Chibi Chaos!
by Astera Aran
Summary: Bladers from all the teams suddenly turn into chibis. How did it happen? Why did it happen & what are the others going to do? Will they survive the experience?
1. It has Begun

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it. The only things I own that deal w/h beyblade are 5 mangas, 34 beyblades, 17 DVDs, a t-shirt, a lot of story ideas & a love of Yaoi.

Summary - Bladers from all the different teams suddenly get turned into chibis. How did it happen? Why did it happen? And why is Hiro so protective of Brooklyn? There are mentions of Yaoi but **_nothing_** will happen between them while they are toddlers. The only definite pairing is Hiroshi/Brooklyn. I am rating this story T just to be safe.

Chibi Chaos!  
by  
Astera Snape

**Chapter One - It has Begun**

It started out as an ordinary day. Well as ordinary a day for the people that were involved. If you were a beyblader and you knew Tyson Kinomiya, then your day was never normal. It always seemed that some evil was always threatening or afoot and this morning was no different. This particular day was a tad different because it started off with a scream.

All of the major teams were participating in a small tournament in Tokyo. It had been six months since the Justice 5 tournament and the fall of BEGA. The BBA had decided that a small tournament to showcase the teams was in order and it was suppose to be a friendly match. It had nothing to do with titles and the purse for winning was small but the bladers had attended because of the prestige and well because Mr. Dickerson had begged them. The public was wanting to see their bladers and was threatening to put Balkov back into power if they didn't get the beybattles that they sorely sought.

The tournament was far from friendly because BBA Revolution had attended which meant that Hillary Tatibana was with them. If you added in the BEGA bladers with a certain pop diva by the name of Ming Ming, well things went downhill rather fast. Hillary was determined to rip out Ming Ming's vocal cords and the boys of both teams were trying to keep the peace. Hell, Hillary had even pushed Crusher aside in her pursuit and he was an armored tank that no one could usually move. After witnessing that extraordinary feat, Mystel had leaped out of the way to avoid her, Garland had simply stepped aside and Brooklyn ran off saying that he had to visit his feathered friends.

The other bladers spent the remainder of the afternoon in the lobby watching Hillary chase Ming Ming around the hotel. It had been quite entertaining except to Kenny, who had proclaimed his love for the pop singer. Daichi was upset that the old woman was ignoring him so soon it turned into four people chasing each other and making complete fools of themselves. Tyson found the entire situation enjoyable since it was at someone else's expense and not his own. He nearly laughed himself into a coma.

Well as I said, this particular day started off with a scream that had come from the White Tigers' suite but it wasn't the only one. It was soon joined by all of the other teams as everyone ran out into the hallway dressed in their pajamas and holding miniature versions of their friends and teammates. It seemed that some of the bladers had been chibified! The horror of witnessing this but I do believe that they did not want to babysit and what happens to a whole group of chibi that are upset? Well, some of the chibis started to cry as they looked for the adults.

Tyson was bawling the loudest and calling the old woman holding him a big meanie. Hillary dropped him on his rear with that remark as Michael of the All-Starz gave Chibi Max a piece of chocolate to quiet him. Chibi Rei and Kevin looked at everyone with cute chibi eyes calmly while Bryan and Spencer were trying to separate Chibi Tala and Kai, who were fighting. The chibified F-Dynasty twins ran in circles around the other teens while Hillary burst into tears when she saw Miguel in Mathilda's arms. The Majestics which consisted of Johnny and Robert stood there talking about how uncouth the situation was while Chibi Oliver and Enrique was watching their two elders with interest and nodding in agreement as if they understood everything. The BEGA team was nowhere to be found, yet at least.

Robert being the oldest and getting a headache yelled, "QUIET!" Everyone including the chibis went silent as he glared at anyone that dared to look his way. "Robert, that was very uncouth," Johnny added but the Scot was silenced by a glare from his German team captain. "Would someone care to explain what happened calmly?" he ask. "I felt someone poking me," Rick explained with a yawn, "and when I woke up I saw it was Max. Then I realized he was too short."

"These two were wrestling on our bed on top of us," Bryan stated as he held Kai up by the collar of his oversized shirt. Kai just pouted with his bottom lip stuck way out and his arms crossed against his little chest. Tala just glared at the smaller boy since Kai had gotten the better of him. "I pulled back the covers and found Tyson like that," Hillary explained, pointing to the chibified world champion. "It was the same with Miguel," Mathilda added. "As with Oliver and Enrique," Johnny agreed. "These two were climbing the curtains," Lei exclaimed at the two small Neko-jins, "boy is Mr. Dickerson going to be mad that he has to replace them."

"Teen-agers don't turn into chibis for no reason," Robert remarked the obvious as everyone sweatdropped and groaned, "there has to be an explanation." "Well find a solution!" Ming Ming demanded as she appeared in a light blue silk robe pushing a miniature Mystel and Garland before her, "these two are about to drive me crazy." They all started to argue and fight when another came out into the hall. A small cry escaped his charge's mouth before he had enough. "SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" Hiro yelled as everyone's attention turned to him, "now let's figure this out like rational adults."

The girls were ignoring Hiroshi and looking at what or rather should I say who he was holding. "He is so kawaii!" they shouted in unison and forgot about their chibified teammates to glomp Hiroshi, "he is cuter than even Miguel and Kai!" Hiro saw the approach of the four girls and was debating whether or not to make a run for it. He didn't have a chance as Mariah grabbed Brooklyn from his arms and proceeded to hug him so tightly that the tiny tot couldn't breathe and was beginning to turn blue. "He is mine!" Hiro shouted, taking Brooklyn back rather forcefully, "MINE!" Brooklyn looked grateful at the older teen as he took a big gasp of air.

His tiny arms wrapped around Hiro's neck as he began to shake with fear from the strange girls. "There, there," Hiro comforted as he rubbed the chibi's back and everyone was watching the exchange with wide eyes, "it's all right, Brookie. They didn't mean it." "I knew there was more to their relationship than Hiro just being his coach," Hillary noted with a smirk across her face, "and with the way he hangs around animals, I knew he couldn't be straight." "This isn't funny, Hillary," Hiro remarked as Brooklyn went quiet from his tender touches.

"Hero," Takao cried, running to him and tackling his older brother around the legs, "me don't know anyone and that old lady is crazy." He was pointing to Hillary, who growled and lunged at the minature world champ. Tyson meeped and took cover behind Hiro's legs as Hillary stopped in mid-air from one look into Brooklyn's eyes. He was just too _kawaii _for his own good and looking at him made all of her anger disappear. The other chibis were jealous that this particular chibi was getting all of the attention and ran to Hiro, demanding the same.

Their raised voices threatened to give Hiro a migraine. He had forgotten how demanding and irritating Tyson had been at this age. When he had woke up with Brooklyn sitting on top of his chest and poking him, he had hoped that Tyson had not been affected. Well, now it seemed that he would have to deal with Tyson's jealously issues as well. Tyson may have been his little brother but Brooklyn was his boyfriend. He had a feeling that this was the start of a very bad day.

Both Max and Mystel were running about as though they were hyper. "QUIET!" he shouted as the chibis stopped what they were doing. Most of them threatened to burst into tears except for Brooklyn, whose head was on his shoulder. He shifted the little boy onto his hip as he leaned down to face the others. "Can you tell me your names and ages?" he inquired as nicely as possible.

"I'm Max and I'm four," the hyper blond shouted as he ran past with his arms spread and was pretending to be an airplane. "I'm Mystel," the other blond added as he ran past in pursuit of Max, "and I'm four too." "I'm four, brother," Tyson added, inbetween sniffles and holding up the right number of fingers, "remember." "We are Julia and Raul," the twins said, together, "and we are five." "I'm Garland Tzebult," the silver haired child said proudly, "and I just turned five."

"I'm Rei," the Neko-jin said, softly with a bow, "and I'm five. This is Kevin and he is four." "I'm Kai Hiwatari," the dual haired boy stated with a scowl, "and I'm five." "Didn't your mama tell you that your face could freeze wike that," Tala added with laughter, "I'm Tala and I'm five as well." "I'm Oliver," the green-haired child introduced with a bright smile, "and I am four."

"I'm Enrique," the blond introduced with his chest puffed out in importance, "I'm four and I'm from Italy. My family surname is the Tornatores. Have you ever heard of them? My father owns-" Hiro shook his head in annoyance and wondered why Oliver hadn't acted in such a manner. He pushed the Italian aside to face the last of the chibified bladers. "I'm Miguel," he said with a smile, "and I'm five too but where are my mommy and daddy?"

"We're taking care of you for a school project," Mathilda added, quickly to cover up for their mistake and kneeled down in front of Miguel, who nodded in understanding. "How old are you?" Mariah ask Brooklyn. He smiled shyly before burying his head in Hiro's shirt and held up three fingers in reply. They managed to get the chibis into BBA Revolution's suite before any of the other hotel patrons saw them. "We have seven five-year-olds," Emily remarked, "six chibi that are four and a three year old. Why is Brooklyn younger than the others?"

"No idea," Hiro added with a shrug, "he was sixteen before and should be the same age as the older bladers. What caused them to revert is what worries me." "Don't you want to play with the others?" Emily ask the ginger-haired child, who shook his head fervishly no before hiding his face in Hiro's shirt again. For some odd reason, he trusted the older teen even though he didn't know who he was. He held him with such care and gentleness that even his parents lacked. He didn't want to be separated from him at any cost.

The other children were in front of the television including Max and Mystel, who seemed to have calmed down from their hyperness. Kai seemed to have figured out how to turn on the television and was being treated like a god by the others. A familiar song echoed around the room as Barney the dinosaur came on. The chibis in front of the television cheered but the one buried in Hiro's shirt did not. He put his hands over his ears and was threatening to burst into tears.

"Brooklyn, what's wrong?" Hiro ask in a gentle tone. "Barney evil," the tot whined as he pointed to the television, "I hate Barney." "I'm glad that he is not the only one who thinks that," Michael remarked as Hiro set Brooklyn gently down on the floor. He like the others was wearing an oversized shirt since their clothes did not fit anymore. Brooklyn cautiously approached the others.

"Pwease turn it off," he ask in a polite and courteous manner. "NO WAY!" Kai and Tyson shouted at the same time, "we wike it. Go AWAY!" Their tone of voice made the smaller child cring but no one noticed the evil glint in his eye. The older bladers were discussing their options and ignoring them which was bad. Never ignore a group of chibis. I know that from experience.

Where Zeus had come from, no one knew but they also didn't notice that Brooklyn had found a launcher. They weren't paying attention until they heard the words, "LET IT RIP!" Brooklyn launched Zeus right at the television as the other chibi ducked and his blade shattered the screen. Smoke was coming out of it as several of the others wailed that their program had been cancelled. "Zeus hates Barney too," Brooklyn exclaimed proudly as several of the other tots started to walk toward him with malicious looks on their faces. He shivered and ran to the safety that Hiroshi provided.

"Where did you get that?" he ask, not yelling because he knew how sensitive Brooklyn was and since he was younger, it would be only worse. "Over there," he replied with a smile on his face to a table that he could reach. Hiroshi sighed since it was Daichi's launcher that he had managed to find and grabbed Tyson's Dragoon while he saw the beyblade. He picked up Brooklyn again since the others were threatening to beat him up and grabbed Zeus from him as well. "Mine," Brooklyn protested as he reached for the black beyblade but was denied it.

"I suggest that the rest of you find their blades and put them in a place where they can't reach them," Hiroshi suggested as he pocketed the two he had in his hand, "we don't need anymore accidents." "What do we do about them?" Hillary ask as the kids started to run around again. "I believe there is a television in your room," Hiro suggested, "take them in there and shut them up." Hillary, Mariah and Daichi herded them to the bedroom that the boys had shared but Kenny grabbed his things before the door was shut behind them. He wasn't leaving his stuff in there with a bunch of kids.

Hiroshi had his cell phone out and was trying to get in touch with Mr. Dickerson. He needed to know about this development and the kids needed some clothes. He knew that the other coaches were probably with him and they would be needed before the morning was over with. He only got the chairman's voice mail as he left a message for him and the others to come to BBA Revolution's suite immediately. Ming Ming left citing that she was going to take a long hot shower.

Crusher ditched them as well since he was going to visit his family. When Robert and Johnny tried to leave, Hiroshi stopped it. "No one else is leaving," he snapped, sitting down on the couch in front of the busted television, "we might need some help before this is over with. I am not taking care of all of them by myself." He placed Brooklyn on his lap as he reached for the phone to order some room service. He was hungry and he bet the others were too.

"Can we at least go and change?" Emily ask. "That will be fine," he replied as he was put on hold and Brooklyn was playing with the collar of the shirt he had thrown on, "but you had better return." The other teens grumbled and complained but in the end they knew that he was right. When he finally got ahold of a real person, he ordered a variety for breakfast but made certain that they didn't send anything up with extra sugar. He didn't need a bunch of hyperactive chibis on his hands.

The suite was quiet except for the sound of the kids laughing in the other room. Brooklyn looked up at him with his sea foam green eyes and smiled. Was it possible to fall even more in love with him? "Is there anything you want to do?" Hiro inquired, "besides sit here with me." "I wike you," Brooklyn replied with a smile, "the others are too noisy. I wike the quiet."

A smile formed across Hiroshi's lips as Brooklyn giggled and then stood up. He gave him an innocent peck on the lips as Hiro blushed. He did not need this type of behavior now since it would awaken other parts of his body. There was nothing he could do about it now. His boyfriend was currently a chibi.

(Very long A/N - I love chibi fics but usually they always center around the Bladebreakers. I was desperate for one where Brooklyn is chibified so I decided to start one. If you like this, please be patient for the updates. I really want to finish The Dragon Master first so its last 3 chapters will be taking up the majority of my attention. Truth or Dare is finished for the moment but if you are reading Bey-Magick, I am sorry b/e it is going to be removed. I lost all interest in that story & it is going nowhere.)

R & R

AS


	2. What the Hell!

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to the cutie sisters, CooledCrimsonwolf, Silver Suzaku and Rae TB for reviewing. I am so happy that you like this story. (Does happy dance) I wrote the first chapter back in June & have been debating about posting it since then. The little chibis are just too cute, aren't they? You just want to hug them forever. Here is the next chapter as you requested. I hope you like it!**

**To Rae TB - Oh thank you so much for reviewing! You are one of my favorite authors on FanFiction & I was excited to read your review & see that you liked my story. Brooklyn is adorable, isn't he? He is my favorite chibi to write. I was laughing when I wrote the part about Zeus not liking Barney but I was laughing even more as I worked on Chapter 3. Poor Hiro hasn't seen anything yet & you did give me a great idea w/h the admittance of love & a kiss from one of the others. I'll see if I can work that in somewhere.**

**Chapter Two - What the Hell!**

There was a knock on the door as Hiro thought it was some of the other bladers returning. "Come in," he called as he tickled the child sitting in his lap, who giggled from his ministrations. "You needed to see me, Hiro," Mr. Dickerson's voice replied, "you said there was an emergency on the voice mail you left." Hiro stood up so suddenly that he nearly dumped Brooklyn from his lap. "Why did Michael and Rick look at me strangely?" Judy questioned as she entered followed by Romero.

Hiro turned around to greet them, holding Brooklyn tightly. "Who is that?" Judy inquired, "does Brooklyn have a younger brother?" "This is Brooklyn," Hiro stated, quite calmly as he strode forward and closed the door behind them. "That can't be Brooklyn," she snapped, "he is what - sixteen? That child is no more than three or four at the most."

"I am twree," Brooklyn stated, holding up the proper number of fingers, "Hero, who are they?" It seemed that Brooklyn got along better with adults than he did with children as the adults paled and sweatdropped. "He is not the only one who was affected," Hiro stated, "fourteen of our bladers are now chibis." "Teen-agers don't turn into children for no reason," Judy argued, "how did it happen?" "No idea," Hiro replied, "Brooklyn was normal when we went to bed. When I woke up, he was sitting on my chest and that's not the worse of it."

At that moment, Daichi came running into the lounge with two of the other chibis hot on his heels. The other three adults sweatdropped as they recoginized Kai and Tala. "Get them away from me!" he shrieked, jumping behind the chairman for protection, "they are demons I tell you!" "Kai," Mr. Dickerson admonished as the dual haired stopped to face the elderly chairman. Mr. Dickerson had a past with the Hiwatari family and Kai probably recoginized him.

"Mr. D," he called as he ran to the chairman and grabbed him around the knees, "it's nice to swee you. Did you bwing me anything? A bwade perhaps or some candy?" "Who else?" Judy ask, "I see Brooklyn, Tala and Kai were affected." "You are about to get your answer," Hiro stated as the others started to wander in, "here is Rei, Kevin, Miguel, Mystel, Oliver, Enrique and Garland." "Romero!" came a shout as the twins appeared and tackled the older man around the knees; almost sending him to the floor.

"This can't be happening," Romero bellowed, "do you have any idea of what it is like to take care of twins?" "Hero," Tyson cried as he glomped his legs, "Max swares me." At that moment, Max came running into the room but ignored Tyson when he saw Judy. "Mommy," he cried, running to her as she looked on the verge of fainting. The chibis were all looking strangely at the three adults as Judy lifted Max into her arms.

"I guess it is a good thing that the tournament is over," Mr. Dickerson stated as he nervously wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "What did this?" Judy questioned as Max hugged her tightly. "What are we going to do?" Romero ask as he whined. "All I know is that we can't look after all of them," Hiro remarked,stating the obvious, "they won't listen to us." "Could it have been something they ate or drank?" Mr. Dickerson ask as he looked at Judy.

She shrugged as Max babbled on about missing her non-stop. The others were oddly quiet while Tyson was pulling on his pajama bottoms and begging for attention. "I'll take the girls and buy them some clothes," Judy remarked, "we don't know how long they are going to be this way and they need something to wear. Do you big strong men think you can handle them for a little while? I would take Max but he has nothing to wear. I promise that we won't take long."

"I believe we can handle it," Mr. Dickerson informed, handing her a credit card, "here get whatever you need out of this." Hillary reappeared at that moment and left with Judy as they went to get Mariah and Emily. "Why don't the rest of you return to watching television?" Hiroshi suggested but they just stood there and stared at him like he had two heads. He sighed. This was indeed going to be a very long day.

He settled back on the couch with Brooklyn and Tyson who was now babbling non-stop. Romero seemed to have the same problem with the twins as he sat down in an armchair and they climbed into his lap. "What happened to the television?" Mr. Dickerson inquired as he sat down in the other vacant armchair. Kai climbed into his lap first and stretched out so Tala could not follow. He blew a raspberry to Tala, who scowled. "A certain chibi and a beyblade," he replied over Tyson's babbling, "Tyson, will you please shut up? Have you even taken a breathe since you sat down?"

Tyson whimpered and went quiet. Hiro felt guilty but he had a major headache forming and couldn't handle the noise. Miguel and Garland were near Kenny and looking as typed away on his computer while the others had returned to watch television. They seemed fascinated by Dizzy, who was talking to them. Max had started crying when Judy had left but Daichi was showing him his Gaia Dragoon beyblade to keep him quiet.

Hiro heard what sounded like the Teletubbies on in the bedroom and wondered what Brooklyn thought about that particular show. They didn't need another damaged TV to pay for as he kept him occupied. Their solitude was only interrupted by room service, who arrived with two carts of food. Hiroshi gladly paid for it as they looked at what the tray had to offer. The others were wanting something totally unhealthy like sugary cereal or donuts but they didn't want hyper chibis.

Getting the fourteen fed plus themselves turned into quite a chore for the three men and two teens. Kai and Tala almost started a food fight w/h their yucky cereal as they put it if Rei hadn't warned Hiro and Mr. Dickerson, who put a stop to it before it could even start. Kai gave Rei one of the nastiest glares he could muster at his current age but it only made him cuter instead of threatening. It seemed that little Rei was a tattletale from the smirk he had sent in Kai's direction. The other unaffected bladers still hadn't returned as Hiroshi made a mental note to do something totally nasty to them later.

Afterwards, Kai and Tala were actually behaving themselves as Hiro raised an eyebrow in their direction. He knew that the two were plotting something even if he didn't know what it was. Raul and Julia were sitting off to themselves like the two chibified Russians. They were use to only having each other for company at their current ages. They often would look at Romero, who would just smile in their direction. He seemed to be lost in a memory from the past when he looked at the twins.

The other chibis didn't seem like the type to make mischief but you could never be sure. Mystel was sitting awfully close to Rei and talking animately to his new best friend it seemed. Kevin and Oliver were sitting together as well and looking at a magazine together. Max was making Tyson nervous with his hyperness but he was getting use to him. Miguel, Enrique and Garland seemed to be hitting it off since they seemed to be a lot alike at that age. Brooklyn prefered his company and refused to sit with the others.

Hiro remembered what the ginger-haired boy had told him about his childhood and understood his behavior. He had been an only child and a prodigy so it made him different than the average child his age. After a while, most of them returned to the bedroom to watch television since it was boring sitting around with the 'old people' as Kevin had put it. Some of the other bladers started to wander in at that time to get some free breakfast. Max seemed to be fascinated by Rick and he seemed to still like Max.

Bryan and Spencer were surprised to see Kai and Tala behaving themselves. The twins had crawled back into Romero's lap and had fallen asleep while Brooklyn was dozing against him with Tyson curled up on his other side. They were all sitting in silence when the women returned with several bags of clothing. "I expected the suite to be declared a disaster area when I returned," Judy smirked, "I'm glad that you were able to handle the situation on your own."

She thrust several bags at some of them and handed one to Hiro. "These are for Tyson and Brooklyn," she stated with a wink, "I figured that you would be the one taking care of the two of them." "Well, you guessed right," Hiro replied with a sigh, "I'll take them back to my room since I need to change. Tyson, wake up!" Tyson stirred as he rose, clutching a sleeping Brooklyn with one hand and the bag with the other.

Tyson followed behind him as they went back to the BEGA suite. Fortunately, Hiro had remembered to grab his keycard before he had went out as he slid it through and entered. He vowed revenge against Ming Ming for her handling of the situation but knew that Crusher had planned to visit his sister the night before. He herded the sleepy Tyson to his room that was littered with his and Brooklyn's clothing. He hoped that they didn't stay this way for long. He didn't know how long he could survive without his boyfriend.

Brooklyn woke up as Tyson crawled onto the bed and Hiro set Brooklyn down beside of him. He opened the bag and decided to dress them first. He smiled at the clothing and was grateful that the women had went shopping since they had much better taste. They each had a set of clothing plus a pair of underwear. Hiro dreaded the thought of having to take them shopping later. He may have been gay but he couldn't stand the activity. Since Tyson was more awake, he dressed him first.

Hillary had obviously chosen the outfit since it was blue jeans with a yellow t-shirt with Big Bird across the front and a red shirt that went over it. The red trainers fit as well as the socks. "I wike," Tyson said with a yawn as he curled up on the bed and went to sleep. Brooklyn came next as he jumped up in excitement to see what he was going to wear. He fell and nearly bounced off the bed if Hiro had caught him. His heart was racing as he held the chibi tightly and instructed him to be more careful.

He dressed him after he had finally calmed down and wondered who had chosen his outfit. It was white shorts with a sailor top that was trimmed in blue. His shoes and socks fit as well but they were brown leather shoes that buckled. If possible, Brooklyn looked even cuter since his hoop earring was still in his left ear. He curled up beside of Tyson and went back to sleep. Hiro was glad that chore was done and decided to shower since he needed to take care of a pressing problem in his lower regions.

He locked the door to his room but left the bathroom door open in case they woke up. He stripped and then got into the shower. The hot water soothed his aching muscles and he was as quiet as possible taking care of his other problem since he didn't want to disturb the two sleeping toddlers. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He dug through his clean clothes and found a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. There was no way that he was going to dress in the slacks and top he had worn before.

Other people would probably think that the two were his children instead of his little brother and boyfriend. He briefly wondered how the others were handling their own chibi problems. He left them to sleep since he had to pack their clothes and was glad that they had some time off from school for vacation since it would be impossible to explain this. Showing Grandpa Ryu was going to be interesting enough. He wondered how his grandfather was going to react to this situation.

He double checked the room to make sure that he gotten everything. He didn't want to leave anything behind. He put the suitcases out in the hallway as he grabbed Tyson and Brooklyn off the bed. Tyson woke up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was heavier than Brooklyn as Hiro put him down so he could walk. Brooklyn was dozing on his shoulder. He took Tyson's hand and went back to his suite to gather his things.

Things were a bit chaotic in BBA Revolution's suite and Hiroshi was glad that he was only responsible for Tyson and Brooklyn. If he had to deal with Kai and Tala, they wouldn't have been able to sit down for a month. They were chasing each other and you couldn't hear Mr. Dickerson's protests over their screams. Hillary was chasing after them but most of the others had left. It didn't help that both Tyson and Brooklyn started to cry since they were cranky when they woke up.

Hiroshi thrust Brooklyn and Tyson to Hillary as he went after the two devils. "STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" he bellowed, almost bursting a blood vessel. The two chibis froze in place. No one had yelled at them like that before and they looked uncertain at Hiroshi. He was tall, intimidating and radiating fury. He was glaring at the two in a way that meant business as Kenny came out of the closet that he had shut himself in for safety.

"Now that is better," Hiroshi added in a calmer voice as Tyson waddled over to the couch to finish his nap. Brooklyn had also stopped crying and held his arms out for him as he fought Hillary. "Hero," he was whimpering as he sighed and took the chibi back. This kid was all ready spoiled and it was his fault. "I want the two of you to sit down and shut up," he said, simply, "If not, I will spank you and you won't be able to sit for a month when I am through."

His glare convinced Kai and Tala to sit down and be quiet. It gave Hiroshi the opportunity to look at their clothing. Kai was wearing navy blue cargo pants with a red shirt and trainers. He didn't notice before but the shark fins were still on his face, signifying that they were not face paint as he had thought. Tala was wearing blue pants with a white shirt. His trainers were blue and gold.

"How did you know what size to get?" Hiro ask Hillary, who dazzled him with an all-knowing smile. "Dr. Judy handled the shoes," she informed, "she just knew for some odd reason. It was quite uncanny." She shrugged as the two chibis decided that a nap might be in order and joined Tyson on the couch. A few minutes later, there were the sound of three soft snores as Kenny took a picture of the three curled around each other to use for blackmail later.

It gave Hiro the time to speak with Mr. Dickerson, who looked relieved that it was quiet. "Where are the other brats?" Hiro inquired as he sat down with Brooklyn on his lap. "The other teams decided to take care of them," he informed with a sigh of relief, "the All-Starz took Max and Garland. The White Tigers took Rei and Kevin while the Barthez Battalion took Miguel and Mystel. Poor Romero had the twins to deal with by himself and he wasn't at all happy. Then Robert and Johnny took Oliver and Enrique." The older man chuckled as did Hiro from that image.

"Tyson and Brooklyn were very well behaved," Hiro complimented but then looked toward the two Russians, "but those two are demon spawn. Who is going to take care of them until they return to normal?" "I will manage the two of them in some manner," Mr. Dickerson informed with a smile, "I owe it to Kai's parents to look after their son. I was very close to them. The problem is the other teams will have to stay in Japan until we can sort this matter out. I do believe that some of the bladers will want to return home however."

"I am guessing that Ming Ming will be one of them," Hiroshi growled as Brooklyn was tugging on his shirt. "Hero," he was softly saying. "What is it, Brooklyn?" Hiro ask, turning his attention to the chibi on his lap. "I gots to go potty," the child said. "The bathroom is right there," Hiro said as he pointed to the door.

"But I need help," the chibi protested, "there might be a monster in the potty." Hiro sighed as he rose with Brooklyn and took him to the bathroom. He helped him with his shorts and undergarments and was glad that he sat down on the toliet instead of standing up after reassuring the chibi that no monster was lurking beneath the water. When he was finished, he had to clean him up and make sure that he washed his hands properly. Brooklyn ran out of the bathroom in front of him and to Mr. Dickerson, who gladly pulled the chibi into his lap.

He chuckled as Brooklyn pulled on his moustache, asking if it was real. "I see that this one is all ready spoiled," he noted, "but you are good for him, Hiro. Some may look down upon your relationship but love is love. As long as you have no intentions of hurting him, you should be all right." "Well, I can't do any of that now," he protested, "I wanted to take care of him but not when he was a toddler."

"I think you might learn something important about his character at this age," Mr. Dickerson advised with a smile, "I have all ready learned a few things about Kai that I was unaware of before." "Well, nothing about Tyson should surprise me," Hiro noted, "I was still living at home when he was originally that age. Brooklyn doesn't like to talk about his childhood but that is a thought. Maybe I can give him a better one until they return to their normal ages. It would work if the others aren't mean to him but he has all ready gotten on their bad sides especially Kai's when he destroyed the TV."

Mr. Dickerson looked at the TV and then at Brooklyn. "Why am I not surprised that he is the one responsible," Mr. Dickerson remarked with a good natured chuckle. There was a knock at the door as Judy returned with the rest of the All-Starz plus Max and Garland. Max was napping against Judy but Garland was still wide awake. He saw Brooklyn but didn't make an attempt to come to them.

They had dressed him in red shorts with a white shirt and was wearing a red jacket over it. He had on red trainers as well. His shorter hair was pulled back into his trademark ponytail. He couldn't tell much about Max at the moment since he was sleeping but Judy seemed to have chosen blue overalls with a red shirt for him. At least it wasn't the colours orange or green.

Judy put Max on the couch with the other three and sat down in a vacant armchair. Daichi offered to play a video game with Garland as they disappeared into the bedroom. "I forgot how demanding a child could be," Judy remarked with a tired sigh, "I think I am too old for this." "I am guessing that Max was hyper as a child," Mr. Dickerson added as Brooklyn's attention turned to the woman. "Yes, he was," she sighed, "Garland behaved himself and is more reserved than Max ever will be."

"Well at least he is not as bad as Kai and Tala," Hiroshi mused, "those two are nearly impossible." Brooklyn had climbed down from Stanley's lap and walked over to Judy. He was looking at her intently with his small hands on her knees. That surprised her as she looked down at him. "I knew that outfit would be perfect for him," she stated with a smile, "hello, Brooklyn, I'm Judy, Max's mom."

"Hi," he replied with a shy smile. He held out his arms as she picked him up and settled him in her lap. He giggled as he cuddled against her chest, put a thumb in his mouth and fell asleep. "This one is too sweet," she remarked with a smile as he napped and she was running her fingers through his soft hair, "Hiro, why did you get the best behaved out of all of them?" "Just lucky I guess," he replied with a shrug, "but Tyson behaved himself as well."

"Do you want to trade?" she ask, "I'll gladly give you Max for Brooklyn." "I don't think so," Hiroshi added with a laugh since he knew she was joking. Brooklyn cuddled into Judy even more if possible as the woman laughed quietly and continued to stroke his hair. When he started to fidget from the nightmares that had plagued him since the Justice Five tournament, she rocked him gently and sung a lullaby in a soft voice that comforted him easily. His shivering would stop and a content sigh would escape his lips.

At that moment, Romero returned with the twins, who were about as sleepy as the others. Julia was dressed in a purple overalls with a green shirt that matched the color of her eyes as Raul was dressed the opposite in green overalls with a purple shirt. He yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes with his little fists. The two saw an empty spot beside of Max, crawled onto the couch and promptly fell asleep entangled with their other half. "Thank the gods," Romero muttered with a contented sigh, "those two are cranky without a nap. So what do we do about this? Does anyone ideas?"

"We need to figure out what made them change," Judy said, softly as the door opened to reveal Mathilda coming in, pulling Miguel along while carrying a sleepy Mystel in her other arm. Miguel was attired in khaki shorts and a white shirt with hiking boots. He looked as cute as the others. Mystel was wearing dark navy pants with a white chinese style shirt that was accented in red. He had black slip on shoes.

Miguel didn't look sleepy and when he heard Daichi's victory yell from the bedroom, he went to investigate. "Hero," Mystel cried as he wrenched out of Mathilda's grip and ran to his coach. "What is it, buddy?" he inquired as the tot jumped into his lap; proving that his leaping ability was natural and he had learned it at a young age, "can I sit with you?" Since Tyson was asleep and Brooklyn was with Judy, Hiro thought why not and allowed the child to stay. He too fell asleep as the last of the brat pack entered with Mariah, Lei, Johnny and Robert.

Oliver was dressed in an outfit similar to Brooklyn's except that his was red and he had his beret on his head. It seemed that someone had pinned it to make it fit. Hiro bet that it had been the work of Robert's butler, Gustaf, who went everywhere with him. Enrique was attired in blue pants with a white shirt. He was wearing loafers like Oliver.

Rei was dressed in dark blue pants and a white chinese style shirt that was trimmed in blue. His trademark bandanna was smaller but still wrapped around his shorter hair. He like Mystel had black slip on shoes. Kevin's attire made Hiro do a double take. He expected the child to be dressed like Rei but he was attired in blue overalls with a white shirt and trainers. The four of them didn't seem sleepy as they joined Daichi, Miguel and Garland to play video games.

The adults seemed deep in thought as the teens settled around them on the floor. Hiroshi was considering something that he had thought nothing of before. "Did any of the others complain of a headache before they had went to bed?" he ask with interest. "Now, that you mention it," Hillary remarked, "Tyson did complain about his head hurting last night. We just gave him some aspirin and he went to sleep."

"Rei was rubbing his eyes," Mariah stated, "like something was bothering him but he hates to complain. He prefers to remain quiet like Lei. Kevin was all ready asleep by that time." "Miguel said that he felt a little dizzy," Mathilda added, "and his face was flushed." "Max was complaining of dizziness as well," Judy thought, "do you think it has something to do with their current states?"

"Brooklyn was complaining of a headache before he retired," Hiroshi informed, "he was a bit ill-tempered as well but maybe that wasn't his temper but his attitude changing. I did remark that he was acting a bit childish about the whole argument. He did act like a three-year-old by the way he whined, then whimpered and walked off. He was curled up in the bed when I went into our room. When I touched him, he pulled away from me."

"The question is why they were affected and we were not," Kenny remarked from the table where he was typing away on Dizzy, "but more importantly how was it done?" "Kenny does have a point," Hillary added, "how can teens turn into chibis? It is scientifically impossible." "It may be impossible but it was done," Judy reminded, "the problem is what do we do about it?" "Research," Mr. Dickerson suggested, "is all we can do but we can't involve anyone else in this matter. It is going to have to stay between ourselves and a few others."

"Bit beasts have the power to turn their bladers into chibis," Dizzy informed as they all turned to the computer, "but it would take a lot of power and influence to make them do it." "Why would any of them agree to turn their avatars into chibis?" Hiroshi ask the trapped bit beast, "they are defenseless at their current ages and if someone wanted to steal them, they would not have a problem." "Not necessarily," Dizzy added, "you saw that Brooklyn didn't have a problem launching Zeus. He still has his skill and ability at his smaller size if not the power to back it."

"Dizzy, is there anyway of talking to the other bit beasts to find out if this is true?" Kenny ask as the computer cut him off. "I have all ready tried, chief," she replied with a sigh, "none of them are talking especially the four sacred beasts and Zeus is keeping the other bit beasts quiet. Well, Zeus has never liked me anyway." She rambled on for a few minutes about they crossing paths on occasion and how it never went well. From the way she described Zeus' personality, he seemed to have the same arrogance as the Greek god he represented.

When Dizzy started to talk about an incident between herself and Zeus daughter, Athena, Hiro had to cut the female gossip off. "Dizzy, if a bit beast turns their avatar into a child," he began, "does that make the change permenant or temporary?" "Depends upon the bit beast," Dizzy remarked, thoughtfully, "if they are really powerful, it could last weeks; months even but I would hazard a guess that their change is not permenant." "That is the best piece of news I have heard so far," Romero added with a smile, "if that is true the twins won't be chibis for long. I feel sorry for the rest of you however."

Hiro knew that he was referring to Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Brooklyn, Mystel and Garland since they possessed the more powerful bit beasts. Hiro did not like the sound of that since he knew the two that were his responsibility were the strongest out of all of them. Why had fate given him both a powerful little brother and boyfriend was beyond him. He didn't know if he could survive their chibification for that long. As he was about to discover, it was going to be quite the undertaking and he would soon have respect for parents everywhere including his own.

AS


	3. A Grandpa & the GreenEyed Monster

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to Silver Suzuka, Rae TB, FlamesOfFury & Mischa for reviewing. **

**To Silver Suzuka - I have really big plans for Kai and Tala which you will see in the next chapter. Yes, they are a bit evil & demented in a 5-year-old sort of way. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you since it focuses mainly on Tyson & Brooklyn. I have a rather big cast to deal w/h but they will spend a great deal of time together after this so mischief will ensue b/t all of them. And I loved your idea about Kai & Tala pranking the adults & putting the blame on Brooklyn. I'll see if I can work it in somewhere.**

**To Rae TB - You hit right on the mark with some of your comments. This chapter focuses on Tyson & Brooklyn & you shall see how right you were. I tried to keep it funny but I did throw in a little angst on Brookie's part. Also I really look forward to what you hinted at. I too prefer Brooklyn w/h another male; my preferences being Hiroshi, Kai or Garland but I do like the stories Flames writes w/h he and Julia. Those are really good and the only straight pairing that I can tolerate besides of pairing Brooklyn with my own OC. **

**To Flames of Fury - Thank you for reading this & reviewing! (Bows humbly before you) I can't believe that 2 of my favorite authors on FanFiction like this! (Shrieks w/h happiness) I'm glad I made you laugh & I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. The next chapter is where all the real fun is going to begin. I really look forward to your HiroBrooklyn story. They are one of my favorite pairings & so sweet together.**

**To Misha - I am glad that you like this story & think it's awesome. I haven't seen the last episode of G-Revolutions. I watched it on Jetix & they took it off right before Tyson & Brooklyn's battle. I was so mad! So I have seen every episode except the last 2. I wish the entire 3rd season had revolved around the BEGA storyline. I want to see more of Brooklyn, Garland & Mystel but have to satisfy my cravings w/h fanfiction & my own imagination. Alas, why did a good thing have to come to end? **

**Chapter Three - A Grandpa & the Green Monster**

Hiroshi sighed as he stood at the gate of the dojo he had once called home. He was reluctant to enter the compound but knew that he couldn't put this off forever. Besides with the way, Tyson was jumping up and down beside of him, he knew his little brother had to go to the bathroom yet again. How he wished he could stay at the hotel but the teams had split ways after discussing their problem to find a more permenant and private place to stay. "Hurry up, Hero," Tyson protested as he was getting more jumpy, "I weally got to go."

"Just hold it for a few more minutes," he instructed, trying to open the gate while holding Brooklyn in one arm, Tyson with his other hand and managing their luggage as well. It was almost impossible and he didn't understand how women were so good at handling multiple children. He pushed the gate open with his foot as they walked inside. "Grandpa, we're home!" he shouted, hoping that his elder did not have a heart attack after seeing Tyson and Brooklyn. "How was the tournament, homeboys?" came the familar voice as Hiro took a deep breathe, "I watched it on TV and it was quite intense, dudes."

Whatever else the elder was going to add was forgotten when he saw Tyson. His eyes went wide as he looked toward Brooklyn, who had whimpered in his arm. "Hi grandpa!" Tyson greeted with a smile, "excuse me though." Tyson jerked his hand out of Hiro's and ran for the bathroom. "What the-?" Grandpa began as Brooklyn looked wearily at the older man, "dude, what happened? You said there was a problem but I didn't expect this!"

"It's a long story," Hiro sighed, "when we woke up this morning, we found them like this. I have an idea of how it happened but not how to reverse it." "Well, I'll be," Grandpa muttered, helping his eldest grandson with their bags. They went inside to the lounge as Tyson returned. "Did you wash your hands, Tyson?" Hiro ask. "Yes, I did," Tyson replied with a pout as he looked at his brother and Brooklyn.

There was no masking the look of jealously that he was sending the younger chibi as Hiro set him down. "You are beginning to sound like your father," Grandpa noted with a grin as Hiro cringed from the thought. "Don't say that, grandpa," he whined as Brooklyn looked around the room, "I'm too young to hear such things." They heard more voices in the garden to see that Daichi, Hillary and Kenny had stopped by before returning to their homes. Well that didn't hold true for Daichi since he was staying at the dojo as well.

Grandpa disappeared to the kitchen as Hiro ordered Hillary and Kenny to watch over the two chibis while he went to the attic. "Don't wike them," Brooklyn whined as he held out his arms to him, "go with you, Hero." Hiro sighed as he looked at the young chibi before him. "Please stay here with Hillary, Kenny and Daichi for just a few minutes," he pleaded as Brooklyn grabbed him around the leg and refused to let go. He was crying as Hiro tried to shake him off with no luck.

When Hillary tried to pull him off, his cries got even louder and that is how grandpa found them several minutes later when he walked in the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. Both Hillary and Kenny were trying to pull Brooklyn off and the little chibi was getting the better of both of them! "You are just upsetting the little dude even more," he noted, "what is going on?" "I need to go up to the attic and see if any of Tyson's old clothing or toys are up there," Hiro explained with an exasperated sigh, "but he won't let go of me." "Let Daichi and Hillary look," Grandpa suggested, "I think all of the boxes are marked. Besides, Daichi was up there cleaning about a week ago. He knows his way around."

Daichi grumbled something inaudible as Hillary followed. Hiro sat down on the floor after Brooklyn had let go of his leg seeing that he wasn't going to be abandoned. Brooklyn plopped down right in his lap as Tyson looked green with jealously. "He is really attached to you," Grandpa remarked with a chuckle as he set a glass of milk and biscuits before Tyson, "do you care to explain what happened to cause this?" It took Hiro about twenty minutes to describe the events of the morning as Grandpa nearly choked on his tea when he heard how many of the bladers had been effected.

"Everyone would want a bit beast if they knew about this," he remarked as he looked at the two chibis, "who knew they held the key to the fountain of youth." They heard a loud bang in the hallway to see that Daichi and Hillary had both dropped a box. "That is all I am doing," Hillary exclaimed, "If I knew that I would have to work, I would have just went home. I will see all of you later." She bid everyone good-bye but especially Brooklyn, who smiled from her kiss. Tyson turned green again as Kenny followed Hillary's lead; citing that he had to do some research on ancient bit beasts and their powers.

"Dis is not fair, Hero," Tyson demanded, standing up to face his older brother, "I am your bwother, he is a stwanger. Why you take care of him better than me?" "He has got you there," Daichi remarked, also noticing how differently Hiro had treated the two chibis all day. "Not yours, mine!" Brooklyn snapped, wrapping his tiny arms around Hiro's chest. Fortunately, he was too small to cut off his breathing or circulation so he was safe.

Hiro paled when he realized the two were fighting for his affection. Sure Brooklyn had been clingy all day but now he was being possessive and Tyson did not like it at all. "Let go!" Tyson demanded, grabbing ahold of the collar of Brooklyn's shirt and trying to pull him off. "No!" Brooklyn screamed, holding on with all of his might. "Grandpa, do something!" Hiro pleaded as he was in the middle of a chibi tug-of-war battle. When Tyson didn't have any luck removing Brooklyn, he had started to pull on Hiro instead!

All Daichi could do was sit there and laugh at the scene. Grandpa smiled and looked at the two fighting chibis with amusement. "Kids are so cute when they are that age," Grandpa remarked with a strange look in his eye, "takes me back to when you were a toddler. Tyson's behavior reminds me a great deal of yours when he was born. You were jealous that Tyson was getting all of the attention and did all manner of things to get Bruce and Yoshio's attention but I think you were actually worse."

He started to chuckle and joined Daichi laughing, leaving the two chibis fighting over Hiro, who was accidentally being punched and kicked by his much smaller boyfriend. He didn't know if he could survive several weeks with these two at their current ages. Fortunately they were saved by an unlikely source. No one had heard the arrival of Judy, Max and Garland as they walked into the lounge. The coach of the All-Starz started to laugh at the state of the coach of the BEGA bladers.

Hiro gave the woman a glare that would have made Kai proud. Fortunately, hyper Max was good for something. "Tyson, wanna play!" he shouted as he jumped up and down. Tyson's attention turned to Max and looked between the two. In the end, Max won as Tyson ran off with his new best friend. Garland remained standing in the place that he had been. The other adults finally stopped laughing at Hiro's expense, who downed his now cold tea in a gulp.

"What do you want, Judy?" he inquired with a death glare. "I apologize for laughing," she said as she wiped her eyes, "but I couldn't help myself. Stanley has found a house for the others to stay in. Robert and Johnny are insisting on paying for it since they are going to have to stay in Japan to take care of Oliver and Enrique until they revert back to normal. Here is the address. You have been invited for a playdate tomorrow at ten for the kids. Stanley thinks they need to spend a lot of time together at their current ages."

"So I can be further embarrassed by these two," Hiro snapped as Brooklyn whimpered. He had forgotten the chibi was still in his lap as he rubbed his back to comfort him. "Also I was wondering if you could handle another of the children," she remarked, blushing red with embarrassment, "since you have Daichi, Hillary and Kenny to help." Hiro's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. He couldn't believe that the woman had the gall to ask that of him after what had just happened moments before. Wasn't two of these damn chibis enough to handle?

"Sure we can handle another," Grandpa replied for him and with a wide smile. If Hiro could have gotten up, he would have choked the eldest Kinomiya with his bare hands. Didn't he just witness how Tyson reacted to Brooklyn? How was he going to react to another chibi staying with them? "Well, I am giving you Garland," she replied to the chibi who was sitting quietly to himself and watching everyone around him, "I can't handle him with both Max and Mystel. Mystel is as hyper as Max."

_'Well, it could have been worse,' _Hiro thought as he looked at the youngest Tzebult, _'we could have gotten stuck with Kai or Tala instead of Garland.' _"Oh great," Daichi remarked, sharing Hiro's sentiment, "another one to look after." "This chibi is very well behaved," Judy praised the silver-haired child who smiled, "he is very well mannered like Oliver. I don't think you will have any problems with him. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Grandpa escorted her to the door as Tyson returned to the lounge after losing his best friend to the afternoon. "What he doing here?" he ask, pointing to Garland. "He will be staying with us as well," Hiro informed, waiting for the tantrum to start, "you are to treat Garland well since he is a guest in this house." Tyson glared at Garland, who simply ignored him. Now, this was going to be interesting if Tyson couldn't provoke Garland into a fight like he could Brooklyn.

"I've got the perfect thing to do," Grandpa announced on his return, looking at Garland and Tyson, "how about we play a game of hide-and-seek?" "Really," Tyson said, smiling and forgetting about his houseguests. "I'll count to twenty-five and the two of you hide," Grandpa suggested. "Grandpa, what about me?" Daichi demanded, "I want to play too." "Sure, little dude," Grandpa shrugged, "do you and Brooklyn want to play, Hiro?"

"There is no way that I am playing hide-and-" Hiro began but Brooklyn cut him off. "I do," he shouted, shrilly, jumping up from Hiro's lap, "and so does Hero." Brooklyn grabbed his hand in his own and looked at his elder with a smile that Hiro could not resist. "Damn chibi eyes," Hiro muttered as he stood up and let Brooklyn lead him out to the garden. "Now the rules are simple," Grandpa began, "You can't leave the grounds of the dojo. The koi pond will be the safe zone."

When Grandpa turned around, closed his eyes and started to count, the two chibis took off in opposite directions as did Daichi. Hiro thought he could get out of the game but his luck was not that good. It just so happened that Brooklyn had no intention of hiding alone which meant he was being led by the ginger-haired chibi into the house for a place to hide. "Need a place," Brooklyn was murmuring to himself as his eyes looked around them. He seemed unhappy since Hiro was much bigger than he was and therefore harder to hide.

"Brooklyn," Hiro stated, leaning down, "why don't you just hide from grandpa? I am much too big to play this game since I won't fit in all of the good hiding places." "But don't want to hide by myself," Brooklyn whined as his sea foam green eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I will stand here to watch over you," he reassured, "and make sure nothing gets you. I promise that nothing bad will happen."

"Don't make me," the little chibi bellowed as the tears rolled down his face, "mummy and daddy make the same promise and they-" "They what?" Hiro inquired as he kneeled to Brooklyn's level. He put a hand on his shoulder as he suddenly jerked back with his eyes wide. Hiro would recoginize that look of fear anywhere from the work he had done around children. He knew an abused and neglected child when he saw one. He quickly mask his anger since Brooklyn would think it was directed at him instead of his parents.

Grandpa had been right behind him about to tap Hiro with his shinai but had witnessed the scene as well. "Brookie, I am not your parents," Hiro reassured, "I will never hurt you intentionally. That I promise with all of my heart." "Promise," Brooklyn sniffed as Grandpa decided to leave the two alone and hunt the other three. He would talk to Hiro about it later since he hated to see a child, who had been mistreated by their own flesh and blood.

"I promise, _tenshi_," he comforted as Brooklyn ran to him and tackled him around the chest. He was sobbing as Hiro lifted him into his arms. He held the chibi tightly as he cried and felt his neck getting wet from all of the tears. He rubbed his back and whispered loving things in his ear to soothe him. He was glad when Brooklyn started to hiccup since he was starting to calm down. (A/N - _Tenshi _means angel.)

Hiro pulled him away and looked at the tearstained but sweet face and tenderly caressed his cheek. He kissed him gently on the forehead as Brooklyn smiled a little. "I wuv you, Hero," Brooklyn remarked, wrapping his arms around his neck. Hiro chuckled and returned the hug ten-fold. "And I love you, my little _tenshi_," he whispered, "are you ready to join the others?"

Brooklyn shook his head no as Hiro made a detour to the bathroom to wash his face. "Tyson don't wike me," Brooklyn whispered as he sat sadly on the sink. "He does like you," Hiro reassured, "he is just jealous that I have you to take my attention away from him. He'll get use to you _eventually_." He whispered the last word as he finished wiping his face that was still red but without the tears.

He had a feeling by the time this was over with that he would be ready to be a parent if that ever happened. He doubted it as he looked down at his little angel. Brooklyn was smiling again and the sparkle had returned to his eyes. Hiro groaned in frustration and had to bit his lip. This was _so _hard. How was he suppose to survive without his intimate company for several weeks? He was twenty-one and needed what only his boyfriend could give him and that was impossible at the moment.

"Let's go find the others," Hiro suggested, snapping out of his hentai memories since they would have to substain him until this was over. He threw the rag into the hamper and then lifted Brooklyn into his arms, who laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck. They heard laughter coming from the garden to find grandpa sitting in his koi pond soaked to the bone while Tyson, Garland and Daichi were pointing and laughing. Hiro bit down on his lip to hide his own grin but couldn't help it as he joined in with the laughter. Well, grandpa actually deserved it by laughing at him earlier but the elder Kinomiya looked at him with a glare that made him go silent.

"The two of you can watch them while I take a bath," Grandpa spat, sending a glare toward Tyson and Garland, who were leaning on each other for support. He stalked away with water dripping from his long hair. When Hiro knew that grandpa was out of hearing distance by the slamming of a door, he turned to Daichi. "What exactly happened?" he ask with a broad smile. "Tyson made the mistake of calling him 'old'," Daichi informed inbetween howls of laughter, "when grandpa lunged for him, he simply ducked and grandpa landed in the koi pond."

Hiro thought it was funny but knew that he had to reprimand Tyson for his behavior. "Tyson, that wasn't at all nice," he stated, firmly as the laughing stopped, "you will apologize to grandpa when he comes out of the bath." Garland who had been laughing as well suddenly stopped, turned to Tyson and added, "that is right. Where is your respect for your elders?" Tyson blew Garland a raspberry as Hiro murmured the word _'suck up' _to Garland.

He had only said that to get out of trouble with the adults and Hiro knew it. It seemed that Garland had been able to manipulate adults when he had been younger to get out of trouble. This was going to be interesting but when they went over to the house to visit the others, Hiro planned on finding someone else to watch him since Tyson and Brooklyn were enough to handle at the moment. He bet grandpa wasn't so happy about taking him in now. "Hero, what funny?" Brooklyn ask as he looked down at the chibi in his arms, "grandpa fell into pond. What funny 'bout that? He could have hurt himself."

Hiro's eyes widened from that remark and had to remind himself that Brooklyn had been a child prodigy and was more likely to understand more than the normal child his age. Brooklyn looked up at him and was waiting for an answer to his question. "It would take more than that to hurt grandpa," Daichi snorted but stopped when he saw Hiro's glare. "Is he a superhero or something?" Brooklyn ask as Daichi & Hiroshi burst into laughter from that remark. The little chibi only made himself look more adorable than he was all ready as his sea foam green eyes widened when he looked up at Hiro.

"Hero, dat not fair," Tyson snapped with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face, "you punish me for laughing at grandpa but it okay for you and monkey boy to do it." "Hey," Daichi growled as Tyson whined and took off running with the older boy in pursuit. "He get what he deserved," Garland remarked with a smile as he and Hiro laughed at Tyson's expense, "he may look and act like monkey but I don't say dat. It's rude." "How right you are, Garland," Hiro added, "how right you are."

The rest of the evening past in relative quiet after Tyson and Daichi had stopped chasing one another. They either watched television after dinner or played with the toys that Daichi had brought down from the attic. Tyson and Garland were on speaking terms once again as they had out the Legos and were building some type of castle with them. Tyson had apologized to grandpa from the scene earlier but the older man was still mad after stepping on some of the blocks in his bare feet. Daichi was playing Tyson's Gamecube but for Hiro, it didn't matter what he was doing since Brooklyn remained in his lap the entire evening.

He only got up to go potty which required his attention as well. None of Tyson's old toys had interested him that much with the exception of the stuffed animals which were plentiful and another old toy that Hiro couldn't believe they had kept. An old rag doll had fallen out of the box that Tyson had flung away like it had some disease. Hiro had picked it up as the memories came flooding back to him. Their mother, Yoshio, had bought the doll when she had been pregnant with Tyson, thinking that perhaps that she was going to have a girl. Well, nature proved her wrong, five months later when she had another son and she had tried in vain to get him to play with it.

He had hated it from the day he could pick up items on his own and throw them. Hiro had been about to toss it back into the box but Brooklyn had seen and pleaded to have it. He couldn't resist his eyes as he gave in and the chibi took it to play with. He affectionantly called it Hera for some odd reason, making Hiro wonder how early Zeus had come into his life. Well, if he had been lonely and ostracized from his peers so early then that explained the bit beast's appearance at such a young age.

Of course, Hiro's curiosity got the better of him as the evening progressed and bedtime approached. "Brooklyn, why did you call that doll, Hera?" he ask with interest. "She is Zeus' wife," he stated, simply with a shrug of his shoulders as though it explained everything. "But why?" Hiro questioned, looking at the sweet little bundle in his lap as he had to smack himself on the head from more hentai thoughts. This was getting even more difficult to deal with since the chibi sat with him _all _the time.

"Daddy tell stories 'bout the Greek gods," the child replied with a clarity that Hiro had never heard in someone so young, "he teaches 'bout them & my favorite always been Zeus but Hera nice." Hiro remembered Brooklyn mentioning something before his chibification that both of his parents were professors at an university. It made sense for him to know of the mythical figures if they taught the subject. He remembered that his own father had told him all kinds of stories from around the world when he had been young that had been based on legend or myth. Hiro decided to drop the subject for now instead of prodding for information. If Brooklyn had been reluctant to discuss the subject as a teen, he probably had a good reason for it and he didn't want to invade his privacy or lose his trust for snooping.

The worse experience of the day came when it was time to give the three a bath. Hiro, grandpa and Daichi had played Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who was going to be the chump who would have to bathe them. Hiro had all ready known that he would be washing Brooklyn no matter what the outcome but he didn't want to deal with Tyson and Garland. Unfortunately, his luck was bad again as he groaned when he lost to grandpa's scissors with paper. Grandpa and Daichi both laughed evilly before they parted ways as the three chibis stood nearby wondering why Hiro was upset.

"Hero, what wrong?" Brooklyn ask, tugging on his pants as Hiro groaned even more. "You don't want to know," he muttered, "let's take a bath." Hiro thought it would be easier to give the three a bath together; save time and if possible a mess. Actually it took longer to bathe the three of them as Garland and Tyson splashed water everywhere. The entire bathroom was soon soaked and Hiro looked like a drowned cat aka Metal Driger when he came out. The chibis weren't even as wet as he was.

"Don't say a word," he growled as he walked past Daichi and grandpa, who burst into laughter when he went to Tyson's room. He was cursing in a language that he hoped none of them understood as he quickly dressed Tyson and Garland in some of his little brother's old clothes. "Get into bed and go to sleep!" he ordered without even saying good night or sweet dreams. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them now after what happened in the bathroom. He picked up Brooklyn, who had been wrapped in a towel and took him to his room since he knew that Brooklyn would be sleeping near him or not at all.

He quickly dressed the chibi that had somewhat behaved himself in the tub and then sat him down on the pallet he had fixed on the floor. "Good night, _tenshi_," he whispered, kissing the child on the cheek. "Nite Nite Hero," Brooklyn replied, laying down with Hera in his arms, "don't weave me pwease." Hiro sighed since he needed to dry and prepare himself for bed as he sat down on the edge of his own. When Brooklyn finally fell asleep, Hiro couldn't help but smile even after what had happened minutes before.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, my little _tenshi_," he murmured, kissing the sleeping chibi again, "I love you so much, Brooklyn." He pushed the hair from his face as he gathered his own clothes to prepare himself for bed. He dreaded the thought of the play date in the morning and wished there was some way out of it. He knew there wasn't since Stanley had given him time off from his work at the BBA to take care of Tyson and Brooklyn. "Why me, gods?" he muttered under the hot spray of another shower, "what did I do to deserve this?" The gods didn't answer him or did he expect one. In fact, they were probably laughing like a maniac wherever they lived from the torture that they were going to put Hiro through.

AS


	4. The Playdate from Hell

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to Silver Suzuka, FlamesOfFury, Tezi and IrishPotatoes for reviewing. Now, I am hesitate about posting this chapter b/e I am uncertain if you will like it. (crosses fingers) This is about the 5th draft of this chapter that I wrote & I liked this one the most since it has a scene in it that is very personal to me. There is more angst in this chapter than humor and I hope that it lives up to all of your expectations. **

**To Silver Suzuka - This chapter is dedicated to you. Kai & Tala are in this one & I used your prank idea but changed it around a bit. **

**To FlamesOfFury - I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. You ask if I had MSN in your review for TDM. I'm answering that question here b/e I update this story quicker than that one. I am a bit torn b/t 2 possible endings to that story & it might take a while for me to finish the last chapter. I do not have MSN, I wish I did b/e it would be cool to talk to you as well. However, you are free to e-mail me anytime you wish. I always answer my e-mails.**

**To Tezi - I don't mind suggestions at all b/e sometimes I run out of ideas & I gladly consider them. I hope you like this as well since I sort of used your idea. It is not the usual past I have for Kai but it fit the situation.**

**Chapter Four - The Playdate from Hell **

When Hiro woke the next morning, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. His chest was heavy and he was having a little trouble taking a deep breath. He groaned as he opened his eyes to reveal the reason why. A mass of ginger-red hair came into view right below his chin that tickled his nose. Then he could see the sleeping face of his angel laying comfortably on top of his chest.

Brooklyn was still asleep of course with his face relaxed and seemed to be having peaceful dreams. Dreams that only a child his current age should have instead of the nightmares that had been plaguing him of late. His little fists were grasping his pajama top tightly as he lay on his stomach with the doll Hera tucked comfortably underneath an arm. It was quite nice to feel his heartbeat against his own as Hiro smiled from the scene. He knew that he would have company in his bed eventually but hadn't anticipated waking up with the small figure sprawled out on top of him.

He really did look like a little angel as his nose twitched slightly in his sleep. He was dressed in blue pajamas that were a bit too big since Tyson had been much bigger at that age. They were blue with stars and clouds with smiley faces on them. He craned his neck to look at the time as the clock read nine. _"Kuso," _he cursed as he sat up suddenly, forgetting about Brooklyn and startling the chibi out of his peaceful dreams as he landed on the bed.

Brooklyn's bottom lip quivered as his eyes teared from being woke up so suddenly. "I'm sorry, Brookie," he comforted, "but if we don't get moving, we'll miss your playdate." "Don't wanna go," Brooklyn protested, sleepily and rubbing his eyes with his little fists. "You may not want to go," Hiro stated, "but if I have too so do you. Besides, don't you want to play with the others?"

"Not weally," he replied with a yawn that turned into a cute pout. "That face is not going to work on me this morning," Hiro noted, "we are going whether you want too or not. I know that Tyson and Garland are looking forward to it." His attention turned to the door as he opened it. "DAICHI!" he bellowed, "Grandpa!"

The sound of footsteps came down the hallway to reveal Daichi, who was shoveling cereal into his mouth from the bowl he was holding. "What do you want?" he ask inbetween bites as Brooklyn peered out from around Hiro's legs. "It's nine o' clock," he snapped, "the playdate is at ten. Why didn't someone wake me earlier?" "Grandpa said you needed your sleep from yesterday's events," Daichi shrugged, "you don't have to worry about anyone except you and Brooklyn. Garland and Tyson have all ready had breakfast and are dressed. The bus will be here at nine thirty to pick us up."

Hiro cursed as he went back into his room and slammed the sliding door behind him. Brooklyn backed away in fear as Hiro's face softened. "Let's get you dressed," he suggested as he was about to pull out some clothing but remembered that he had thrown his outfit in the wash last night. Knowing that the chibi would not approve of being left alone, he hoisted Brooklyn onto his hip and walked to the laundry room. He found his clothing in the dryer and was glad that he had done the laundry before he had went to bed.

He made a vow to take Brooklyn shopping tomorrow to find some more clothes since Tyson's were too big for him. He dreaded that thought as he quickly dressed the chibi then focused on himself. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and would add his trainers at the doorsince he had the feeling that he would need them before the day was over. That only took ten minutes as he picked up his charge and darted to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. At dinner the previous evening, he had discovered that the chibis obviously retained some of their memories because Brooklyn had been quite picky about what he would eat.

He had been a vegan before his transformation and it seemed that the small child remembered his love of animals at his current age. He had refused to eat anything that came from an animal. That had resulted in Hiro having to send Daichi to the store for some rice or soy milk. Daichi had grumbled but he couldn't leave with Brooklyn clinging to him the way that he had been. Daichi had returned with the items that he had requested and Hiro promised the young teen a reward when this whole matter was over with. All of them would probably need a vacation and he was going to make sure that he took one!

Garland and Tyson were watching Dora the Explorer in the lounge as they past after making another trip back to his room to find Hera that Brooklyn had dropped. He had become quite attached to the doll and Hiro hoped that it was only a phase that he was going through. Hiro was glad the coffee was still hot as he took a cup along with some toast. Grandpa had become accustommed to drinking coffee in the morning since Kai had brought that particular habit with him when he had stayed at the dojo before the second world tournament. He had liked the taste of it and had passed it on to Hiro and even Tyson. They drunk tea at the other meals but at breakfast, coffee was the main beverage.

Brooklyn had just finished his doughnut and rice milk when the bus pulled up at the curve. Hillary and Kenny had arrived by that time and helped him herd Garland and Tyson out the door. They boarded the bus as Tyson and Garland fought over where they were going to sit. They finally settled down in the backseat as he sat down near the front. Brooklyn hated that he had to sit on the seat instead of his lap as he clutched Hera tightly and looked out the window, waving shyly to random people who would smile back at him.

It was only a fifteen minute ride to the house the Majestics had rented and Hiro was glad when they arrived because he was getting a headache from Tyson and Garland's arguing over who had the best bit beast. He didn't know how much they remembered from before their chibification but obviously they still remembered their bit beasts and some aspects of their teen-age years since they were familiar with one another. "About time," Hiro muttered as the bus stopped. He picked up Brooklyn, settled him on a hip as he exited the bus with the others in tow. They stood in awe however from the house before them.

"This isn't a freaking house," Daichi exclaimed as they stepped off the bus, "It's a mansion." The house standing before the one adult, three teens and three chibis made everyone do a double take. The bus had pulled around the circular drive in front of the house excuse me, mansion that was three stories in height. "Why can't we stay here?" Daichi demanded with his hands on his hips, "If all the other bladers are here." "Do you wish to stay in a house with nine other chibis?" Hiro ask as Daichi shook his head no, "that include Kai and Tala?" The door opened as they walked up the steps to reveal Gustaf, Robert's butler.

"Welcome," he greeted as he bowed, "the others are out back on the patio. Will you be joining them?" "Of course," Hiro said with a forced smile as Brooklyn whimpered from Gustaf's appearance. The entrance hall was two stories high with a magnificent staircase and had marble tile. The floor was wet and before Hiro could ask what had happened, he heard a yell above them.

"GUSTAF!" was the yell as Hiro caught a glimpse of a dual-hair and red-hair child standing above them on the staircase, "this gots your name on it!" Hiro caught sight of the water balloon at about the same time as Gustaf. Both men jumped out of the way but the three teens and two chibis did not. The balloon hit Tyson squarely on his head and drenched his little brother. It wasn't the only balloon they had as they threw more over the railing.

Gustaf and Hiro managed to take cover in another room as the other five ran about in pure panic, trying to dodge the water balloons. "Got ya!" Hiro heard the duo yell and saw both Kai and Tala dart down the hallway laughing maniacly as he sighed with relief. He, Brooklyn and Gustaf were dry but he couldn't say the same about the others. Hillary looked on the verge of murder but Garland had escaped getting drenched along with Kenny, who had took cover beneath a table. "Where are they?" she growled with her fists clenched and water dripping from her hair.

"I see that you have become another victim of young Master Kai and Tala," Gustaf remarked with a small smile, "they have been quite busy since yesterday evening with their pranks. Almost everyone in the house has been the victim of one including the poor chairman. I have no idea where they found the balloons." "I have a bad feeling about today," Hiro groaned as he heard the distant sounds of running from somewhere above them. "I suggest that you remain vigilant," Gustaf suggested, "It has earned me the privilege of being the only one not pranked this morning since I avoided the food fight that the two started during breakfast. I will take you to the others."

Gustaf led them through another large room and through a set of French doors to a patio. The adults and two teens were sitting underneath a canopy while the chibis were playing on some playground equipment nearby. The other teens were swimming in a pool that was to the left of the patio. "Yay!" Tyson and Garland shouted together as they ran to the jungle gym to play with their friends. Hillary and Kenny went toward the pool to join the other teens. Brooklyn whimpered and whined when Hiro tried to put him down so he was stuck with the chibi for the moment.

"Excuse me," Hiro apologized, bumping into an elderly man's chair, who he didn't recoginize at first. Hiro had to do a double take as his mouth dropped open with surprise. "Mr. Dickerson," he stated as the man nodded, "what the hell happened to you!" The elderly chairman's moustache was missing and he looked funny without it. "Kai and Tala," the other adults informed, tiredly as Hiro looked around the table and tried desperately to hold back his laughter.

Romero was missing his eyebrows, Johnny was bald and Robert had what appeared to be a black drawn-on moustache under his nose. "By the gods," Hiro snorted as he burst into laughter from their appearances. None of the victims looked very happy with him as Judy took Brooklyn in case they decided revenge was in order. "If I get my hands on them," Johnny fumed as his eyes blazed with a fire that many had seen. "They found Mariah's Nair," Robert explained, "and during the night put it in several shampoo and soap bottles. They drew this on my face with a permenant marker. It will have to wear off."

Robert was the most calm as Hiro got himself under control and sat down in an empty chair. "And that is not the only thing they have done," Robert continued, "this morning we woke up to find all of our beyblades sitting in the bottom of the pool. How they managed to get ahold of all of them we shall never know." "We can't catch them," Romero explained with a sigh, "they are too fast and no matter what we threaten, they just laugh in our faces and run off." "I'm sorry," Hiro managed to choke out as he started to cough, "they had better not try anything against me."

"They seem to fear me as well," Judy added as their eyes turned to the children on the play equipment, "or so I hope. If not, they will regret crossing my path." Hiro decided that it might be wise to change the subject since everyone's blood pressure looked to be rising around the table from their talk of Kai and Tala. "I didn't expect you to stay in such a fine house," Hiro added as Gustaf brought them some cold beverages, "how did you find it? Who does it belong too?"

"It was built by a politician from Germany when he was the ambassdor to Japan," Robert explained, "when he finished his term, he went back to Berlin but kept the house here to rent out. My father has connections with him and under the circumstances, he let us stay for free. He had three small children so that is why the playground and pool were built." Hiro nodded and thought it must be nice to be wealthy and have connections within the government. His eyes turned to the jungle gym where the others were playing and saw that Kai and Tala had joined them.

Everyone else must have saw the duo as well as he heard a few murmurs of profanities and growls. He would hate to be in their shoes when the others caught the two of them. Judy was talking quietly to Brooklyn, who was showing her his doll. Judy must have thought it was cute since she was smiling and laughing from his introductions. He was treating the doll as though it was real.

She rose with Brooklyn on her hip and headed toward the other chibis. Brooklyn whimpered and fought her but she said something that obviously comforted him. Hiro hoped that Judy had more luck with the toddler than he did. The conversation then turned to beyblading and the other pranks the devilish duo had done that morning. It seemed that they had also managed to get on Rick's bad side by stealing his CDs. He had gotten more upset about his missing music than his beyblade. The duo had wisely returned the discs and had steered clear of him since.

"Brooklyn, why don't you play in the sandbox?" Judy suggested, setting the chibi down in the sand and handing him a pail and a shovel, "Hiro and I will be watching from the patio. If anyone bothers you, come to the two of us, okay?" "'Kay," he replied, reluctantly, trying to charm the older woman with his wide chibi eyes that were not working. "That is a good boy," she praised, patting him on the head before she walked away. Brooklyn started to scoop sand into the pail as his eyes turned to the others who were playing on the jungle gym.

Julia and Raul were taking turns pushing each other on one of the swings. Raul waved shyly at him as Brooklyn blushed scarlett and turned away. Oliver appeared to be playing house in the playhouse that was nearby. Rei, Kevin and Mystel were showing off their acrobatic skills as they climbed about the fort while Max and Tyson took turns sliding down a steep slide. Garland, Enrique and Miguel appeared to be playing some type of game in the ball pit. Kai and Tala were standing off to the side on the bridge and whispering franticly to one another. When Tyson and Max ran past, he saw Kai stick out his foot and trip Tyson on purpose.

Tyson fell down with a loud thud. He started to cry but wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt as Max helped him up. He glared at Kai, who simply ignored him and turned his attention back to Tala. The matter was not pushed any further since Tyson seemed afraid of the two as did Max. Brooklyn shivered when Kai's crimson orbs narrowed on him. He was afraid of the bigger boy for some odd reason and he didn't know exactly why.

When Kai was whispering something to Tala and pointed to him, Brooklyn looked away. He hoped that the two would ignore him as he looked toward the horse on the swing set. He would love to ride it but didn't want to attract any attention. "Look at the baby," Kai whispered to Tala as they continued to stare at the ginger-haired chibi sitting in the sandbox, "he thinks he special but he just a snivelling wittle coward who hides behind Hero." "He just wooks sad ta me," Tala added as his look softened, "why don't we go and cheer the wittle guy up? We could be a trio instead of a duo then."

"I've gots a better idea," Kai remarked, "let's get him into trouble. I know how to do it too." Kai grinned evilly at his partner in crime, who reluctantly nodded in agreement. Tala felt guilty about teasing the smaller chibi but didn't want to get on Kai's bad side since he was liable to take out his anger on him. Kai whispered something in his ear as he frowned.

"Kai, that not funny," Tala hissed. "Do you want me to do it to you?" Kai ask, getting better at glaring as he stared the other chibi down with a raised eyebrow. Tala shivered from the look in his eyes and even though he was older than Kai, he reluctantly agreed to help. The prank made him uneasy for some reason and he didn't want to think of what could happen if someone, namely Brooklyn got hurt. His eyes turned back to the sandbox and he actually felt sorry for the ginger-haired chibi.

Rei grew tired of Mystel's bouncing and looked toward the sandbox. The strange smaller chibi was sitting in it trying to make a sand castle. He smiled and decided to join him but whispering sent his attention to Kai and Tala, who were also staring at the younger child. Rei's golden orbs narrowed at the two small Russians. It was known that they did not like one another. Kai and Tala had started a food fight this morning and had gotten jelly all in his hair. It had taken Mariah a whole hour to get it out and he had been afraid that she would have to cut it.

His hair wasn't long yet but he loved it and couldn't wait to grow his hair out even further. "Rei-Rei," Mystel shouted, jumping down in front of him, "what the matter?" "Dem," he pointed to Kai and Tala, "I think they are plotting sometwing against the wittle one." "Ya mean Brookie," Mystel added as Rei nodded, "that not right. He can't defend himself 'gainst those two bullies. They tried to put gum in my hair when Max and I gots here."

"I had to take another bath this morning cause of dem," Rei added with a growl, "we had better watch them closely." "Let's go play wit him den," Mystel suggested as Kevin went to play house with Oliver. Mystel bounced and landed in front of Brooklyn. He must have startled the smaller chibi since he had jumped and clutched his rag doll protectively to his chest. "Sorry," Mystel apologized as he held out a hand, "you wanna play wit us?"

Brooklyn's bottom lip quivered in fear as he looked at Mystel and his outstretched hand. "I'm Mystel 'member," he introduced as Brooklyn nodded, "and this is my bestest friend, Rei-Rei. I let ya in on a secret, one day he gonna be my boyfriend." Rei rolled his eyes at Mystel's comment as he stepped forward. The small Neko-jin scared Brooklyn more than the Egyptian but they seemed nice.

"I'm Brooklyn," he said with hesitation but did not take his hand, "you can join me if you want too." "In order to make a sand castle," Rei stated, "we need water. Mystie, go and get some for us." He handed the pail to the small blond, who nodded and ran toward the adults. He returned a few minutes later with Judy, who was carrying the pail of water while Mystel carried another empty pail and more shovels.

"Here you go, boys," she said with a smile and was glad to see that Brooklyn was playing with someone. Rei was a good choice since he was calm and nice unlike some of the others. The only bad quality that he possessed was that he was a tattletale but Judy doubted that Rei would be able to tattle on Brooklyn. Hiro had just told them of his behavior from the evening before and it made her mad to know the child had been abused. They had figured that Tala or Kai might exhibit some of that behavior since their childhood's had been similar. So far, they had shown no signs of neglect or abuse but were unusually happy when they made other people miserable.

She left the trio to their sand castle as Rei started to put it together with Mystel's help. The water made the sand stick together as they started on a tower and a wall. Brooklyn sat with his back to the wall of the sandbox and his legs drawn to his chest. Hera was clutched tightly in his arms as he watched Rei and Mystel work on their masterpiece. Rei must have noticed that he wasn't helping and turned toward him.

"You can help, ya know," he stated with a catlike grin, "we're suppose to be playing together." He handed Brooklyn a shovel as he smiled slightly and was pulled forward by the two. Brooklyn didn't know what to think about their kindness as he giggled and they started work. "We gots a problem, Kai," Tala noted, "Rei is playing wit' Brooklyn." Kai looked down at the sandbox from where they were standing. "So the kitten is trying to protect him, huh," Kai remarked, "I ain't afraid of the small cat."

"But he the one who got us in trouble wit' Rick," Tala reminded, "he the one who told on us." Tala shuddered violently from that memory as did Kai. They had learned not to get on the American's bad side especially when it concerned his music. They had almost been caught by him when they had ran away and he hadn't been any fun to prank like the other adults. "This might complicate your plan," Tala reminded.

"Not weally," Kai remarked with a shrug as he stood there with his arms crossed, "it actually might make it easier." "What you two plotting?" Miguel ask with a smile since he had managed to say such a big word. He had heard the adults use it and he was proud to use to it in a sentence. "I don't want another bafth," Enrique added with a glare, "so no more food fights." "Not planning food fight," Kai said with a shrug, "got sometwing else in mind to get back at the adults for making us eat that icky food."

Miguel figured that he didn't want to get on their bad side and went back to play with Garland and Enrique. The adults had peace for about an hour. Everyone was playing together and behaving themselves. They were trying to keep an eye on Kai and Tala since they had a feeling the Russian duo was plotting something. They lost track of them when they vanished and couldn't be found by anyone which worried them.

While Rei, Mystel and Brooklyn were creating their masterpiece of a sand castle, Kai and Tala were up to no good. For some unexplained reason, Kai didn't like Brooklyn. He was planning to get the young child into trouble. Tala was totally against the idea. He oddly felt the same way about Garland but did not hold any animosity toward Brooklyn. He thought it beneath his stature to pick on someone younger.

Kai crept close to the sandbox. He was after the doll that he had saw Brooklyn carrying around with him. He obviously cared a lot about it as he managed to grab the doll without them noticing. He darted back to the house using the bushes as camouflage and ran toward the pool. He met Tala behind the pool house.

"Did you get it?" Tala ask. "I gots the baby's dolly," Kai smirked, throwing the rag doll in front of Tala, "now we wait until lunch." "Are you sure this is an okay prank, Kai?" Tala ask with concern, "I don't want to get into trouble." "They won't know it was us," Kai reassured with a shrug, "It will be okay." "I hope so," Tala murmured, not believing his best friend for some odd reason.

"It's time for lunch," Judy called, several minutes later, "everyone needs to go inside and wash up." "Yay," most of them yelled. They peered out from their hiding place and watched as the other chibis went inside. Kai was disappointed to see Brooklyn was being flanked by Rei and Mystel but knew the small chibi was bound to notice that his doll was missing. "You get him to the pool," Kai instructed, "I'll plant the doll and distract Mr. D for a few minutes. Dat way they won't think we up to sometwing." "Kay," Tala agreed reluctantly as they departed ways.

Brooklyn was almost in the house when he remembered Hera. "I'll be wright back," he told Rei and Mystel, "I forgot my doll." They were going to protest but Mariah called Rei to her and since Mystel was so infatuated with him, he followed, leaving Brooklyn defenseless. Brooklyn ran back to the sandbox and looked around. He whimpered when he couldn't find Hera. He remembered sitting her down but she had mysteriously disappeared.

"Hey kid," Tala called as he stepped out of the bushes, "what ya looking for?" Brooklyn backed away from Tala since he was scared of the bigger chibi. "I not gonna hurt ya," Tala reassured, "I just want to help you." "My dolly," he whispered with tears glistening in his eyes, "I can't find my dolly." "I saw a doll near the pool," Tala stated, thoughtfully, "did you leave it there?"

"No," Brooklyn stated, shaking his head, "I didn't go there." "Well, maybe one of the others took it to hide," Tala shrugged, "let's go see." He held out his hand as Brooklyn looked at him wearily. Rei and Mystel had been nice so why couldn't he trust Tala? Unfortunately, Brooklyn took Tala's hand and followed him to the now unattended pool.

Kai made an appearance in the kitchen to distract the adults but that had been unnecessary. Max and Tyson were both throwing tantrums since they were not getting what they wanted to eat. Hiro was preoccupied with Tyson that he failed to notice that Brooklyn was missing. Kai saw the adults were busy and took the opportunity to leave. The teens had locked the pool gate behind them but unknown to all was the gap in the fence behind the pool house. Tala managed to squeeze through it with Brooklyn.

"See there it is," Tala exclaimed, pointing to the diving board where something was lying. Kai had managed to position it as he had promised as Brooklyn ran around the pool to the diving board. Tala followed slowly since he didn't like the look of the water but the younger chibi didn't know any better. Kai appeared at that moment as Brooklyn looked uncertain about climbing up the steps. He really wanted his doll as he cautiously climbed up.

The plan was to get Brooklyn up on the platform and then call the adults so he would get into trouble. They had been told to stay away from the pool but Tyson, Brooklyn and Garland were unaware of the rules since they hadn't been at the house during breakfast. "Let's go get them," Kai cackled with glee as he started to pull Tala along. "No, this wrong," Tala protested, having a bad feeling about this whole prank, "Brooklyn, get down! It dangewous!"

That was the wrong time to yell at the shy and timid chibi, who was now standing on the diving board. He looked up and smiled but when he saw Kai, he panicked. Kai and Tala watched as Brooklyn slipped, hit his head on the board and fell into the water with a splash. Both of their eyes widened when they realized that he wasn't coming back up. "NO!" Tala screamed but wouldn't approach the pool. He didn't stand there like a statue like Kai did as he ran back to the house to find help.

"Come up," Kai whispered, nervously as he saw Brooklyn floating motionless in the water. This is not how this prank had played out in his mind as he approached the side of the pool. He looked down into the blue water and gulped. A memory violently resurfaced from his past as he took a step back in fear. He remembered hearing the impact of the two cars colliding. He also remembered when his daddy's car had veered off the road and landed with a splash in a river.

He remembered being trapped in his carseat in the backseat as the water came rushing in. He remembered yelling to his mommy and daddy but there was no reply to his pleas. Then the door being pulled open and hands getting him out but it was not enough to save them. He had been terrified of the water since that day and when his grandpa had found out, he had simply thrown him into the pool to rid him of his phobia. He had been forced to get over his fear and learn to swim. Kai gulped nervously and made a decision that could cost two lives. He pulled off his shoes and jumped into the water to save the chibi that he thought he hated.

While Kai was debating what to do, Tala ran back into the house shrieking at the top of his lungs. There was chaos all ready going on inside from the tantrums but his shriek caught everyone's attention. "BROOKLYN FELL IN POOL!" he screamed, making everyone stop what they were doing and look at him. Hiro was the first to realize what he said as he looked around quickly and then cursed. "KUSO!" he screamed, dropping Tyson on his rear and hoping that he wasn't too late.

Everyone else followed the panicking bluenette out to the pool. Hiro was ripping off his clothes as he ran and jumped in, followed by Rick and Michael. A few seconds past before they finally resurfaced. Rick was holding up Kai, who was coughing violently. Hiro had Brooklyn secured in one of his arms against his chest. He swam up to the side of the pool as Judy took the motionless figure.

CPR was started immediately and fortunately for everyone, Brooklyn responded. He started to breathe and then cough up all the water in his lungs as Judy massaged his back. Hiro squatted down beside of him dripping even more water over the poor chibi as Kai was coughing where he was being attended too by Mr. Dickerson. "Are you all right, _tenshi_?" Hiro ask as Brooklyn nodded, sadly, then continued to cough before he burst into tears. He jumped into Hiro's arms as the young man held him tightly, afraid that if he let go, he might lose him forever.

"What happened?" Judy ask with a glare that could have killed as she confronted Tala and Kai, who remained oddly quiet, "and why did you jump in after him? Do you not remember the lecture about pool safety that we had just this morning?" "Try to save him," Kai murmured as the anger faded for a brief moment. "I think I know the reason why they were hanging around the pool," Rick remarked, fishing something out of the water as Judy tensed with anger. They recoginized it as the doll that Brooklyn had been carrying around with him.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!" Tala confessed as he pointed at Kai, "KAI MADE ME!" He then burst into tears. Bryan felt so sorry for his little team captain that he picked him up to comfort him. Tala's face was almost as red as his hair by then from the tears that had spilled down his cheeks. Kai shivered from Judy's glare even though he was wrapped in a dry towel. It was completely silent as the only sounds that could be heard was Brooklyn and Tala's crying. Judy looked about ready to do some serious damage to one small Russian when Kai whispered, "don't wike water."

To everyone's surprise, he held his head down and started to cry as he wrapped his arms around Mr. Dickerson's neck. "I remember water rushing in car," he said, inbetween sobs, "mommy and daddy didn't answer." The blood drained from Stanley's face as he wrapped his arms around Kai and held him tight. "It's okay, Kai," Stanley reassured, "Brooklyn is fine. There is nothing to worry about. You did a noble deed by trying to save him."

Hiro, who had been on the verge of murder like Judy, changed his mind when he saw Kai break into tears. "What is he talking about?" he ask Judy as the other teens herded the other chibis back to the house. It seemed that everyone had come outside to see what was going on. Rei and Mystel especially looked upset since they had agreed to watch out for Brooklyn and had failed in their task. "I believe he's talking about the day his parents died," Judy whispered, "they died in a car wreck when he was three. The car ended up in a river after the collision and the rescuers could only save Kai. Susumu and Catherine Hiwatari both drowned when the vechicle was swept away by the current after they pulled Kai out."

Hiro had been furious that they had pulled such a cruel joke on Brooklyn that had nearly resulted in his death but knew that he too had been at fault for the accident. He had saw Brooklyn at the patio door with Rei and Mystel but his attention had been diverted by Tyson's screams. He had completely forgotten about Brooklyn and had assumed he was safe. He was unfit to watch him after this. He had almost allowed him to die.

"We are all at fault," Judy reassured, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I was preoccupied with Max's tantrum that I forgot about him as well. You are not an unfit guardian for a brief moment of forgetfulness." Hiro wished that he could believe her but still the fear and doubt lingered. He held Brooklyn even tighter as he buried his face into his hair. "I broke my promise, _tenshi_," he whispered as his tears mixed in with the water from the pool, "please forgive me because I will never be able to forgive myself."

AS


	5. Shopping Disaster!

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to Silver Suzuka, Tezi, IrishPotatoes, lalalalala2, FlamesOfFury & Neko-jinned for reviewing. I am glad that you liked the previous chapter and I apologize if I made any of you sad. My intention wasn't to make any of you cry. I just thought that Hiro needed to learn a little lesson about being a bit more watchful.**

**To Tezi - Personally, Brooklyn is my favorite character. That is why I spend so much time on him than the others. I like Kai & Tala too & they all will return in the next chapter.**

**To FlamesOfFury - Thank you for reviewing & for the compliment. I am honored that you consider this story to be very original. I try my best to think up original ideas but after reading so much fanfiction, it gets a bit difficult & I don't want to copy someone else.**

**Chapter Five - Shopping Disaster!**

Hiro woke up suddenly and nearly jumped up from his bed. He had another blasted nightmare but a comforting weight on his chest reassured him that it had been only a dream again. He looked down to see Brooklyn sprawled out on top of him from where he had fell asleep. He was surprised that he hadn't woke him as he ruffled the chibi's hair affectionantly. Brooklyn unconsciously leaned into his touch as Hiro smiled and took a deep breath to calm himself.

He looked at the clock to see it was nearly four in the morning and the dojo was quiet. He laid back down as he tried to calm his racing heart. Brooklyn just grasped his pajama top even tighter and snuggled into his chest. Hiro was too preoccupied thinking about what had happened the day before so the action did not arouse him like it normally would. He had almost lost the one he loved from a damn prank and he was still furious.

He was angry at Kai for tricking Brooklyn to go near an unattended pool but furious with himself that he had forgotten about the small tot. He had been so overprotective before but in one brief moment, he had nearly lost the one person who had meant the world to him. Brooklyn didn't seem to be any worse from the experience as he tenderly put a hand on his back. Brooklyn buried his face into Hiro's chest even more and sighed contently. He murmured something incoherent as Hiro smiled and tried to go back to sleep.

It was a useless endeavor since he was wide awake. He was afraid that if he did fall back asleep, the image would haunt him yet again. To see Brooklyn floating in the pool along with Kai, who had made an attempt to save him was the worse thing a guardian of a small child could ever witness. If Tala had not reacted as suddenly as he had, they would have lost the both of them. Hiro tried to shake that thought out of his mind but it was difficult as he wrapped a protective arm around his charge.

It had upset all of the others especially Rei and Mystel, who kept crying that it had been their fault. They had returned to a houseful of crying chibis and it had taken all of the adults to calm them. He had both Tyson and Brooklyn to attend too as the other adults and teens had tried to comfort the others. At least something good had come out of it since it had revealled something about Kai's past that he hadn't known about. After he had broken down initially, Kai had been upset for the rest of the day and the things that had spilled from his lips had been horrifying.

They not only discovered that he remembered how his parents had died but also some of the cruelty, his grandfather had subjected him too. He had been forced to learn to swim after being thrown into a pool by the elderly man. He had been abused, both physically and mentally. He had been told he was worthless, that his parents didn't want him and he had been the reason they had left. There didn't seem to be an end to Voltaire's cruelty and Hiro didn't want to think about what Tala had told them about the Abbey.

It had only taken a near death experience for them to open up and when they had calmed down, they had apologized for being cruel to Brooklyn. Hiro had wanted to spank them until they couldn't sit down ever again but changed his mind after Stanley had promised that the two would be punished for their actions. After taking a bath with Brooklyn, he had left shortly after with Tyson. Daichi, Kenny and Hillary had opted to stay but he couldn't remain in that house; not after what happened. Tyson didn't even mind leaving early since there was no way that he would leave his little brother with anyone else.

Grandpa had been furious to hear what had happened and had took Tyson for the rest of the afternoon. He said that he had needed the time alone with Brooklyn and he had been right. Hiro didn't mind as he just sat watching television with the little chibi in his lap or just enjoy sitting outside enjoying the nice afternoon. Then it had been two little chibis in his lap when Tyson had returned with grandpa from his errands. He had apologized to Brooklyn for his behavior the evening before because he had been terrified by what had happened as well.

Brooklyn whimpered and tensed as Hiro ran his fingers through his soft hair to relax him. "Ssshh, Brookie," he whispered as he wrapped his other arm around the young child as he leaned unconsciously into his embrace, "everything is going to be all right." He craned his head to see that the doll that had been the cause of all this trouble was the source of his distress. Hera had slipped from his arm during sleep as he stretched to retrieve it. Judy had thrown the doll into the dryer after the accident and it was as good as new. He slipped it into Brooklyn's arm as he sighed contently and even Hiro drifted back off to sleep.

"Hero," a voice called as he cracked open his eyes, "time ta get up." A bouncing on his chest signified that Brooklyn was now awake as he opened his eyes fully to see the chibi smiling brightly above him. His near death experience didn't seem to have affected his attitude. Hiro groaned but playfully pulled the pillow over his head. He heard Brooklyn giggle and then shift as he felt his small hands tugging on the corner.

He let Brooklyn pull the pillow off before grabbing him around the waist and pinning him to the bed. He then proceeded to tickle him in a way he had done when he was older. The chibi beneath him squealled and tried to avoid his hands but Hiro would not let go. When his face started to turn a bright red, he stopped as he smiled and Brooklyn continued to laugh. Brooklyn then opened his eyes and looked into Hiro's before he sat up, wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his small body against Hiro's chest.

"I wuv you, Hero," he stated as he kissed him on the cheek. Hiro returned the hug eagerly but his embrace was tighter. "I love you too, _tenshi_," he remarked, kissing him on the forehead. He would have liked to stay that way all morning but knew that he had several matters he had to take care of and that included the shopping trip that he had been dreading. Hiro was going to carry him to the kitchen for breakfast but Brooklyn squirmed out of his grasp and wanted to walk or rather run on his own.

He darted through the open door as Hiro was set to follow but an uneasy feeling unsettled his stomach. He couldn't quite pinpoint the source but it seemed to be coming from one of the drawers in his dresser. He opened it cautiously as he pushed aside his clothes to reveal the two beyblades he had hidden. The bit chip on Zeus' blade was pulsing with a strange purplish-black light. He had never seen a bit beast behave that way without their blader.

He picked up the black blade to get a closer look but then dropped it suddenly. Hiro hissed in pain since it had felt like the blade had burned him. He watched in horror as the bit chip pulsed even faster and then a black light emerged from it and took the form of one of the most feared bit beasts in existance. Zeus was smaller than he remembered as he stood before him. Hiro tried to back away from the beast but bumped into his bed.

"YOU!" the god beast raged, "you almost let my avatar die!" Hiro didn't know what to say to the black minotaur, who looked positively pissed. He held a lightning bolt in one hand as though he was going to strike Hiro with it. "I'm sorry," Hiro blurted out, bowing over and over, "I just forgot about him for a mere moment. I won't let it happen again."

"You had better not," the minotaur advised, "all of this was done for a reason and we didn't intend for them to die by drowning in a pool as a child. I know that the holder of Dranzer is responsible but she will take care of her own avatar for his mistake. I am warning you, Kinomiya Hiroshi, Brooklyn is to be taken care of. You have done well except for the one incident." Hiro nodded his head as the minotaur snorted in his face, making him cringe even more.

Hiro's mind was trying to process what the Greek god had said and was going to ask why they had been chibified but the minotaur then disappeared back into his bit chip. He picked up the black blade and put it back in the drawer. He shuddered from the anger in the god's eyes and made a vow to take care of his boyfriend better. Both Tyson and Brooklyn were going to be watched extraordinary well from now on. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Besides, he didn't think that Metal Driger could offer any protection from Zeus and he didn't want to think how Dragoon would react if something bad happened to Tyson.

Both Tyson and Brooklyn were in the lounge, fighting over the TV remote as he past. "SpongeBob," Tyson stated, pulling the smaller chibi forward along with the remote. "No," Brooklyn protested, "Dora bettah." "Time for breakfast, little dudes," Grandpa called as he walked into the room, "there will be no TV for either of you this morning." Grandpa snatched the remote from them and when his back was turned, Tyson stuck out his tongue. Brooklyn giggled from the face he was making as grandpa turned around suddenly to look but they both exchanged a secret grin with one another and even Hiro had to hide his own laughter.

Breakfast was rather quiet without Daichi around. Grandpa had went shopping the evening before and had given in to Tyson's demand for a sugary cereal. Grandpa had said that he deserved it after the events of yesterday. Hiro of course didn't agree with his analogy but when he had tried to protest, grandpa had simply refused to listen. He just hoped that they weren't too hyperactive as he watched them eat. Tyson had tried to get a second bowl but grandpa had refused.

Since grandpa had an early Kendo class, Hiro was the one who had to dress them. Since he had forgotten to put Brooklyn's outfit in the wash, he had to dress the two in almost identical clothes. Tyson was dressed in a pair of red overalls with a blue shirt while Brooklyn was attired in blue overalls with a yellow shirt. He thought the red would clash with his hair. He had to roll up the legs of Brooklyn's overalls since they were too long but even then the outfit was still too baggy.

He left them to watch TV while he took a bath and since the two couldn't agree on a program, he set the channel on a Scooby-Doo movie that the two were soon watching without protest. When he returned, not even ten minutes later, the two were still settled in front of the TV as he went to dress. He chose blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a red jacket to wear over it. He grabbed his sunglasses and hoped that no one recoginized him on this shopping trip. He wasn't in the mood to explain who Tyson and Brooklyn were.

He had planned on driving the car that his father owned and had left at the dojo but had been reminded by grandpa that Tyson and Brooklyn were suppose to be buckled in car seats in a car. That left him to use public transit which meant the bus and subway. They were upset when he pulled them away from the TV but the promise of a new toy quieted Tyson. He knew that it was wrong to promise gifts for good behavior but what could go wrong? Hiro was about to find out what it was like to take two small chibis shopping and there was nothing that could prepare him for the experience.

"How _kawaii_!" an elderly woman remarked after they had sat down in a seat on the bus with Tyson looking out the window while Brooklyn sat in the middle and held his doll protectively, "are they yours?" "My little brother and his friend," Hiro explained quickly as he blushed, "I'm too young to have children yet. I got stuck babysitting them today." Tyson was about to protest the remark but a glare from Hiro silenced him and returned his attention to the window. The rest of the bus ride passed by in the same fashion - all women seemed to comment on their cuteness and it did not help that the younger females flirted with him.

Hiro was very happy when his stop came and he led the two off the bus. Tyson waved back happily at the women since he had gotten a lollipop out of the deal. The women had scared Brooklyn and he had refused to take a piece of candy from anyone. Hiro couldn't blame him. The women had scared even him and he had been bigger than most of them. The mall he had chosen to visit was two stories in height and fortunately not one of the largest in the city. He didn't think his legs could tolerate a lot of walking especially when he would end up carrying Brooklyn.

After walking through the electronic doors, Tyson pulled his hand out of his own and darted forward. His big brown eyes were taking in all of the shops and sounds around them. He looked excited as Hiro grabbed his hand. "Don't do that again," Hiro snapped as Tyson frowned but then his eyes saw something that Hiro definitely would not approve of. He pulled away from Hiro again as he darted to the rack.

"Hero, want to ride in this!" he demanded with his hands on his hips. "There is no way that I am pushing you around in a stroller, Tyson," Hiro remarked, "You are too big and are perfectly capable of walking." "Want to ride!" Tyson pouted and if Hiro wasn't careful, his little brother was on the verge of his first public tantrum. "No," Hiro replied as Tyson stuck his lip out even further. Brooklyn, who had been looking toward a pet shop with exotic birds in the window (of course) turned his attention back to Tyson and Hiro. He looked at the stroller as well and giggled. It was cool and red like his hair.

It was modeled like a red race car as he pulled out of Hiro's grasp and joined Tyson by the stroller rack. "Wow," he whispered, "Hero, want to ride." Hiro held his head in his hands as he murmured several profanities. Both Tyson and Brooklyn were using their cuteness to the fullest as their lips were stuck out and their eyes were wide and teary. "I am going to regret this," Hiro sighed, pulling out several bills and putting it in the machine, "I just know it." He heard the click as the stroller was released and before he could even push it away from the rack, both Tyson and Brooklyn had jumped in it.

The fit was a bit snug but they seemed happy as he started to push the contraption through the mall, looking for a JC Penney's. It seemed that every single woman in Japan was out shopping today and all of them oohed or awed at him because of the thing he was currently pushing or who was inside of it. Hiro had never been so embarrassed before. Here he was, a well-known coach of a powerful beyblade team and he had been degraded to pushing two toddlers through a mall in a stroller. He had been hit on before by both sexes but never this much by women and it was getting annoying.

Tyson was especially enjoying the attention from the females. Well he hadn't changed much from his teen-age self since he had adored attention even then. He had stopped to look in the window of a clothing store for children when his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it from a pocket and looked at the number on the screen. It was Mr. Dickerson's cell phone number so he answered it. _"Moshi Moshi," _he replied after flipping up the cover.

He spoke to the elderly chairman who invited them to the park tomorrow for a picnic. Hiro groaned but agreed to meet them as long as Kai and Tala were on their best behavior. He guessed that the others knew that he wouldn't go back to the house for a while after what had happened the day before. Could anyone blame him? He didn't know if he was ever going to be able to forget that image.

After some walking, he found the store that he had been searching for and was shown to the children's section by a young woman, who couldn't stop squealling over the _kawaiiness _of his two charges. An older woman then started to suggest clothes that would look adorable on the both of them. He chose another outfit for Brooklyn that looked like his other one except that the colours were different. It was a navy blue with white trim, two pairs of overalls that were blue and white, several shirts with various cartoon characters with the exception of a certain purple dinosaur and two pairs of pajamas. He also had to buy Tyson a pair of pajamas with SpongeBob because he had begged.

He stuffed the bags in the back of the stroller and decided that his shopping excursion was done until Tyson reminded him of his promise. Hiro groaned as he found a directory and looked for the location of a toy store. It was located on the top floor and just beyond the food court that they had to pass. It just so happened that this mall had a carousel and when Tyson and Brooklyn saw it, they both pleaded for a ride. Two pair of chibi eyes made Hiro falter again and let them ride on the carousel. Brooklyn had tried to pull him onto the carousel as well but Hiro took a firm stance and said no. All of the money in the world couldn't get him on the back of those horses.

As he stood there and watched them go around and around on the carousel, his cell phone began to ring again. He looked at the number on the screen to see it was Mr. Dickerson. _"Moshi Moshi," _he stated as he flipped it open to answer. "Hero," came the soft voice from the other end that was way too young to be Stanley. "Kai," Hiro replied, wondering how the chibi had gotten ahold of the chairman's phone but more importantly how he had figured out how to work it. "I sorwy," he stated before he burst into tears and then added, "I weally sorwy for what happened yesterday."

"It's okay, Kai," Hiro replied and he couldn't stay mad at the boy because he knew he was sincere. He then heard someone enter the room and Kai hung up. He bet the chairman didn't know the chibi had his cell phone and wondered if he should tell him. Hiro decided not to call back as the carousel ride came to an end. Tyson and Brooklyn both wanted to ride again but he was tired of standing there with the other _parents_.

"Want to ride 'gain, Hero," Brooklyn whined as he put him back in the stroller. Tyson pouted but knew that he wasn't going to get his way so he didn't try to protest. "Maybe we can come back later," he reassured, setting the chibi down and making sure that he had his doll. Hiro didn't want to think how Brooklyn would react if he lost Hera. He then started to walk to the toy store when he past a store that an adult like he dreaded.

"Me want that," Tyson yelled, jumping out of his seat and running into the Build-A-Bear Workshop. "Tyson!" Hiro shouted as his little brother was looking around at the various plushies. Hiro knew that he had been defeated when Brooklyn followed. "Neat," Brooklyn yelled, happily as he jumped from the stroller, "me want one too!" Hiro sighed as his two charges ran from bin to bin looking at the different animals.

He had a feeling that this was going to take some time as he waited off to the side but where he could see them. He stood there watching the two trying to make up their minds as his cell phone rang again. It was Mr. Dickerson's number again and he figured that the older man had finally noticed that his phone was missing. _"Moshi Moshi," _he greeted. "Hero, weally sorwy," came Kai's voice over the line again.

"It's all right, Kai," he replied, "I know that you are sorry but you don't have to keep calling me." He heard a shout on the other end that sounded like Judy as Kai hung up once more. Hiro pocketed his cell phone as Tyson approached with a beagle. "Me want this one," Tyson stated, "but why it floppy?" "You have to stuff it," Hiro informed as he looked to the little red-head, "Brooklyn, have you made up your mind yet?"

He had not noticed that Brooklyn had overheard his short conversation with Kai. The little chibi had frowned at first but his brow had furrowed in thought for a moment and then he had smiled. He had an idea. "Can't decide," he replied as he held a white polar bear in one arm but was looking at an Elmo. "Me want dis one," he said, deciding on the bear but picked up another, "but can I have dis one for Kai?"

Hiro had to do a double take when he heard the chibi ask for a present for the one whose prank had nearly killed him. "Why would you want to give Kai something?" Hiro ask, kneeling down to his level, "after what he did to you?" "Kai not bad," Brooklyn replied with a blush, "just been hurt, pwease." His wide, pleading chibi eyes convinced Hiro to allow Brooklyn to have his way but he knew it would be unwise to give such a big present to only Kai when Tala and the other chibis were bound to notice. "I'll tell you what," he remarked, "I don't think Kai would like Elmo but instead we can find him something at the toy store."

Hiro inwardly had cringed at the thought of a sixteen-year-old Kai and his reaction to a stuffed Elmo that Brooklyn had given him as a gift. His glare from the thoughtful gesture would probably be lethal enough to melt steel. If they could find something he liked, it might change the relationship between the two when they were older. "Dat would be okway," Brooklyn nodded. "Now are you sure you want this one?" Hiro ask with a laugh as he pointed to the bear, "after they stuff it, this bear is going to be almost as big as you are."

Brooklyn looked uncertain as he ran back to the bin and put the bear back in it. "Me get sometwing at toy store," Brooklyn remarked with a smile as he settled in the stroller. Hiro turned his attention to Tyson and led him to the stuffing machine. "And who do we have here?" the female employee ask as Tyson stepped forward, "is this for you?" "My name is Tyson," he stated, proudly, "and it gonna be my new friend." "Oh how sweet," she praised, "you are just the cutest little boy in the world, aren't you?"

Hiro groaned when Tyson replied with a "yes." His little brother was definitely too self-centered and arrogant but what could one expect from a minature version of the world champion. "Now take a heart for your animal," she instructed. Tyson picked up a heart as he thrust the unfinished beagle to Hiro. He watched with amusement as he had to rub the heart on different parts of his body and wished he had a camera to record it. He would have loved to show it to Tyson when he had returned to his normal age to embarrass him or he could have used it as blackmail.

His amusement was short-lived since he nearly retched when the woman ask if his _daddy _would kiss the heart as well. Did he look old enough to be his father? He didn't allow her to get by with it as he pointed out that Tyson was his little brother and that he was taking care of Brooklyn for a friend before she could even ask. She apologized for the mistake but he was still steaming when he had to fill out the birth certificate. Tyson affectionantly named his beagle, Max; making Hiro wonder if his little brother had a secret crush on the blond.

Max was put into a box that Tyson refused to let go of. _'One more stop,' _Hiro thought, _'and then I can go home.' _Hiro hoped that this next stop would be his last as he walked to the toy store. Both of them jumped from the stroller as Brooklyn browsed the stuffed animal section that was quite large. Hiro yanked Tyson back by the straps of his overalls when he grabbed a toy off the shelf.

"I bought you the stuffed dog, Tyson," Hiro reminded as he frowned, "you chose that as your gift and I am not buying you anything else." "Not fair," Tyson protested with a huff, "you bought Brookie more today." "He didn't have anything to wear," Hiro stated, trying to remain calm while keeping an eye on Brooklyn, who was watching the scene with interest, "since your clothes are too big for him. He decided to wait and choose his toy here. It is not his fault that you were impatient."

"Not fair," Tyson shouted, drawing the attention of several shoppers and the employees of the store, "not fair! Me want more!" Tyson's tantrum started as he stomped his feet and then jumped up and down. Hiro knew the tears were fake as other people pointed or whispered at them. Hiro was tempted to do something drastic but just stood there and watched the display even though he was embarrassed. When Tyson dropped to the floor, pounding it with his fists and kicking with his legs, Hiro had enough. He knew that Tyson could hurt himself as he walked forward and picked up his little brother.

"Stop before you hurt yourself, Tyson," he advised, calmly, "you don't want me to tell grandpa about this, do you?" Tyson sniffled and shook his head no to the threat. "You are also setting a bad example for Brooklyn?" Hiro lectured with a raised eyebrow, "a tantrum does not solve a problem or get you what you want." "Hero," a small voice said as he looked down to see Brooklyn pulling on the leg of his blue jeans, "Me want dis." He held up a Care Bear that was the color of his eyes and had a shooting star on its tummy.

"And me found this for Kai," he added as he held up something red. Hiro gasp in shock as he took it since it was a red and gold phoenix plushie that reminded him of Dranzer. How much did these chibis know about their older selves? "He will love it, Brookie," Hiro praised as he looked at the price. It was cheaper than he thought and since it was small, it gave him an idea. "Now chose one for all of the others," Hiro suggested with a smile as Tyson snapped out of his bad mood.

"Me help," he shouted as he ran down the aisle and within a few minutes had returned with an armful of plushies. "Dis one for Tala," he stated, dropping half of them as he held up a white wolf that reminded Hiro of Wolborg. "And dis one for Rei," he continued as he held up a white tiger plushie with green stripes. With both his and Brooklyn's help, they had found a plushie that suited the other twelve chibis perfectly within minutes. Hiro had been amazed by their selection and how easy it had been to find one that resembled each of the blader's bit beasts.

He wasn't going to push his luck as he paid for the items and deposited the bag in the back of the stroller. (A/N - The stroller seems to be bottomless doesn't it? lol) When the two were secure, he walked out of the store and was intent on leaving. His feet began to drag a bit as he looked at his watch. He groaned because he couldn't believe that he had been in the mall for nearly two hours. That had to set a record for him since he hated to shop. He considered going ahead and getting lunch but grew suscipious when he noticed the two chibis were too quiet.

His first thought was that they had gotten away from him as he panicked slightly. He stopped quite fast to look and saw that they had fallen asleep. Their heads were touching as they held their bear and dog tightly against their chests. Hiro smiled from the display and there was no way that he could pass this opportunity up. As he walked by Starbucks, he decided to get a coffee since he was going to need the caffeine later. He ordered a french vanilla cappucino (my fav!) and sat down at a table with the two facing him as they napped. He took the opportunity to look at the copy of the morning paper as he munched on a muffin.

Nothing interesting had happened as the two continued to nap. He was trying to waste time and let them sleep since there was no way that he would be able to carry the two of them plus everything he had bought. "Hiro," a familiar voice called as he looked up to see Hillary and Kenny walking toward him. "What are the two of you doing here?" he inquired as he sipped his coffee. "Mr. Dickerson told us you went shopping and we decided to find you before we went home," Hillary replied, "Daichi returned to the dojo but Judy agreed to keep Garland. Why are you pushing a stroller?"

"That is so _kawaii_!" she squealled after looking at Tyson and Brooklyn, "Kenny, you have to take a picture of this!" "Be quiet, Hillary," Hiro whispered, "they are both grumpy if you wake them up from their nap." "You are beginning to sound like their father," Kenny noted as Hiro blushed then glared. "Don't say that word," he groaned as the two ordered tea, "I have been called their father or daddy by several different people today. I have heard that word quite enough."

While the two slept, they discussed what had happened at the house after he had left. It seemed that Mr. Dickerson didn't have it in his heart to punish either Kai or Tala for the prank but a scolding from Judy seemed to work. She had also insisted that they help Gustaf with some of the minor chores around the house as punishment. Hiro had been surprised to hear that neither of the chibis had argued with the decision and had went to work that morning without a fuss. Other than coming out for their chores or to eat, Kai stayed secluded in their room. It had frightened Tala so bad that he was refusing to sleep by himself. Bryan had found him in his bed that morning and probably would so for the next several days.

Hiro knew that it was getting near lunch and a yawn alerted him that someone was waking. Tyson was cute to watch as he stretched his arms carefully so not to hit Brooklyn and then rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Did you have a nice nap?" Hiro inquired as he nodded, "I have something for you." Against his better judgement, he handed him a cookie as Tyson cheered and accidentally hit Brooklyn in the nose. "Ouchie," Brooklyn whined as he woke up and Hiro grabbed him before he could start crying, "be careful, Ty-Ty."

He was still half-asleep as his eyelids were not working properly and he was rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. "It's okay, _tenshi_," Hiro remarked, "do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Brooklyn nodded as he yawned, nearly hitting Hiro in the eye with his elbow. Hiro kissed his nose that made Brooklyn giggle and his eyes turn to the table. Hiro gave him a cookie as well, hoping that he didn't ask what was in it.

His eating habits were all ready irritating enough and if he knew it was made with eggs, he would refuse it. Brooklyn was still half-asleep and didn't seem to care. "He is just too cute," Hillary squealled, "I want a chibi of my own that is as cute as Brookie." Kenny turned scarlett from the remark and chuckled nervously. "Not from you," she scoffed as Kenny sighed with relief, "can you imagine what kind of baby I could have with Miguel?"

The two males sweatdropped from that remark since the captain of the Barthez Battalion was currently a chibi and they didn't know that Hillary had harbored such a crush on him. "He is so _kawaii_," a young woman remarked as she past with a group of friends for lunch, "Is he yours?" Before Hiro could answer, her friend added, "a man holding and taking care of a toddler is so attractive. Do you have a girlfriend? If not, here is my number."

Hiro was being swamped by the women and for once was glad for Tyson's small bladder. "Hero," he protested, tugging on his leg, "big bro, I gots to go potty." "That is so adorable!" another of her friends shrieked, making Brooklyn cower into his shirt as Hillary and Kenny understood his body language. They disposed of their trash and grabbed the stroller so they could leave. "Sorry, ladies," he apologized, grabbing Tyson's hand, "but this is an emergency."

He managed to get away from the group of women and head to the bathroom but Tyson wouldn't follow. "Didn't you have to go?" Hiro ask as Tyson smiled and shook his head. "No, me didn't," he replied with a smug smile, "those women made ya look uncomfortable so me made it up." Hiro had to smile from Tyson's genius as he patted him affectionantly on the head. "I owe you one, little bro," he remarked, "let's leave before I get hit on even more. Now, do either of you have to potty before we leave?"

Both chibis shook their heads no as he sighed with relief and made his way to Hillary and Kenny. Tyson rode in the stroller for the rest of the way but Brooklyn prefered being carried. He got his money back after depositing the stroller and grabbed their bags. Hillary was holding Tyson while he had Brooklyn, his bear, his doll and the bag of stuffed plushies for the others. Kenny helped with the bags of clothes while Hillary carried Tyson and his beagle.

The bus ride home was fairly normal and he was glad to see the gates of the dojo. They walked in just when grandpa was having tea. Hiro dropped the bags on the empty side of the table, put down Brooklyn and said, "Grandpa, I have learned my lesson about shopping. Never take two small chibis with you unless you are prepared for some major embarrassment." "I could have told you that, homme," Grandpa remarked with a chuckle. Hiro then promptly fell back onto the floor from exhaustion while Tyson and Brooklyn giggled and then tackled him to tickle.

AS

R & R


	6. I Want to Fly

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to IrishPotatoes, FlamesOfFury, Tezi, lalalalala2, Silver Suzaku, Rae TB & Ceridora for reviewing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rae TB for giving me an idea for this chapter in her first review. I changed it a bit but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Six - I Want to Fly **

The next morning found Hiro being woke by both Tyson and Brooklyn since they were excited to be going to the park for a picnic and meeting their friends. Both of them had jumped on top of him when he had been sound asleep to wake him at seven in the morning. The glare that he gave the two young chibis was enough to make the two flee his room in terror. "THE PICNIC ISN'T UNTIL TWELEVE!" he bellowed as the two peeked around his door, "It is only seven! I had three hours of sleep left!"

"What we do?" Brooklyn ask Tyson in confusion, "Me thought he like to be woke up." "Don't know," Tyson said with a shrug, "adults always grumpy." Tyson decided to go and watch television until his older brother got up but Brooklyn couldn't help but feel bad for upsetting Hiro. He peeked around his door to see that Hiro had laid back down in bed and was trying to get comfortable beneath his covers. Brooklyn was uncertain if he should say anything or not to the adult that he admired.

He cautiously crept and stood in the open doorway to watch the young man sleep. Hiro wasn't stupid and knew that one of them had not left. He was pretty certain that it was Brooklyn since it was too quiet. Tyson wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut. "I know you are still there, Brookie," he moaned, "what do you want?"

He cracked open an eye to see Brooklyn standing in the open door with his Care Bear clutched tightly to his chest and wearing his sky blue footie pajamas with little clouds and stars on them. He was surprised to see that he was carrying around the bear instead of the doll. Ever since he had got the bear, he had hardly put it down. He had to plead with him last night before his bath to leave it on the bed since it was not meant for the tub. "Me sorwy," he said, sadly as he toddled to the bed and was face-to-face with his guardian. "What do you have to be sorry about?" Hiro ask, sleepily, "you are too young to tell time." "Me sorwy for waking you," he apologized, "won't do it again."

Hiro mumbled something inaudible and waved him off with a hand. Soon the room was filled with his soft snores as Brooklyn looked between the open door and his guardian. He was torn between going and watching cartoons with Tyson or staying with the person that he loved. In the end, Hiro won as he climbed up onto his bed and curled up next to him. He decided sleeping was better than listening to Tyson's complaints about his lack of food as he drifted back off to sleep.

Hiro didn't wake up until nearly ten thirty and cursed his luck. He nearly squished Brooklyn in the process of rolling over since he hadn't expected the young child to be there. They ate breakfast and dressed quickly before heading to the park early since Grandpa had all ready left to play poker with his friends at the senior center. Hiro was going to make certain that nothing bad happened today but when you got a group of chibis together; nothing was guaranteed. He almost forgot the plushies for the others but Tyson reminded him right after they had walked out the gate.

The rest of the bladers had yet to arrive as he sat down at a table near the playground. Tyson left his beagle on the table and was climbing around on the jungle gym. Brooklyn refused to leave his lap as he watched Tyson intently with his sea foam green eyes. He wanted to play but he was more looking forward to seeing Kai again. He couldn't wait to give him his gift.

He began to bounce happily in Hiro's lap as the young man groaned. The friction was getting to be too much to bear from his movement as he lifted Brooklyn and set him down on the ground. Brooklyn looked confused at Hiro who had to stifle another moan. He didn't understand what he had done to cause Hiro to act like that but a pained smile from his guardian made him worry. Had he hurt him in some way?

"Why don't you go and play while we wait for the others?" Hiro suggested, "would you like to swing?" Hiro was afraid that he had said the wrong thing as Brooklyn's expression darkened. He remembered that Tyson had seen a memory of him sitting in the swing and being ignored as a child by his peers. Obviously, the feelings of hurt and neglect were still there. That was something he was desperate to change. He wanted Brooklyn to know that he was loved unconditionally and that no one would ever hurt him again.

"I'll even push you," Hiro offered as Brooklyn smiled and ran to the swings. He climbed up into one but Hiro lifted him from it and put him in one of the swings that were for smaller children. He wasn't going to take a chance of him getting hurt if he accidentally let go. "No," Brooklyn protested, trying to lift the bar so he could get out of it, "these for babies. Want that swing."

"I am not going to risk you getting hurt," Hiro insisted, "and this swing is much safer for you than the other." Brooklyn huffed and crossed his arms but it did not change his elder's mind. Hiro just started to push him as he forgot about his protests, started to giggle and then enjoy the cool breeze in his face. He did have to admit that Hiro had a point since he couldn't have held onto his bear in the other swing and she was enjoying the feeling of flying as much as he was. "Hiro!" Judy called with a wave as the other adults, teens and chibis appeared that included Hillary, Kenny and Daichi. He had opted to stay the night with Kenny instead of the dojo for a night without the chibi problem. Rick, Michael and Spencer were carrying the picnic baskets.

"MAXIE!" Tyson shouted as he ran to meet them. Hiro stopped pushing Brooklyn, lifted him from the swing but the chibi squirmed out of his hands and ran toward the picnic table where they had been sitting. Hiro couldn't figure out why the little red-head was so looking forward to seeing Kai, who was walking quietly next to Mr. Dickerson. "I gots you a present, Kai," Brooklyn giggled as he made for the bag on the table but Hiro picked it up first as most of the teens and adults gaped at the news. He found the phoenix and handed it to Brooklyn, who walked right up to Kai. "Dis is for you," he stated as he blushed a deep shade of red and handed the plushie to the dual-haired chibi.

Kai looked shocked at Brooklyn and before Tala could protest the gift, Tyson piped in happily, "We got all you one!" They handed out the plushies to all of the other chibis, who absolutely adored them especially Max. "DRACIEL!" he shouted as he hugged it tightly to his chest. Most of them were smiling and named the plushies after their bit beasts. "That was very nice of you, Hiro," Stanley remarked with a smile. "It was Brooklyn's idea," he admitted, "he wanted to get something for Kai so we got a plushie for all of them to be fair."

The next thing Hiro knew was that he was tackled around the legs by almost all of the chibi-sized bladers and was nearly knocked to the ground. "Thank you, Hero," they said, collectively as he nodded and blushed. That was when he noticed Kai standing there looking at the phoenix plushie with Brooklyn standing right in front of him. "Do you like?" Brooklyn ask with a smile, "Me thought it looked like Dwanzer." Kai looked at Brooklyn with a confused expression on his face.

"Why you get me something?" he ask, confused, "I hurt you." "Tried ta save me," Brooklyn replied with a blush, "besides me wanted too." Kai's crimson orbs narrowed as he looked at Brooklyn, who smiled and shrugged. If he didn't know any better, Hiro thought _his _boyfriend had a crush on Kai! A feeling of intense jealously bubbled up in his chest as he intently watched the exchange.

"Thank you," Kai replied with a smile, "no one has been this nice ta me before. I love it." Brooklyn nodded before Kai skipped away to show Tala his plushie. "He loved it, Hero," Brooklyn said, happily, glomping Hiro's legs and smiling, "I knew he would." Seeing the happy expression on his face, Hiro felt a lump in his throat. Was he losing his boyfriend to Kai? This was _so _unfair.

"That is nice, Brook," Hiro stated, pushing him away, "now why don't you go and play with the others so the adults can talk." Hiro was jealous and hurt and didn't want to deal with Brooklyn at the moment. Brooklyn was confused as he looked at his caregiver and his eyes widened in fear. His eyes began to water and he tried to blink back the tears. He didn't understand why Hiro was acting like this. He had just wanted to give Kai a gift as a friend. He didn't love anyone in that way except for Hiro.

"Hero," he whined, toddling to the man and pulling on his blue jeans, "what I do wrong?" Hiro looked down at his charge as the other chibis were playing on the equipment. His sea foam green eyes were brimming with tears as he sniffled. "Brooklyn, go and play," Hiro ordered, a little too harshly, "you need to spend time with the others instead of me." He ignored his sad expression and pushed the chibi toward the swings which was a mistake.

"What I do wrong?" Brooklyn ask again but burst into tears that would not stop. He had tried to hold them back like he was a big boy but he was only a little baby and incapable. He fell back onto the grass on his bottom and bawled as the other adults and teens watched the exchange with interest. It was the first time that any of them had seen Brooklyn behave in such a way and they were astonished that he of all the chibis was throwing a tantrum. Hiro had made up his mind that he was going to stand firm on his decision and not interfere unlike he had done with Tyson.

Judy, who had obviously seen the exchange, would not tolerate this. Brooklyn's sobs were breaking her heart and she wasn't going to allow the child to suffer over a fit of jealously. She went to him and picked him up in her arms to hold. He buried his face in her chest as she rubbed his back tenderly and glared at Hiro. "It is all right, sweetie," she comforted, narrowing her eyes at the young man, "Hiro didn't mean it."

"What did I do?" Hiro ask with impatience as his hands went on his hips. "You are acting like a jealous ass," Rick stated, saying exactly what was on everyone's mind, "I saw how you watched him give that plushie to Kai. It is obvious to everyone that he cares for no one in that way except for you. Are you blind? He's three years old at the moment and doesn't know any better. You should be ashamed of yourself for upsetting him."

Everyone was watching and expected Hiro to hit the American but surprisingly he did not. Hiro sighed sadly and bowed his head. He had acted like a spoiled brat throwing his own tantrum. He couldn't help that the green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head. He loved Brooklyn so much and he was so frustrated and moody from his lack of sex. This was tough to deal with and he was so afraid of losing him.

"Brooklyn, I'm sorry," he apologized but the chibi refused to look at him, "can you forgive me for being mean to you?" The cries stopped as his tearstained face turned to him. "What I do wrong?" he ask with a sniffle. "You did nothing wrong," Hiro explained with a blush, "It was me who acted like a brat. I love you so much and I get a little jealous when I see you with another."

"Kai friend," Brooklyn explained, simply, "don't wike him that way." "Kai don't like Brookie," Rei added since he come to investigate why his friend was crying, "he have crush on Tala." Several people did a double take by that admission but Bryan and Spencer both laughed and didn't even try to deny it. "None of you knew the two of them were a couple," Bryan remarked with a smirk, "I thought everyone had figured it out by now." "Well, that explains a few things," Michael added with a thoughtful expression, "I wondered why they were so close before."

Brooklyn wiggled away from Judy and held out his arms to Hiro instead, who lifted him. "I am so sorry, _tenshi_," he apologized, holding him close, "sometimes, I don't know why you put up with me." "Cause I wuv you," Brooklyn stated, cutely as he hugged Hiro and kissed him on the cheek, "dat why." Everyone awed at his cuteness but Hiro had to fight the urge to moan. He set the chibi down and remarked, "why don't you go play? I need to go to the bathroom. Can you watch him for me, Judy/"

"Certainly," she offered, seeing the pained look on Hiro's face and knew what he needed to do. Brooklyn offered to go with him to fight the monsters in the potty but he couldn't stand his presence at that particular moment. He was suffering desperately without him. "Brooklyn, why don't you go play with Rei?" Judy suggested as the small chibi nodded and took the Neko-jin's hand. They walked to the playground together.

"You okay?" Rei ask as Brooklyn nodded, "you scared me the day before yesterday." "Think scared everybody," Brooklyn replied with a shiver, "don't wike water." "Don't blame ya there," Rei added with a smile, "let's play with Mystie." The chibis started playing in separate groups among themselves but when Raul suggested a game of Hide & Seek, they all wanted to play including Kai. Miguel was chosen to be 'It' but the trouble started when he had started counting and the others were suppose to hide.

Both Rei and Kai grabbed one of Brooklyn's hands and he was caught in the middle of a tug-of-war battle. "I want him to go with me," Kai demanded as he gave Rei a chibi death glare. "Brookie is coming with me," Rei fought back as the smaller chibi looked between the two. "Rei, Kai," Brooklyn whined, "let go, you hurt." "But I want you to play with me," they both chimed together, attracting the attention of the other chibis and Miguel, who had stopped counting.

"This ridiculous," Tala snapped as he marched between the two and pulled Brooklyn away, "Brookie can come with me." He walked away, holding Brooklyn's hand but leaving Rei and Kai standing there looking baffled. They then growled, pointed at the other and said together, "it is your fault." "You sure popular today," Tala remarked to Brooklyn as they both giggled from the attention, "Miguel, start counting again. Let's hide."

Everyone ignored Kai and Rei, who were still foolishly arguing with one another. Tala pulled Brooklyn through the bushes until they found a small gap for them to hide in. They sat in silence until they heard Miguel yell, "Ready or not, here I come!" "Tala," Brooklyn whispered, "how long do we hafta hide?" "Just a few minutes," he replied, softly, "I don't wanna be caught."

When they heard Miguel run past their hiding spot in pursuit of Tyson, Tala peeked his head through the bushes to see if the coast was clear. The sandbox was the safe zone as the two ran toward it and made it without any trouble. "Dat was fun," Brooklyn squealed, clapping his hands as Raul appeared, pulling Julia with him. For some odd reason, Raul had become more outspoken and bold when he had been pretty meek and shy before. "We made it!" he shrieked as he jumped up with joy and then high fived Tala. Julia just smiled shyly as she looked at Brooklyn.

"I wike your bear," she remarked to the toy he was holding. "She is Wish Bear," he introduced with a smile, "she grants wishes." "Can she grant my wish?" Julia ask as Raul and Tala were talking avidly about their own plushies. "Sure," Brooklyn replied as he gave his bear to her, "just hold tight and make a wish." Julia took the bear and held it tightly in her arms as she whispered something that Brooklyn didn't quite catch. Her green eyes then opened as she smiled and gave the bear back.

"What you wish for?" Brooklyn ask as his eyes brightened from excitement. Julia shifted uncomfortably as Garland came into view along with Oliver and Kevin. They hadn't been caught by Miguel but it seemed that Tyson and Max had along with Enrique. "This is what I wished for," Julia said, softly as she leaned forward and kissed the younger on the lips. Almost everyone saw the innocent kiss as Brooklyn looked like a deer caught in headlights.

He was standing still almost like a statue as he then blinked and looked at Julia who smiled. "Ewww gross!" he shrieked, wiping his mouth on his shirt and spitting, "Me got cooties! GIRL COOTIES!" He ran from the sandbox and toward the adults crying all the way. He was looking for Hiro, who had just returned from his trip to the bathroom in a better mood than he had been in before. "WIPE IT OFF!" he screamed to his guardian, violently tugging on his pants, "WIPE IT OFF!"

"Brooklyn, calm down," he ordered, "what happened? Are you hurt?" "Julia kissed me!" he screeched, "me got COOTIES!" He was violently wiping his mouth on his shirt as Judy and Stanley burst into laughter. "Girls don't have cooties, Brooklyn," Hiro said with a sigh, "that is just a myth."

"Yes, they do," Brooklyn defended, looking quite cute even though he was glaring, "everyone say so. Dat why I like boys. Don't mind kissing boy but girls icky. They got cooties. COOTIES! COO-TIES!" (A/N - Sorry, for the Julia bashing. I have no problem w/h Julia. In fact, I love stories where she & Brooklyn are a couple but I couldn't resist using her. She is the only girl chibi after all & Brooklyn doesn't mind Judy.)

Brooklyn wouldn't relent or calm down until he wiped his mouth off and Judy declared him cootie free. The older woman couldn't resist laughing at the scene since she had never expected to see something that funny happen. Brooklyn looked so disgusted but Julia had been hurt by his over reaction. It seemed that she had a crush on the ginger-haired blader but it seemed that he had been gay from the beginning. Julia burst into tears but Garland solved that problem by kissing her. It did silence her crying but then Raul looked jealous. He then protectively pulled Julia to him and glared at the small captain of the BEGA bladers.

All of the other chibis had finished their game by that time with Miguel tagging Tyson, Max, Enrique and Kai, who had tripped while he was running. Rei and Mystel had made it to the sandbox safely. When they tried to play again, no one wanted too especially those who had lost so they went back to their own games until they were called for lunch. Brooklyn prefered to sit and eat with the others leaving Hiro able to relax with the adults for once. He had to make certain that his lunch was free of any animal but Judy had taken care of it for him. She had been taking care of Mystel and it seemed that he was quite a picky eater as well.

They ate and then returned to playing with Brooklyn hanging around Kai, Rei, Mystel and Tala, who had come to a mutual agreement to be nice to one another since they were all fond of Brooklyn. Rei was hanging upside down on the bars with Tala while the other three were on the swings. It was quite a cute scene actually. Kai and Brooklyn were on a swing together. Kai was sitting on the seat while Brooklyn was straddling his lap as they both pumped their legs in rhythm to go higher.

Mystel was swinging higher than they were at the moment as he seemed to be enjoying the wind in his face. Brooklyn watched as a sparrow flew past and marvelled at how it stayed aloft. "Me wuv birdies," he remarked to no one in particular as Kai's crimson orbs watched the bird fly by, "Me wish I could fly wike dem." "Why?" Kai ask, "It too hard and dangerous." "Dey are so fwee," Brooklyn replied with a smile, "unwike me."

"I can do that," Mystel added, "It very easy." "Mystie," Rei reprimanded, "you 'member what Dr. Judy say. She don't want you ta do any acrobatics." "Rei-Rei, what she don't know won't hurt her," Mystel remarked as he motioned toward Judy, who was absorbed in a conversation with Hiro and Stanley. The teens were playing a game of touch football except for Kenny and Emili, who were sitting together off to the side and talking adamantly to one another over his laptop.

"Mystel," Rei warned, dropping his pet name, "don't do it!" "Me want ta fly, Rei-Rei," Mystel protested as he pumped his legs faster to get more height, "me can do it." "No, you can't!" Rei yelled as he jumped down from the bar he was hanging on. Rei was too late as Mystel swung back one last time and when the swing swung forward, he let go and jumped. The four chibis watched in wonder as Mystel flew through the air laughing like he often did when he was older but when he landed, well, let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight.

He fell and landed with a loud crash and into a bush to top it off. A high pitch cry alerted the adults to the accident as Hiro jerked his head to look and sighed with relief when he saw Brooklyn sitting with Kai. Judy sprinted to them as Mystel sat up crying his little blue eyes out. He had skinned both of his knees since his pants were torn and there were scratches on his arms and a few on his face. "Mystel, what happened?" Judy ask as she looked him over as he pointed out each boo boo that hurt. He wanted her to kiss each one. Fortunately, nothing was broken.

He continued to cry and wiped his eyes with his hands that only dirtied his face even more. "I told ya not ta jump," Rei added sternly as Judy's face went from concern to fury. "Mystel, what did I tell you about doing acrobatics?" she ask. "You told me not too," he said, softly as tears streamed from his eyes, "I sorwy." "Let's clean you up then," Judy sighed as she lifted him into her arms. "Ouchie," Mystel complained as he was taken back to a picnic table and the first-aid kit that she had brought just in case of such an emergency.

Hiro didn't follow and sat down in the swing that Mystel had just vacanted. Brooklyn seeing that Hiro was staying jumped away from Kai and went to him instead. Tala then joined Kai on the swing while Rei went to see how Mystel was faring. "Mystie, got boo boos," Brooklyn noted, "flying for birdies; not people." "How right you are, _tenshi_," Hiro commented with a chuckle, "don't ever try it though." "Me won't," he replied as he leaned his head on his Hiro's chest, sighed contently and then fell asleep.

The teens had stopped playing football and now Johnny was showing off his soccer skills to the others and oddly enough, even Robert was playing. Hiro hadn't noticed earlier but Brooklyn was not holding the stuffed bear. A quick scan of the area found the bear sitting near the swings. He assumed that Brooklyn didn't need the companionship of the toy when he spent time with others that cared about him. It appeared that he only needed it when he felt lonely and needed comfort.

Hiro took one hand from the swing and wrapped it around Brooklyn. Kai and Tala looked pretty happy swinging together as his eyes drifted to Tyson, who was blowing a raspberry at Miguel, who didn't take the insult lightly and started to chase him. A loud "OWW" made his attention turn from his little brother to Mystel, whose cuts and scratches were being tended too. He was clutching his plushie tightly to his chest as Rei sat beside him offering words of comfort. Out of all of them, Hiro was looking forward to seeing if their relationship progressed beyond friendship when they returned to their normal ages.

He knew that Mariah had a crush on Rei. It was obvious to everyone but he had seen the way that Rei had looked at Kai and figured that he might prefer both sexes to just one. He couldn't help but notice that the two boys were cute together and would make a great couple. The same could be said of Tyson and Max, Tala and Kai along with Oliver and Kevin. The two of them were hardly ever apart from the other as well. Now that would be a pairing that no one could have predicted.

Hiro hadn't considered it before but he thought back to what Zeus had said a day earlier. He had said that the changes in their ages had been done on purpose. He didn't have the opportunity to think about it at the time since he had a furious bit beast standing over him & snorting in his face. Had it been done to discover secrets about the bladers that they refused to discuss or reveal during their teen years? He figured that he was on the right track with his assumption and was determined to figure this puzzle out. It seemed that he would be having another conversation with the head of the Greek gods and he wasn't at all looking forward to it.

AS

R & R


	7. Project Paint!

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to lalalalala2, Ceriadora, Silver Suzaku, FlamesOfFury, Tezi, Sedonna Avian, Rae TB & IrishPotatoes for reviewing. Wow! 8 reviews for one chapter! This is the most I have ever got for a single chapter.**

**Chapter Seven - Project Paint!**

"I wanna be the prince," Kai snapped to Tyson as they both fought over a toy sword. "I gets to be the prince since Hero is the king," Tyson defended, "of the land of Bey. He, my brother so that make it right." "That isn't fair," Kai demanded as they continued to fight. Tala and Brooklyn just sat on the floor and watched the two with interest. Mr. Dickerson had needed to see Hiro about some problems with the BBA and had brought Kai and Tala to the dojo with him since no one back at the mansion would look after the two.

So there were four chibis sitting in the dojo with a pile of clothes to dress up in and toy swords to play with. Hillary had brought over some play clothes that her cousins had left during a recent visit to give the chibis something imaginative to do. It had led to playing dress-up that had started out as Hiro being the King of the land of Bey, with Tyson as the prince, Daichi as the evil dragon that plagued the country and of course Brooklyn was the princess that the brave prince was suppose to save. Daichi had bailed after Kai and Tala's arrival, complaining of back pains from Tyson's tackles. There was no way that he was going to play with the dynamic duo as they were still called. Hillary had offered to watch the foursome for a price while the adults talked but her cell phone rang and she was soon caught up in a conversation with a girlfriend and forgot about the four chibis which was going to cause a problem.

Tala had been persuaded to wear a yellow dress that looked similar to the one Belle had worn during her dance scene with the Beast. Brooklyn was wearing a dress with a blue vest, light blue sleeves with red accents and a yellow skirt like Snow White. They just sat on the floor and watched the two fight over the role that they both wanted to play. "Why don't they both be princes?" Tala questioned, wondering the obvious as Brooklyn nodded in agreement, "that would be easier." "Den they both can save us," Brooklyn added with a yawn, "dey too stubborn. Let's go do sometwing else. Me tired of watching this."

Kai and Tyson didn't notice that the two had pulled off the dresses, threw them on the floor and then left. They were too busy fighting over the toy sword. There was another one in the trunk but they both wanted this particular sword and neither was relenting. Our other twosome heard the adults in the lounge as they quietly walked past it. The door was shut so Hiro didn't know that two of the chibis had left the dojo or that they were unattended _again_. "What you wanna do?" Tala ask as Brooklyn shrugged, "Me wish we could draw. I love ta draw."

"Me gots some crayons and art supplies from Grandpa Ryu," Brooklyn stated with a smile as he clapped his hands, "we can use them. Dey in Ty-Ty's room." He ran toward Tyson's room which was fortunately open and looked near the bed that they both now shared. He had actually slept in it for two nights straight and was proud of himself for such a big accomplishment. He felt safe with Tyson and after sleeping with Hiro for a few days did not like waking up on him since he found something poking him in the stomach each morning when it was time to get up. He didn't know what it was because it was never there when he went to sleep. (A/N - lol)

He showed Tala some finger paints, crayons, color pencils and watercolors that he had used the night before with Tyson. He had drawn grandpa a nice picture of all of them that he had placed for display on the refrigerator with a magnet. "Grandpa said not to use dem when adult wasn't around," Brooklyn stated, remembering the warning. "He don't mind," Tala informed, "I wanna draw." They laid out the various items and started to scribble on the drawing paper.

Not even five minutes later found both Tala and Brooklyn with finger paint all over them. "I didn't know this stuff so messy," Tala remarked as he wiped his hands on the clean sheets of the bed. "We took bafth after we painted last night," Brooklyn stated as his nose itched, "water turned funny color." He scratched his nose and ended up with red paint on it. "You look wike Rudolph the red-nose reindeer," Tala howled as he burst into laughter.

"Do not," Brooklyn defended with a slight glare and was quite offended. Rudolph had been made fun of because of his red nose for being different just like Brooklyn had for his genius at beyblading. When Brooklyn threatened to pour the green paint on Tala to make him look like a Yule gift, he stopped laughing. "I gots an idea," he stated, "let's draw a prewty picture for Grandpa and Mr. D." "We gots no more paper," Brooklyn added as he looked at the floor.

"Don't need paper," Tala stated, simply, "we draw on wall. Do it all the time at home. Make prewty mural for them ta remember always." "Me don't know," Brooklyn said, reluctantly. "It will be fun," Tala remarked, "we get Kai and Tyson ta help. Come on." They managed to pick up all the items and walk back to the dojo to find only Kai still there.

"Where Tyson?" Tala ask as Kai shrugged as though he didn't care. "Went ta tattle on me ta that horrid Hillary," Kai informed, "cause I wouldn't play fair and hit him for calling me a meanie. What you got?" "Paint and crayons," Tala replied, "we gonna make a mural for Mr. D and Grandpa. Sometwing to remember our visit by."

Kai's crimson orbs lit up as he jumped from where he was sitting. "Great idea," he laughed, "that teach them ta leave that old hag watching us." Brooklyn looked confused as he looked between his two new friends. He for some odd reason did not like this idea but if he chickened out, then they might not like him anymore. He definitely didn't want them to pick on him again. Kai opened the blue jar of paint and dipped both hands in it and then smeared it all over the wall.

"Dis the sky," he remarked, "Tala, you do the grass. Brookie, can start on the trees." Tala followed his lead with the green paint as Brooklyn looked between the other colors. He dipped his hand into the brown paint and started to paint the tree trunks on the wall. After a few minutes, all of his doubts vanished because of the fun he was having. Grandpa and Hiro were going love this.

"Very good," Kai complimented a few minutes later at their hard work. They had managed to draw a nice picture of everyone standing together in a meadow. It was quite an impressive picture to be done only in a matter of minutes by three chibis. "What else can we do?" Brooklyn ask as he giggled and slung paint on the floor from where he clapped his hands. "Let's paint some more," Tala suggested as they took the remaining paint and decorated the other walls of the dojo. When they had finished in there, they went into the house and when the paint ran out, they used crayons.

Thirty minutes later, various walls of the house was covered in chibi scribbles and drawings. "This fun," Kai admitted as he finished a picture of Dranzer on the wall in the kitchen. "It is," Brooklyn agreed as he finished a stick man that was suppose to be Hiro. His drawing even had the sunglasses he had worn during the whole BEGA affair. "I scribbled on the walls in the potty," Tala informed as he came into the kitchen, "the black crayon and pencil are both gone." "I think we did enough," Kai informed as he sat down and admired their work, "let's go back to the dojo and play."

The three happily returned to the dojo, leaving foot prints on the floor from the finger paint. A few minutes later, the door to the lounge slid open as the three men inside walked out. "Your advice should come in handy, Hiro," Mr. Dickerson remarked, "and thank you for the tea. I hope that Kai and Tala weren't a problem for Hillary." "It's quite odd," Grandpa remarked, "we haven't heard a peep out of the little dudes for quite some time."

"Is that good or bad, grandpa?" Hiro ask with a laugh as he stepped in something wet and looked down at the porch. "Oh kuso!" he remarked as the three men saw the rainbow colored footprints and sweatdropped at the same time. "This is not good," Mr. Dickerson added, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his brow, "not good at all." They walked to the dojo as their eyes widened from the paint, crayon and pencil markings on the walls along the way. The vein over grandpa's eye was bulging in an unnatural way as they heard laughter coming from the dojo.

Grandpa went first, throwing the door open as they saw three little chibis sitting in the middle of a very interesting scene. Grandpa didn't care that Tala had gotten Kai into a pink dress, his eyes had drifted to the walls of his beloved dojo that were now covered in various colors of finger paint. The house had been in his family for generations and had survived all of the Kinomiya offspring. The scene like the one before him had never happened before; not even with Tyson. It may have survived the rambuctious Kinomiya children but it had not survived the latest in the lines of the Hiwatari, Ivanov and Kingston families.

Brooklyn looked up to the three men first as his eyes widened with excitement. "Hero, you wike?" he ask but those cute chibi eyes were not going to get him out of this mess. He had done something so terrible that if he survived Hiro, he might not survive whatever punishment grandpa had in store for him. "We did it for you," he explained, taking a step forward but the young chibi sensed that something was terribly wrong. The adults were too quiet and they were not praising their artwork.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Grandpa Ryu shouted as he looked at the three chibis that were definitely responsible for the mess since they had paint all over them. It was on their clothes, in their hair and on their skin. Kai and Tala cringed from the tone of his voice as grandpa furiously waved his shinai at them. "LET ME AT THEM!" he yelled as they both flinched and then took off. Brooklyn was going to follow their lead but being hesitate was going to cost him. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by a furious looking Hiro.

"I can't believe you did this," Hiro snapped as his eyes burned with fury, "what possessed you, Brooklyn?" The little chibi knew he was in trouble since Hiro's tone was harsh and he didn't use one of his pet names. He knew better than to lie as he swallowed nervously. "Just doing what they do," he replied as the tears started to collect in his eyes. "If Kai and Tala told you to jump off the roof would you?" Hiro ask as Brooklyn nodded sadly.

"Me sorwy," he cried, "didn't mean ta make ya mad." "It's too late for that," Hiro fumed as Grandpa and Stanley took off after Kai and Tala, who were screaming bloody murder since they knew what punishment they would receive for misbehaving if they were caught. The chairman had only to mention the name Judy and it had sent the two into a fit. It was a good thing that they feared someone. Hiro carried Brooklyn into the unvandalized lounge before shutting the door behind them. "This is going to hurt me more than you," he remarked, sternly, "but you need to learn a lesson about misbehaving. I will not always be around to keep you out of trouble and you need to learn right from wrong."

Brooklyn didn't understand what Hiro meant but when he pulled his shorts down and placed him over his knee, he knew exactly what was going to happen. The hand that struck his bottom hurt as several more followed suit. It hurt his pride more than his rear as he burst into more tears and tried to get away from his guardian but was held firmly in place. It finally stopped as he was released and fell to the floor after tripping on his shorts. He was crying loudly but Hiro offered no comfort.

"I'm sorry," Hiro replied, "and if you hate me, I understand." He then walked out onto the porch and watched Grandpa and Stanley make another circuit around the house. Both of them were breathing heavily from the exercise as the two older chibis were intelligent enough to climb up a tree to prevent getting a spanking like Brooklyn had. As Hiro yelled for Tyson and Hillary, Brooklyn stayed on the floor and reflected on what Hiro had said. He was more troubled by the fact that he had upset Hiro than with the spanking itself.

"What's up?" Hillary replied as she entered the lounge to see Brooklyn crying on the wooden floor and Grandpa under the tree that the two other misfits had climbed into shaking his shinai violently. "Why weren't you watching them!" Hiro roared as Tyson took cover behind Hillary, "I paid you to watch them while we had our meeting! Go into the dojo and the rest of the house and you will see why we are so upset!" Even Hillary was shaken by the tone of his voice as she left the room but Tyson stayed behind. Hiro was standing outside on the porch but Brooklyn remained where he had fell.

"You wook like rainbow," Tyson remarked with a smile but when Brooklyn didn't reply, he sat down in front of him, "what happened?" The tears fell from Brooklyn's dark lashes and down his cheeks. He murmured something that Tyson didn't quite catch. Tyson stopped smiling when he saw the chibi bury his head in his arms that were resting on his knees and started sobbing again. "Brookie, what wrong?" he ask again, this time with concern.

"Hero spank me," he whispered as Tyson lifted his chin and then frowned from that news. "Why?" he ask. "We painted on walls," Brooklyn sobbed as Tyson gasp. "Hero!" he shouted, running to his older brother, "why you hurt Brookie?" "I didn't hurt him, Tyson," Hiro snapped, "I spanked him for his bad behavior and you had better be glad that you were with Hillary or the same thing would have happened to you."

Hillary reappeared at that moment with an uneasy smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Hiro," she replied as she bowed, deeply, "I was just on the phone for a few minutes." "All it takes is a few minutes for them to do something like this!" Hiro raged, "or they could have been hurt! You aren't going home until you help us clean this mess up! You had better be glad that you are too big for a spanking or I would have you over my knee like I did Brooklyn!"

It looked like a blood vessel over her eye was going to explode by his threat but Hiro was taller and more intimidating. He towered over her and she cringed beneath his furious stance. "Now **watch **Tyson and Brooklyn," he ordered, "while I help Grandpa and Stanley get the other two troublemakers out of the tree." He stalked off, leaving Hillary clenching her fist tightly and murmuring profanities beneath her breathe. When she tried to get close to Brooklyn, he scooted away from her.

He was still crying slightly but Tyson sat down next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around him. Brooklyn leaned into Tyson as shrieks were soon heard from the garden. It seemed that they had gotten Kai and Tala out of the tree and what was happening now was not at all pleasant. A few minutes later, Kai and Tala both appeared on the porch and they were rubbing their sore bottoms with their hands. Tala had been crying but Kai had not shed a tear during his spanking.

"Hero awful," Tala wailed as he joined Brooklyn and grabbed the other chibi tightly in a hug for comfort. Tyson moved from his spot to look outside to where both grandpa and Hiro were ranting. Kai grabbed onto Brooklyn from the other side as the three sat on the floor hugging one another and crying together. Tears finally leaked from Kai's eyes into Brooklyn's damp hair. The three clung to one another as though the other was a lifeline and that was how Daichi found them when he returned from his trip to the park.

"Holy Gaia Dragoon," he remarked as Kenny walked in behind him, "what happened here?" "Don't even ask," Hillary warned as the three men returned to the house. The three chibis shrunk back from them as Tyson hide behind Daichi, who looked surprised. "It's a good thing you returned," Hiro remarked, "You can help Hillary give these three a bath while we start to clean up." "What?" Hillary and Daichi said together and then added, "I'd rather help you."

"You are being punished just like them, homegirl," Grandpa fumed, "and you will do what Hiro says, you dig?" "Yes, sensai," she replied with a bow and didn't fight the command. Daichi pulled up Tala and Kai while Hillary grabbed Brooklyn. For some odd reason, he didn't seem to mind Hillary holding him unlike his reaction tothe kiss that Julia had given him. No one had time to ponder that odd bit of logic on his part as Kenny was sent to the store for cleaning supplies. They were going to need quite a lot of magic erasers for this mess.

An hour later found the three men inside while Daichi cleaned the walls of the dojo. He had managed to trade jobs with Kenny on his return since he offered to help Hillary with her own task. They had been hearing her screams coming from the bathroom for quite some time now. Hiro only grinned maliciously since he knew what it was like to bath three chibis from experience. He definitely prefered wiping the crayon off the wall. Tyson was oddly enough helping Daichi so everything was calm and under control for the moment.

"Hiro, you need to take a look at this drawing," Stanley called from grandpa's room. Both he and grandpa entered the room, took a look at the scribble on the wall and burst into laughter. "That is pretty good," Hiro admitted as he wiped his eyes, "but don't tell them I said that." The picture that they were admiring had Hiro, Dranzer, Wolborg and Zeus in it and they were all beating up a purple-haired figure that was undoubtedly Boris from the goggles that he was wearing. The three bit beasts figures were holding the man with their talons and claws while Hiro had a foot on his chest as in trumphiant.

"Leave that one," Grandpa commented, "I like that picture since it is quite creative. You know I have to admit that these little dudes know how to draw." "My arms are killing me," Hiro complained as he slumped his head against the wall. "That is enough for now," Grandpa offered, "we'll finish the rest later." "I think we got the worst of it off," Stanley admitted wiping his brow, "I believe it is time for me to take Kai and Tala back to the house."

"I would say that it was nice of you to visit but it wasn't," Hiro remarked as they put away their sponges and spray bottles. As they returned to the lounge, Kai and Tala emerged in some of Tyson's clothes since their own had been ruined by the paint. They fit the two of them well since they were bigger than Brooklyn. Brooklyn was wearing pajamas all ready since he wasn't going anywhere. Hiro was tempted to send him off to bed without any dinner for his part in this act but that was too cruel, even for him. He was having a hard enough dealing with the fact that he had spanked his boyfriend for actual bad behavior and it was bringing up some hentai thoughts.

'St_op thinking about it,' _he thought to himself and slapping his head to get his attention off the subject, _'it just makes it worse.'_ This had been the fifth day since this whole affair had started and he was getting a bit desperate. He was a young man who needed his boyfriend but for the moment it was denied him. He briefly wondered if Brooklyn would mind if he did see someone else until he returned to his former age. He did have some old boyfriends that he trusted to keep their relationship confidental but that would be like cheating. He sighed again as the chairman said their good-byes along with Kai and Tala, who had apologized again for their behavior before they left.

Grandpa hmphed in the manner of Kai as he walked them out to the gate where they got into a BBA car. "I'm going to check out Daichi's blade," Kenny informed as he appeared, looking completely unfazed by the bath experience, "it was damaged during a battle in the park." Hiro saw why when Kenny put up a raincoat and hat in the closet. He ventured toward the bathroom but Kenny gave a warning before he left. "I would stay away from there if I was you, coach," he warned, "Hillary is not in a very good mood at the moment. She is cleaning up all the water on the floor."

Hiro nodded as Kenny grabbed his laptop. That just left he and Brooklyn alone and staring at one another. Hiro sat down and turned on the television. "Hero, me sorwy," came the small voice, "me bad boy and deserved spanking. Is everytwing okay 'tween us?" Hiro made the mistake of looking at him in his pathetic state and felt the anger fade away as quickly as it had come.

"Yes, everything is okay between us," Hiro replied as Brooklyn smiled and ran to him, "I am glad that you are so forgiving but never do it again!" "Me won't," Brooklyn replied, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his chest, "me nevah do it again." "That's my boy then," Hiro added as he kissed him on the head and started to run his fingers through his soft hair, "I can never stay mad at you that long anyway." Brooklyn grinned into Hiro's shirt from his apology. He may have gotten into trouble but it had been so much fun and he couldn't wait to see what his two friends came up with next.

"Hero!" came another voice as Tyson appeared, "Daichi blading. Can me have Dragoon pwease?" "You are not getting a beyblade, Tyson," Hiro informed, darkly, "I have enough to deal with at the moment than having to patch holes in the wall from your launches. You are too young to be blading." "Me want Dragoon," Tyson demanded as he stomped his feet in irritation, "he mine."

"Do you want a spanking, Tyson?" Hiro questioned, "because I can arrange it and you can ask Brooklyn about it as well." "No!" Tyson shrieked, holding his rear with both of his hands, "me find sometwing else ta do." He ran off as Hiro burst into laughter. This was going to be interesting since he had found something that the two chibis feared. Maybe now he wouldn't have to deal with bad behavior.

"Do you want to beyblade, Brookie?" Hiro ask as his eyes darted from the departing form of Tyson to the chibi in his lap. "No," he replied, softly, "me don't want to blade. Might hurt someone." "And why do you say that?" Hiro ask to the sleepy chibi and prodding for answers about his past. "Always win," he admitted with a small yawn, "no one want ta play with me then." His breathing evened out as he fell asleep gripping Hiro's shirt tightly.

"I will always play with you, tenshi," he remarked, kissing his forehead, "and I think Kai and Tala will too. We will have to start calling you the dynamic trio instead of duo when you are together now. You are just as mischievous as they are. What happened to the sweet little boy I had before hahn?" At that moment, Grandpa entered the room with a cup of green tea in hand and sat down with a sigh next to him. "I see that you have forgiven the little dude," he remarked with a smile.

"No matter what he does, grandpa," Hiro replied, "I can not stay mad at him. I just take one look at those eyes of his and he has me exactly where he wants me. I am putty in his hands." "Remind me not to buy any of that," Grandpa added with a chuckle, "I all ready regret giving them the paint but even with the mess, it's nice to have kids in the house. It makes me feel young again."

"Well, Tyson wanted his beyblade," Hiro informed as grandpa frowned. "Don't give him that blasted blade," Grandpa informed, darkly, "I had to replace several walls in the dojo from their practice sessons for the Justice Five tournament. I would have to replace the entire dojo if he got ahold of a beyblade now." "You are probably right, grandpa," Hiro remarked with a chuckle, "you are probably right." The two men then fell into a fit of laughter that could be heard all around the dojo grounds.

AS

R & R


	8. Of Bit Beasts & Beyblades

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to Tezi, bloodstar, lalalalala 2, Irish Potatoes, FlamesOfFury, blackangelz23 & Rae TB for reviewing. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Rae TB for giving me this idea & for being a great writer, inspiration & listener. You simply rock!**

**To bloodstar - I'm glad that you like the story. I apologize for the formatting though. This is the way I learned to write & I am use to it.**

**Chapter Eight - Of Bit Beasts & Beyblades**

It had started like any other ordinary day. Well as ordinary as Hiro had in the past six days since many of the bladers of the pro teams had been chibified by their bit beasts. The day before, Hiro had learned a valuable lesson. Do not leave four chibis in anyone's care but your own and trust no one since they were doomed to betray you. Those two sayings had been proven right the day before.

Three of the four chibis had gotten ahold of some fingerpaint and had vandalized the dojo. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since the incident and they were still finding scribble marks on the walls. Hiro was beginning to think that they would never find all of the drawings. The chibis didn't even come up to his waist and he couldn't see all of the wall from that height down. Tyson had been helpful in finding the markings but Brooklyn oddly enough had went mute on the subject.

Hiro was beginning to fear that whatever had possessed Kai and Tala to be misfits had infected Brooklyn as well. He hadn't started to behave like this until he had began to hang with the two of them. They were definitely rubbing off on him in the wrong way. He didn't carry his bear or doll around with him anymore and was often seen grinning for no apparent reason. When Hiro had ask what he was up too, the small chibi had replied nothing but the threat of another spanking got him somewhat back into line.

Hillary had been officially banned from the dojo after her neglect yesterday. She had put up quite a fight before she had been thrown out and threatened to visit the other bladers at the mansion instead. Hiro had shouted 'GO AHEAD!' and had slammed the door shut in her face. Grandpa had remarked about his rude behavior but Hiro could have cared less. She had been the one responsible for the four chibis and had neglected her duty to gossip with her girlfriends. He couldn't forgive her for that since one of them especially Brooklyn could have been hurt.

The incident in the pool still haunted his dreams and he didn't need another near death experience since he still felt guilt over nearly letting his boyfriend drown. Then there was the incident in the park where he had pushed him away because he thought he had a crush on another. Boy, did he have a lot to apologize for and was beginning to think that maybe they needed some therapy. He could just imagine the scene with the therapist. He probably would either be committed for insanity or arrested for being a pedophile.

They were sitting at a low table coloring with a paint that only worked on a special paper. You would touch the paint and the color only showed up on the paper. It was what they should have bought earlier if he had seen it then. A late stop by a discount retailer had introduced him to the product called Color Wonder as he had perused the aisles looking for something safe that they could use. It was a dream come true for any parent with paint happy chibis.

Brooklyn was using mostly black and appeared to be drawing a picture of Zeus. Tyson's picture looked like Dragoon from Hiro's perspective but he couldn't move since Brooklyn was using his lap as a booster seat. "What you think?" he ask with a bright smile, showing the picture to Hiro. "It looks great," Hiro remarked, "It is Zeus right?" "Yeah," Brooklyn replied, "he my bit beast and friend."

"How well I know?" Hiro murmured, darkly as he remembered the incident a few days before. That was when the phone rang and he would receive a call that would change his life. He managed to get to the phone as he heard grandpa shouting at his students in the dojo. _"Moshi Moshi," _he greeted after he answered it. "Hiro," Mr. Dickerson said from the other end, "I am so glad that I got in touch with you. We have a problem."

"Stanley, what's wrong?" Hiro ask, dreading the answer from the worry in the chairman's voice. "I had to come into the office today," the chairman explained, "since we are having problems with a few of the parents of the effected bladers." Hiro gulped nervously since he knew exactly where this was going. "Robert took care of Enrique and Oliver's parents," Stanley continued with a sigh, "the White Tigers explained the problem to Master Tao, who did not have a problem with it. Judy didn't have any problems since only Max was effected. The F-Dynasty twins were all ready in Romero's custody and BBA Revolution was taken care of because it was only Tyson."

He paused as Hiro dreaded the next words out of his mouth. "Well, the Blitzkrieg Boyz were not an issue since Kai and Tala have been on their own for quite some time," Stanley continued, "we are having a bit of trouble with Miguel of the Barthez Battalion but I believe that Mathilda is taking care of the problem as I speak. The problem lies with the BEGA bladers but most especially Brooklyn. I have talked to Garland's parents and they said it was okay that he stay with his friends since they are busy attending his siblings' tournaments. We can't get in touch with Mystel's parents since they live in a caravan in the deserts of Egypt. The problem basicly centers around Brooklyn."

"What do they want?" Hiro growled, thinking about the things he had recently learned about them. Since it was a cordless phone, he walked out of the room. He definitely didn't want Brooklyn to hear this conversation unless it was absolutely necessary. "They want to see their son, Hiro," Stanley informed with a sad sigh, "and there is nothing I can do to stop them. Boris is the one who had custody of him until BEGA was brought down. He was suppose to return home but he decided to stay with Garland and then you. Since he is underage, there is nothing I can do to deny their request. They are his legal guardians."

Hiro was wondering what they wanted after all of these months but maybe Brooklyn had been keeping in contact with them. "They will be arriving at my office at one," Stanley added, "and then I will bring them over to the dojo. I figured that it would be easier to have the confrontation there instead of the building. I don't want their conditions to leak out to the press. Can you imagine what would happen?"

"Yes, I can," Hiro replied with a shiver, "people like Boris would love to get their revenge since they are young and defenseless. Do you think they will take what happened to him calmly? Remember how we reacted when we saw them for the first time." "I will try to explain what happened before we arrive," Stanley explained, "but on a lighter note, I assume that you have forbidden Hillary from visiting." "Yes, I did," he informed, darkly, "if she is uncapable of doing what she is told, then she has no business hanging around the dojo. What happened to Kai and Tala?"

"Judy is watching them for the day," Stanley added with a chuckle, "and let's just say that they have learned their lesson about drawing on the walls. They are not going to be able to sit without the aid of a pillow for a while. How is Brooklyn doing?" "He apologized and I forgave him," Hiro informed, "I can't resist those chibi eyes of his but he is behaving more like Kai and Tala now. I think he has been infected with their madness to create mischief."

"I feel for you then," the elderly chairman chuckled, "you will be getting a taste of what I have experienced on a daily basis since this whole affair started. And to think that he was such an angel when all of this began." "It started after he nearly drowned," Hiro added, "and he forgave Kai. I think it might be for the best if we keep them apart for a while. I hope that he will grow out of it."

"For your sake, I hope he does as well," Mr. Dickerson replied, "I will see you in a few hours." _"Ja ne," _Hiro replied as he hung up. He thought perhaps it might be best if he told Brooklyn beforehand about the visit instead of allowing them to just drop by unexpectedly. He was going to have to be careful with his words since he was uncertain of how the small chibi was going to take the news. He returned to the lounge to hear the sounds of laughter as Tyson and Brooklyn were both on their feet in what appeared to be a stand-off.

Their hands were on the table for support as they eyed the other and then both darted around the table. They made a circle around the table as Hiro leaned against the door frame to watch. Their actions soon made him dizzy as they chased one another in circles, sliding on the wooden floor in their socks. It was quite amusing as his lips turned up in a smile. A few minutes later, the two fell on the floor from their chase and laughed but appeared to be a bit dizzy headed as well.

"Having fun yet?" he murmured with a smile as he picked Brooklyn up by the arms. "No," they both protested and then laughed as Hiro hugged the younger tightly. "Hero, what wrong?" Brooklyn ask with concern after they had sat back down again, "sometwing happen?" "Of course not," he lied as his mouth felt parched. How was he going to break the news to him?

He sighed and decided to let Tyson stay since he was able to calm the younger down when he got upset. "I hate lying to you, _tenshi_," he stated as he wished the knot in his throat would go away, "so I am going to be honest? Mr. Dickerson just called me on the phone with some unexpected news." "Is Kai and Tala coming ovah?" Brooklyn ask as he squealled and his eyes lit up with excitement, "me can't wait ta show them new picture me drew of us." He reached for a piece of paper but Hiro pulled him back roughly so they were looking one another straight in the eye again.

"Someone is coming over but it is not your friends," Hiro stated, trying to be as calm as possible, "Mr. Dickerson got a call today from your parents." Brooklyn's eyes widened from that one single word as he tried to pull away. He looked horrified, scared and frightened as Hiro's teeth gritted together in anger. What had they done to make him fear them this much? They didn't deserve to call him their son if they had traumatized him this badly.

"You gots parents," Tyson added as he looked up from his picture, "you lucky. Our mommy died when I was twree and daddy stays away." "Don't let them take me away," Brooklyn cried, throwing his arms around Hiro's neck and threatened to cut off his air, "me don't want ta leave. Pwease Hero!" His cries shook his small frame as he nearly choked on his tears.

Hiro didn't know what to do as he wrapped his arms around the chibi and held him tightly. He dreaded the confrontation that was coming as Brooklyn continued to sob. "Why he crying?" Tyson ask, sadly as he looked between the two of them, "are his mommy and daddy bad?" "Obviously," Hiro whispered, "they hurt him, Tyson." Hiro saw Tyson's small hand clench into a fist and couldn't help but think how his little brother seemed much more intelligent now than at his normal age.

He was more patient and thoughtful as Hiro wondered what was going through that young mind of his. "You can't let them take Brookie, Hero," Tyson pleaded, throwing himself at the young man, "me get Dwagoon and scare them off." A lightbulb lit up over Hiro's head as he considered a different approach to Tyson's idea. He just hoped that the bit beast would respond to him. He had some questions to ask.

When Brooklyn had finally stopped crying and had calmed down somewhat, Grandpa walked into the room from his class. A hurried explanation by Hiro reassured him that grandpa would watch over the two little dudes so he could try his idea. Hiro ran to his room and violently yanked open the drawer. The two blades were still hidden under his clothes but the black blade appeared to be normal. He pocketed it as grabbed his own beyblade from the top of the dresser and ran from the room toward the dojo.

He shut the screen door behind him as he sat down in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. "I hope this works," he murmured, "I don't know who else to turn too. Maybe he will respond since Brooklyn is in a bit of distress or so I hope." He held the black blade in the palm of his hand as he focused his thoughts on the minotaur. "Zeus," he whispered, "I need to speak with you."

He sat in silence as he meditated and was afraid that it wasn't going to work until he heard his familiar deep voice. "What do you want, human?" was the question as his eyes opened to see Zeus standing before him. He stood almost to the ceiling as his green eyes were focused directly on him but his manner didn't seem threatening. "I am busy with other matters," he said, simply, "nothing has happened to endanger my avatar so why are you so intent upon summoning me from my rest?" "I need to speak with you," Hiro informed with a deep bow to show his respect, "we have a problem."

"I sense my avatar is in a bit of distress," Zeus remarked, looking thoughtful, "what is wrong?" "Do you know anything about his past?" Hiro ask as the bit beast stared at him, "about his parents?" "What do they have to do with this?" Zeus fumed as his eyes filled with anger. "They are coming for him today," Hiro explained, "they want their son back." "They must never be allowed to care for him again," the bit beast raged and snorted in anger, "I forbid it. I am the most powerful of the Greek gods and my word is law."

"That is not enough," Hiro added, "they are his parents. There is nothing I can do to stop them from taking him if they want too." "You will fight until your last breath," the king among beasts stated as his raised voice shook the room around them, "you will not let them take him away." "I will do what I can," Hiro added, "but can you tell me why Brooklyn is so afraid of them? He never did tell me much about his parents with the exception that they are professors who taught at an university. I know nothing about them or his childhood."

The bit beast appeared to be thinking it over as his eyes locked on the younger man. "Very well," Zeus stated as he shook his head in disgust, "I will tell you what I know of them but you must promise not to tell Brooklyn what I am about to reveal to you." Hiro nodded in agreement, hoping for some insight on his boyfriend. "I came to him when he was young," he began as Hiro sat down crosslegged before the god, "a lot younger than when most bit beasts come to their bladers. He was only five years of age and all ready withdrawn from those around him. I believe that it was his anger and rage, the darkness inside of him that attracted me to him.

He did not have any friends with the exception of me. He poured out his heart and soul to me; telling me all of his secrets even those concerning his so-called parents. He had been a child prodigy in everything; not just beyblading. They used and forced him to do his best and finish first. There was no room for second place in that house. They exploited his talents and displayed him as though he was an object instead of a person. He was never treated like a child especially their son.

When he did wrong, he was punished. If they could not hit him, they would lock him in a closet or small room without any windows or light. He often would stay in such a place for many hours and they would punish him more if he came out with his face tearstained from crying. I would offer what comfort that I could provide but I was not enough. He needed human companionship but since he was made fun of and neglected, he did not know how to make friends. This continued on for many years until we met him."

The hatred in Zeus' voice suggested that he did not hold the man in high regard. "Boris Balkov saw his ability," he continued, "and met his parents. He said that he could accomplish great things if he was to join his organization. Brooklyn didn't mind since it would get him out of the house that had been a living hell for him but his parents just handed him over without even questioning the man's past. They didn't care if he was being used by someone else as long as they got fame as his parents if he became a world champion. He was simply handed over to Balkov without a second thought and of course we see where that path led."

Zeus looked at Hiro in a way that suggested it was both of their faults for what happened next. "He lost for the first time in his life," he added, "and since he didn't know how to deal with it, he went insane. I have to admit that I didn't help the situation any and fueled his anger. His pent up rage even overcame me and I pushed him to get revenge for his loss to Kai on Tyson. You and Boris did not help the situation as well."

"I gladly admit that I was a fool to push him in the way that I did," Hiro admitted with a sad sigh, "I should have never forced him to blade in that final match. I saw what the loss had done to him and I too ignored the warnings. I have regretted my decision since and have apologized many times for what I had done. Garland became protective of him after the match especially when he was admitted to the hospital for a few weeks. He nearly beat me up when I stopped by for a visit to apologize for my deeds."

"None of that matters now," Zeus remarked, brushing it off, "It is all in the past. We need to focus on the present and prevent his parents from taking him from your care. The darkness in his heart is gone and has been replaced by the light of friendship and love. It has only grown more since the chibification as it should have. Enemies are now friends as it should be."

"Why were they turned into chibis?" Hiro ask with impatience, "I think I deserve an explanation. After all, look at what I have gone through in the past few days." "You will get your answers soon," the god snorted but it sounded more like laughter, "but we must concentrate on our problem at hand. I will do what I can to prevent their interference and I have an idea if we can gather enough power. We will need the help of a few of the other bladers. I can not do this alone."

"Robert might be able to help," Hiro stated with a funny look in his eye, "can you wait for just a moment?" The minotaur shook his head as Hiro pulled out his cell phone and called the mansion. Gustaf obviously answered the phone as he ask to talk to Robert. "Robert, I need a favor," he said simply as he smiled. Five minutes later, he was off the phone, smiling as he put the phone back in his pocket. "Help is on the way," Hiro stated, "can you work with the other bit beasts?"

"That is not a problem," Zeus replied, "if we can pull this off, it will be quite an accomplishment for both humans and bit beasts." Hiro did not like the grin on the god's face but did not question him. It was tweleve thirty before Robert arrived along with Kai, Daichi and Lei. They didn't have much time as they gathered everyone in the dojo. Before Hiro could even ask why Kai had come, the question was answered for him. "He wouldn't allow us to leave without him when he heard us mention Brooklyn's name," Robert explained, "so we brought him along to prevent another tantrum." "I will protect Brookie," Kai declared, pulling the younger into his arms, who relaxed from his embrace, "me won't let those meanies take him."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Kai," Hiro remarked, giving Tyson Dragoon, "but it is not necessary. We have a plan." "Who has a plan?" Robert ask with his arms crossed, "and why did you want the three of us?" "Because we need help," Hiro stated, "Zeus needs the power of bit beasts that didn't tamper with their avatar's ages." Robert, Lei and Daichi turned around to see the god beast had popped out of his bit chip and was standing behind them.

Their mouths including Robert's had dropped open as he looked at them and raised an eyebrow like a human would. "Zeus," Brooklyn shouted, happily and running to his protector, "me miss you." "As have I you," the beast replied, letting the chibi hug his legs, "I need the help of your bit beasts especially Dranzer and Dragoon." Kai's bit chip lit up as Dranzer appeared in a flurry of red and gold flames but he did not seem too upset at seeing the one who had helped take her life months before. "What do you need from me?" he trilled in a voice that was vibrant with life and sounded like a beautiful melody that memorized the other bladers. "It is quite simple actually," the god beast stated with a smirk as he explained his plan.

Mr. Dickerson arrived shortly after one with Brooklyn's parents; Narcissa and Lucius Kingston. The elderly chairman was a bit afraid of what would happen at this meeting especially concerning Hiro as they were welcomed by the oldest of the Kinomiya family and escorted into the lounge. It was too quiet in the house and the mood was somber like someone had died. Grandpa Ryu started to serve tea as Narcissa looked around the room. "Where is our son, Mr. Dickerson?" she replied or rather demanded, "You said he was staying here." (A/N - Inside joke as to where I got their names from? lol)

Stanley wiped his forehead with his handkerchief as Grandpa answered for him. "The kids are out in the dojo," he replied, "they will join us in a few minutes, yo." Her eyebrow raised from his language and use of it. Grandpa laughed as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. Stanley could not blame Hiro for hating these two people.

They were two of the most unpleasant adults that he had ever encountered in his lifetime. They were selfish and rude; not to mention that they seemed to care only about their own appearance and not Brooklyn's welfare. He briefly wondered how Brooklyn had turned out so well and did not blame the youth for what happened in his match with Tyson after having to live with them for fifteen years. Narcissa Kingston was a tall, thin woman with vibrant red hair. She had dark green eyes that were quick to judge and anger.

Lucius Kingston was tall like his wife but more muscular. He had blond hair and soft blue eyes. He was more quiet than his wife but he had an air of a man that you did not want to cross. The expression on his face was always serious and cold. Stanley was normally outgoing and fair but these two people had tested his patience until the very end. He was about ready to tell them where they could shove it or at least hit them with a mean right hook.

They heard a door open as Hiro appeared. He had a serious and calculating expression upon his face as his arms crossed against his chest. "This is my grandson, Kinomiya Hiroshi," Grandpa introduced, "and the coach of your son's team." "Nice to meet you," Hiro ground out as his teeth gritted together. "We are here to see Brooklyn," Mrs. Kingston replied, crossly, "not his coach. Where is our son?" "Did Mr. Dickerson tell you what happened?" Hiro ask.

"Not exactly," Mr. Kingston stated, his voice cold with a hard edge to it, "he just said that there had been an accident and that he was staying here with you." Hiro inwardly sighed with relief at Stanley's inability to explain the situation. It just saved them a lot of problems. "I want to see my son," Narcissa stated, "and there is nothing you can do to stop us from taking him home. He is our son and he is coming home with us."

"Only if I want too," came another voice as Brooklyn stepped into the room. Mr. Dickerson dropped his cup of tea in his lap as his mouth hung open with shock. Hiro had not told him that Brooklyn had changed back. Standing in the doorway was the sixteen year old blader dressed not in his usual white uniform but clothed totally in black. He was wearing black leather pants with a tight black tank top with several pieces of silver jewelry including an earring.

Black leather boots topped off the outfit as he stood there glaring at the two adults sitting at the low table. "Brooklyn, darling," Mrs. Kingston greeted with a false smile and acting quite motherly. "Don't put on this vile act," Brooklyn snapped as his eyes glowed for a brief moment, "everyone in this room is aware of my past and know how you treated me." Mr. Kingston stood up suddenly from that accusation. "You do not speak to your mother in that manner," he snapped, "get your belongings because we are going home."

"I am not going anywhere with either of you," Brooklyn spat as Stanley couldn't help but think something was different about the prodigy blader's attitude, "neither of you are parents in my eyes and I am staying right here." He was eminenting an aura like the one during his match and Hiro was standing there with a smirk on his face. Something was not right but Stanley couldn't quite put his finger on it. Lucius grabbed Brooklyn by the shirt but that was a mistake as he began to radiant the same purplish-black energy from before. "I would take my hands off if I was you," Brooklyn hissed, his eyes dilating as a black mask cast his eyes deep into shadow, "otherwise, you will pay for it. I will not go home with you and from now on, you are to stay away from me."

The purplish energy pushed Lucius away as his eyes narrowed. "You don't test me, boy," he spat, "or you will learn some manners." "Oh really," Brooklyn replied cockily, "I would like to see you try." Lucius lunged at Brooklyn, who side stepped at the last moment and the middle-aged man ran right into Hiro's fist. The resounding crack made everyone in the room shudder from the sound as Hiro smiled evilly.

"I believe you deserved that," he smirked with an arrogant air, "No one attacks a member of my team in my presence and for your information, I took Kendo lessons from my grandfather. Unlike him, I don't have a problem with using my skill against those who are weaker and without honor." Lucius was holding his nose that was bleeding as he glared between the two. "He is my son!" the man demanded, "you have no right to keep him from us or tell me how to disclipse him!" "I do," Hiro added with a smirk, "if you are mistreating him. Brooklyn has told me a bit about his punishments. Locking someone in the closet for failure is not acceptable or is beating him for simply crying."

Both of his parents' eyes narrowed from that accusation as their lips pursed together in a thin angry line. "So now are you a liar as well as a loser?" his father taunted but Brooklyn didn't succomb to it. He just stood there arrogantly with his arms crossed in a manner that was quite unexpected. Mr. Dickerson was wondering what was going on for Brooklyn to stay so calm and emotionally detached. "I'm not the loser," Brooklyn stated, coldly, "you are."

"What did you say?" his father demanded, his voice full of anger that could not be concealed. "I said that you are the loser," Brooklyn repeated, cockily, "I may have lost a match but at least I can admit my mistakes. My gifts aren't meant to be used by others for their own evil purposes especially for greed. You are the ones who handed me over to Balkov without question because you wanted the fame that I could give you. Well, I am tired of being your lackey and I do not claim you as my parents anymore. My team is my family now and I have no need of you. So get out of my life and don't make any trouble for me; otherwise, you will live to regret it."

Brooklyn turned to walk away but his father jumped forward and landed a fist into his son's jaw. Brooklyn reeled back but was caught by Hiro, who held him upright as Grandpa Ryu jumped up suddenly, waving his shinai. "That was the wrong thing to do, father," Brooklyn sneered as his eyes glowed green for a brief moment and he launched into a roundhouse kick of his own. His boot made contact with Lucius' head and pushed the man back. The black fire encased his entire body as Hiro stood still and let the teen take care of the situation.

His parents obviously hadn't watched the match as Hiro heard his shirt rip and the black wings emerge from his back. He definitely looked like a monster now as his parents backed away from him. "See what you have done to me," he snarled, his voice deep and his eyes glowing, "You are the ones responsible for turning me into this _monster_." For once the older Kingstons were silent and stood cowering before their son. Hiro really wanted to get involved in the melee but knew that the teen had to take care of this on his own.

He could feel the fear emienting off of the parents and smirked from it. He really wanted to beat Lucius into a pulp but it wasn't his job. His job was to help Brooklyn get over his past and make him as happy as possible in the present. "I want nothing to do with you anymore," Lucius spat as he grabbed his wife, "you are nothing but a monstrosity, an abnormality, a freak. I regret the day you were even born. You are no longer our son and you are to stay away from us."

Brooklyn didn't even flinch from their harsh words as he stood there with his arms across his chest. "Fine," he replied after a moment, "leave and never bother me again. Otherwise, I won't be able to control my actions in the future if I see you again." He dismissed them coldly as he waved them off with a hand and turned his back on them as they gathered themselves and practically ran to the door. The wings retracted into his back as he began to laugh with a cruelty that those present hadn't heard before.

Stanley just watched as the two adults left in quite a rush from Brooklyn's behavior. They had been eager to get to their car and had not protested his request for freedom. Brooklyn's chuckles made Stanley cringe as Hiro burst into laughter when Grandpa had said the two had definitely left. "That was easy," the teen remarked, "free of them forever. That is how it was meant to be."

"Hiro, why didn't you tell me that Brooklyn had returned to normal?" Stanley demanded with a huff. "Mr. Dickerson, this is not Brooklyn," Hiro stated, quite calmly as the youth before him nodded. "I don't understand," he remarked as Hiro yelled in the hall, "the coast is clear!" "Hero," came a shout as a small chibi with the same colored hair ran into the room and tackled him around the legs, "are they gone?" "Yes, they are out of your life for good," Hiro stated, laughing as he picked up the small chibi and hugged him tightly.

The chairman looked between the two and sweatdropped. "I don't understand," he remarked as Kai appeared along with Daichi, Robert and Lei. "Did ya sware them?" Kai ask the older Brooklyn, who nodded as Kai smirked. They both then high-fived the other and both of them laughed. "What is going on here?" the chairman demanded a few moments later, "why are there two Brooklyns?" "This is the Brooklyn that we all know and love," Hiro explained to the chibi in his arms, "the other is a mirror image or you could call him Brooklyn's guardian angel."

"That was pretty funny," Daichi laughed to the older, "I loved how you kicked that basturd." "Daichi, language," Grandpa reminded with a scowl but then smiled, "but I have to admit that I was tempted to do it myself." "Now, I can't blame him for the way he behaved," Lei remarked with a scowl, "what awful parents!" "I should say," Robert added, "their behavior was unbecoming of a parent. Seeing their awful behavior makes me appreciate my own more."

"I agree with that," Lei added with a nod as Stanley continued to look confused. Who was this imposter and what had Hiro meant by his guardian angel? "I see that you still haven't figured it out, dude," Grandpa remarked, slapping the chairman on the back a little too hard and nearly knocking him to the ground, "try to think of someone who is all black and you've got your man." "Or bit beast," the older Brooklyn smirked as Stanley's mouth dropped open again. "You mean that is-" he stuttered as he pointed at the duplicate. "Zeus at your service," the imposter introduced with a bow, "king of the gods of Mt. Olympus."

Everyone stared at Mr. Dickerson in amusement since he didn't know whether to be impressed that the head god of the Greek gods was standing before him and introducing himself so politely or scared that one of the most powerful bit beasts in the world was before him. "How?" he managed to mutter, "how did you do it? Why do you look like Brooklyn?" "You will have to ask the bit beasts if you want an explanation," Lei informed, "we can't explain how they did it exactly. There is still so much that we don't understand about them or their power."

"We have the ability to come out of our blades," Zeus continued, "not just in matches but also in human form. Usually we take on the form of our avatar with some differences in our appearances. Normally, I would be able to do this without any problem but chibifying Brooklyn took a lot of my power and I needed a little help to maintain this form long enough to meet his parents. We could not change him back to his normal age. That spell will have to wear off on its own so this was the only option that we had."

"That is where they came in," Hiro added as he motioned toward the others, "Griffolyon, Gaia Dragoon & Galeon along with my Metal Driger gave Zeus enough power for him to maintain Brooklyn's appearance since they did not use their powers. Dranzer and Dragoon are the ones who convinced them to help. They also offered what little power they had left to help Zeus out as well." "Speaking of Dragoon," Robert remarked as he looked around, "where is Tyson?" "He was just with us," Daichi remarked as everyone sweatdropped.

That was when they heard it - the sound of a small voice yelling, "LET IT RIP!" The next thing they heard was a loud explosion that shook the entire house. Hiro, Robert and Lei sweatdropped at the same time as Zeus began to laugh along with Kai and Daichi. It sounded as though Dragoon MS had taken out an entire wall of the dojo. Hiro smiled weakly at Grandpa, who growled as he looked at his oldest grandson.

Hiro slowly handed the real Brooklyn over to Robert, who looked shocked that he was being given a child to babysit. "HIROSHI!" Grandpa Ryu bellowed as he waved his shinai, "You will be replacing that wall this time!" Hiro took off at a sprint through the open door with Grandpa hot on his heels. The other occupants in the room looked at the two and then started to laugh. "It was a bad idea for him to give Tyson back his beyblade," Lei remarked inbetween his own bouts of laughter.

"Dragoon is not too happy with Tyson at the moment as well," Zeus added with a weird gleam in his eyes, "I think both Tyson and Hiro will pay for this." "About time," Kai spoke up as he rubbed his sore bottom and winced, "that Hero get hurt instead of us." "But hasn't he been through enough all ready?" Daichi remarked, looking quite thoughtful, "I don't think he's going to survive this." "Are any of us going to survive this ordeal?" Lei ask as he wiped his eyes from the tears that had come from his laughter, "I think that is the more valid question." A loud scream from outside made the three teens, one god beast and two chibis burst into more laughter. It seemed that poor Hiro wasn't going to see the end of this torment anytime soon.

AS

R & R


	9. Ramblings of a Mad Blader

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to IrishPotatoes, Rae TB, Curiosity, Ceriadara, FlamesOfFury, lalalalala2 & Tezi for reviewing. Oh yeah, Mystel is a boy, Curiosity, so I hope that clears matters up. I hope that you all like this chapter. I wasn't exactly happy w/h it but it is your opinion that counts & not mine.**

**This chapter is dedicated to FlamesOfFury for suggesting this idea. Thank you for being a great writer, listener, inspiration & new friend. **

**Chapter Nine - Ramblings of a Mad Blader**

"You need me to do what!" Hiro questioned as his voice raised. He was sitting on the opposite side of the low table and glaring at Mr. Dickerson, who looked remorseful at what he had just ask. "It would only take a day, Hiro," Stanley informed as they heard laughter from where Tyson and Brooklyn were playing with the gifts that he had brought, "a few hours at the most and he won't see anyone else. I have a meeting with another client so I can't go." Hiro heard the clash of the lightsabers and winced knowing that those things were going to give him a headache before they grew tired of them. He really hated toys with batteries.

"I can watch Tyson," Grandpa remarked, "but I don't know if I can handle Brooklyn. He will probably cry or pitch a fit when he sees you leave, homme." "I am certain that Judy would be willing to watch him for the day," Stanley advised as Hiro glared. "You know what happened the last time we were at that house," he growled, "I don't want to return to find that he had drown." "I am certain that none of the children will go near the pool again without adult supervision," Stanley informed, "since they learned their lesson from the last time. I assure you that he will be taken care of and you can pick him up in the morning."

"Very well," Hiro agreed, "but I'm warning you-" "I understand completely," Stanley reassured, "I promise that nothing will happen to him. I can take him with me now if you like." "Brooklyn!" Hiro shouted as they heard soft footsteps and the two chibis appeared carrying their play swords. Brooklyn had a red lightsaber while Tyson's was green. Hiro wondered if the chairman knew the significance of their colors but pushed the thought aside for the moment.

"Hero," Brooklyn greeted as he glomped his elder, "what you want?" "I need to go away for the day," Hiro explained, "so you will be spending the rest of the day and night with Dr. Judy. Is that all right? I promise that I will pick you up in the morning." "What about Ty-Ty?" Brooklyn ask, pointing to his playmate.

"Grandpa will be watching him," Hiro informed as the chibi jumped into his lap, "you will be with Kai and the others." "That not fair," Tyson protested, hotly, "Me want ta visit friends too." "You are staying with me, little dude," Grandpa stated, firmly, "and there is no protesting it because it won't change my mind. Besides, I have a surprise for you this evening." Hiro expected Tyson to throw a tantrum but he just crossed his arms against his chest and pouted. "So is that all right, _tenshi_?" he ask, turning back to Brooklyn.

"It okay," he replied, glumly, "but me miss you." "And I will miss you with all of my heart," he reassured as Brooklyn's arms wrapped around his neck, "let's pack you a change of clothes." Hiro picked him up and went to the bedroom to gather his things. He made certain to put three changes of clothes in the backpack as a precaution. Brooklyn grabbed his bear that was stuffed inside of it as well.

They walked back to the lounge where Mr. Dickerson rose and was ready to go. Brooklyn hugged both Tyson and Grandpa good-bye as Hiro walked the two to the car. He was telling the chairman what Brooklyn would or could not eat and hoped that he was listening to his instructions. It seemed that Stanley had been prepared for the occasion since there was a car seat in the back as the driver opened the door. "I borrowed it for Kai," Stanley explained with a smile, "since he likes to ride with me." "Bye Brookie," Hiro stated as the small chibi grabbed him around the legs, "I'll see you in the morning so have fun."

"Me miss you," he cried as the tears began but Hiro had to be strong for the both of him. He lifted Brooklyn and hugged him one last time before securing him in the car seat. The door was closed as he saw Brooklyn wave good-bye. A lump formed in his throat as he watched the car drive away with Brooklyn's hand pressed against the glass. He had to hold back his own tears as he walked back to the house to prepare for the meeting with the new sponser that Stanley had arranged for later that afternoon.

Brooklyn continued to tear as the chairman looked at the small chibi and tried to take his mind off the separation. "I know Kai and Tala will be glad to see you," Stanley added with a smile as Brooklyn turned to him, "are you looking forward to playing with them?" "Me guess," he whispered, "but wish Hero could be with us." "There, there," Stanley comforted, "It will be morning before you know it and then you won't want to leave." Brooklyn wasn't as comfortable with him as he hit his toy lightsaber against the seat and ended up irritating the driver.

He stopped before either man said a word as the rest of the ride past in silence. They had pulled up to the house before he knew it as Judy came out the door to greet them. "I figured you would have trouble convincing Hiro to go," she remarked with a smile as she removed Brooklyn from the car and settled him on a hip. Gustaf soon appeared to take the backpack as they walked into the house. It was silent for a brief moment before you heard a stampede of footsteps and the arrival of most of the other chibis.

"Brookie," both Kai and Tala greeted at the front of the pack as Judy set him down. He was glomped by both of the boys before Rei pushed them aside to greet him as well. Mystel was still sporting stickies (band-aids) on his injuries but they didn't seem to bother him as he smiled brightly. Julia shyed away from him as she hung onto Raul but the others smiled especially Kevin, who was showing Brooklyn his new skinned knee that he had gotten when he had saved Oliver from a fall. "Where Ty-Ty?" Max demanded, looking for the small bluenette. "You will see him tomorrow, Maxie," Judy reassured, "Brooklyn is here to play today and he shall be spending the night."

"He sleeps with me!" four of the chibis demanded as they glared at the others. The adults laughed thinking that it was cute as Hillary appeared with Enrique following close behind her. "Hello, Brooklyn," she greeted as he stepped away from her. He may have been young but he understood that she was suppose to be watching him the other day when he had gotten a spanking. If she had been watching and had told them no, then he wouldn't have gotten into trouble with Hiro.

When she stopped to bend down to him, Enrique bumped into her from behind. "Enrique," she growled, turning her attention to the blond, who smiled. "These are for you," he stated, holding a few wildflowers in his hand in a clumsy attempt at a bouquet. The Italian chibi smiled brightly from the offer as Hillary shook her head and took the flowers. When he was invited to play with Garland and Miguel, he left with them but not before he gave her a shy smile and wave.

"Now remember that none of you are to go near the pool," Judy ordered as the chibis nodded before heading to play outside. "Enrique has been following me around since yesterday," Hillary complained, "I don't know what has gotten into him." "I think someone has a crush," Michael teased with a smile, "It probably has something to do with when you treated his boo boo." "Why would Enrique have a crush on her?" Johnny remarked, wearing a hat to cover his bald head, "he has two girls waiting for him at home that are of better breeding and station." "WHAT!" Hillary raged as an angry vein appeared over her eye, "what.did.you.just.say? You had better be glad that Kai and Tala all ready removed your hair or I would rip it from your head!"

As the two teens argued, Kai and Tala pulled Brooklyn with them as Rei and Mystel followed. "Adults weird," Tala remarked as they headed outside, "don't think I will ever understand them." "Me know," Rei added with a confused expression, "me don't want ta be one." The four laughed as Kai held Brooklyn's hand tightly as they walked to the backyard. "What you wanna do?" Kai ask as his attention focused on Brooklyn, "your choice?"

"Don't know," he replied with a shrug, "whatevah you wanna do is fine." "Can me play with your sword?" Mystel ask as Brooklyn handed the toy over to him. Mystel laughed as he started to swing it and it made a humming noise but he jumped with surprise when it sounded like it struck another. "Let's play a game," Tala suggested as Kai looked at his friend and nodded, "there are five of us. We can do sometwing weally good."

"Me wike," Brooklyn laughed as he clapped his hands, "what we do?" Kai's eyes narrowed as he looked toward the house and the teens that we starting to swim in the pool. "Hmm," he thought as his crimson eyes narrowed, "let me think. Sometwing fun but me don't want ta cause too much trouble though. My bottom still hurts from other day."

"Me know, me know," Rei remarked as he jumped up and down, "me gots an idea." "What is it then, kitty?" Kai teased as Rei's golden eyes turned into angry slits. He hated to be called kitty by anyone except Mystel. "Don't call me that," he snapped, "Only Mystie allowed to call me that." "That right," Mystel defended as he joined Rei's side. "Don't get your pants in a bunch," Kai added with a scowl, "Me won't call you that anymore so what your idea?"

"Soap," Rei informed as the other four looked confused, "ya know that stuff that Gustaf washes dishes with." "What about it?" Tala ask with curiosity. "If ya pour it in a potty," Rei continued with a grin, "it make pwetty bubbles." "That sound good," Kai exclaimed as he clapped his hands, "let's try it out." Brooklyn, however, had paled by that suggestion.

"But what about the monsters?" he whispered, shaking slightly, "they won't wike bubbles." "There ain't no monsters in the potty," Tala added with a smile, "it just water." The smallest chibi still shuddered from the thought but agreed to the game. Kai had the bright idea to use Brooklyn as bait since he looked innocent. Judy had accused he and Tala of manipulating him into painting on the walls two days before. She had heard about his parents as well from Stanley and she couldn't blame the youngest of them for any of his actions.

Brooklyn was perfect in his role since Judy and several of the others were in the kitchen fixing to cook lunch. Tala instructed him to run then fall on purpose and cry like he had been hurt. Brooklyn's howls were enough to distract the adults as Kai swiped the dishwashing liquid. Judy was confused since he stopped crying as suddenly as he had started. She swore he was up to something but she couldn't believe that her little angel was capable of mischief. She still put all the blame on Kai and Tala.

What she didn't know was that Brooklyn was capable of thinking for himself and actually enjoyed causing trouble. It was just here, he would be able to get by with it easier. He had the adults wrapped around his little pinkie and they didn't know it. "That easy," he remarked with a smile, catching up to Kai, who handed the bottle to Rei as they followed. They decided to try the experiment in a bathroom on the second floor since it would give them privacy.

Brooklyn shivered as he entered the bathroom last as Tala pushed the door shut behind him. Rei lifted the lid of the toliet seat and grabbed a stool to give him some height. The Neko-jin chibi poured almost half of the bottle into the toliet as they all gathered around to watch. Brooklyn however hid behind Tala since he was not reassured by their claims. He knew there were monsters in the potty no matter what anyone said.

It made too many noises for something not to live inside of it. "Everyone ready?" Rei ask as they nodded and Kai pulled the handle as the toliet began to flush. Bubbles did rise to the surface from the soap in the water but it did not prepare them for what happened next. "Wow," they exclaimed as they watched. Brooklyn peeking out from behind Tala since he was the oldest and tallest of his friends.

The bubbles rose higher as the water started to flow over the edge and then onto the floor. The chibis jumped away from the toliet as Tala fumbled with the door to get it open. The toliet made the awfulest gurgling noises that anyone had ever heard as Brooklyn paled further and even the others started to panic. There was so much soap in the water that the toliet looked to be foaming at the mouth. Brooklyn started to shake violently as they began to back into the hallway. The water then started to seep onto the carpet. (A/N - This will happen if you put enough soap in the toliet. I should know, I've done it before! lol)

"You made it angry!" Brooklyn shrieked, pointing to the toliet, "the monster in the potty is mad at us!" He started to cry as more water ran over the toliet and onto the floor. The carpet would definitely have to be replaced. "It eats paper," Mystel remarked, thoughtfully, "maybe it hungry." Kai and Rei being the bravest darted back into the bathroom and rolled off the toliet paper, throwing it into the toliet and only adding to the problem.

Their shoes were getting wet from the water as Kai tried to flush the toliet again but this time the soap and paper were working together to create quite a disaster. The toliet spewed as they jumped back into the hall. The noises coming from the toliet only made Brooklyn panic worse. He hated the potty and this wasn't helping his phobia. "Potty monster angry!" he shrieked, running down the hall, crying and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Judy and Gustaf heard the commotion from upstairs as they came out of the kitchen into the hall. Brooklyn ran down the stairs and nearly took a tumble if Judy hadn't caught him on her way to investigate. "Brooklyn, what is wrong?" she ask, lifting him into her arms and trying to soothe the distressed chibi. "Potty monster angry!" he shouted, nearly bursting her eardrums, "it don't wike pwetty bubbles." Judy walked down the hall to see the other four standing in the hallway. She saw the water on the carpet and then swore loudly but then reprimanded herself for doing so in Brooklyn's presence.

"Kai," she growled as she advanced on the dual-hair. "It not my idea," Kai defended, "it Rei." Before she could grab any of them, they took off, leaving her holding a sobbing chibi, who was afraid of the potty monster, ruined carpet and an overflowing toliet. The bathroom was an utter disaster. "Why do I even try?" she murmured, going back to the staircase and calling Gustaf or one of the others to help. She just hoped that this didn't deter Brooklyn from using the bathroom since he had been scared enough of it before.

Hillary and Mariah offered to help as she handed Brooklyn over to Mathilda, who agreed to watch him while they cleaned up the mess. Mathilda tried everything she knew to calm him but nothing worked so she decided that maybe the television might work. She sat down on the couch with him curled in her lap and flipped on the TV. She bypassed channel after channel until she found a cartoon called Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat. Rei appeared shortly after and sat down in the floor with Mystel to watch his favorite cartoon. When it went off, Dragon Tales came on and Brooklyn was calm by then and watching the show.

"That Ty-Ty's favorite," he remarked with a smile to Mathilda as Judy, Mariah and Hillary went by with mops and buckets. They had managed to unclog the toliet and the woman glared at the two sitting on the floor. That was when Rei did the oddest thing and tattled on himself. "Me did it," he admitted, standing before the woman, "it my idea; not Kai's. Me take all blame."

Judy let him off pretty easy since he had confessed but Kai and Tala didn't come out of hiding until lunch. Brooklyn sat inbetween Kai and Rei during the meal but didn't eat much. He wasn't thathungry or was the food appealing. Grandpa's meals were better than theirs especially his ramen noodles. He mainly drunk his rice milk and ate the bread that he knew was animal-free. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who was picky. Mystel didn't seem to like the food either and he normally loved tofu.

Afterwards, all of them were forced to take a nap that some of the older chibis protested but Brooklyn welcomed. He got to sleep on Tala's bed while he shared a bed with Kai. When Brooklyn opened his eyes, Kai, Tala, Rei and Mystel were playing in the middle of the room with Legos spread all about the floor. "Join us, Brookie," Tala called as he jumped off the bed and ran toward the others but he accidentally tripped over the lightsaber that Mr. Dickerson had given him as a gift. He landed right on what they had been building.

Legos were scattered everywhere but Rei helped him up to his feet. "Sorwy," he apologized as he threatened to burst into tears because he thought his friends would hate him for being clumsy. "Not a problem," Kai shrugged, "can happen to any of us." They all laughed and started to work on a joint project. They played with the blocks for a while before they grew bored and then started to play with some action figures that looked like turtles.

When Rei remarked that he was a little hungry, Kai pulled out a bar of candy from a drawer that Mr. Dickerson had given him. Kai split it into five pieces so they could share. Brooklyn took his piece eagerly and enjoyed it since it didn't taste like anything that Hiro had given him. He wished he could have more but was satisfied with what he had been given. He smiled at the others as they went back to playing with Kai's action figures.

Brooklyn didn't feel right shortly after eating the candy that Kai had shared with them. Mystel, Tala, and Rei seemed fine but he felt odd. His mouth was itchy and it felt like his throat was tight. When he started to wheeze, the other four noticed and looked at him oddly. "Brookie, you all right?" Kai ask with concern as his eyes watered. Brooklyn tried to shrug it off but the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Sometwing not right," he replied, between breaths, "feel icky." Both Kai and Tala jumped to his side as he shuddered and mild hives were seen on his arms. "What those?" Mystel ask as Tala ran to find an adult. "Don't know," he whined, "feel yucky." "What is wrong now?" Judy ask as she appeared with Emily, "Tala said that you don't feel well, Brooklyn."

"Feel funny," he replied as his eyes watered and he rubbed at the odd bumps. Judy knelt down and looked at his arms and then felt around his throat. "Have you ate anything?" she inquired as he nodded. "We had some of this," Tala offered, showing her the candy wrapper. "Are you allergic to anything?" she inquired as she saw that peanuts were an ingredient in the candy. "What allergic mean?" Brooklyn ask, innocently with his chibi eyes wide.

"Allergic means a food that you can not eat," she stated as the young chibi shrugged. "Could be the peanuts," Emily remarked, "a lot of kids are allergic to them." "That is what I am afraid of," Judy replied with a groan, "we need to get him to a hospital." "How are we going to explain this?" Emily ask, "especially when you fill out the form and put his name down as Brooklyn Kingston. Won't his name raise a few eyebrows?" "We don't have a choice," Judy remarked as Brooklyn started to cry from the yucky feelings, "fortunately I know a doctor that will keep this matter quiet."

She whipped out her cell phone and called a number. She talked to another person for a few moments before she hung up, pocketed the cell phone and grabbed Brooklyn. "Let's go," she stated, "tell Robert to keep watch over the others. I'll call Stanley and meet him at the hospital." "I'll go with you," Rick offered from the doorway, "you need someone to drive while you watch over the kid." "Very well," Judy remarked as she ran out of the room, leaving four confused and crying chibis behind her.

Since it was an emergency, she didn't care that the car did not possess a car seat as she settled in the back with Brooklyn in her arms, leaving Rick to drive. When he started to speed, Judy chastised him for the action as she called Stanley on the phone. The chairman panicked from the news as Brooklyn started to whine about his stomach hurting. Fortunately, the hospital came into view as she saw Stanley waiting for them outside. "Is he all right?" Stanley ask as she dashed through the doors and ignored him. She walked up to the desk as the secretary looked at her oddly.

"I need to see Dr. Mizoguchi immediately," she informed but was cut off as her old friend appeared with a clipboard. "Judy," he greeted, "how are you?" "I've been better, Kenji," she replied, "but we are in need of your services." When the secretary tried to protest that they would have to wait like everyone else, the doctor waved her off, saying that it was an emergency and that he would take care of it. They took Brooklyn into one of the triage rooms for privacy as Stanley was given a clipboard.

He didn't want to lie on the forms as Judy agreed to fill them out since she had a story prepared for such a situation. Brooklyn fought the doctor on the bed as he tried to take a look at him. Judy had a time getting his shirt off as he kept calling for Hiro. "I concur that it is an allergic reaction," he agreed after an examination as Brooklyn continued to cry, "with the wheezing and the hives. What did he eat?" "Some candy with peanuts," she explained, "I had no idea that he was allergic to anything."

Brooklyn then started to heave and threw up over the side of the bed as Kenji called for a nurse and orderly, then rubbed his back tenderly to help with the gagging. "Who is Hiro?" Kenji ask with a smile as he tried to examine the struggling child further, who was now being held by Judy since he wouldn't cooperate at all, "is he a friend of yours?" "More like his guardian," Judy informed, "he has been taking care of him for several months. He had to go to a business meeting today and left him in my care." "What is your name, little one?" Kenji ask as he tried to distract him as a nurse entered the room with a tray

Brooklyn looked up at him from Judy's lap but did not answer. Instead he hid his face in her clothes, leaving Judy to answer for him. "His name is Brooklyn," she stated, "but everyone calls him Brookie." "Well, you are a real cutie, aren't you?" the nurse soothed, stroking his cheek, "and with an earring too. Where did you get that?" Brooklyn looked at her with wide eyes as they tried to examine him and he saw the needles on the tray.

"It's okay, sweetie," the nurse comforted, trying to calm him, "we are going to give you a shot that will stop all of that icky feeling. Then I will give you a stickie and a lolly. Is that okay?" "NO!" he protested as he knocked the needle out of her hand and it landed in the floor. The doctor looked amused as Brooklyn clung to Judy as though his life depended on her.

The nurse picked up the needle but could not do anything since he was clinging to the coach of the All-Starz. Dr. Mizoguchi looked amused by the situation as Judy understood the look in his eye that they needed to distract him to inject the medicine. He pulled out his stethoscope and showed it to Brooklyn, offering to let him listen to his heartbeat, who looked at it with curiosity. "What dat?" he ask as his attention was diverted and the nurse approached him from behind. Judy helped her out as she held down an arm as he examined the object but he felt the needle pierce his skin and started to cry loudly.

"TRAITOR!" he cried to Judy, hitting her with his fists, "me want Hero now!" He got so violent that the doctor lifted him into his arms to try and calm him. His small fists were clenched and rubbing his all ready red eyes. "It's okay, little one," he tried to soothe, "you will have to stay for a few hours to make certain that the medicine is working. Aren't you suppose to be a big boy?"

"No," he protested as his bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "don't wanna be a big boy. Want Hero!" He started to cry at the top of his lungs and his howls could be heard throughout the entire ER. Several of the other doctors and nurses poked their head in the room to see what was the matter. Judy was glad that she had chosen Kenji since he was a pediatrician and dealt with this type of behavior on a daily basis.

"Is there anyway to get in touch with his guardian?" her friend ask, "I doubt that anyone will be able to get him quiet." "Hiro is unable to return tonight," Stanley informed as Brooklyn finally exhausted himself from the tears and fell asleep. Kenji handed him back to Judy who laid back on the bed and cradled him. The nurse gave her a blanket that she wrapped around him as he clenched his arms to his chest and settled in her arms. Rick popped his head in shortly after and was told that he could return to the house since they could ride back with Stanley.

"I wonder how Hiro would react to this," Stanley remarked, quietly from his seat next to the bed. "He would probably freak," Judy added with a small chuckle, "he seems to freak out a lot over this kid and I can't blame him after everything he has been through. He's a teen transformed into a toddler. It's not the same as being his three-year-old self. If he had been, he wouldn't have the earring or would Kai have the tattooes. I know they have access to some of their memories because of the way they behave around each other."

A few hours later, Brooklyn was discharged since the shot had gotten rid of the allergic reaction and they returned to the house. Judy wondered how she was going to break the news to a certain overprotective boyfriend. It was very late as they walked into the house but she was greeted by Kai, Tala, Rei and Mystel, who were suddenly standing before her in their pajamas as though by magick. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Mr. Dickerson ask as he looked at the four. "Is Brookie all right?" Kai ask and you could tell that he had been crying from the tear stains on his face like the others.

"Yes, he is fine," Judy reassured, "the medicine that he took made him a bit sleeply but he will be okay. Just don't give him anything else to eat without my permission or it could happen again." "We won't," they said in unison as she walked up the stairs to their rooms. The other four chibis followed her as Stanley chuckled from their protective behavior. It was hard to believe that only days ago they had hated one another.

"He can sleep with Kai," Judy stated as she walked into his and Tala's shared room as Mystel and Rei protested, "since I trust him to keep watch over Brooklyn." "Me the man!" Kai shouted, happily as he jumped up and down and looking quite unlike himself. Judy chuckled as she changed Brooklyn into his pajamas and put him in the bed. Kai climbed in after him and wrapped his arms around the younger as Brooklyn shifted and cuddled into Kai's chest. Judy pondered what the older versions of the two would think about this scene as she pushed Tala to his own bed and the other two out the door.

She had barely left when Tala got out of his own and climbed onto Kai's. "Tala," Kai whined as the red-head laid down on the other side of Brooklyn and spooned up against him innocently. "He not just yours, Kai," Tala remarked, "he my friend too." A few more minutes past as the door to the room opened to reveal Rei and Mystel. Kai groaned as the two jumped onto the bed and disturbed Brooklyn who opened his eyes slightly. He smiled before he fell back asleep burying himself in Kai's shirt.

Rei tried to squeeze in the spot between Kai and Brooklyn's legs and threw his arms over the ginger-haired chibi but used Kai as a pillow. Mystel laid down behind Tala and wrapped his arms around the Russian. After everyone had gotten situated, soft snores followed as the five fell asleep entangled with each other. Judy had made one last round to check on everyone and had to smile after she saw the bed. She couldn't disturb them since they looked so cute together. Instead she chuckled to herself as she went to find her camera. She had to have a picture of this as a keepsake.

The Next Morning . . .

Hiro arrived at the house shortly after eight the next morning. The taxi dropped him off at the door as he stood there with his bag and pounded on the door. He grumbled as he waited to be let in but pulled out the contract from his coat that the sponser had signed. He was just wanting to go to bed. He hadn't been able to sleep the evening before since he had been so worried about Brooklyn. He had been tempted to call but decided that he would sound like a new mother who had just left her new baby with a sitter for the first time.

"Good Morning, Hiroshi," Gustaf greeted as he was allowed in, "the chairman is up and in the dining room having breakfast." Hiro grumbled a hello as he stalked to the dining room and didn't care if he was rude. He was irritated and grumpy and was liable to take it out on anyone who crossed his path. Judy, Stanley, Robert, Johnny and Romero were sitting at the table. Romero was relating a story about how worried he had been the night before about Brooklyn but when he saw Hiro, he went mute. The room was oddly quiet as they looked between themselves and the coach of the most powerful team in the BBA.

"Okay," he remarked as an eyebrow raised, "what is going on? All of you are acting even more strange than usual?" "It's nothing," Stanley replied, wiping his brow as Johnny muttered, "yeah right." "Here is the contract," Hiro snapped, throwing the paper to the chairman but making certain that it didn't land in his coffee or plate because there was no way that he was going back to get another signature, "Akito signed it and will be putting together a team to compete in the tournaments. I hope you are happy, Stanley."

Hiro sat down hard in a chair and poured himself a cup of coffee. The other five were all staring at him as though he had grown another head. "What is it!" he demanded, slamming the cup down on the table, "I am not in the mood for this so early in the morning." "We had a little trouble with Brooklyn last night," Judy murmured as Hiro's eyes went wide and he jumped up from the table. "BY KAMI, YOU KILLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU!" he screamed, waking everyone in the house which was a feat since it was so large, "I LEAVE FOR NOT EVEN A DAY AND HE DIES IN YOUR CARE! YOU PROMISED ME, STANLEY!"

"Hiro, he is all right," Judy tried to reassure, "we just had to make a trip to the emergency room last night." "WHAT HAPPENED?" he demanded, slamming his hands onto the table, "Is is okay? Was he hurt badly? Why in the hell did I let you talk me into this in the first place?" "He ate something that he had an allergic reaction too," Stanley explained, "they gave him a shot and everything is fine. The BBA even paid the bill."

"What.did.he.eat?" Hiro growled out as he stared at the chairman, who was getting nervous from his protege's glare. "Kai gave him a piece of candy that had peanuts in it," Robert explained, calmly as he sipped his coffee. "I told you yesterday that he was allergic to peanuts, Stanley," Hiro growled as his left eye twitched dangerously, "when you ask if there was anything he couldn't eat before you left. One single peanut is enough for him to have an allergic reaction." "Well, I-" the chairman began as he looked at his watch, "oh my, look at the time. I really must get to the office. I will see all of you later and thanks again Hiro."

He left as fast as his two legs would carry him since Hiro looked on the verge of murder. Judy blushed from the profanities that came out of his mouth as he had his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "You have the mouth of a sailor," Johnny remarked with a smile. "Or the mouth of a Scot," Robert added as Johnny glared at him. "Like you never swear," Johnny added with a smirk, "even you are uncouth at times, Robert."

Brooklyn entered the room at that moment and looked at those gathered with interest. Judy was looking at Hiro and ignoring Romero, who was obviously flirting with her. Robert and Johnny were in a heated argument but he was interested in the bluenette that he had missed desperately. "Hero!" he cried, happily as the young man lifted his head and Brooklyn jumped into his lap, "me missed you. Judy made me get a boo boo."

He lifted his sleeve to show his stickie as he related the entire story to the bluenette, who listened patiently or he could have fallen asleep with his eyes open. Who knows? "I am so glad that you are all right," Hiro finally said after Brooklyn went quiet from his explanation and hugged him tightly, "I thought I told you to ask an adult before you ate anything." "Me forgot," Brooklyn replied, "kiss the boo boo and make it bettah." Hiro obliged the young chibi as he kissed the purple sticky and hugged him again.

He doubted that the shot still hurt but he would do anything to make him feel better. It seemed to work as he relaxed in his touch. "Me luv you, Hero," Brooklyn exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him and sighing with contentment as he leaned against his chest to listen to his heartbeat, "but don't leave me again!" "Don't worry, _tenshi_," he replied, kissing the chibi on the top of the head, "I won't." "You bettah not," the chibi threatened with a slight glare, "otherwise me give you a spanking." Hiro paled from the threat as the others laughed. Of course they could laugh, Brooklyn wasn't their boyfriend in chibi form and his thoughts had changed an innocent remark into something very perverted.

AS

R & R


	10. Puppy Love

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to lalalalala2, FlamesOfFury, Tezi, Butterfly Ishida & Corn - The OTHER White Meat for reviewing.**

A/N - Sorry, this is a week late. I usually update each Wednesday but I was suffering a major case of writer's block last week and my muses were of no help. All they can do is argue among themselves. One of you pointed out that I tend to ignore some of the characters. I am really sorry about that. Sometimes it is difficult to keep up with 14 chibis, 13 teens, 7 adults and 1 bit beast so someone is bound to be left out or overlooked.

**Chapter Ten - Puppy Love**

Hiro woke up after hearing what sounded like a stampede of bulls running past his door and groaned when he remembered where he was. It was now the afternoon of the morning that he had come to pick up Brooklyn, who had been forced to visit the emergency room after suffering an allergic reaction to a piece of candy that had peanuts. He had been tired and had planned on going back to the dojo but Brooklyn wanted to stay here and play with his friends. That had led to being given a room to nap in while the chibis played together. What he wouldn't do for a longer nap and wondered how the others teens and adults could sleep in this house with that much noise?

He tried to shift to get comfortable but saw and felt the problem immediately. Brooklyn was laying sprawled out horizonally across his chest as Hiro remembered why had stopped sleeping with him several days before. Brooklyn was using his right arm as a pillow while his feet hung off his left side. "Do you not have a life," Hiro muttered as Brooklyn's eyes fluttered open and he yawned cutely. "Hero," Brooklyn greeted with a smile so bright that it could power up the entire room, "have nice nap?"

"It could have been better," Hiro replied with a yawn of his own, "why aren't you playing with the others?" "Judy said naptime," Brooklyn informed, "me wike friends but decided would rather be close to you. Me luv you so much, Hero." Brooklyn then sat up and gave him an innocent peck on the lips. "I love you too, _tenshi_," he replied as Brooklyn straddled his chest happily and began to bounce.

Hiro closed his eyes and tried to will the feeling away. This was _so _wrong. "Brookie, don't do that please," Hiro pleaded as he groaned again but this time it was from his movement, "you have no idea of what you do to me, do you?" "Hurt you?" Brooklyn ask, his eyes wide and innocent, "me sorwy." "In a way," Hiro explained, definitely not going to explain the matter to a chibi as Brooklyn climbed off of him quickly, "but it is not all bad. Why don't you go and play with the others but you are not to do anything mischievous. Do you understand?"

Brooklyn nodded before pulling the door open and darting out into the hall. Hiro swore he heard a laugh come from his backpack that sounded like Zeus. Ever since the confrontation with Brooklyn's parents, Hiro found that he enjoyed the bit beast's company. He now carried the beyblade with him everywhere. He wondered if all of the bladers had a bond with their bit beasts like Brooklyn did with Zeus. Well, he knew it wasn't entirely true since he didn't share such a close relationship with Metal Driger.

"You love him and you know it," the deep voice added with another laugh, "don't pretend that you hate the attention that he lavishes upon you." "I know," Hiro admitted and didn't try to deny it since the minotaur had uncanny judgement when it came to the two of them, "I'm annoyed but I love it. Just don't tell him I said that, okay?" "Very well," Zeus replied, "I'm going back to sleep then. I might see you later." Hiro heard a yawn and then it went silent.

"What I wouldn't do to have the life of a bit beast?" Hiro muttered with a laugh as he turned back over to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get what he wanted. He was just about to drift off again when he heard more running in the hallway. The door then swung open forcefully, bouncing off the wall to reveal a white blurr that he knew only too well. Brooklyn was back again and he appeared to be in a really good mood.

"Hero, you gotta come!" he shouted, jumping on the bed and then on him, "you have gots ta see." "What now?" Hiro groaned as he tried to go back to sleep but Brooklyn wasn't going to let him. "Ty-Ty here," Brooklyn stated, pulling on the collar of his shirt, "and he gots a weally good present." That remark opened Hiro's eyes since he wondered what Tyson could have got from Grandpa that would make Brooklyn this excited. This peaked his interest as he managed to sit up with Brooklyn now in his lap.

Brooklyn quickly jumped away from him to wait impatiently by the door. His small foot was tapping and he had his arms crossed. Hiro had never seen him so agitated before and wondered what Tyson could have brought to make him jealous. Hiro rose and straightened his clothes from his brief nap as he walked to Brooklyn, who tugged on his pants to make him move faster. What he wouldn't give to have the seemingly endless energy that the chibi possessed.

Brooklyn took off at a sprint as Hiro followed behind him at a more leisurely pace. He definitely wasn't going to run and make a fool of himself. The voices grew louder as he walked down the stairs to see most of the other chibis crowded around Tyson in the hall. That did not surprise Hiro but the man talking to Judy and his Grandfather did. Seeing him was quite a shock.

"Dad," he called as Bruce turned toward his oldest son. "Hiro," he greeted with a smile as the older embraced the younger in a hug that was a bit awkward for Hiro at least, "did I surprise you?" "Yeah, you did," Hiro replied with a smile, "I didn't know that you were coming home." "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," he informed with a smile of his own, "after Dad told me about what happened, I decided I couldn't miss the opportunity to spend some time with Tyson like I did before. That little one of yours is something else though."

He was pointing to Brooklyn, who had joined the crowd around Tyson. "Hero see!" Brooklyn called as the group parted and Hiro saw what the little prodigy was so excited about. Hiro didn't smile but grimaced. He then groaned but he wasn't the only one. Daichi did as well since their thoughts were on the same wavelength.

"I'm definitely staying here now," Hiro heard Daichi murmur, "there is no way that I am taking care of it. If I stay at the dojo, I will be responsible for it. It was bad enough that I had to pretend to be a dragon and play with Tyson." Standing beside of Tyson, who was holding a blue leash, was a Siberian Husky puppy. It had a dark gray and white coat with bright blue eyes that sparkled with life and mischief.

It was wagging its tail at everyone and panting with excitement as Enrique was patting its head. "Great," Hiro murmured, "something else to take care of as though I don't have enough to worry about." Bruce laughed from his remark and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, son," Bruce reassured, "I'll be the one taking care of him until Tyson returns to normal. Dad says that Brooklyn is enough of a handful for you."

"You don't know the half of it," Hiro murmured, darkly. "Ty-Ty, what his name?" Brooklyn ask as he stretched out a hand to touch the puppy, who licked it before he could pet his head. Brooklyn squealled in delight and it was so high pitched that it nearly shattered Hiro's eardrums. He had a very bad feeling that this pet was going to cause a great deal of trouble. "His name is Cosmo," Tyson said, proudly as the puppy's ears twitched but then went flat on his head when Kai got close. The adults turned to look when they heard the puppy growl at Kai, whose crimson eyes narrowed on the dog.

"Don't like dogs," he remarked with an air of indifference, "Me prefer cats." He didn't look impressed by Tyson's new pet but Tala was. Cosmo jumped up on him, almost knocking Tala over in the process and started to lick him all over the face. "Hero," Brooklyn whined as he looked down to see him tugging on his clothes, "me want one." "No," he replied, "you are definitely not getting a dog." "But Ty-Ty has one," Brooklyn protested as unshed tears glistened in his eyes, "Me want doggie too."

"I am not getting you a puppy, Brooklyn," Hiro repeated, "because I will have to walk, wash and feed it. Besides, I don't like dogs all that much. I prefer cats. You can just let them do as they please. They clean themselves and get their own exercise. Basically all you have to do is feed them."

Brooklyn ignored his little rant and continued to tug on his clothes. "Pwease," he begged on his knees as Bruce had to stifle his laughter from the way the chibi was begging, "me be a good boy from now on. Do anytwing you say and won't cause twouble." "The answer is still no," Hiro snapped, glaring at his charge. Brooklyn's bottom lip quivered as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

A cry erupted from his throat that was so mournful that Cosmo started to howl along with him. Hiro wasn't buying the fake tears and definitely would not give in. If he bought Brooklyn a puppy, he would be the one stuck taking care of it. His chibified boyfriend was enough to handle at the moment without the added nuisance of a dog. "Crying is not going to make me change my mind," he stated, loudly enough as Brooklyn ceased his fit.

He sniffled for a few minutes and wiped his runny nose on his clothes but Hiro stood firm on his decision. "How come Ty-Ty get one?" he ask, woefully, "and me don't?" "Because our Father bought it for him," Hiro remarked, "I wouldn't get a puppy for him, much less you. Since _you _are my responsibility, _you _are not getting one." "If me had a daddy," Brooklyn added, "would he get me one?"

"It would be his decision not mine," Hiro remarked, knowing that his twisted logic wasn't going to work. His parents had left him and had made it quite clear that he was unwanted. Brooklyn stood up from where he had fell and looked at the adults. His sea foam green eyes intently focused on Bruce who was watching Tyson, who was desperately trying to get Cosmo off of Tala. Brooklyn smiled quite maliciously as a thought struck.

"Daddy, buy me puppy!" he demanded, throwing himself at Bruce, who was shocked by what the chibi had called him. Hiro's mouth had dropped open from the title as had nearly everyone else who had heard. "You Hero's Daddy," Brooklyn exclaimed, glomping the man who he had just met around the legs, "he take care of me so you my Daddy too." No one argued his logic since they were stunned but Bruce looked flattered that the chibi thought so highly of him. He blushed slightly as he looked down at Brooklyn and then turned to Hiro, who was still gaping.

"Pwease," Brooklyn begged on his knees, "pwease, pwease, pwetty pwease, pweaseeee. Me do anything for puppy." Bruce was looking between Hiro and Brooklyn with a confused expression since he didn't know what to do. Hiro finally snapped out of his shock and smiled. "Yeah, Daddy, what are you going to do?" Hiro smirked and crossed his arms, offering no help whatsoever with Brooklyn.

"I'm honored that you want to think of me as such," Bruce began, kneeling down, "but I am not your father." "You don't want me," Brooklyn whimpered as his lips began to quiver and he started to cry once again, "Daddy don't want me!" Bruce looked to Hiro, whose eyebrow arched and continued to smirk. His father was only getting a taste of what he had dealt with all ready. Bruce sighed since he could not calm the crying chibi.

Kai then came over to Brooklyn and pulled on his sleeve. "Come on, Brookie," he stated, "let's go play since Tala too busy with dog." "Don't wanna," Brooklyn cried, "nobody wants me. No one luvs me. Hero won't get me a puppy."

"Hiro, some help would be nice," Bruce begged, "you are the one who knows him best after all." "You are the one who started this," Hiro replied, "I wouldn't have bought Tyson a dog. He can't take care of himself much less care for it even as a teen-ager." "Dogs aren't that great, Brookie," Kai added, "cats are better or me thought you liked birds?" Brooklyn stopped crying as he sniffled again and looked at his playmate. "Birdie," he murmured, "but doggie bettah."

"No they're not," Kai defended, "they smell and eat anything they come across. You hafth ta bathe them all the time. Kitties and birds take care of themselves. They bettah." Hiro was wishing that Kai could sway Brooklyn to his opinion. It was worth hoping for to have only one dog at the dojo; especially one that he was not responsible for.

"But me still wants one," Brooklyn protested, "Me don't care if they stink or gots fleas or eats trash. Me wanna puppy." "I am so not dealing with this," Kai muttered, rolling his eyes and leaving his friend who was still crying to go over to Rei, "what so great about a dumb dog?" Rei didn't seem to like the puppy either but Mystel was entranced by it like Tala. The minature captain of the Blitzkrieg Boyz was currently rolling around on the floor with Cosmo and laughing of all things.

Brooklyn was still crying in front of Bruce as Hiro was going to let it continue. He had no intention of giving in to his demand. Bruce on the other hand was at a loss of what to do. Hiro wouldn't offer any help and he knew the child had been abused by his parents. There was no way that his heart would allow him to add to the neglect and abuse he had all ready suffered from them.

Bruce sighed as he picked the toddler up, who stopped crying immediately. "I'll see what we can do," Bruce stated, not giving in completely which made Brooklyn pout, "how about you just ask Tyson if you can play with Cosmo for now? That way you will be able to see what kind of work taking care of a dog is. Then you can decide if you want one." Hiro had to give his Father credit. He wouldn't have been able to handle the situation so calmly.

He was surprised that Brooklyn nodded his head in agreement as he rubbed his eyes. He then looked over to his guardian as he held out his arms. He might have wanted a Daddy to get things from but he still needed _his _Hiro. "Are you through with the tantrums?" Hiro ask, quietly as the chibi nuzzled into his neck. "Yeah," Brooklyn replied with his voice laced with drowsiness, "didn't get what me want. Not worth it."

Another startled cry made Hiro turn his attention to his little brother. Cosmo had been wrestling with Tala and the two of them had rolled into Oliver and made him fall to the floor. "Watch it," the French chibi warned with a glare as Kevin offered him a hand up. "Tyson, I think it would be best if you took Cosmo outside," Bruce suggested, "you can let him run loose in the backyard." Tyson pulled on the leash but it didn't have the desired effect on the hyperactive puppy. When Miguel stepped forward and pulled with him, Cosmo yelped from the yank and calmed down.

Tala was still in the floor on his back as Kai 'hmphed' and offered a hand up. Tala took it but then ran after Tyson to play with the puppy. Kai looked offended that his friend had abandoned him in favor of the dog. He hmphed again as his arms crossed against his chest and followed the others outside. The only two that remained with the adults was Enrique, who was still following Hillary around and Brooklyn, who was in Hiro's arms.

"Hilwary," Enrique called, tugging on her skirt and trying to impress her, "do you wike dogs? I'll buy you one if you wike. I have several at home." He smiled brightly at the brunette, who groaned. Unlike Hiro, who somewhat adored his chibified boyfriend, Hillary seemed annoyed with the minature Italian.

"Is he still following you around?" Johnny ask as he entered the hall, "I'll be glad when he turns back to his teen self and dumps you like yesterday's news." "I do believe that you are jealous," Robert noted with a smirk, "of the way that Enrique lavishes Hillary with attention and affection." "I am not," Johnny protested as his face turned red, "I just think that he can do better than her. What does he see in her anyway? All she does is argue with every male that is around."

"I do not," Hillary defended as another fight threatened to break out between them. Everyone sweatdropped and nearly fell over anime style when Hillary stalked toward Johnny. Everyone backed away from the two since no one wanted to be caught in the crossfire. Since the day was rather warm, Hiro thought a swim in the pool would be nice. The only problem would be convincing Brooklyn to join him. It could help the younger conquer his fear of the water.

"Do you want to go swimming, _tenshi_?" Hiro ask the chibi in his arms, "would you like me to teach you how to swim?" Brooklyn's face paled to a ghostly white by that question as he shook his head violently no. "Don't wike water," he murmured, hiding his face in his shirt, "don't make me." "I'll be right there to protect you," Hiro reassured, "I promise that I won't let you go under unless you want too. What do you say? Most of your playmates can swim."

Brooklyn looked thoughtful for a moment as his nose scrunched up. Hiro never did find out his answer since Johnny flung Hillary off and approached him in a rather foul mood. "Kinomiya," he snapped, "would you like to join us men for a rousing game of poker?" "You play poker," Hiro remarked as Johnny nodded. "Of course we do," he replied, "but we are down a few players since Enrique and Oliver are currently unable to play with us."

"How much money does it take to play?" Hiro ask. "The maximum amount per bet is five American dollars," Johnny replied with a smile, "we may be wealthy but Robert is quite cheap when it comes to gambling and that way anyone can play." "I'm in," Hiro remarked with a smirk, "who else is playing?" "Besides of us, Romero and Rick," Johnny informed, "and I believe your Grandfather wants to play a few hands as well." "Well that means that you can do whatever you want," Hiro stated, setting Brooklyn down, "your swimming lesson will have to wait for another day."

Brooklyn sighed with relief as he looked toward Enrique, who was trying to comfort Hillary from Johnny's mean words. Enrique was hugging Hillary around the knees when she got so frustrated that she pushed him aside. He fell to the floor with a thud and started to cry. "You don't wike me," he cried, "you big meanie. I don't wike you anymore. Nanny is even bettah than you and she mean too."

Everyone knew that Hillary felt guilty from the expresssion on her face. "I'm sorry, Enrique," she apologized, bending down to the crying chibi, "I didn't mean to push you away. Johnny just frustrates me to no end. Why do you have a nanny?" "Mama and Papa stay busy," Enrique explained through his tears, "they don't have time for me." "I will always make time for you," she offered, lifting the Italian into her arms as he stopped crying, "Do you want to go swimming with me and the other girls?" Enrique nodded his head yes and then hugged her tightly around the neck.

Well, asking Enrique if he wanted to play was out. If he was unwilling to go swimming with Hiro, he definitely wouldn't go into the pool with the girls. It seemed that his friends had forgotten about him as he frowned. What was he going to do? The adults didn't notice as a thought came to him, he smiled and darted up the stairs. If he couldn't have a puppy to play with, then he would play with something or someone that was better.

He pushed open the door to the room, Hiro had been given and went to his backpack that was fortunately open. He didn't like going through other people's things but he knew that something of his was inside so he had a right to plunder. He smiled as he picked up the black beyblade and held it in his hands. Wouldn't the others be jealous if he could get his bit beast to come out to play? Everyone would be then paying attention to him instead of Tyson and his dog.

"Zeus," he called, shaking the beyblade as though the god beast was just going to fall out of it. "Is something wrong, my child?" the deep voice ask that came from his bit chip and yawned, "what do you need of me?" "Can you come out and play?" Brooklyn ask, nicely, "friends forgot me in favor of Ty-Ty's puppy. Me need someone ta play with since Hero playing with adults." "You know that I will always be here for you," the bit beast reassured, "of course I will play with you."

In a flash, Zeus was standing before him in his black leather and stretching as Brooklyn glomped him happily. "You bettah than dumb puppy," Brooklyn exclaimed as Zeus sighed. Now, he, the head of the Greek gods was being compared to a mere pet and babysitter. The other bit beasts were probably getting a laugh out of his new duties. "So what do you want to do, my child?" Zeus ask, pushing his pride aside and putting Brooklyn's happiness first, "It has been a while since I have been able to play as you put it." "Don't care," Brooklyn replied with a squeal, "as long as it fun."

"Well if you put it that way," he remarked, thoughtfully and with his own smile, "let's go outside then. Hold on tightly to me." He lifted Brooklyn onto his back as his avatar cheered. It was too bad that he couldn't take the chibi version of his blader flying since he knew he would enjoy it. He was still too weak from the spell to try it and coming out of his blade in human form was tiring enough.

He was in a playful mood as he darted out into the hall with Brooklyn hanging on his back. When he reached the staircase, he didn't attempt to walk down it like a normal mortal. Instead he jumped on the rail and slid down it like a slide. When he reached the bottom, he jumped into the air, flipped and landed gracefully on the floor like a gymnast. Brooklyn was screaming happily as his arms tightened around his neck. "AGAIN!" he demanded, "that fun!"

His screams caused several of the adults to investigate the noise as Zeus darted past but stopped to get a look at Judy. It seemed that he still had some of the qualities of the Greek god he represented in the myths. "My word," she exclaimed as she gaped openly at him. "Excuse me, fairest of ladies," he stated, running by but not before giving the blonde woman a kiss on the cheek before he past. He grinned as most of the girls including Judy gasped and were drooling over the god with their mouths hanging wide open. It didn't help that some of the males were as well and they weren't even gay.

"Who?" Bruce began to ask as he took a second look at the pair before the leather-clad Brooklyn disappeared out the patio door into the backyard with the smaller on his back. "That was Zeus," Lei explained as every head turned to him, "Brooklyn's bit beast in human form. I met him the other day at the dojo and he is really well-mannered. He's not quite what one would expect from what we know of him." "He is hot," Michael murmured as his eyes twinkled strangely, "who would have thought Brooklyn would look good in leather." "I would definitely have to agree," Emily added as she pushed her glasses up on her nose, "Hiro is one lucky devil. I would make Brooklyn dress in clothes like that if he was my boyfriend."

"I have got to speak with him," Bruce remarked with excitement, "this is an archaelogist's dream come true. I have been studying bit beasts for the past couple of years and this is the first time I have seen one take human form. It is the opportunity of a lifetime." "But why does Zeus come out of his bit and the rest of ours don't?" Mariah ask as she came down the stairs in a pink bikini of course. "The others are more content in their bits I guess," Emily shrugged as the girls were going to sunbathe and swim, "besides, Brooklyn has a more personal connection to his beast than we do. Remember what happened during his match with Tyson."

While they were discussing bit beasts, Brooklyn was having a blast with Zeus. The group playing poker had briefly looked at the two of them as the past leaving Hiro to explain Zeus to Romero, Rick and Johnny. The other chibis were looking at the two with awe and the appearance of Zeus did make Kai return to Brooklyn's side. He was the only one besides of Tyson who had met the god beast and actually liked him. "Ty, who that?" Max ask as they watched the three play together for a few minutes, "does Brookie have big brother? He lucky."

Zeus was twirling Kai around by the arm and leg like an airplane. He had done the same to Brooklyn a few minutes before, who was currently sitting on the grass and looking quite sick. His face was nearly the same color green as the grass but Kai seemed to be enjoying the activity more. "That Zeus," Tyson explained, "Brookie's bit beast." "His bit beast come out," Max gasp, looking at Brooklyn with envy, "no fair, can he get Draciel ta come out too?"

Max abandoned his best friend to join Kai and Brooklyn with Zeus. Pretty soon most of the other chibis followed and Brooklyn discovered that his plan had backfired. Now, everyone was wanting to play with Zeus and not him. It still wasn't fair. Max was demanding that Zeus make Draciel come out of his beyblade as Brooklyn pouted and crossed his arms.

He had wanted to keep Zeus to himself but now he was being forced to share with the others. Brooklyn looked at the teens, who were mainly watching Zeus and drooling over him. Even Hiro's daddy was more interested in him as he was pushed aside. No one wanted him as he walked over to Hiro, who was on a winning streak with the poker game. He had a poker face that even Robert couldn't beat or figure out.

"Hero," he whined, tugging on his shirt, "play with me pwease." "Not now, Brookie," Hiro replied, pulling away from him and adjusting the cards in his hand, "I'm busy." Brooklyn couldn't understand what could be so important about the little cards he was holding. "Look at all pwetty hearts," he remarked, getting a look at Hiro's hand. "I'm out," four of the other five players said at the same time and throwing their cards on the table. Hiro groaned but then glared at Brooklyn, who looked confused.

"What me do?" he ask, "they pwetty and wred." Hiro grumbled something inaudible about a big-mouth boyfriend and threw his cards on the table as Johnny shuffled them for a new hand. "I thought you were playing with Zeus," Hiro remarked with a pointed stare. "He traitor," Brooklyn glared, darkly, "he playing with others instead of me." Hiro took a moment to look toward the god beast, who was currently sitting on a rock with Oliver and Mystel in his lap and appeared to be in the middle of telling a story.

He did have a way with storytelling since all of the chibis were hooked on every word that came out of his mouth. Their eyes would go wide when he got to a scary part and some of them would actually jump and cling to their significant other. Even his father was entranced by his words since he was sitting among the chibis with Tyson in his lap and Cosmo laying beside of him. Hiro could have cared less about what Zeus was saying and couldn't help but notice how the leather clung to Zeus in all of the right places, showing off his shapely body that mimicked Brooklyn's perfectly. He moaned slightly from the thought.

When Brooklyn returned to his normal age, he was going to have to buy him an outfit just like that and force him to wear it. He knew that he would refuse since if he was a vegan, then he wouldn't wear animal skin as well. He would have to find some way to blackmail him into wearing such an outfit. He knew he would look good in it since he was getting a preview of it now. His blood drained from his face and pooled elsewhere in his body as his pants grew tight and he rose suddenly.

"I have an emergency," he stuttered with a blush, before running off, "I'll be back in few minutes and don't you dare touch my winnings." The other five males burst into laughter as Brooklyn looked at them confused and innocent. "What funny?" he ask as they roared with laughter again as Grandpa pulled him into his lap. "You'll understand when you're older, little dude," he explained, inbetween chuckles of laughter and playfully tapping his nose, "right now, you are way too young to understand." Brooklyn figured it had something to do with what happened in Hiro's room earlier and nodded.

"Does it have sometwing ta do with me?" he ask, innocently and with wide chibi eyes. "Somewhat," Grandpa said with a smile, "but it is not all your fault. Hiro's at an age in his life that he can't go without loving from his boyfriend for too long. It makes him cranky and irritable if he does." Brooklyn looked thoughtful for a moment and remembered something that Kai had said about Hillary a few days before. "Hero PMSing?" he questioned, looking up at Grandpa as everyone around the table including Robert burst into rancorous laughter from the comment, "Kai say Hiwary go thwough that all time."

Brooklyn looked at the others with confusion since he didn't know what was so funny. Johnny was laughing so hard that tears were leaking out of his eyes. "I would have to agree with Hiwatari on that one," Johnny added, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as they quietened down after a glare from Judy, "she does act like that all of the time now that I think about it." "That is not a very nice thing to say, Johnny," Robert chastised with a smirk on his lips, "but I would have to agree with you. Just don't say it to her face or it will be trouble."

"A lot of women are like that, homme," Grandpa added, "and I would be lying if I said they weren't. Even my late wife had an attitude but I loved her all the same. You just have to ignore some things, ya dig." "That is very true, Grandpa," Rick agreed, "unless you are gay and then you don't have to deal with them at all. I have my eye on a certain young lady if I can persuade the older brother to let me date her."

His eyes turned to the pool, where the girls were sunbathing on the lounge chairs. He was looking at a certain girl dressed in a pink bikini that accented her curvy body. "If I was straight," Johnny remarked, "there is no way that I would even attempt to date Mariah. I wouldn't want one of those Neko-jins after my blood if I hurt her." "I don't know," Robert stated as he looked toward the pool, "there is something alluring about them and their nature. I like their animalistic side."

"Anyone here interest you, Romero?" Johnny inquired, digging for a little dirt as he took a sip of the lemonade that Gustaf had brought. "I wouldn't date anyone here," Romero added with a sigh, "I have all ready been turned down by Judy and the others are way too young for me. That would be like dating Julia and I think of her as a daughter. That would be very wrong." "I'm glad you answered correctly, dude," Grandpa Ryu laughed, "otherwise, I would be chasing you with my shinai, ya dig."

"Me would date Hiro if me older," Brooklyn spoke up, shocking the teens and adults, "me wike him best. Me bet he make good boyfriend." Hiro had overheard the remark by the tot and was uncertain if he was being sincere or if he was just saying it to score brownie points with him. Was his precog ability active now? When he looked at his cherubic face, he knew that he was being sincere and had meant what he had said.

He couldn't help but beam with pride from the compliment as he returned and took Brooklyn away from Grandpa. Every thought he had about cheating on him vanished in that one instant. "I am very proud that you think so highly of me, _tenshi_," he remarked, kissing the little boy on the cheek, "It almost made me change my mind and buy you a puppy." "Me try," Brooklyn shrugged with a laugh, "but don't need puppy when me have you ta love. Will ya wait for me, Hero?" "Of course, I will, _tenshi_," Hiro replied, hugging him tightly, "of course I will."

AS

R & R


	11. Hope At Last!

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to Tezi, Butterfly Ishida, lalalalala2, CORN- The OTHER White Meat, FlamesOfFury & blackangelz23 for reviewing. **

**Chapter Eleven - Hope At Last!**

It was nice to wake up in his own bed but not to the ringing of a phone. Hiro groaned as he heard the phone continue to ring. He cracked open his eyes to see his clock read eight. He hated being woke early especially when he didn't have to work. Since grandpa or his father made no effort to answer the phone, he groaned as he reached for it. It was way too early to deal with anything.

"_Moshi Moshi_," he greeted, his voice heavy with sleep. "Good Morning, Hiro," Mr. Dickerson replied in a way too perky voice. "I would say the same, Stanley," Hiro remarked with a yawn, "but I wouldn't mean it. Is there any particular reason why you are calling so early?" "Well, yes, there is," the elderly chairman informed, "there is something that I wanted you to hear."

His end went quiet until Hiro heard loud laughter and someone yell, "Johnny, what the hell happened to you? You're as bald as an onion!" A few profanities followed as did the sound of someone running for their life. It then dawned on Hiro, who the voice belonged too. "STANLEY!" he shouted as he heard the phone move again.

"Yes, Hiro," the chairman replied with a chuckle. "Was that Enrique?" he ask with his fingers crossed. "Yes, it was," the elderly man informed as Hiro sighed with relief, "when we woke up this morning or should I say when he woke us up, he was back to his normal fifteen-year-old self. He was furious that he was wearing SpongeBob Squarepants pajamas but otherwise is perfectly fine." "YES!" Hiro shouted, thinking his problems were over, "this means the change isn't permenant & the spell is wearing off! Thank the gods!"

He jumped up on his bed and was acting very unlike himself. I guess being around the chibified bladers was changing him from a stern coach into a much happy and lenient person. He then remembered that he had shouted in the phone. "_Gomennasai_," he apologized, "I didn't mean to yell into the phone." "It is perfectly all right," Stanley added with another chuckle, "I don't blame you for being so enthusiatic. I am quite relieved as well."

Hiro was about to run from the room and check on his two bladers when he heard the pitter patter of little feet. His door opened to reveal a still minaturized version of Tyson & Brooklyn along with Cosmo, who followed his new master everywhere. "Heard screaming," Tyson explained, "thought the monsters under the bed got ya so brought Cosmo for protection." Hiro should have sighed in frustration but knew that his luck wasn't that good. If they were comparing the power of the bit beasts, Tyson and Brooklyn would be the last ones to change back; definitely not the first.

Hiro had forgotten that the phone was still in his hand as he heard laughter eminent from the other end. "Disappointed," Mr. Dickerson's voice added with a good-natured chuckle, "I figure that my two will turn back before yours. I felt the same way when I first saw Enrique. I went to see if Kai and Tala had changed back as well." "My luck is never that good," Hiro grumbled, "I am not going to get a break from this. They are going to torture me until the very end."

When he said that, Brooklyn joined him on the bed as he stood in front of him with Tyson and Cosmo watching from the side. Hiro stroked Brooklyn's cheek as the chibi giggled from the affection, jumped up and tackled him. Hiro had been somewhat prepared as he fell back with the giggling chibi on top of his chest who rubbed his nose lovingly against his own. "That not fair," Tyson protested as Hiro heard laughter from the phone again, "why he get all your love and attention?" "I'll call you back in a little while, Hiro," Mr. Dickerson stated, "since it sounds like you have your hands quite full at the moment."

When the line went dead with the chairman's laughter, Hiro let the phone slip from his hand onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Brooklyn, who was content laying with him. Tyson just stood there watching with his arms crossed over his chest in a cute pout. "Hero mine," Brooklyn sighed with contentment, "daddy yours, Ty-Ty." Hiro had to muffle his laughter in Brooklyn's hair since he was still calling their father by that title. They had thought he had done it the day before to get what he had wanted but he hadn't stopped using the term.

It was then that they realized Brooklyn saw all of them as his family so they did not try and dissuade the name anymore. Besides, his father had grown quite fond of Brooklyn in their short time together and said that he didn't mind having three sons instead of two. He had a feeling that Brooklyn was going to become a permenant part of their lives from their relationship and he couldn't deter true love. "Tyson," a sleepy voice called as Bruce appeared in the doorway wearing pajamas, "oh there you are. Was that the phone, Hiro?"

"Yeah, dad it was," he replied, yawning, "it was Stanley and he called with good news. Enrique has turned back." "That is welcome news indeed," Bruce exclaimed with a smile, "it means that the spell the bit beasts cast is wearing off but you do realize that Tyson and Brooklyn are going to be the last bladers who will change back?" "Yeah, I know," Hiro informed with a sigh, "I'm going to visit sometime this afternoon and see what he remembers from the experience." "What you talking about, Hero?" Tyson ask as he and Brooklyn looked confused at the two of them.

Hiro could have hit himself for speaking of the subject in front of them. They had no or little clue to what had happened to them. "It was nothing, Tyson," he reassured, "you'll understand later." The two chibis shrugged as Cosmo darted from the room barking as Tyson followed hot on his heels. "Do you want some breakfast, Brooklyn?" Bruce ask, going to take the chibi from Hiro's arms but he shook his head no. "Satisfied with Hero," he replied as he started to drift back to sleep, "eat later, dada."

Both men couldn't help but chuckle at the affectionate term and how cute he sounded when saying it. Bruce kissed the tot on the back of the head before leaving the two of them alone. Hiro was glad that he had woken up earlier to take care of his morning problem. He was going to try a meditation technique that Zeus recommended to help control those feelings and thoughts until his boyfriend was back to his normal age since he didn't mind if Brooklyn slept with him. Looking down at the tot cradled in his arms, he couldn't help but think that one day he was going to have to become a father.

Even though he got irritated at times, he was going to miss the moments like this. The innocent affection and attention, Brooklyn gave him now was different than the way he behaved as a teen. He may be annoying at times but still he was enjoying every minute of it. "I am going to miss this," he sighed, "but my Brookie is sweet at any age." He closed his eyes, keeping his arms wrapped around the toddler as he drifted off back to sleep.

"Hero," someone called as he woke up to see Tyson standing beside of his bed and shaking him slightly, "Hero, wake up. Phone for ya." Hiro yawned as Brooklyn stirred as well. His clock now read eleven as he cursed. He liked to sleep in but not this late.

He took the phone from Tyson with one hand while cradling the sleepy Brooklyn with the other. "Yes," he stated, yawning. "Greetings again, Hiro," Mr. Dickerson stated, "Judy insisted that I call you since she is taking the kids to the park. I had to come into the office so I was unable to attend. We thought you might want to talk with Enrique about his transformation." "Yes, I would like that a lot," Hiro yawned, "what time?" "They shall be there around one," Stanley informed, "and will bring a late lunch so just bring the family."

"That will work nicely," Hiro admitted, ignoring the family comment, "See you then." The phone went silent as he handed it back to Tyson. "What Mr. D want?" he ask with wide brown eyes. "Do you want to go to the park?" Hiro ask as Tyson jumped up and down with excitement, "I take that as a yes." "I tell daddy!" Tyson shrieked, running out of the room in a rush and forgetting the cordless phone. Hiro wondered why his phone hadn't rung but remembered that he had dropped it before and had no idea of where it had landed.

"Wakie, wakie, Brookie," he called, shaking Brooklyn slightly as he yawned and started to wake up, "You definitely won't need a nap today. Are you interested in a late breakfast?" "Me guess," he whispered with a shrug as Hiro gave up trying to wake him before he rose and carried him to the kitchen. Grandpa and Bruce were sitting at the table sipping tea and looking at a morning paper as he nodded to both men. "There are some fresh muffins in the oven," Bruce stated, "that I bought from the bakery. I warmed them up and made certain that they didn't have any nuts in them."

"Brook's only allergic to peanuts," Hiro yawned, sitting the chibi in a chair, "he can eat the others with no problem." Hiro wasn't that hungry as he took one of the large muffins and cut it in half. He set half of it in front of Brooklyn along with some rice milk but the chibi picked over it. Hiro had to drink two cups of coffee before he completely woke up. "Are you interested in going to the park, dad?" Hiro ask as Bruce nodded.

"Of course, I will go," Bruce replied, sipping his tea, "and I believe dad is going as well." "Gotta enjoy the kids while they are this size," Grandpa remarked with a smile, "wouldn't miss it but I guess Cosmo has to go as well." Hiro knew from the dark expression that grandpa wasn't too fond of the puppy but at least his father was taking care of it like he had promised. "Aren't you hungry, _tenshi_?" Hiro ask as Brooklyn shook his head no. "Not hungry," he replied, "eat later."

Hiro had a funny feeling that something was wrong with him as he brushed his hair away from his eyes. His skin was a little warm to the touch but he thought nothing more of it since Brooklyn jumped down from his chair the moment Tyson entered the room with Cosmo. He giggled happily as the puppy licked him on the face making Hiro cringe from all of the germs that had just been spread from the dog slobber. He definitely would have to clean him up before they went anywhere. Brooklyn didn't laugh however when Cosmo got really excited and jumped on the small tot, causing him to fall since he was almost as small as the dog.

He landed on his rear with an "Ouchie" as he threatened to burst into tears but only sniffled. He then glared at Cosmo, who backed off and whined. All three of the men noticed the odd behavior on part of the puppy but didn't say anything. "Let's get dressed," Hiro suggested, picking Brooklyn up and taking him back to Tyson's room to get some clothes. He stopped by the bathroom first to clean off the dog germs and then dressed him in a blue sailor outfit since it wouldn't show as much dirt as the white.

He sat down in the floor and started to play with Tyson's blocks while he went to dress. Hiro had almost forgotten about a certain bit beast when he walked out the door but found the black blade. "Zeus," Hiro called, focusing on the bitchip, "are you interested in coming out today?" A yawn and groan was heard coming from the beyblade as the Greek god woke up. "I am not interested in going to the park," he stated with fatigue in his voice, "I am still recovering from yesterday's activities."

Hiro chuckled since Kai had kept him busy all afternoon. He had spent the entire afternoon and most of the evening playing with the chibis and he had been thoroughly exhausted when he had disappeared back into his bit chip later that night. He had muttered something about not coming out for Brooklyn ever again but Hiro knew that was a vow that he would be unable to keep. He was too protective of his blader and he wouldn't be able to refuse his pleas. "Well enjoy your day off then," Hiro mused as he put the blade back in his drawer as his clothes muffled Zeus' snores.

At least Brooklyn wouldn't try to launch his blade like Tyson had if he found it. Hiro had no idea where grandpa had hidden Dragoon after Tyson had destroyed a wall in the dojo a few days before. Brooklyn was still playing with the blocks as he entered the room, grabbed him from behind and swung him into the air. To his surprise, Brooklyn didn't laugh or giggle but had a dark expression on his face. "Brookie, are you all right?" Hiro ask from his somber mood, "Is there something wrong?"

"Don't feel wike playing airplane," he shrugged at Hiro and yawned, "still a little sleepy." Hiro's eyes narrowed at him as he was going to ask something else but was interrupted by his father, who was asking if they were ready to leave for the park. "Hiro, are you and Brooklyn ready to go?" he called. "We ready, daddy," Brooklyn replied, wiggling out of his grasp and running from the room. Whatever was wrong with him was obviously not serious from the way he was acting but Hiro was concerned from his sudden mood changes.

Hiro followed to find the rest of them were waiting. Tyson had Cosmo on a leash while Grandpa was dressed in shorts and a pink Hawaiian shirt. His dad was attired in khaki shorts, a white shirt with a jacket over it. Since the park wasn't that far and it was a nice day, it was decided that they would walk or at least four of them would walk while one of them was carried. Bruce had Brooklyn sitting on his shoulders as Hiro pouted. He had offered to carry Brooklyn but he had refused in favor of his daddy.

"You are too old to sulk, Hiro," Bruce remarked with a laugh as they walked into the park. The others hadn't arrived yet since they were nowhere in sight. Hiro groaned since there were several other children playing on the equipment. He wasn't certain how their chibis would react to strangers. Tyson let Cosmo off of his leash as the puppy chased him and tackled him on the grass.

Brooklyn looked uncertain at the children he didn't know and refused to leave them as they sat down at a picnic table. "Brooklyn," Bruce remarked as the chibi on his lap looked at the other children with apprehension, "why don't you go and make some new friends?" "No," he whined, hiding his face in Bruce's shirt, "want Kai, Tala, Rei or Mystel. Don't wike strangers." "They won't be strangers if you introduce yourself," Bruce suggested, "that is the way you make friends."

"Don't wanna," he pleaded, "don't make me, daddy." "I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want too," he reassured, calming Brooklyn with a soft tone of voice, "If you would prefer, you can just sit here with us until your playmates arrive." Brooklyn nodded, then sniffled as Hiro looked green with jealously. Now, he was jealous of his father since Brooklyn seemed to prefer his care over his own. "Hiro, why don't you go and swing with Brooklyn," Bruce suggested as his eldest son scowled at him.

"You want me to do what?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Go push him on the swings," Bruce remarked but it sounded more like an order. "Now?" Hiro ask. "You played with him a few days ago, homme," Grandpa added, "what is the difference now?" "There are more people here," Hiro whined, "I don't mind playing with him if no one else is around. I don't want to get hit on by those women. It was bad enough dealing with them when I went to the mall."

"Pwease Hero," Brooklyn begged, tugging on his shirt, "me wanna swing." Hiro couldn't resist those chibi eyes of his as he sighed and rose. He picked Brooklyn up in his arms and walked to the swings but he started to squirm. "Me wanna swing with you," he protested, "not by self." Hiro gritted his teeth together, noticing they were attracting the attention of several of the women, who had to be single from the way they were watching, smiling and eventually waving.

He reluctantly sat down on the swing with Brooklyn in his lap. The chibi sighed contently as he snuggled against his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. As he pumped his legs, Hiro noticed that Tyson was talking to one of the other boys and it had to revolve around Cosmo since the two seemed to be pointing at him. Grandpa and his dad had retreated to a table that was in the shade but where they could watch them clearly. His dad just waved at him with a smile, making Hiro hate him even more.

They swung for a few more minutes until they saw the arrival of Judy and the others. Mr. Dickerson of course was not among them or was several of the teens including Robert, Johnny, Michael and Lei. Hiro didn't think much of their MIA status as he stopped and Brooklyn came back to life. "Kai!" he shouted, running to his friends, "Tala!" Brooklyn glomped Kai, who didn't push him away then moved onto Tala, Rei and Mystel. Hiro briefly wondered what the older Kai would think of the affection. Well, that would have to wait until they had turned back to their normal ages.

Speaking of which Enrique was walking beside of Hillary and seemed to be trying to pick her up. "This was somewhat cute when you were a chibi," Hillary snapped with a glare, "but now it is just pathetic. Find another girl who will fall for your sweet talk like Bianca or Rosetta for instance. Why don't you fly them in from Italy?" "I don't like them like I do you," Enrique remarked, frustrated that he was getting nowhere with the brunette, "they are just flings. I really like you."

Hillary hmphed and walked away from him to chat with Emily, Mathilda and Mariah in the shade. Kenny was missing since he had to help in his family's noodle restaurant along with Daichi, who had agreed to help since he would get a free meal of all-he-could-eat. Bryan and Spencer had went to see an action movie, leaving the others to care for the chibis. Enrique sighed sadly as he watched Hillary walk away. "Enrique," Hiro called, "may I have a word with you?"

"Sure," he replied, glumly, "I don't think I will ever understand girls. The ones that only like you for your money are easy to catch but the one that you like for who they are is impossible to lure. Do you have any advice?" Hiro gaped since he didn't have any experience with the opposite sex. "Sorry about that," he replied with a sheepish grin, "I forgot that you prefer the same sex instead of the opposite. What do you want to talk about?"

Hiro looked to make certain that Brooklyn was playing before sitting down at a picnic table with the blond Italian, who kept sending little glances to Hillary. "I was wondering about your chibi experience," Hiro began, "do you remember what happened?" "My memories are a still bit fuzzy," he admitted as his eyes kept wandering to Hillary, "but Dr. Judy believes that they will eventually meld together. It's like I have two different sets of memories for that age and I have to say that my time here was a lot more fun than my original childhood. My parents and nanny didn't give me as much freedom as all of you did. I had to act and behave in a certain way because of my family's reputation. Running rampant was not acceptable in their house."

Enrique grinned as Hiro thought over what he had said. He smiled when he looked toward the play fort where Brooklyn was running about with his friends. He made a promise to himself to lighten up and make Brooklyn's remaining days as a chibi enjoyable. When he saw Cosmo run past in pursuit of Tyson, who was screaming because the puppy wanted the candy that he had stashed in his pocket and Max, who was trying to save him, he wondered if his father had taken the same vow. Tyson's childhood had been difficult since their father had left after the death of their mother. He had loved her so much that he couldn't deal with her loss, leaving them with grandpa and taking off to immerse himself in his work. Hopefully, he would be able to right a wrong as well.

Not long after, they called everyone together for lunch as Judy set a special container aside that was for Brooklyn. The reason being was the others were eating peanut butter and jelly so she had made a banana sandwich especially for him that was cut in small pieces and kept separate because of his allergies. At least the smell of peanuts did not make him sick as he sat down inbetween Tala and Rei and ate happily. When they were finished, the chibis went back to playing, leaving the adults to clean up and just watch. Well, some of them were watching them play but the girls were sitting under a shade obviously gossiping and looking at fashion magazines.

Rick was sitting with his back against a tree with his eyes closed and earphones in his ears. Enrique kept looking at Hillary but his attention would return to his portable DVD player and the movie that he was watching. Romero was sitting beside of him and watching it as well. Hiro watched as Brooklyn ran past with Tala in pursuit giggling happily. None of the bladers were associating with the other children on the playground but ignoring them.

Miguel was playing with Raul which was odd since he mainly stayed around Garland. That was explained after they saw Garland and Julia on a see-saw together. Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Rei and Mystel were playing tag while Max and Tyson were playing with Cosmo. Tyson was quite fond of the puppy which made Hiro smile. He hadn't seen his little brother that happy in quite a while. Kevin and Oliver were on the swings together as he saw the green-haired chibi smiling brightly at his playmate. Those two were so cute together as Kevin said something that made his companion laugh.

After a while, Judy called the chibis back for a snack. "Come and get it!" she called as she waved a juice box in the air. All of them came to collect the cookies and apple juice that she had brought. Brooklyn and Mystel had carrots since they weren't as fond of sweets as the others were. They went back to the sandbox to enjoy their snack as Rei and Mystel had to make a trip to the bathroom with Mathilda.

Kai and Tala left him alone for only a few moments to trade their vanilla cookies with Garland and Miguel, who had chocolate. It only took a few moments for several of the other chibis on the playground to take advantage of the lone chibi sitting in the sandbox. Brooklyn was happily digging in the sand, ignoring everyone around him while he waited for his friends to return. Three of the larger children saw an opportunity and decided to take advantage of it. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea of what messing with Brooklyn would cost them.

"Hey kid," a voice snapped as Brooklyn looked up to see a much larger boy standing over him. "Hi," Brooklyn greeted, shyly as he remembered what Bruce had told him, "wanna play? Don't think friends mind?" "Me play with you?" the older boy smirked, "don't think so. I want your snack."

"Me gladly share," Brooklyn giggled as he held out his bag of carrots, "me don't mind." "Don't want that yucky food," the bigger boy snapped, slapping Brooklyn's hand and making him drop his snack in the sand, "you have got to have something bettah." Brooklyn's eyes teared as he looked at the older boy, who was larger and who had two big friends. "Me don't have anytwing else," Brooklyn remarked as the larger boy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the sand. A hand slapped him hard across the face as Brooklyn let out a cry.

"Sorwy," he apologized as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "That was a big mistake," another voice growled as Kai stood behind them with his arms crossed and a chibi death glare fixed on his face, "apologize now." "Why?" the bigger boy ask as he dropped Brooklyn in the sand and confronted Kai. He was bigger than Kai was but he was not alone. "I suggest you apologize ta Brookie," Tala added as he stood beside of Kai with the same expression on his face, "or we will make you."

"You and what army?" the bully teased as he smirked. "All of us," Garland added as he stepped into place beside of Tala along with Miguel and Julia. "You are a big baby," the bully teased, looking at Brooklyn, "if you have to have your girlfriend defend you." "She not my girlfriend!" Brooklyn defended shrilly as he jumped to his feet from the insinuation and stomped but cowered back when the older boy threatened him again. The older boy pushed him back onto the ground and kicked sand in his face as he started to cry harder.

Brooklyn didn't see what happened next but the adults and teens did. Kai growled and jumped on the bigger boy, kicking and hitting the bully with his legs and fists. Tala took care of one of his friends, who had him in a headlock but a bite from his sharp teeth made the bigger boy let go and start crying himself. Julia stomped on the other boy's foot as Garland and Miguel took care of the last bully with a punch from each of them. By that time, the adults arrived and were trying to separate the fighting chibis.

Hiro grabbed Brooklyn to prevent him from being trampled by the others. Bruce, who was a lot bigger than Kai had a time separating the two still fighting chibis. He got kicked in the leg from the bully while he lifted Kai off of him. Judy managed to grab Tala, who was grinning from his well placed bite. Romero made Garland and Miguel back off along with Julia. The boy's mother was crying her eyes out and cursing the chibified bladers with every breath.

"Madam," Bruce stated, throwing the woman a glare to shut her up and then turned to Kai, "why did you do this?" "Those brats beat up my baby," she snapped as she comforted her whimpering son, "they should be locked away in a kennel. They are not children; they're animals." "HE STARTED IT!" Kai yelled, fighting Bruce's hold, "HE HIT BROOKIE!" "It's true, dad," Hiro added, showing him the bruise on Brooklyn's cheek from where he had been hit as the chibi was trying to rub the sand out of his eyes, "he picked on someone smaller than himself. Kai and the others were just defending Brooklyn and those three are bigger than them."

"Well, I never," the woman snapped as she herded the three bullies away. She continued to rant and curse as she led them away. Kai was still fighting Bruce and was murmuring something in Russian at the woman that they didn't understand. Hiro was glad that he didn't speak Russian since he knew that whatever was being said was not at all nice or appropriate. Bruce finally set Kai on the grass after he had calmed down as he stood still with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Fighting is not acceptable," Judy started to lecture as four of them lowered their heads with shame, "but next time, bite and hit harder. Show those bullies that picking on Brookie is not acceptable at any cost." Most of the males gasped and their mouths dropped open with surprise at Judy's remark. The chibis cheered as Mystel and Rei appeared with Mathilda since they had went to the bathroom and had missed the battle. "What happen?" Rei ask, looking at Brooklyn, who was still sniffling in Hiro's arms to the others.

"Now go back to playing," Judy ordered with a smile as she walked away, leaving the males except Hiro stunned. He wouldn't have been able to punish them either since it was his charge that had been bullied. "Kai," he whispered as the dual-hair looked up at him, "I owe you one." Kai smiled as he nodded as Hiro carried Brooklyn back to the picnic table where he had been sitting before and grabbed the bag that grandpa had brought. He made a trip to the bathroom to change Brooklyn's clothes and wash the sand off his face. His father offered but this was something he had to do. His dad needed to spend more time with Tyson while he needed to care for Brooklyn.

"Why kids so mean?" Brooklyn ask as he sat on the counter after being changed and cleaned. "Some are just that way," Hiro replied with a shrug, "they think they have a right since they are bigger but in actuallity it is just low self-esteem. Picking on someone else makes them feel better." "Me wouldn't do that," Brooklyn added, swinging his legs as Hiro put everything back in the bag, "that not wright." "No, it is not, _tenshi_," Hiro remarked, "you are lucky to have friends that will stand up for you."

"Me very lucky," Brooklyn smiled and laughed as he clapped his hands, "couldn't ask for bettah friends. Kai, Tala, Rei and Mystel the best. We friends forevah. Nevah be apart." "I hope so, _tenshi_," Hiro whispered as his charge continued to praise the others, "for your sake, I hope so."

AS

R & R


	12. Swing What Way?

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to sashary, FlamesOfFury, Tezi, Butterfly Ishida, Corn- The OTHER White Meat, lordoftherhyme, anim3gurl, lalalalala2, Silver Suzuka, Ladya C. Maxine, MingX2, .Beyblade.Angel. & blackangelz23 for reviewing.**

**Chapter Tweleve - Swing What Way?**

Hiro yawned and stretched as he walked to the kitchen. He past by the lounge where Tyson, Cosmo and Brooklyn were watching DragonTales and laughing. The three of them were entangled with each other on the floor and he had to do a double take since the dog looked like he was watching TV as well. He smiled, it was the start of another morning and they had yet to change back. He walked into the kitchen where grandpa was sipping a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Hiro poured himself a mug as he sat down at the table and yawned again.

"Where's dad?" he ask, sipping his hot beverage carefully after noticing that he was missing. "He went to the store," Grandpa replied over his paper, "said he wanted to get Brooklyn a present after what happened to him in the park yesterday." "I hope that he doesn't come back with a puppy," Hiro mused, "Cosmo is enough around here." "He mentioned something about going to the toy store," Grandpa added, "they don't sell puppies at toy stores." Both men sighed with relief as Hiro picked up a part of the paper to look at the morning news.

He decided to skip breakfast and just drink his coffee as he looked at the paper until they heard the return of a car. Then there were the sounds of someone struggling with something as both men raised their eyebrows and exchanged a look. The door opened to admit Bruce, who was carrying a large box that he dropped on the wooden floor with a loud thud. "I'm glad that you are up," he remarked to Hiro, "you can help me with this. I bought a present for Brooklyn."

"What did you buy the little dude?" Grandpa ask as their attention turned to the box, "that box is bigger than he is." "It is a Power Wheel," Bruce replied, "a car for he and Tyson to drive around the dojo in. I thought it would be perfect for the two of them and make him forget about getting a puppy." "Dad, you do realize that they aren't going to stay this size forever?" Hiro added as he looked at the box, "they are not going to get much use out of it." "I am certain they will use it enough," Bruce informed with a wink, "besides, we can keep it for the grandchildren that one day I may eventually have."

Hiro blushed from the comment and silently cursed his father for thinking about grandchildren so soon. Tyson and Brooklyn were still teens and that wouldn't happen for quite a few years yet. It might never happen if they were both gay. The only way they would have families would be through a surrogate mother or adoption. "Aren't you jumping ahead a little too much, dear _old _dad?" Hiro ask, emphasizing the word old, "that is years down the road if it happens at all."

"If you want to be a father," Bruce remarked, slapping him on the back, "it will find a way to happen. I know it." Hiro gave up arguing with him since he was going to win; no matter what he said. He looked at the box to see that the toy car his father had chosen was a replica of a Hummer H2. He did admit that Tyson and Brooklyn would love the toy and that they would look cute in it.

"Why didn't they have toys like this when I was young?" he mused as they opened the box. "You wouldn't believe the toys they have now," Bruce added with a smile, "It almost makes me wish they would stay this size for a while. I would love to buy more toys for the two of them and spoil them rotten." The battery had to be charged before they could play with it as Hiro plugged into a wall. It only took them a few minutes to put the toy together as they looked at their handiwork. The three smiled from the car and since it was a two seater, the two chibis would be able to ride together. "They are going to love this, dad," Hiro remarked with a smile as grandpa nodded in agreement.

"Brooklyn, Tyson!" Bruce called from the doorway, "come in the kitchen for a minute." They heard them running from the lounge as they appeared in the kitchen. "What you want, daddy?" Tyson ask with a smile. "I bought a present for Brooklyn," he stated, "that the both of you can share." He stepped out of the way as the two chibis gasp at the toy car.

"That for me," Brooklyn stated as he pointed at the Hummer and looked at Bruce. "I thought you deserved something after what happened at the park yesterday," Bruce informed, kneeling down in front of him and gently brushing his hand over the bruise on his cheek, "and I knew that you would share with Tyson." "That cool!" Tyson exclaimed as he clapped his hands and jumped up and down, "can we play with it?" "You have to wait until the battery charges," Hiro informed, "and that will take a few hours. Hopefully, you can wait that long."

Brooklyn was still staring at the toy and then looked at Bruce. "Thank you, daddy," he stated, throwing himself at the man, who chuckled from the affection, "me luv it." "I'm glad that you do," Bruce mused with a smile as he returned the hug, "it makes me happy to see the two of you happy." "Me can't wait to play with it," Brooklyn admitted as he walked to the car and climbed into it. He looked at it happily as Tyson took the seat beside of him.

"I have got to get a picture of this," Grandpa exclaimed with a smile as he disappeared to get his camera. He returned a few minutes later with his digital camera and snapped a picture of the two of them sitting in the car. They had to play with their other toys while they waited for the battery. By lunch, it was charged as the two were finally driving about the grounds in the toy Hummer. It only went about two miles per hour but still the pair was having the time of their lives.

Brooklyn got to drive it first since it had been a gift for him but after a few minutes, he traded places with Tyson. Hiro guessed it had something to do with the fact that he nearly drove the car into the koi pond if Bruce hadn't intervened in time. Both Brooklyn and Tyson were laughing from the experience as Bruce ask if it was a boat instead. It was kind of amusing to watch his father play with the two chibis. He was definitely making up for the time he had lost before.

Hiro was sitting on the porch with a glass of soda and watching them play when Kenny, Daichi and Hillary appeared at the gate. Hillary must have forgotten that she was banned from the dojo as she stalked right to him. "I HATE MALES!" she snapped, glaring at Hiro, who had no idea what she was talking about. She went into the house to find grandpa, leaving Hiro confused as to what just happened. "Ignore her," Daichi informed, darkly, "she's been in that mood all morning."

"What just happened?" he ask with confusion. "It is a long story," Kenny added, sitting beside of them as Brooklyn and Tyson drove by waving. "Where did they get that toy from?" Daichi ask, looking at the car with interest, "hey guys, can I ride in it?" He ran after the two, leaving Kenny with Hiro. Before he could ask the genius what was going on, Miguel appeared at the gate of the dojo.

It looked like he ran a long distance but what made Hiro's mouth drop open was the fact that he was back to his normal age. "When did he turn-" he began but Kenny cut him off. "This morning," Kenny informed as he turned his computer on, "at least Miguel didn't make a scene like Enrique did. He calmly ask what had happened to him." "Where is Hillary?" Miguel ask as he took several deep breaths, "I need to speak with her."

"She went in the house, Miguel," Kenny replied, "but she is in a really bad mood." "Thanks," he remarked, going inside. "May I ask what is going on?" Hiro inquired, "Hillary is banned from the dojo. Why did she come back?" "She's kind of mad at Miguel," Kenny informed as he blushed, "she was in a really good mood when she discovered that he was back to his normal age but it all went downhill after breakfast. You know that she has a crush on him."

"Yeah," Hiro stated, "I remember her saying something at the mall about him but what did he do to upset her?" At that moment, they heard screaming from inside of the house as Miguel came out the door, trying to put on his shoes and run for his life at the same time. He sprinted across the garden as Hillary followed suit, waving grandpa's shinai at him. Hiro and Kenny sweatdropped as did Daichi, Tyson and Brooklyn. Cosmo whined as he dove under the porch for protection.

Kenny, Daichi and what sounded like Dizzi chuckled from the display. Hiro was about as confused as the two chibis in the Power Wheel. When Miguel and Hillary made another circuit, Hiro had enough. "May I ask what the hell is going on?" he demanded, standing up with his hands on his hips like a female. His glare was enough to make the teens start singing like jail birds.

"Hillary likes Miguel," Daichi stated, simply and with a smirk, "but Miguel doesn't like Hillary. In fact, he doesn't like girls at all." Hiro's mouth formed an O as he nodded in understanding. Miguel prefered the same sex like many of them. "I see," Hiro finally managed to say as they made another circuit of the house and he sat back down, "so who is he seeing?"

"No one is certain," Kenny informed, "he wouldn't say because he was afraid that Hillary would go after him. I believe Dizzi knows but she is not telling." "I can't help that bit beasts love to gossip," Dizzi defended, "and I'm not saying who he is seeing. It is up to Miguel and his boyfriend to break the news to everyone; not nosy bit beasts. Besides Dark Gargolye would never forgive me and you don't want to get on his bad side. He is nothing like Zeus in personality."

"Hero," Brooklyn called as he came up to them and tugged on his shirt, "why Hiwary mad at Migale? Why she gots grandpa's sword?" Hiro smiled as the toddler crawled into his lap and watched as the two made another circuit around the house. Brooklyn's eyes widened as Hillary caught up to him and hit Miguel on the back with the bamboo sword. The chibi cringed and leaned back into Hiro for comfort and safety, who wrapped his arms around Brooklyn for protection.

Hiro was surprised that the chibi knew who Miguel was but they had acted like that the day before with Enrique. None of them had ask a single question about Enrique. It was like a part of them understood what was going on; well subconsciously at least. This way the dechibification would not be as hard on them as they had originally thought. Hiro had hoped they would all turn back at once but it was fated not to happen.

"Hillary!" Miguel shouted as they ran past once again, "I didn't know that you liked me. You should have said something instead of pining over me like this. I would have been honest and told you. I simply don't swing your way." He took off at a sprint again but this time left the dojo grounds. Hillary followed in his wake as Bruce and grandpa stepped out onto the porch.

"Are they still going at it?" Bruce inquried, sipping a mug of tea, "how long is she going to stay mad at the poor boy?" "Appears for as long as necessary, _homme_," Grandpa remarked, "I hope that she gets over it soon though. Normally, I like the lass but not when she is in this type of mood." "She swary," Brooklyn murmured as the adults laughed at his comment. "Brookie wright," Tyson added, "girls swary. Me think me prefer boys too."

"I think she had better apologize to Enrique," Hiro noted as their shouts reveberated around the neighborhood, "since he is the only one interested in her." "She is on the outs with him as well," Kenny added, "he's nursing a black eye from where she slugged him this morning after he playfully taunted her with an I-told-you-so. She has a mean right hook." "Hero!" Brooklyn shrieked after his eyes went wider from that bit of news, "save me from her pwease!" "She is not going to come after you, Brookie," he tried to comfort, "she is angry at Miguel at the moment. Besides, she would have to get through me first."

His remarks fell on deaf ears as Brooklyn continued to bawl as Tyson and Cosmo both joined in.

Hiro sighed with defeat as Bruce suggested that he take them out for the afternoon. Hiro didn't want to go anywhere with the bruise on Brooklyn's cheek since he was afraid that someone would think the chibi had been abused by him. Some makeup solved that problem as they covered up the bruise and Hiro shortly found himself with Brooklyn, Tyson and Daichi on their way to Chuck E. Cheese. "This is going to be so great," Daichi exclaimed, bouncing into the air with excitement, "I haven't been to the mouse's house in ages."

"It my favorite place too," Tyson added, jumping up but couldn't move as much since Hiro had his hand securely in his own, "me love the pizza and games." "Can I join you?" Miguel ask as he came running to them and took cover behind Hiro since he was taller, "I can't shake that crazy girl." "Might as well," Hiro replied with a sigh, "the more the merrier." Brooklyn held out his free hand to the blond teen that Miguel gladly took. "It's funny having to look down at you," Miguel remarked to the ginger hair who was giggling from the extra attention, "especially when you were so tall before. Now, you are the small fry instead of Daichi."

Brooklyn smiled at Miguel as Hiro's eyes turned to him as well. He held onto Brooklyn's hand and wrist tightly as Miguel got the message and did the same. They both lifted him off the sidewalk and started to swing him inbetween them. He started to giggle louder as Tyson looked jealous but Daichi wasn't tall enough to do it with him or would he hold his hand. They had to stop after a few minutes since Brooklyn was turning a bit green and Hiro hadn't brought any extra clothes with him if he got sick. He didn't want to return to the dojo just yet.

"How much do you remember about your experience?" Hiro ask as Brooklyn was rapidly talking to Tyson about something that only the two chibis could understand. "I was confused when I woke up," Miguel replied, "but it is like a fog is lifting. I remember everything that happened. I'd have to agree with Enrique's assessment of the situation. It is like I have two individual sets of memory for that age that will probably mesh together before it is over with. It was a lot of fun; too bad that you were left out of it."

"I'm glad that Metal Driger did not tempt fate and turn me into a chibi," Hiro remarked, darkly, "I would have shattered his bit when I turned back if he had." "I heard Robert say the same thing about Griffynlon," Miguel added with a smile, "yeah, it could have been worse. Everyone could have been chibified and then there would have been trouble." They could laugh about it now since it hadn't happened but Hiro didn't want to jinx his luck or give the bit beasts anymore ideas. He couldn't even imagine himself at their current ages.

Fortunately, Miguel had managed to lose Hillary and the group of males were female free until they arrived at the establishment. Both Tyson and Daichi ran through the doors, leaving them to sweatdrop. Brooklyn would have followed their lead if Hiro hadn't been holding his hand tightly. He whined as he tried to wrench himself loose but Hiro was a lot bigger and stronger than he was at the moment. The restaurant wasn't that crowded which made Hiro feel more at ease and since most of the play equipment was kid-size, Brooklyn wouldn't ask him to join in his play.

He exchanged some cash for coins and handed them out to Tyson and Brooklyn, who gladly shoved them into their pockets and took off together. Daichi was more interested in playing video games as Hiro grabbed a soda and Miguel followed him to a place where they could sit and watch the chibis in relative peace. "What is it with girls and gay men?" Miguel questioned, getting a funny look from a woman who had just walked past, "why do they desire something that they can't have?" "If you can figure out the answer to that question," Hiro replied after taking a sip, "then you will have solved one of the mysteries of life. Hillary takes matters to the extreme however. When she falls, she falls hard."

"I thought she was nice before," Miguel said with a nervous laugh, "but now I'm not so certain. I hate to think what she would do to the object of my affection if she found out who he is." "Judy would not allow her to hurt any of the other chibis just for that," Hiro noted as Brooklyn ran by and jumped in the ball pit, where he went under, "she is just going to have to learn to live with it since her crush is not going to change anything. She was the same way with me until she found out that I was gay. If she had tried to chase me with grandpa's shinai, I would have hit her back and had no hard feelings about it."

Even though, Hiro had started to develop a headache from all of the noise around him, they stayed at the restaurant for several hours. He had to play with Brooklyn after a while to help the tot earn enough tickets to win a prize. He traded them in for a black stuffed animal that reminded him oddly enough of Zeus. Then he had to turn his attention to Tyson, who wanted a dragon that reminded him of Dragoon. When his father called and said the dojo was Hillary-free, they decided it was time to leave.

Hiro invited Miguel back to the dojo for dinner in case Hillary had went back to the house to await another confrontation with him. Miguel eagerly agreed and decided that an evening with them was better than dealing with an angry female. Fortunately, they hadn't filled up on soda and pizza since grandpa would have a fit if no one ate what he had slaved over the hot stove to cook. When they had returned to the dojo, Miguel offered to help him with dinner as Tyson and Brooklyn went into the lounge to watch television. They had killed the battery in the Hummer so they had to put it on the charger once again.

Who thought they could get into trouble watching television but with them, there was no guarantee. "What you wanna watch?" Tyson ask, grabbing the remote control. "Cartoon Network," Brooklyn replied, happily. "Me wanna watch Nickeledeon," Tyson frowned as the two then started to fight over the controller. As they played a game of tug-of-war with the device, their fingers accidentally pushed the buttons, turning the television on but also changing the channel.

"I want you," came the female voice from the television as the two chibis stopped fighting and their eyes turned to the screen, "I can't get enough of you. You are such a sex god, Ken." "Yuck, they kissing," Tyson exclaimed, pointing to the screen, "that gross." "And they taking off their clothes," Brooklyn added as his head cocked sideways and made him look even more adorable than he was all ready, "me never seen anything wike that fore with adults. Hero says going nakie bad." "Me either," Tyson admitted as they continued to watch the television, mystified by what they were watching.

"Ty-Ty," Brooklyn called after a few minutes as his eyes turned from the television to look at his surrogate brother, "what are they doing?" "Don't know," Tyson shrugged but his eyes would not leave the television screen, "never seen anything wike this before. Why is the woman screaming? Is she in pain?" "Looks wike it," Brooklyn added as his eyes turned back to the television and caught a glimpse of something he didn't quite understand but that repulsed him, "what is the man doing to her?"

The two chibis continued to watch the show that they had accidentally come across in both fascination and disgust. "What are you two little dudes up too?" Grandpa ask but his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what was on the screen. "NO!" he shouted, lunging for the television and hitting the off button after noticing that somehow it had been been switched to the Playboy channel. "Grandpa," Tyson questioned, "what was that? What were they doing?"

"BRUCE!" Grandpa shouted, ignoring the question then added, "HIRO!" You could hear the sound of footsteps as the other two adults darted through the house thinking there had been an accident. They both slid into the lounge in their socks to see grandpa shaking with fury and both chibis looking confused. "What happened?" Bruce ask, "did someone get hurt?" "No one is hurt," he yelled, "Tyson and Brooklyn were watching television but do you know what channel they were looking at?"

He tapped his bamboo sword against his foot as the two men looked at each other and shrugged. "It was on the Playboy channel," Grandpa fumed as the vein over his eye nearly popped, "they were watching porn." Both Hiro and Bruce sweatdropped but the younger recovered more quickly. "It wasn't me," Hiro defended, holding out his arms in self-defense, "Grandpa, remember that I am gay. Why would that interest me?"

Hiro and Grandpa turned to Bruce who looked more uncomfortable as the temperature in the room rose several degrees for him at least. "What?" he questioned, "how do you know it was me?" "Hero," Brooklyn called, tugging on his jeans, "what were they doing? Why were they screaming? Was the man hurting her?"

"By the gods," Hiro muttered, blushing redder than a tomato, "I so do not want to explain this." "Yeah," Tyson added, "why did they get in such positions but what were they doing?" The two little chibis looked to the adults for answers but weren't getting any. "It's kind of hard to explain," Hiro began, kneeling down to their level, "see when two people love each other they express their love in different ways." "Me love you," Brooklyn stated, looking quite puzzled, "but we don't do anything wike that."

Grandpa burst into laughter from his remark as Bruce murmured, "not yet" and then joined in. Hiro just turned even a darker shade of red than he was all ready while Brooklyn looked at Hiro in confusion. "It is a matter you will understand when you are older," Bruce added, taking the pressure off of Hiro, who sighed, "it doesn't concern you. Try not to think about it too much, okay?" Tyson and Brooklyn nodded in agreement and went back outside to play with Cosmo.

"You were watching porn," Daichi teased as he stood in the doorway with Miguel, who was wearing a white apron that had Kiss the Cook across it in big red letters. Miguel blushed a deep red as Daichi started to laugh from the embarrassing situation. "Do you want to feel my shinai across your bottom instead?" Grandpa fumed as Daichi stopped laughing and ran from the doorway. "Excuse me, sensai," Miguel replied with a polite bow as he disappeared as well. Grandpa mumbled something about at least one of the teens had manners before his attention turned back to his son and grandson.

"We need to make certain that you reset the child blocks after watching your shows," Grandpa growled, "I don't dig the scene that I just came across. Let them have their innocence until they turn back into teens. They can deal with all of the adult matters and pressures then." "Tell that to dad," Hiro remarked with a smirk, "I wasn't the one watching television late last night." Bruce glowered at his oldest son for telling on him to grandpa.

Hiro got the point and decided to make himself scarce for the rest of the evening. He went outside to watch Tyson and Brooklyn. "Looks like the little dudes are rubbing off on him," Grandpa laughed, "he just tattled on you." Bruce took a deep breath and sighed. "It's a good thing, dad," he replied with a smile, "he needs to lighten up and if he acts like a kid then so be it. He has had to deal with a lot of responsibility in his young life that I willingly pushed off on him. I like to see him act young and I think that Brooklyn is a good influence for him."

"Brooklyn has been a good influence on everyone," Grandpa noted, hearing the chibi's laughter from the yard, "he has done a world of good for many of the others especially Kai. I just hope that it all stays that way when they change back." "Yeah, I hope that as well," Bruce added, looking out the window at the chibis playing in the yard, "Hiro mentioned his concerns about that very subject to me just yesterday. I don't want to think about what would happen if they hated one another again especially the effect it would have on Brooklyn." "I have to agree, dude," Grandpa remarked, joining him at the window to watch the chibis playing, "I completely agree."

AS

R & R


	13. Double Double Toil & Trouble

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it. I don't lay claim to any of the video game, movie or anime characters mentioned below. They all belong to someone other than myself.

**Thank you to FlamesOfFury, sashary, lalalalala2, Corn- The OTHER White Meat, Tezi, Butterfly Ishida blackangelz23 & Ceriadara for reviewing.**

**A/N - Here is my special Halloween edition. I thought what the heck since it was chapter 13. I couldn't resist the temptation of dressing the little chibis up in cute costumes & have them go trick-or-treating. I am aware that other countries do not celebrate Halloween like this so just pretend.**

**Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Thirteen - Double, Double, Toil & Trouble**

"You are going to do it, Hiro," Bruce stated, firmly as the three men sat around the table, "I've been thinking about this for several days and it would be great to take them out. Besides, Judy has been planning it with the others." Hiro groaned since he had a feeling that this was a bad idea. Today was October 31 or what the western world referred to as Halloween; the night when the veil between the human and spirit worlds was thin and allowed interaction between the two. Hiro didn't believe in all of that since he only looked at the day as a nusiance where children dressed up in costumes and begged for candy or treats. Then if it was denied them, they would play mean pranks on you.

"I am not going, dad," Hiro protested with a glare, "if you want to take them out and to the party, then more power to you but I'm not setting foot outside of the gate today of all days. I have no interest in taking any of them trick-or-treating and that definitely includes Brooklyn." "He will be devastated if you do not go with him," Bruce informed, "how can you say no?" "Easy," Hiro added with a smirk, "no." "That is not fair, son," Bruce stated with a glare of his own, "the little chibi is not even in the room. I bet you can't say no when those wide chibi eyes of his are looking right at you."

"Dad, over the past few days, I have done things I have sworn never to do," Hiro replied, "and I am not backing down on this. I am not going to the party or am I going trick-or-treating with him. There is no way that is going to happen. You can't make me. My mind is made up." Hiro crossed his arms and leaned back with a smile, thinking he had won the argument. Little did he realize that he hadn't.

A few hours later found Hiro dressed up in a costume along with Tyson and Brooklyn, who were both ready to go trick-or-treating. The two little chibis were excited since Judy and the others were suppose to join them for a quick trip around the neighborhood before returning to the house for a Halloween party. They were waiting in the garden as the sun was going down and night was falling but that didn't deter the two chibis from getting even more hyper if it was possible. Tyson was dressed as a dragon in a green costume that had silvery scales and a tail. He had wanted to be white like Dragoon but the only color they had was green so he had to be satisfied with it.

Brooklyn on the other hand was dressed as a pumpkin. He had a jack o' lanturn smiling on his stomach with a matching cap that had a green stem. He was wearing green tights underneath the costume and he had some orange paint on his cheeks to make him stand out even more. Both of them were carrying an orange plastic pumpkin for their candy. They were hoping to get lots as Tyson had put it.

"You look really happy, son," Bruce remarked with a sarcastic chuckle as Hiro turned around to face his father, who didn't have to don a costume since he had decided to go as an archaelogist, "you need to cheer up a bit. Is Cosmo ready to go?" Hiro grumbled beneath his breath even more from that question since the dog was sitting patiently with them with a clown hat and mask on his head. He didn't know how they had gotten the puppy to keep it on but he was and he looked as excited about the evening as the two bouncing chibis. He was wishing that he could be anywhere but where he was.

He had hoped that he could send the evening with Zeus instead. Hiro had ask the bit beast if he would like to go trick-or-treating with them but the Greek god had refused. He had mentioned something about a party and then had vanished after he had ask. Hiro swore that the bit beast knew something that he did not by the way he had been laughing before he vanished. That had been an ominous sign if there ever was one and he dreaded the outcome of this evening.

"We're here," Judy called as the gate opened to reveal ten other chibis in various manners of dress. Hiro had to do a double take since he didn't recoginize some of them at first glance. "Brookie," Kai called as he ran forward. He was dressed in a red body suit with a hooked tail and a red cape with horns. His blue triangles had been painted over with red. Hiro had to stifle a laugh since the devil costume fit him perfectly.

"Any particular reason as to why he is attired in that manner?" Hiro ask with an eyebrow arched in amusement, "he and Tala should have had identical costumes." "It just fit," Judy replied, simply with a shrug as Tala ran forward to greet Brooklyn as well, "but Tala wanted something different." Tala was indeed different than Kai since he had on a baggy and very colorful costume that was half purple and half red that clashed horribly with his hair. He had on a cap with bells and shoes that matched the one piece suit. Hiro had to do a double take since he couldn't believe that Tala had wanted to dress up as a court jester and act goofy as he waved his scepter that jingled as well. He definitely was going to have a headache before this night was over from all the noise he was making.

"I think we chose your costume well," Judy added with a smirk, "Michael said it would suit you and I have to agree with him now. Too bad that you are gay; I would interested if you were straight." Hiro groaned as he tried to wrap his cape around his outfit. It seemed that Michael had chosen this particular costume just for him since he was such a video game freak. Most of the costumes they were wearing had been inspired from various video games, animes and movies.

Hiro was wearing a blue tunic that was trimmed in gold and white with dark navy blue pants. He had on blue and white boots with a blue cloak that was red on the inside. In his hair he had a crown with his divine sword Falchion hanging off his belt in a scabbard. He was suppose to be Marth, the betrayed prince of the Kingdom of Altea from a Fire Emblem game. He knew that since he had been particularly fond of that game as well. At least Michael had good taste when it came to video games.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Hiro ask, looking at her white dress accented in red velvet and gold. Her blonde hair fell gently to her shoulders as a strange tiara adorned her brow. She had pointy ears as well and she smiled. "Look at Maxie and see if you can figure it out," she hinted with a wink as Hiro's attention diverted to the small blond, who was wearing a white shirt and pants with a large green shirt over it and brown boots with a green cap. He had a play shield on his back along with a wooden sword and several other items that looked like a kiddie-sized slingshot and boomerang. He too had pointy ears as Hiro laughed after he had figured out their identities.

"Young Link and older Zelda from The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time," he stated with his own smirk, "I should know those outfits. That is one of my favorite video games of all time." "One of Max's too," Judy added with a nod, "that is why I chose it." Another blond ran past to greet Brooklyn. He was dressed in a strange orange pantsuit with _zori _(traditional Japanese sandals) on his feet and had a _hitai-ate _(headband) wrapped around his long hair. "Naruto," Hiro whispered as he smiled at Mystel's outfit. It was obvious that someone liked that manga as well.

Hiro had figured that Rei would be wearing a costume that would match Mystel's but it was quite the opposite. Rei was attired in a black body suit that had the outline of a skeleton with white gauze wrapped over it. "I'm a mummified cat," Rei said, happily as he pointed to the cat ears in his hair and nearly tripped over his wrappings that Judy had to adjust, "do you like? "Very cute," Hiro commented as Rei giggled with glee as he went to talk to Brooklyn and Tyson. A silvery blond darted past as he recoginized Garland, who was attired like another manga character.

Someone had the bright idea of dressing him up as Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist. If you are wondering how Hiro knew all of these different characters, it was quite simple. Travelling with Tyson during the tag team tournament had introduced him to different video games and mangas that he had never played or read before. Now, he was addicted and couldn't get enough of either of them. Older Brooklyn had complained about his addiction before his transformation since he had the need to carry a portable game system around with him everywhere he went now. Recently, he hadn't the time for his games and mangas and he was missing them almost as much as another activity.

"Hey Hiro," Miguel greeted, "how do you like my outfit?" It was obvious of why he had come on the outing because Hillary had no intention of walking around the neighborhood in her costume. He had on a brown leather jacket, a tight black shirt, black gloves and black pants with a weapon holster on his side with a toy gun. His hair had been tamed and framed his face. "Do you know who I am?" he teased as Hiro laughed since he knew his costume too. It was one of Tyson's favorite video games.

"Leon Kennedy," he guessed as Miguel nodded, "from Resident Evil 4. Very nice costume and I love the jacket." "Thanks," Miguel replied, "Bryan suggested it. Whoever would have thought that he played video games of all people?" Julia and Raul's costumes matched since they were dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy. Romero's chosen outfit nearly made Hiro burst into laughter since he recoginized it from a movie. He had decided to dress himself as Legolas from Lord of the Rings; probably thinking that he would attract women, who had swooned over the character.

Two more chibis ran past his legs clad in very familiar Halloween themed costumes. Oliver was dressed in a black outfit with a hood and when he spread his arms he had wings. He was a cute little bat while Kevin was dressed in a brown fuzzy suit with pointy ears. He was a typical werewolf. "The easiest way to do this is to split up," Judy suggested as the adults and one teen gathered around her, "with each of us taking two of the children. I know that Brooklyn will be going with Hiro." "Then who gets the devil and his jester," Hiro motioned to Kai and Tala.

"I'll take the dynamic duo," Grandpa offered as he swung his shinai. Halloween had even prompted him to don a costume for the occasion. Grandpa had put on the family's coat of armor and was now a samurai. He didn't have the family katana on him but his shinai instead. He couldn't hit anyone with the katana unlike the bamboo sword. "Then I'll take Max and Tyson," Judy stated, "and I assume that you will take out Julia and Raul, Romero."

"Si," he replied with a smile, "the twins are my responsibility." "I'll gladly take Mystel and Rei," Bruce suggested, "and Cosmo can go with me." "Miguel, can you watch Oliver and Kevin?' Judy ask as the teen nodded, "and take Daichi with you." "Certainly," Miguel said, softly and with a smile, "not a problem." "That leaves only Garland," Judy noted, "Hiro, can you handle he and Brookie?" "Not a problem," he replied with a sigh, "let's get this over with."

"We are so ready to go!" Daichi yelled with impatience and since he was so short, he too was going trick-or-treating. He was dressed as a pirate with blue pants, a red and white striped shirt, a red bandanna, eye patch and purple sash tied around his waist. He had a play cutlass hanging from the sash as he ran after the chibis yelling "Argh!" The chibis were having the time of their lives playing with Daichi before Hiro grabbed Brookyn and Garland as they ran past. They then split up and went in their separate ways or at least tried too.

"Grandpa, NO!" Kai shouted as Hiro saw his grandfather struggling with the little devil, "I want ta go with Brookie!" Hiro knew that the little Russian wasn't going to give in as he nodded to Grandpa who looked relieved. He just hoped that the two behaved themselves; otherwise they wouldn't be able to sit without the aid of pillows for a few days at the least. Brooklyn giggled as Kai took one hand while Tala took the other and he walked inbetween them. Hiro knew they looked quite a sight but on this night no one noticed. Maybe there were some advantages to them dressing up after all.

The four chibis ran up the walkway of the first house that had a light on, dragging Brooklyn with them. Grandpa waited for them from the sidewalk while Hiro followed but kept his distance. Since Garland was the tallest, he rung the bell. The door swung open as the four yelled "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" That was when Hiro's intuition was proven right.

A man jumped out from the dark interior wearing a skeleton mask and costume and shouted, "BOO!" One look at the man sent Brooklyn into tears and hysterics as he wrestled out of Kai and Tala's grasp and ran right to Hiro in a panic. "HERO!" he screamed, glomping Hiro around the legs and refused to let go, "there a monster!" "Brook, it is just a costume like you are wearing," Hiro stated, trying to pry the chibi off but his grip was too tight, "don't you want some candy?" He made the mistake of bending down as Brooklyn jumped into his arms.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his neck as Hiro sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen and he had been proven right. He whispered in Brooklyn's ear, trying to calm him but nothing would soothe the distressed chibi. He was beyond words or comfort. He just wanted to be safe and the only place that offered such comfort to him was in Hiro's arms.

"Brookie, there is nothing to be scared of," Hiro reassured, trying to comfort the shivering and shaking chibi in his arms, "he was just playing with you." The man at the door looked upset that he had scared him as Kai, Tala and Garland looked at Brooklyn for a brief moment but then their eyes turned back to the candy that the man was holding. He passed out a handful to each of them as Hiro could not say anything that would change Brooklyn's mind. He couldn't get his chibified boyfriend out of his arms as he sighed, walked forward and held out the pumpkin so the man could put something inside of it. "I am so sorry," he apologized, putting a few extra bars in the container, "I didn't mean to scare the little fellow like that."

"It's all right," Hiro informed with a slight smile, "he's a bit timid and his friends are not helping." They walked back down the driveway to Grandpa Ryu, who was chuckling from the earlier display. Brooklyn burrowed his face even further into Hiro as he felt something wet on his neck. He had never known that Brooklyn had been this easy to scare and it probably had something to do with his parents. "Is the little dude all right?" Grandpa ask as they moved on to the next house. Kai and Tala had tried to snap Brooklyn out of his current state but the small tot ignored even his friends' pleas. They gave up after a few minutes to talk among themselves about what they were going to do with all the candy they were going to get.

For the next hour, Hiro had to carry Brooklyn to the door of each house they visited since he refused to be put down for any reason. Hiro's arms were getting tired from carrying the overflowing pumpkin full of candy and Brooklyn as he handed the container to Grandpa. It seemed that if you wanted more candy than normal, all you had to do was carry a crying chibi to each door and it made both sexes give out more to him than the others. Kai, Tala and Garland were begging to let them eat just one piece but they had to refuse. Hiro knew that Brooklyn wouldn't be eating much of what he had got since the contents of the bars would have to be checked before a single piece went into his mouth.

His father had all ready thought of a solution to the problem and had went to the store earlier to buy some of Brooklyn's favorite sweets that he could eat without worry. They would just switch the two pumpkins and the tot probably wouldn't even notice the difference. They were the first group back to the dojo as they entered the gate and went into the lounge. Kai, Tala and Garland sat down on the floor and immediately dumped out their candy. Grandpa removed some of his samurai armor so he could inspect it as Hiro took Brooklyn to the kitchen. He was hoping that something to drink would comfort the chibi.

When he tried to sit him on the counter, Brooklyn would not loosen the death grip he had on Hiro's neck. He refused to let go as Hiro sighed in frustration. "I am not going to leave you, Brookie," he whispered, "would you like some hot chocolate or tea? It might soothe your nerves." "Don't let go," Brooklyn murmured as he heard a sniffle, "swared of monsters. They get me if ya let go."

"It was just a costume, _tenshi_," Hiro added, giving up on the notion of tea or hot chocolate, "and the man didn't mean it. He did apologize." "Pwease," Brooklyn begged, "don't weave me alone." "I promise not to leave you," Hiro stated with an exasperated sigh as Brooklyn finally let go of his neck. Hiro's felt his heart break at the mere sight of the sad and pitiful looking chibi sitting on the counter. He wet a towel to wipe off the paint that had run down his cheeks.

"Others must twink me a big baby," Brooklyn mused as his bottom lip quivered, "ta be swared by mask." "Everyone gets scared sometime, _tenshi_," Hiro informed, "even me. It is not a weakness. It just shows that you are human like the rest of us." That got a small smile from his charge as Hiro picked him up and returned to the lounge to wait for the others.

Kai, Tala and Garland were dividing out their candy according to their favorites, flavors and what they were willing to trade. Within minutes the others started to come in. Romero looked beat as he fell to the floor and grandpa had to revive him with a hit on the head from his _shinai _along with a cup of tea. Bruce came in looking haggard and Hiro had to hold back a laugh. He knew taking Cosmo out was a big mistake as the man was muttering something beneath his breath about _baka _puppies as he went to change his filthy clothes. Rei and Mystel joined the other five chibis on the floor as they compared their wares.

Miguel came in next looking quite happy and energized unlike the adults. His jacket pockets were full of candy and small pieces of paper. It seemed that some of the teens they had encountered of both sexes had given him their phone numbers and treats. Daichi had a pillowcase full of candy while Oliver and Kevin's sacks were full as well since they could barely carry them. After a brief inspection of a couple of pieces, Kevin was feeding Oliver chocolate and Hiro made a comment that if any of them got sick, he wasn't going to clean it up.

Judy was the last to return as she looked exhausted from her excursion as she slumped into a chair. Max and Tyson were both laughing and smiling as they were swinging their pumpkins that were full to the brim with treats. They looked a little jealous of Daichi, Oliver and Kevin, who had gotten more as they drew their candy to themselves for protection against theft. "You looked exhausted, Judy," Bruce noted as Grandpa handed her a cup of tea. "I had a time keeping up with the hyperactive twins," Judy replied with a tired sigh, "I can't believe how fast they can move. What happened to Brooklyn?"

"At the first house we visited," Hiro explained, sitting with Brooklyn, who was currently curled up contently in his lap, "the man answered the door with a scary mask on his face and shouted, 'BOO!' He came running to me and I have had a difficult time extracting him from my arms since. From that point on, I had to carry him to each door since he refused to leave my arms. I knew this was a bad idea and I was proven right, Dad." He glared at his father, who just shrugged as they enjoyed their tea for a few minutes before making the chibis gather their candy. The bus had returned and they were suppose to visit the house for a party.

Hiro intended to stay home with Brooklyn and use his behavior from before as an excuse. The small chibi wouldn't have that however. He didn't want to miss the party even though he might be scared again before the evening was over. "You protects me with your sword," he had pointed out as Hiro blushed and was forced to get on the bus with the others. Besides both his father and grandfather had said that if they had to go so did he.

A quick bus ride took the group back to the house. The party was being held in the ballroom that the German ambassdor had entertained guests in before. The room was dark and decorated with all kinds of Halloween images from spider webs to bats and pumpkins to skeletons. Brooklyn shifted uncomfortably in his arms as though he was having second thoughts about the matter. Hiro decided to make a brief appearance before putting him to bed. The others could stay up later if they wanted too but Brooklyn wanted only comfort and wouldn't be getting it inside of this particular room.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, _tenshi_," Hiro murmured as he noticed the other bladers and how they were dressed. Kenny of course had chosen to be Harry Potter while Emily's costume matched his since she appeared to be a witch. Hillary was dressed in a fancy yellow ball gown with a crown on her head. It seemed that she was Princess Daisy from the Mario series. Bryan was dressed up as a vampire that made even Hiro shiver since it fit the pale teen so well. Spencer was talking to him as Hiro identified the long coat and strange outfit. He apparently was Vash the Stampede from Trigun.

He had to stifle his laughter when he saw Lei and Mariah. Mariah had her hair up in pigtails and was wearing a short blue checkered dress and was carrying a picnic basket that had a stuffed dog in it. She was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and she had somehow convinced Lei to dress as the Cowardly Lion. He had painted on whiskers and didn't look at all happy about the way he looked. The three members of the Majestics were wearing their families' armor that they once had bladed in so Robert and Johnny were knights while Enrique was a Roman Centurian.

Mathilda was talking with Hillary and she was a fairy godmother it appeared with glittery wings on her back and was holding a wand in her hand. Rick was definitely a surprise as he made an appearance to talk to Mariah. He was wearing a familiar outfit that one would definitely see on their DVD players across the country the next day. He was carrying a blue lightsaber and had slicked his hair down on his head since there was no way that he would shave it. He was Mace Windu from the Star Wars series.

Micheal was the last to appear with Mr. Dickerson, who was not dressed up. Michael was wearing a costume that had America written all over it. His ten gallon hat was a dead giveaway to what he was. He was a cowboy all right and even had a lasso hanging from the side of his pants. "Howdy, partners," he greeted with a western drawl, "and welcome to this here Halloween party. Hope ya enjoy your time with us."

Brooklyn started to giggle from his accent as he soon relaxed and joined his friends. Music began to play as several of the teens started to dance with one another while the adults conversed in a corner. The chibis just ran around the room bothering everyone. Hiro stood to the side and watched as they ran by playing all manner of games. It seemed that the chocolate had made some of them hyper and it would probably be hours before any of them was ready for bed especially Max and Tyson, who had a sugar high that would last until morning at the earliest. Judy had made certain that there was nothing on the refreshment table that Brooklyn was allergic too and he would have eaten to his heart's content if Hiro hadn't stopped him. He knew that if he ate too many of the sweets that he would be sick and he wasn't in the mood to nurse a toddler with a stomachache.

They had a pinata for them to swing at that Kai broke open. None of the chibis had any luck with it until he had gotten pissed off at the swinging donkey when he kept missing it. He said a few colorful words before grabbing a chair, pulling it underneath the pinata, climbing on it and then hitting the donkey full force with the stick. Candy rained down upon everyone as all of them grabbed it. Like the refreshments on the table, everything was safe for Brooklyn to eat as they stuffed more sweets into their mouths.

The evening progressed as they bobbed for apples as well but began to wind down after that. The adults were thinking it was time for the younger ones to go to bed as Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Mystel and Rei were sitting under the refreshment table watching the adults and teens dance slowly to the music. "What they doing?" Brooklyn ask, sucking on a piece of taffy that had made his hands and face all sticky, "why are they walking wike that?" "It called dancing," Tala informed, shoving a whole piece of chocolate into his mouth and having trouble swallowing it since there was marshmellow in the center, "you do it with someone you wike. I think it some kind of adult ritual or sometwing."

"If that true," Rei noted, "why they doing it then?" He pointed to two couples that were much shorter than the others. Garland was swaying to the music with Julia while Oliver and Kevin were doing the same a few feet away from them. "Wanna try, Rei-Rei?" Mystel ask as he pulled the small neko-jin out from under the table to the dance floor. "Wanna try, Kai?" Tala ask as the dual-hair shook his head firmly. "There is no way," he snapped with a chibi-Kai death glare, "that you will get me ta do that."

"Spoilsport," Tala mumbled, looking at the third wheel, "come on, Brookie, let's try it." Tala grabbed Brooklyn by the hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. They tried to mimic the others but Tala only succeeded in stepping on Brooklyn's feet more often than the floor itself. After a few minutes, the two gave up and rejoined Kai, who was smirking. "Told ya it wasn't so fun," he smirked. "Kai wright," Brooklyn admitted, "my feet hurt. That not fun at all."

The threesome watched as Rei and Mystel had more success but they soon got bored. When Hillary and Enrique waltzed by, Kai grinned quite evilly at the brunette. He really disliked Hillary from the way she had treated Miguel the day before. She had obviously made up with Enrique from the way the two were acting. It was strange how flirtatious they were being to one another since it seemed that they were a little drunk. It might have something to do with Michael spiking the punch on the table earlier. The chibis were fortunate that they were drinking juice boxes or Judy would have probably killed him for the prank.

"Wait here," Kai whispered, disappearing under the tablecloth on the other side as Brooklyn and Tala exchanged a puzzled look and shrugged. Kai returned a few minutes later with something cupped in his hands. He grinned evilly at his playmates before sneaking up behind Hillary and placing something black on her dress that started to climb up it. Kai rejoined his comrades under the table to watch his mischief unfold. "What you do?" Tala ask as Kai's eyes wouldn't leave Hillary. "Just watch," he replied as their attention turned to the brunette, "it time for me ta live up ta my reputation and the costume that I'm wearing."

Nothing happened for a few moments as the trio looked disappointed but when the black thing Kai had put on her dress went inside of it, hell was about to break loose. She started to shift uncomfortably and scratch. "What's wrong, Hil?" Enrique inquired, looking quite puzzled at her behavior. "I feel something crawling on me," she murmured as she pulled the black item from her bust and looked at it. "Really funny, Enrique," she added with a glare, "do you think one of those fake spiders is going to fool me?" "I didn't do it," the Italian defended as he looked at it, "Um Hil-"

"What?" she snapped and glared. "That isn't fake," Enrique pointed out as the spider was moving and trying to get loose from Hillary's grasp. Hillary paled to the color of death as Kai burst into giggles that Tala and Brooklyn joined in. She then shrieked so loud that it nearly burst everyone's eardrums. She flung the spider across the room that conveniently landed in Mathilda's hair as she ripped at her dress to see if there were anymore within it.

Chaos broke loose as Mathilda screamed and then fainted as she flicked the spider off of her and threw it on Romero, who freaked out worse than the girls did. The trio roared with laughter underneath the table that they had taken refuge under. Grandpa tried to take charge of the situation as he yelled, "It's just a little spider, dudes!" That didn't matter since most of those present were arachnophobic. It was quite hilarious to see the teens and the adults freaking out over a little spider while the chibis were looking at them with expressions of 'what is the matter with you?'

Kenny was quite safe in the corner that he had been making out with Emily in and had a video camera in hand, taping the incident that would one day be infamous in the blader circles. "Why they so swared?" Brooklyn squealled as the matter got completely out of hand as some of the bladers ripped at their costumes thinking that there was more than one spider for some weird reason (probably had something to do with the vodka in the punch), "it just a wittle bitty buggy." "Girls for ya," Kai shrugged as he continued to laugh, "they swared of them." "Did the three of you have something to do with this?" a voice ask from behind as Hiro climbed under the table for safety. He looked at the trio and knew who was responsible since Kai reeked of guilt.

"Don't wike mean old woman," Kai informed, crossing his arms, "she deserve it." Hiro couldn't stifle his laughter from the chaotic scene any longer as he began to laugh so loud and hard that he thought he was going to die. He hadn't drunk much of the punch since he had saw Michael pour something clear into it and then added more juice to cover the contents. He could have snitched but thought what the hell; maybe it would loosen some of the others up which it definitely had. He just hadn't expected it to go this far.

"I don't think you need to see anymore of this," Hiro stated as he grabbed Brooklyn and motioned for Kai and Tala to follow. It seemed that Miguel had the same idea since he had Raul and Julia in his arms with Garland, Kevin and Oliver tagging along at his heels. Rei and Mystel followed Hiro and the others out of the room while Bruce had Tyson and Max, who were both squirming in his grasp. "Can I inquire what just happened?" he ask with a big grin on his face, "who is responsible for this?" His eyes roamed over the chibis and stopped on Kai, who was blushing a dark red and pouting. "I should have guessed," Bruce murmured before he started to laugh at the chaos in the ballroom, "it just reeked of Kai for some reason."

Hiro and Bruce burst into more laughter when they heard Mr. Dickerson start yelling at the teens to calm down. It took a lot to make he and Grandpa lose their tempers as the three herded the chibis upstairs and away from the ballroom. "I am going to have to get Kenny to make me a copy of his footage," Hiro remarked as you could still hear the chaos in the ballroom from the upstairs hallway, "for blackmail." "It was just a little spider," Miguel added with a shrug, "why didn't any of them just drop it on the floor and smash it with their shoe? But no - they have to take it to the extreme."

"My point ewactly," Brooklyn added, sounding quite grown-up for a moment, "it just a wittle bitty buggy. Can't hurt ya." Bruce, Hiro and Miguel looked at Brooklyn funny for a moment before they burst into laughter once again. "What me do?" he ask, looking quite puzzled at his guardian, daddy and friend, "did me say a funny?" "Brooklyn," Bruce stated inbetween his laughter as he wiped away his tears and took Brooklyn from Hiro's arms, "Why am I never surprised by what comes out of your mouth?"

"From the mouth of babes, dad," Hiro remarked as his chuckles lessened, "that is where the most intelligent observations come from." "Darn straight," Kai added with a smirk, "we know more than ya give us cwedit for. We not stupid, ya know." "I'll be," Bruce noted as the laughter started again for an entirely different reason. It seemed the chibis were more aware than they first had thought and this was going to be even more trouble later on.

AS

R & R


	14. Baby Bladers

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to lalalalala2, Butterfly Ishida, Corn- The OTHER White Meat, Tezi, FlamesOfFury, Silver Suzaku, firehorse200 & blackangelz23 for reviewing.**

**Chapter Fourteen - Baby Bladers**

"Ty-Ty," Brooklyn protested inbetween his bouts of laughter as the bigger chibi tickled him, "pwease stop." "Not till me done," Tyson remarked, who was straddling Brooklyn and had him pinned beneath his legs. Tyson continued to tickle him on either of his sides. He had found out the smaller was ticklish from seeing his older brother do the same to him. When Brooklyn could barely breathe from his giggles, Tyson stopped his torture to let the younger regain his breath. Brooklyn was panting heavily but smiling at Tyson, who returned the gesture. The cute moment was ruined when they heard a discussion between the adults in the lounge.

"Dad, I can't just drop everything for Tyson," Bruce protested as the two chibis listened under the window, "This is a very important project and I can't let it pass by me. This is an accumlation of my life's work." "I know, dude," Grandpa snapped back, "but isn't your son more important than your work? You abandoned him once, do you want to do it again? Your absence in his life scarred him deeply and I don't dig it."

Brooklyn turned to look at Tyson when he heard a sniffle. Tears were leaking out of his brown eyes and running down his cheeks. Brooklyn was going to comfort him when he heard his name mentioned. "Brooklyn is interfering with my life as well," Hiro added as said chibi teared, "and irritating but I take care of him. If I was in this situation, would you have just left me? Besides, they both look up to you and I don't think they would take your sudden departure well."

Tyson heard enough as he kicked at a rock and walked away from the window. "Daddy doesn't want me," he murmured, wiping the tears away with a hand, "he hasn't wanted me since Mama died." "Hero don't want me either," Brooklyn sobbed, wiping both of his eyes with his hands, "Daddy either. What we do wrong?" "Don't know," Tyson shrugged but then his mood lightened by a sudden thought, "but others want us. Let go visit friends."

"We can't," Brooklyn protested, "don't know way." "Me do," Tyson said as he puffed out his chest, "we can find it. They won't miss us so let's go. We could take car but it stuck so we walk." "What about Cosmo?" Brooklyn ask as Tyson grabbed his hand in his own. "Can't take him," Tyson replied, "he be all right with grandpa."

His puppy was asleep underneath the porch since his leash was tied to a railing. He had gotten out of the gates several times in the last few days and had to be secured after the neighbors complained of him getting into their garbage. Both Tyson and Brooklyn would have felt better if he could have come with them but knew it wise to leave him at home. That was when Brooklyn had a brainstorm and ran to Hiro's room. He knew Zeus was in his drawer as he retrieved his beyblade and grabbed a launcher from his desk.

That made Tyson want Dragoon and he knew where he was since he had seen grandpa with the beyblade. He went to his room and came out with the white beyblade but stopped by his room for a launcher. When they were both ready, they went back outside where Tyson opened the gate. He grabbed Brooklyn's hand in his own as they left the dojo and walked out onto the street. The two chibis were now on their own.

As his father and grandpa continued to argue, Hiro looked out the window to see the garden empty. There was no sign of Tyson or Brooklyn as he puzzled over their disappearance. The Power Wheel that they had been playing with was halfway in the koi pond as he cursed. They were suppose to be more careful with the toy and he figured that the yell he had heard earlier had come from them. They had been arguing for the past twenty minutes over his father's recent job offer. He didn't really have a right to argue since he had spent more time with their father than Tyson had.

He hadn't heard a sound from the two since the accident and figured they had went to Tyson's room for a nap. Grandpa was waving his shinai angrily at Bruce as Hiro jumped out the window to land on the ground and pull the Hummer out of the water. It looked like rain as he pulled it inside and hoped that the water had not damaged the toy. Cosmo was still tied to the porch railing as he saw the signs of a scuffle and the small footprints that led to the window. He hoped that the two hadn't overheard their conversation as he darted to Tyson's room. The door was partially open as he violently slid it across the track. The room was empty; there was no sign of either of the chibis.

He put on his shoes before he ran around the grounds for a few minutes finding no sign of either of them as he desperately looked. His chest began to tighten with panic as he got more frantic. They were gone. Brooklyn and Tyson were gone and he had no idea of where they could be. That was when he noticed that the gate was slightly open and he darted out onto the sidewalk.

He glanced in all directions but saw no sign of his little brother and boyfriend. He cursed in several languages as he darted back to the house and ran into the lounge without even taking off his shoes. "Hiro," Grandpa fumed from his lack of manners for their customs. "No time," he explained, "I can't find Tyson or Brooklyn anywhere." "What?" both men exclaimed, looking at the other and completely forgetting about the previous argument.

"I've looked all over the dojo," he continued, "I can't find them anywhere. Cosmo is still tied up to the post but they are missing. I can't find them." Hiro started to hyperventilate and panic as Bruce slapped him across the face to calm him. "Where would two chibis go?" Bruce questioned as they ran to the hall and put on their shoes to search. "I think they overheard our conversation," Hiro offered, "since their footprints are under the window. They might think they were unwanted."

"Kuso," Bruce cursed, "they obviously didn't hear all of it then. I am such a fool. My foolish priorities may endanger the safety of my sons." "We all are fools for not keeping a vigilant watch over them," Grandpa added, "we should know better by now." The three men split up in opposite directions to look for the two missing chibis, who had wandered pretty far from the dojo in a very short amount of time. They had made it to the park when it had started to rain.

Both of them were not wearing a jacket as most people ran about in panic to get home. No one seemed to notice them as little dark clouds hung over the two chibis. "Ty-Ty, me cold," Brooklyn shivered as they got drenched, "maybe we should go home." "No," Tyson replied, "dey don't appreciate us. Don't deserve us." Since the park was empty they climbed into the fort that offered some protection from the elements.

Tyson wrapped his arms around Brooklyn as he did the same to try and keep warm. The rain began to pour even harder as it dripped onto them. "Ty-Ty, me swared," Brooklyn admitted as a crash of thunder followed a streak of lightning. "Nothing to fear," Tyson reassured the younger, "we safe. Dwagoon and Zeus watch ovah us."

When Tyson said his name, he pulled his blade out of his pocket as the bit chip began to glow. The fort was kind of small but big enough for an adult or two that would be cramped as a flash of white light came from the chip and turned into a teen in front of them. He looked like an older version of Tyson except that his navy hair was shorter and spiked with white streaks. He was wearing black baggy cargo pants that hung off of his slim hips, a blue shirt with the picture of a dragon across the front along with a black coat and boots. Unlike Tyson however, he had yellow reptillian like eyes that would remind one of a snake.

His expression was serious and he radianted power. "Dwagoon," Tyson shouted, happily as he glomped the bit beast in human form. "Tyson," the deep voice greeted, "what in the world are you doing here without any type of adult supervision? You should not have left the dojo." "Dey don't want us," Tyson defended, "Daddy say so and Hero too. We burdens ta them."

"I doubt that you would ever be burdens to them," another voice added as Zeus came out of his beyblade and in an awkward and compromising position with Dragoon since the fort was too small for them, "where in Olympus name did you hear that?" Dragoon glared at Zeus as the older of the two moved himself off of the other. "From their mouths," Brooklyn added, "Hero said me irritating." "I suggest we take them home," Dragoon stated as his sentences would end in a sort of hiss, "they are not safe without the protection of the adults that care for them." "Me not go back!" Tyson demanded as his arms crossed, "let them worry." "We can not force them to do something that they do not want," Zeus lectured, "we have to obey their wishes."

"Well, let's tell Hiro where they are," Dragoon suggested, "they can not stay here exposed to the elements. They will catch their death and they need to be somewhere safe. What if one of their enemies found them in this state?" "Goes against the oaths we took to obey our bladers," Zeus advised, "can't break the oath unless you want to suffer the consequences. I did it once and I have no intention of doing so again. Besides, if anyone dares to touch Brooklyn, they will suffer my wrath. I will protect he and Tyson with my life."

"Then what do you suggest we do, old wise one," Dragoon said, sarcasticly, "I would love to hear the head god of Olympus' opinion on the matter." "We stay here for the moment," Zeus suggested, "and try to convince them to go home. That is the most I can offer." Dragoon growled as Zeus got more comfortable in the limited confines of the space. Dragoon hated to share small spaces with others especially Zeus. They may have come to a truce but he still held onto his grudge even though Dranzer had forgiven him for what happened during the tournament.

When Brooklyn started to shake from the chill in the air, Zeus pulled him into his arms and held him tightly to his chest as he wrapped his coat around him. Tyson looked at him with a look of pity as Dragoon sighed. He wasn't use to showing such displays of affection since the sacred dragon considered them a weakness. What would the other bit beasts think if they saw him acting motherly toward Tyson? Zeus gave him a disapproving look as Dragoon sighed with reluctance and hoped that the minotaur didn't tell anyone about this.

He sat back against the wall that did not have the window and pulled Tyson into his arms. He wrapped his coat around him as the little boy shivered. He wasn't shivering as much as Brooklyn was but he was warmer than he had been before. The four of them sat in silence as they listened to the rain tap against the wood. It didn't take long for the two chibi bladers to fall asleep in their bit beasts' arms.

"This is one of the worse ideas you have ever had," Dragoon growled as the rain continued to pour, "they are infants. We should just take them back to the Kinomiya dojo. It doesn't matter what they think or want. We are ancient creatures and should not be subjected to the role of babysitter. I am one of the four sacred beasts for Kami's sake."

"I am a sacred and old beast as well," Zeus reminded as his eyebrow raised in annoyance, "but I would gladly babysit my blader. Most of us did agree to the chibification spell after all. We knew the consequences of our actions." Zeus shook his head sadly since he had forgotten how boring Dragoon could be. Whereas he liked to have fun, Dragoon was quite the opposite in attitude.

His only concern was doing whatever Tyson ask when summoned and then being left alone to his solitude and studies. Zeus considered setting him up with Draciel since she was quite the party girl and maybe could lighten his mood. He needed to do something. Dragoon's distant behavior at the party the evening before proved as much. If he didn't loosen the old dragon up soon, they were going to lose him and no one would be able to get him out of his shell then.

"I don't want to go against the oaths I took as well," Dragoon finally admitted, "but they can not stay here. We should contact someone about this situation and see what the others think. Let's ask Dranzer. He is the oldest and wisest of all of us." "He would tell Kai," Zeus remarked with a frown, "and he would tell Tala and then we would have four runaways instead of two. I think it best if we just keep this to ourselves for the moment. They can't get into any trouble with us watching over them."

Meanwhile with Hiro . . . .

Hiro was beyond panicking as he ran down the sidewalk, looking in every direction for the two missing chibis and not caring at all about the rain. "Where are they?" he whispered franticly as his eyes darted in every direction except in front of him. He bumped into someone that threw the both of them to the ground. "Gomennasai," he apologized as jumped back to his feet, "I am so sorry but I'm in such a hurry-" His voice broke off when he saw who he was speaking too.

"Hiro, what is your problem?" Judy ask as he held out a hand to help his colleague up and then pick up the bags that she had dropped, "why are you panicking?" Hiro didn't want to tell her what had happened. She would definitely kill him for losing the two chibis especially Brooklyn. "I'm-" he began as he looked around but didn't see them anywhere, "we- it- Oh kuso." Judy's eyebrow raised when she heard the curse come from his mouth.

"What.has.happened?" she ground out, knowing that it had something to do with Brooklyn and Tyson. Otherwise, the bluenette would not be panicking like he was now. "Brooklyn and Tyson misunderstood a conversation that they shouldn't have heard," he said as he gulped, "and they ran away from the dojo." "What!" she stormed as Hiro actually backed away from the woman. "When will you ever learn?" she muttered with a sigh as the rage disappeared, "let me help you look for them. I'll call the others and see if I can get some more help."

She pulled out a cell phone and talked to Robert, who offered his assistance. "Robert is going to ask a few of the others," Judy informed, a few moments later, "and meet us at the dojo. You had better hope that they are all right." Hiro swallowed uneasily from her veiled threat and was reluctant to return to the dojo so soon but it did make more sense for them to regroup. Then they could make a more detailed search of the city. "Please stay safe," he whispered as he followed Judy, who thrust several bags into his hands, "and take care of each other until we find you."

Back to the chibis . . . .

After the rain had stopped and the afternoon progressed on, the foursome decided to leave the park. Brooklyn and Tyson were both getting hungry but still refused to return to the dojo. Both Zeus and Dragoon had argued with the pair until they were literally blue in the face but they refused to listen to their advice. Zeus had to admit that the two were quite stubborn as Dragoon only got more agitated with the pair. He didn't want to be responsible for them and when he had tried to forcefully take Tyson back home, it had only resulted in him getting bit and the two chibis running away from their guardian bit beasts.

Dragoon had only gotten more furious and growled while Zeus remained calm and had his hands in his pockets while smirking at the sacred dragon. "This is impossible," Dragoon snapped as they looked for the two, who had run into a crowd of people, "wait until I get my hands on them. I will spank Tyson until he can't sit for as long as I stayed trapped in my bit chip." "You are only causing a scene, my friend," Zeus advised as he saw the two dart down an alley, "will you calm down? They will return to us if you do."

They passed a pair of girls who squealled as Zeus smiled at them. "He is so cute," the one giggled as Dragoon was going to growl again but Zeus pulled him into the alley. "While we are in our avatars' forms," Zeus reminded, "we are to act like them. Tyson would not snap or growl at a fan. He would be polite and revel in his popularity."

"I am not Tyson," Dragoon growled as they stalked toward the two chibis, who were actually waiting for them and not running. "How well I know," Zeus muttered with an annoyed sigh that the dragon did not overhear. "You not gonna hit me, are ya, Dwagoon?" Tyson ask as Brooklyn was standing behind him for protection. Dragoon opened his mouth to say something but Zeus shook his head firmly. Dragoon growled again as he looked at his chibified blader. "No, I am not," he replied, "but if you bite me again, I will bite back."

"Sorwy about that," Tyson apologized as Brooklyn giggled and went back to Zeus, holding out his hand, "but can you take us to friends?" "Well techniquely they would be with an adult," Zeus stated, looking thoughtful at Dragoon, "and I believe I know the way." "Let's go then," Dragoon snapped, grabbing Tyson's hand, "the sooner that I can return to my rest the better. I am not very fond of the mortal world and prefer my bit chip to this noise. Lead the way, Zeus."

As the adults were regrouping, our runaways were walking down a typical street. Dragoon still hadn't stopped scowling at all those who dared look at him as Zeus was about to die from the laughter he was holding within from looking at the dragon. It was quite funny to see the sacred dragon making such funny faces. Tyson was complaining that his feet were hurting from all of their walking but Brooklyn didn't have such complaints since he was perched on Zeus' shoulders. It was easy to see which bit beast cared more for their blader and some might have thought it would have been Dragoon since Zeus was so fearsome and scary.

They had not gotten far when they were accousted by the same girls as before but they had brought some friends. Little did the two bit beasts know that these girls were the dreaded fangirls that Hiro had once spoke of before. Zeus was polite and smiled at the group that was getting larger by each minute that passed and not heeding Hiro's warning of to run like hell if you see a fangirl. "Brooklyn, can we have your autograph?" one of them ask, holding out a pad and pen, "you are my favorite blader." "Certainly," he replied as chibi Brooklyn shifted uncomfortably and started to open his mouth.

"Me Brooklyn," he stated as Zeus grabbed him from his shoulders and covered his mouth with a hand as the girls looked confused. "I'm sorry about that," he stated with a smile and trying to mimic his blader's behavior, "but my little brother idolizes me so much that he likes to pretend that he is me." Dragoon did the same with Tyson since he was about to protest his identityas well. "I didn't know that either of you had a little brother," one girl stated with confusion but shrugged it off. Hopefully they wouldn't remember this later.

"You are so dreamy in leather," another girl squealled, "and Tyson, your outfit is so hot too. I'm glad that you changed from wearing blue jeans and t-shirts all the time. I love the contact lenses." Dragoon glared but being bumped by Zeus made him drop the holier than thou attitude he was sporting. It didn't suit Tyson and would ruin his reputation. Zeus sent Brooklyn a glare to be quiet as he removed his hand and set the chibi down on the sidewalk so he could sign the paper.

Dragoon growled but followed the Greek god's lead since the girls were not going to relent. A few of them had tried to get close to the real Brooklyn and Tyson, who were hiding behind their bit beasts. The girls scared the two chibis and they didn't like the attention at all. Brooklyn was shaking slightly and wishing that Hiro was with them. He was even beginning to have second thoughts about leaving. He was really wanting to be in Hiro's warm and comforting embrace and then have daddy protect him from all these females that seemed to like Zeus for some odd reason.

The group of girls got larger as they stood and signed autographs. Brooklyn and Tyson had moved away from them in fear of being trampled. "Why girls so stwange?" Tyson observed at Zeus and Dragoon, "why they want a scribble on piece of paper?" "No idea," Brooklyn shrugged in confusion, "me don't understand them anyway. They weird."

When Dragoon and Zeus tried to leave, the girls got a bit hostile and defensive. One pulled at Zeus' jacket wanting a souvenir while someone grabbed the hat that Dragoon was sporting. Bit beast law prohibited the two from just disappearing into thin air before a group of mortals while in their human form so Zeus and Dragoon were stuck with the possessive fangirls, who were now threatening to riot. It seemed that they did not take the news well when Zeus mentioned having a boyfriend and not being at all interested in anyone of the opposite sex. "You can't be gay!" one girl screamed as she started to cry, "that is so wrong! You belong to me! I'm going to be Mrs. Brooklyn Kingston!"

The next thing the two chibis knew was that Dragoon and Zeus had taken off at a sprint with the fangirls in pursuit. They ran past the two chibis who backed against the wall as the group passed so they wouldn't get trampled underneath all the shoes. The two bit beasts were trying to save their own lives and had forgotten about the two chibis in the chaos. Dragoon was yelling angrily about Zeus' brilliant idea as the two small chibis watched the scene unfold.

"Wow," Brooklyn whispered as he watched the two bit beasts run down the street with a gang of fangirls hot on their heels, "me didn't know Zeus could move that fast." "Or Dwagoon," Tyson stated with admiration, "boy can he run. Me would too if those swary girls were after me like that." "Ty-Ty," Brooklyn whimpered as they disappeared from sight, "what we do now? We alone." "Follow me," Tyson stated, wrapping an arm around the younger, "me protect you." The two chibis then started to walk in the opposite direction away from the screaming fan girls and two terrified bit beasts.

Meanwhile the adults had regrouped and had split into pairs to search the city for the two missing chibis. Fortunately, Robert, Spencer, Bryan, Lei and Rick had managed to sneak away from the house without Kai knowing what had happened to Brooklyn and Tyson. Well, he probably wouldn't have cared about Tyson but he would have freaked over Brooklyn disappearing and would have demanded that he be allowed to go with them. They split into pairs to comb the streets; Bryan & Spencer, Robert & Lei, Judy & Bruce while Rick set off on his own leaving Hiro with Grandpa. Well, it could have been worse for Hiro; he could have been stuck with Judy.

Each pair had a cell phone in case they saw anything and it was Hiro and Grandpa, who first saw an unusual sight. Hiro had tried talking to Zeus but Metal Driger couldn't find him for some odd reason that was about to be explained. He had noticed on his return to the dojo that the blade was missing after he had went to change his clothing after getting drenched in the downpour. A brief check of grandpa's room also showed that Dragoon was gone so wherever the two chibis were, they had their bit beasts with them. That comforted the adults somewhat knowing that the two weren't alone and had hoped that Zeus and Dragoon would bring them back safely.

"I will never forgive myself if something happens to them," Hiro muttered as they walked down the street and looking in every direction, "how could I let this happen?" "The little dudes will be okay," Grandpa tried to reassure, "I just know it. Their guardians are with them." All of a sudden the ground began to shake as everyone thought it was an earthquake. They knew it was not when all eyes turned to the street where a cloud of dust could be seen from a distance.

"What is that?" Hiro ask with confusion. "It looks like a stampede," Grandpa noted as the dust cloud got closer and turned into a group of females with two very familiar faces at the front. "SAVE ME!" Zeus screamed as he ran by with Dragoon right on his heels, screaming and pleading for his life as well. Hiro and Grandpa just watched the two bit beasts pass by with the group of fangirls hot on their heels and sweatdropped. "You were saying, grandpa," Hiro said, sarcasticly, pulling out his cell phone to alert the others of this situation.

"I didn't know that they had that much of a following among the girls," Grandpa added, making Hiro sweatdrop even more, "I knew Kai and Rei were popular but I didn't think that Brooklyn and Tyson were. I'm guessing the dude in Tyson's form was Dragoon right?" Hiro nodded as he spoke to his father, who burst into laughter from the situation as Judy had to be handed the phone. It wasn't long before they too saw the stampede of fangirls in pursuit of the two bit beasts. Judy couldn't help but use her camera phone to take pictures since everyone had to see the two most powerful bit beasts in the world running from a group of girls.

Now, back to Tyson and Brooklyn. The two little chibis were hungry and tired. Their brief nap had helped but their clothes were still damp and it was getting late. They hadn't eaten anything since lunch and had missed their afternoon snack. They were wandering the alleys since the two were hopelessly lost. They found no comfort except in each other since their bit beasts had abandoned them to fight off the hordes of fangirls.

They stumbled across an unexpected sight as the sound of a beyblade caught their attention. There was a group of children older than them blading in an old dish in one of the alleys. Brooklyn's whimper caught their attention as he tried to hide behind Tyson but stumbled in the process as his beyblade fell out of his pocket. "Nice blade, kid," the tallest of the four said as he saw the blade, "let's have a battle? If you win, you get my blade but if I win, then I take yours?"

"No," Brooklyn whispered, grabbing Zeus and shaking his head no, "don't wanna." "Why does a baby like you have such a nice blade?" one of the other children ask, who had a ratlike face, "you are too young to beyblade." "No he not!" Tyson defended, "me have one too." He made the mistake of pulling Dragoon MS from his pocket as the other children oohed and awed over it. "I never seen one like that, Akito," the ratface boy stated, "you can beat these babies easily."

"Me not a baby," Tyson snapped with a glare, "me can bwade bettah than any of you." "Why don't you put your blade where your mouth is, baby blader?" the one named Akito remarked, "and see if you are worthy of such a beyblade. If you can beat me, I will let the two of you go unharmed. I'll ever allow your little baby friend to blade with you against me. I bet even the two of you can't beat me."

"You on," Tyson snarled, grabbing Brooklyn's hand. "No," Brooklyn whispered as he tried to pull away from him, "don't make me, Ty-Ty. Me don't wanna bwade." "We have too," Tyson informed, sounding quite grown up for a moment, "our honor and reputation at stake. It will be easy ta beat him."

Brooklyn jerked away and shook his head no. Tears started to flow down his cheeks as Tyson pulled back to give him some room and not understanding why his adopted brother was acting like this. "Why don'tcha wanna bwade?" Tyson inquired, trying to calm the younger. "Me hurt them," Brooklyn whispered, "then no one wanna pway with me. Me always win."

"Is the little bitty baby blader scared?" one of the older kids taunted, "he looks like he is going to wet his pants at any moment." The older children laughed at Brooklyn. "SHUT UP!" Tyson roared as the bully bladers stopped laughing from the rage and anger in his voice, "JUST SHUT UP! You have no idea what you talking about and no one make fun of Brookie in front of me." He stood in a defensive posture like Kai had at the park to protect Brooklyn, who he considered as a younger brother. It seemed that Tyson was just as protective of Brooklyn as Kai and Tala were.

Brooklyn swallowed nervously as the older children taunted them more. Tyson had stood up for him and he couldn't let him down. He was protecting him from the bullies that reminded him of those that had hurt him in the park. He would do anything for Kai to be beside of him but Tyson was proving to be just as brave and fearless as the dual-hair. He anguished over his decision for a moment before he stopped crying and tried to calm Tyson.

"We bwade against you," he said, quite clearly, "but you be sorwy." "Yeah, right," Akito remarked, "like you two babies can beat me. That will only happen when pigs fly like your friend, Porky." He was motioning at Tyson as Brooklyn frowned. It wasn't nice to call others names as he pulled his blade back out of his pocket. He didn't want to do this but somehow he knew he could blade.

He pulled out the launcher and Zeus clicked into place as Tyson did the same. The empty bit chip made him nervous. Could they actually win without their bit beasts? Akito grinned and thought he had all ready won this match. His beyblade was a lime green as they stood on opposite sides of the dish.

"3, 2, 1 - LET IT RIP!" the rat-faced boy yelled as they launched at the same time. Both Zeus and Dragoon wobbled when they landed but at least the blades had landed in the dish as Brooklyn sighed with relief. For some odd reason, he felt confident. It was like a part of him had awoke after a deep sleep when his beyblade had hit the dish. He knew he could blade and win. Tyson made the first move as he sent Dragoon's blade on the attack while his spinned in the place where it had landed.

Tyson missed the other blade as he moved out of the way before he could slam him. "Is that all you got?" Akito taunted as the other boys jeered, "then you might as well say bye-bye to your blades." He attacked Tyson and nearly sent him out of the dish. Tyson growled and sent his on the attack again but Brooklyn intercepted. The resultingshockwave from the impact made everyone's skin tingle and alerted someone else to their battle.

None of them noticed as a tall figure came running down the alley or that he pulled out a launcher. They did hear the shout of "LET IT RIP!" as a tan blade came flying through the air and landed in the dish. It completely knocked out the other three blades as the chibis all turned to see Rick standing there. He had a grin on his face since he had a feeling of where the two missing chibis would end up. "That not fair," Akito stormed as he picked up his now damaged beyblade, "that was my battle. You had no right to interfere."

"I suggest you leave," Rick remarked with a cocky grin, "or there will be nothing left of your beyblade when I am through. It is wrong for you to challenge little kids such as these two to blade. One of them could have been severely injuried and it would have been all your fault." Since Rick was much bigger and imposing, the bey gang decided it was better if they left. "Hi Rick," Tyson greeted with a smile as they both picked up their blades, "what you want?"

"Everyone is looking for the two of you," he snapped, glaring at the two, "everyone is worried sick over your disappearance and you had better be glad that I arrived to stop this match before you got hurt or did something stupid." "No they not," Tyson retorted, "daddy and the others don't care that we gone. We burdens ta them." Rick didn't have anymore luck reasoning with the two chibis than Zeus and Dragoon did. He wasn't a bit beast however and didn't have to abide by their rules. He picked up his blade, grabbed Tyson by the arm and lifted Brooklyn into his other.

Brooklyn squirmed but could not get out of his grasp as Tyson dug in his heels but was dragged along anyhow. It was a good thing that grandpa and Hiro were near or otherwise someone would have called the police, thinking that Rick was trying to abduct the two from the way they were fighting him. "Thank Kami," Hiro exclaimed as he saw Rick with Tyson and Brooklyn but his relief soon turned to fury, "where have the two of you been? You had me worried sick from your disappearance. You know better than to leave the house like that."

Rick had put Brooklyn down by then as they stood in front of an angry Hiro and grandpa with the others on their way, courtesy of a call from Rick. "Why you care?" Tyson demanded with his hands on his hips, "you and daddy don't want us. Grandpa the only one who loves us." "Where did you hear such nonsense?" Grandpa ask, waving his shinai, "we all care about you, little dude." "You were talking," Brooklyn added quietly, "Hero said me irritating."

"Then you obviously didn't hear what I said after that, tenshi," Hiro stated, sqautting down to his level, "you have interfered with my life and are irritating at times but I enjoy every second that I spend with you. I wouldn't trade the time we spend together for anything else in the whole entire world. Nothing is as important to me as you." "Weally," Brooklyn replied as Bruce appeared yelling, "TYSON!" with Judy right behind him. He lifted Tyson into his arms as he started to apologize for what he said and chastise Tyson for running away at the same time.

"Me sorwy," Brooklyn apologized as he glomped Hiro, who gladly lifted him into his arms, "won't do it again." "You had better not," Hiro fumed, "and for this stunt, no candy or playing with the Hummer for two days." Brooklyn was about to protest that wasn't fair but as his sea foam green eyes looked into Hiro's, he decided not too. He knew Hiro was right as he hugged him tightly. He was just glad to be safely in _his _Hiro's arms once again.

As Judy was thanking Rick for finding them and talking with Robert, Lei, Bryan and Spencer, two other teens came running toward them. They looked worse for wear as their attention focused on Tyson and Brooklyn. "I think we finally lost them," Zeus exclaimed, panting heavily but you could hear a squeal in the distance as the two paled, "where is my blade? I am never coming out of my bit chip ever again."

"I did warn you," Hiro smirked as he got a good look at the poor bit beasts. Their clothing was torn and they looked exhausted from the experience. "Tyson," Dragoon snapped, looking at his blader, who pulled his blade from his pocket, "hurry up." In a flash of white, Dragoon disappeared into his bit chip as Zeus was jumping up and down waiting for Brooklyn to pull out his own blade. As Brooklyn fumbled with trying to get it out of his pocket, the bit beast got more frantic as Hiro decided to give Zeus a break and found the blade himself.

"Don't wake me for a thousand years," he warned with a glare as some of the other bladers laughed and in a purple flash, he was back in his bit chip as well. When they heard another scream, the group decided it was best to head home. They definitely didn't want to be attacked by rampaging fangirls, who were probably foaming at the mouth from losing the objects of their crushes. "Zeus run weally fast," Brooklyn remarked as they walked away from the disturbance, "me don't blame him. Those girls scarier than even Hilwary."

"You don't know the half of it, tenshi," Hiro added, thinking about all the times teen Brooklyn had been accousted by fangirls, "a word of advice though. It would be wise to never wear leather again." "Oway," he replied, looking thoughtful but not understanding completely, "me never wear leather. What that anyway?" Hiro chuckled from his innocence and kissed him on the cheek that made Brooklyn squeal with laughter. Everything was right with the world again but this was only a typical day in the life of the chibi beybladers.

AS

R & R


	15. The French Connection

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I don't own it.

**Thank you to Tezi, firehorse200, Butterfly Ishida, lalalalala2, TYSON FAN GIRL, FlamesOfFury & kai's kitty for reviewing.**

**Chapter 15 - The French Connection**

Hiro first woke to a sniffling, that turned into whining and finally to crying. "Now what?" he groaned as he recoginized the cries, "I knew this would happen." It was still the early morning; no one was up except for him as he rose and walked to the next room. "What is wrong?" he ask, flipping the switch and flooding the room with light. Both Brooklyn and Tyson were on the bed shivering and sniffling that was soon followed by sneezes.

"Hero," Brookyln whined as he wiped his runny nose on the sleeve of his pajamas, "me don't feel good." He sniffled again as he sneezed. Tyson was whimpering as well as Hiro noticed that the both of them looked flushed. "This is not good," Hiro mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed and feeling Brooklyn's forehead. Both he and Tyson were warm to the touch as Hiro sighed sadly. They were both definitely sick and this did not bode well for him.

"DAD!" he shouted as Brooklyn whimpered even more and climbed into his lap. He was shivering against him, seeking warmth as Hiro tenderly rubbed his back and wrapped his arms around him. "What is it?" Bruce ask from the doorway, yawning. "I think they are both sick," Hiro informed, "it must be from being out in the rain yesterday." "Kuso," Bruce cursed as he walked forward and looked at the two chibis as well, "let me get the thermometer. I have a feeling that today is going to be a load of fun."

He grumbled as he left the room. Tyson wrapped himself up in his blankets as he shivered but Brooklyn had his arms wrapped tightly around Hiro as he tried to find his own source of warmth. "Are the little dudes sick?" Grandpa ask as he appeared in the doorway, yawning as well. It appeared that Bruce had woke him on his way to the bathroom. "I think so, Grandpa," Hiro informed, "they are both warm, sneezing and shivering."

Grandpa put a hand on Brooklyn's flushed cheeks and nodded in agreement. "Looks like they both have a cold," he mused as Bruce returned with a thermometer. It was one that went in your ear so they didn't have to worry about having trouble with either of them over a small stick. Tyson was checked first and his temperature was a 100.7 while Brooklyn was running a fever of 101.5. "They probably got sick from the inclement weather yesterday," Bruce remarked, sitting down on the bed and taking Tyson into his arms, "they were out most of the afternoon and evening in damp clothing. I'll go to the pharmacy and pick up some type of medicine for them. I don't think it's serious enough for a visit to the doctor."

He handed Tyson to grandpa while he went to put on some clothing to visit a drug store that was open twenty-four hours. "If you didn't have bad luck," Hiro mused, comforting the sick chibi in his lap, "then you wouldn't have any at all." "Me sorwy," Brooklyn replied with another sniffle and sneeze, "don't mean ta be burden." "You will never be a burden, tenshi," Hiro comforted as he wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on top of Brooklyn's, "don't ever think that." "Oway," he replied, enjoying their closeness and Hiro didn't care if he got sick as long as he could provide comfort and security for him.

Bruce returned fifteen minutes later with two different bottles of cold medicine. "The chemist recommended this one for Brooklyn," he stated, handing one of them to Hiro, "since he is younger than Tyson and has allergies. It is suppose to taste like bubblegum." Hiro scanned over the contents of the suspension liquid and saw there was nothing in it that he was allergic too. "He said that if you can't get him to take it," Bruce continued, "that you could put the medicine in a liquid and mix it together for him. It might be easier than forcing it down his throat."

"Don't want yucky stuff," Tyson complained as he saw the bottle, "that icky." Hiro didn't hear anymore of his complaints as he left the room with Brooklyn in his arms and sniffling in his neck. He went to the kitchen to do as his dad had suggested. He wasn't cruel enough to try and force it down his throat like they would probably do to Tyson. He poured some rice milk into a glass and mixed the medicine into it.

"I need you to drink this, Brookie," Hiro offered, holding the glass in front of him, "for me." "No," Brooklyn protested, crossing his arms and shaking his head, "me not drink. It got yucky stuff in it. Saw you put it there." "It will make you feel better," Hiro tried to reassure, "I'm sure it doesn't taste that bad. Just drink it for me."

Brooklyn cracked open an eye and looked at the glass. He decided that he was going to drink it since Hiro had ask nicely but when he took the glass into his hands, he sneezed at that exact moment and dropped it. The glass shattered into thousands of tiny shards on the wooden floor as Hiro sighed. Before he could give Brooklyn the medicine, he had to clean that up first. After sweeping up the glass, he tried again but Brooklyn was sniffling and still sneezing and nearly dropped the second glass as well.

"You just have to make this more difficult than necessary, don't you?" Hiro groaned as grandpa walked in. "You still haven't gotten him to take the medicine yet," Grandpa noted from the look on his grandson's face, "Tyson took his since it tasted like oranges." "Everytime he takes the glass," Hiro remarked with exasperation, "he starts to sneeze and almost drops it. I've all ready had to clean up one broken glass." "Dude, there is an easy solution to this jam," Grandpa remarked with an eerie smile, opening a cabinet and rooting around for something inside of it, "Judy gave you this when the little homme stayed over. I rescued it from the garbage and thought it might be useful."

He pulled something out of the cabinet that made Hiro grimace as grandpa took the glass and poured its contents into the cup. He popped on the lid and shook it thoroughly before offering the cup to Brooklyn. "Here try this, little dude," Grandpa offered. Brooklyn was rubbing his eyes with his little hands and looked wearily at the cup and its contents. He decided that something that nice shade of pink couldn't be totally bad and took the cup eagerly. He drunk all of its contents before giving the sippy cup back to Hiro.

"Use that cup from now on," Grandpa remarked, wincing as he stepped on a piece of glass that Hiro had missed, "I don't want anymore of my dishes broken, you dig." "How was it?" Hiro ask, putting the cup in the sink and planning to return to bed as he lifted the chibi into his arms. "Not bad," Brooklyn replied with the best smile he could muster under the circumstances, "but me still don't wike it." "I don't think there is any medicine that tastes good," Hiro remarked with a smile as Brooklyn giggled slightly before leaning his head against Hiro's shoulder and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Hiro took Brooklyn back to his room; knowing for a fact that the chibi would not be satisfied unless he was with him.

He passed by Tyson's room that was now empty and figured that his dad had done the same with his little brother. He did have to admit that his father was trying to make up for all of the time he had lost with him before. After the events of yesterday, he had decided not to take the job that he had been offered since Tyson needed him more. Hiro climbed back under the covers as he turned on his side with Brooklyn curled up contently against his chest. Hiro hoped that whatever he had wasn't contagious since he didn't need to be sick as he calmed his thoughts before falling back asleep.

Peace and quiet was going to be denied him, however, when the phone rang after nine. He cursed at whoever was calling at such an early hour as he tried to reach the phone without rolling over and squashing Brooklyn in the process. After the fourth attempt, he managed to grab the device and practically yelled, "Moshi Moshi!" into the receiver. "Good morning, Hiro," Stanley's voice greeted and he was way too perky for that time of morning, "how are you?" "Trying to sleep," Hiro grumbled, "not to be rude, Stanley but what do you want? I don't have time for this. I have a sick chibi on my hands and I'm not in the mood for this so early in the morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the chairman replied, "did they get sick from being out in the rain yesterday?" "We believe so," Hiro informed as he checked on his charge, who was resting peacefully, "dad went to get some medicine for them so hopefully we nipped it before it could get too serious." "I was calling to tell you that Oliver turned back to normal this morning," Mr. D stated, "and that he is not Miguel's boyfriend." Hiro had to stifle a groan from the lame attempt at a joke. Ever since Miguel had turned back and confessed his sexuality, everyone had been trying to figure out who he was crushing over.

So far, he hadn't said but some of them thought it was one of the Europeans. He had to give credit to whoever it was though. They had hid it pretty well since he didn't remember Miguel playing with anyone in particular as a chibi. He had hung around Garland a lot but he was infatuated with Julia so he knew it wasn't the captain of the Bega team unless he was bi. He had his own susicipions of who it was and would only be proven right when he turned back to normal.

"If they are feeling better," Mr. D suggested, "why don't you bring them over to the house? Oliver wishes to cook a seven course meal to show his gratitude to everyone for treating him so well." "I don't know," Hiro added, looking at the sleeping Brooklyn, "they might spread this to the others and we would have eleven sick chibis instead of two." Mr. Dickenson was about to reply when Hiro heard a voice in the background that made him wince. "MAKE HIM COME!" was shouted at the elderly chairman, who was chuckling, "TELL HERO COME OR YA FIRE HIM!"

Hiro growled from that demand as Brooklyn shifted slightly. He wasn't warm like he had been before but still it was unwise to meet the others. It sounded like World War 3 on the other end of the phone. Stanley seemed to be fighting with a certain dual-hair over the phone as the younger won and literally screamed into the mouth piece. "HERO!" the voice shouted as it startled a sleeping Brooklyn, who looked around in confusion because he was drowsy before promptly bursting into tears, "BRING BROOKIE OVAH TODAY TA PLAY OR YA WILL REGRET IT!"

"KAI!" Mr. D admonished as he wrestled over the phone again, "that is not at all nice!" Hiro simply hung up the phone as the two fought, not wishing to get involved further and he had to comfort Brooklyn, who was still crying. "Tenshi," he whispered, hugging the younger, "It's okay. It was just Kai." Brooklyn sniffled but he did stop crying. He whined a bit before he grabbed ahold of Hiro tightly and refused to let go of the bluenette.

With a bit of rocking and some comforting words, Brooklyn calmed down and fell back asleep. Hiro sighed with relief since he didn't realize that a simple yell could upset him so much. "Who was that on the phone?" Bruce ask as he appeared in the doorway. "It was Stanley," Hiro replied with a yawn, "he called to say that Oliver has turned back and that we were invited to either lunch or dinner. I told him that Tyson and Brooklyn are sick and that it might be unwise to go."

"Tyson is almost back to his normal perky self," Bruce informed, "but I'm going to continue giving him the medicine as a precaution. How is Brook?" "He is not as warm," Hiro stated, "but he's still irritable and cranky. Kai startled him when he yelled into the phone and made him burst into tears." "I'll call Stanley and see what he has in mind," Bruce offered with another yawn, "we'll just have to wait and see about Brook."

His father disappeared, leaving Hiro sitting on the bed with Brooklyn comfortably in his lap. He brushed back the soft hair from his eyes as Brooklyn snuggled into his chest even more. It seemed that the chibi was even more needy for attention when ill and Hiro was eager to give it to him. "I think we need to sleep for a little while longer, tenshi," he soothed as he laid back down and did so without disturbing the chibi in his arms. Maybe he could get a few more hours of sleep if he was fortunate.

Hiro didn't wake up until he was called for lunch which reminded him that it was time for Brooklyn's next dose of medication. This time they managed to hide it in some juice that Brooklyn eagerly accepted. He tasted it though because of the expression he made after the first sip but he did finish it without a complaint. Tyson was pretty much back to normal; only sniffling occasionally. They were invited over to the house for dinner and since Brooklyn appeared to be in a better mood, they decided to go.

He wasn't running a fever now; although he still looked a bit flushed. Hiro figured that even if they went, Brooklyn would probably stay with him since he didn't seem in the mood to play. When Tyson wanted to watch cartoons, the younger had refused the offer and had opted for Bruce's lap since Hiro was still eating. Bruce was very attentive to Brooklyn's needs as he spoke softly to him and gave him the love and comfort that he hungered for. The medicine must have made him drowsy since he had fell asleep again.

"I'll take care of him while you dress," Bruce offered since Hiro was still in his pajamas. Bruce disappeared, cradling Brooklyn close to his chest as Tyson's laughter echoed throughout the house from whatever he was watching. Hiro returned to his room and pulled on a tight red t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and topped it off with a jacket. He quickly brushed his unruly hair and pulled it back in a ponytail as he considered getting it cut because he was tired of dealing with it. Would it look better shorter?

As he was pondering over his hair, a sneeze startled him. No one was in the room with him except for a certain black blade with a bit beast inside of it. He had placed the blade on a high shelf that neither of the chibis could reach as he grabbed it in hand. "Zeus," he questioned as the beyblade began to vibrate and then another sneeze could be heard. "What!" the beast roared from the blade as the bit chip lit up and his voice sounded hoarse, "I am sorry for snapping at you, Hiroshi but I am not feeling well at the moment."

"Are you sick too?" Hiro ask as he heard another sneeze, "Brooklyn woke up with a fever and sneezing as well." "I believe it was a combination of the weather and the exercise," the Greek god stated with disgust, "You shall not be seeing either me or Dragoon for a while. We have both come down with colds from our escapades yesterday. He is complaining worse than I am however." "I'm glad that dad hid his blade," Hiro mused with a laugh, "I will leave you to your solitude then."

"How is Brooklyn?" Zeus ask before he went quiet, "I hope he is doing better than I am." "We gave some medicine," Hiro explained, "his fever has went down but he still is a bit off. He should recover with time." "That is good," Zeus added, "I will speak to you again soon." The bit chip stopped glowing as Hiro wrapped the blade in a scarf. He didn't know if that had any effect but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the bit beast. "You are more human than you care to admit," he mused with another laugh as he hid the blade again before leaving his room.

By the time he walked into the lounge, Brooklyn was dressed, curled up and dozing on the couch. His dad had dressed him in blue overalls with a white shirt. He had on a sweater over it that was one of Tyson's. He had his Care Bear clutched tightly in one arm while the other was sucking on the fingers in his mouth. Hiro couldn't help but stare at the scene as Bruce appeared and must have noticed the small bit of drool run down from the corner of his mouth. Hiro got a smack upside the head for his hentai thoughts that snapped him out of what he was thinking.

"Dad," he whined as Bruce glared at his oldest son. "Don't you dare do that again," he snapped but then smiled, "until he is back to his normal age." "Are ya dudes ready to go?" Grandpa ask as he appeared with Tyson trailing behind with Cosmo's leash in hand. Hiro groaned since the dog was going with them. Bruce grabbed Brooklyn before Hiro could but did shove a bag in his hand that Hiro groaned even more from.

It contained items that was essential for any parent to carry with them everywhere when you had toddlers. There was a change of clothing for each, their medication and a few other small items they might need. A few minutes later found Hiro nestled in the backseat of his dad's car inbetween Tyson and Brooklyn, who were sitting in a booster seat and car seat respectively that Bruce had dug out of the attic. Cosmo was in the floorboard at Tyson's feet with his head on Hiro and getting drool all over on his leg. Bruce was driving and the dog refused to leave him alone as he felt a paw clawing at his leg.

Tyson was happily looking out the window and waving at other people who they past. He only sniffled or sneezed every once in a while. Brooklyn however was asleep with his head against the side of the car seat. The ride was miserable for Hiro at least since he had been cramped in the space he had been sitting and he was glad when they pulled up into the drive. He managed to squeeze past Tyson as he jumped from the car to stretch his legs.

Tyson managed to unbuckle his seatbelt on his own and followed his lead as Cosmo copied his master. Hiro was going to get Brooklyn but his dad beat him to the toddler, who whined when he was disturbed from his slumber. "Hero," he whimpered with his arms reaching for him. He calmed down after being lifted into his arms and settled his head on his shoulder. "The chemist said the medicine might make him drowsy," Bruce remarked as they walked to the front door but before they could ring the bell or knock, the door was thrown open to reveal a yellow blurr.

"Ty-Ty," Max greeted, glomping his best friend as the two laughed and Judy appeared in the hall, "I'm glad you could come. Happy to see Cosmo too." Judy looked exhausted from running after her hyperactive son, who was talking so fast to Tyson that none of the adults could understand him. Apparently Tyson understood what his playmate was saying as he nodded and they ran off together with Cosmo following them. "You look a sight, dawg," Grandpa remarked with a grin, "is the little dude giving ya trouble?"

"He got into Oliver's chocolate frosting," she replied, taking a deep breath, "and it made him hyperactive. I'm getting too old for this. How is Brooklyn? Stanley told me he was sick before he left for the office." "Just a little cold," Hiro replied, "He's doing better but the medicine he is taking has made him drowsy. He will probably sleep most of the day."

She mumbled something inaudible but they understood the word 'Kai' as the chibi appeared in the hallway with Tala and Rei. Mystel was not with them which Hiro found unusual and wondered where the Egyptian was. "BROOKIE!" they screamed, running to Hiro, who was about to make a run for his life but Brooklyn just opened his eyes slowly from the shout. "Hey," he said, softly before shutting his eyes again, making the three chibis before him confused. "Brookie, you wanna pway?" Tala ask, eagerly as the little red-head looked at the other.

"No," was the reply as the three little faces dropped. Kai started to get angry from Brooklyn ignoring them but Judy intervened just in time. "Kai, Brookie isn't feeling well," she explained, kneeling down to their level, "He has a bit of a cold and the medicine that he is taking is making him sleepy. He probably won't be in the mood to play today." "Brookie sick," Rei remarked as she nodded, "me hate it when I gets sick. Master Tao make ya take yucky medicine." He stuck out his tongue to emphasize his point as the adults laughed.

Kai wasn't laughing and you could see the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt and ran off. "Kai," Tala called as the dual-hair disappeared as he followed him. Rei just smiled at the adults and then went off to find Mystel. The four adults discussed Kai's odd behavior as Brooklyn got tired of their voices. All he wanted to do was sleep and they were not allowing it any more than his friends by all of the noise.

"Down," he protested, going from cute to irritable in one mere second. Hiro looked startled that his mood had changed so suddenly but when he started to wiggle, he had to oblige and put him down. The four adults watched as he walked away mumbling in Japanese about loud, noisy people. The four adults had a time keeping their mouths shut from his comments. Grandpa just burst into laughter but the other three didn't think the toddler's remarks were cute but were reminded by the elder that Brooklyn was ill and so would be his mood.

Brooklyn wandered into the lounge where several of the teens were gathered. Most of the others were either in the heated pool outside or were watching the other chibis. Robert and Johnny were playing a game of chess in which the German was winning while Rick was beating Michael badly at a video game. It wasn't that noisy except for Micheal and Johnny's cursing. The four barely noticed as Brooklyn entered, looked around, smiled briefly before climbing onto the couch, curling up and falling asleep.

A few minutes later, Judy appeared and looked relieved to see Brooklyn. She didn't attempt to disturb the chibi but did grab a throw to cover him. "Michael, can you and Rick keep an eye on him?" she ask as the two replied something hurriedly, not even looking at their coach, absorbed with the television screen as an angry tick appeared over her eye. "We'll keep an eye on him, Judy," Robert reassured, "don't worry about him." "Make certain that no one disturbs him," Judy added, "he's in an ill mood from being sick and I actually heard him cursing when he walked away from us."

A few hours later, Brooklyn woke up feeling better than he had all morning. He stretched as he sat up and looked around the room to see that the only thing that had changed was that both Michael and Rick were gone. Robert and Johnny were still playing chess that the German was winning again. "Have a nice nap, squirt?" Johnny ask as Brooklyn approached the table they were sitting at. He couldn't see the board since the table was too high; even when he stood on his tiptoes.

"Someone must be feeling better," Robert remarked as he put Johnny's king into check. "Me feel a lot bettah," Brooklyn replied with a smile as he tried to see the board, "me wanna swee." Johnny grabbed Brooklyn and settled him in his lap so he had a good view of the board. This wasn't unusual for the Scot since he had done the same with both Enrique and Oliver when they had been chibis. Brooklyn clapped his hands together and giggled as his eyes scanned the chess board.

"Johnny, you are in check," Robert reminded as Johnny growled as he looked at the board, "are you ready to lose for the fifteenth time in the past hour?" Robert looked certain that he was going to win since Johnny had never won against him before. Johnny picked up his queen and was going to move it in defense of his king when Brooklyn's small hand grabbed his own to prevent the move. "No," Brooklyn protested, his chibi eyes wide as he shook his head violently, "don't make move. Ya lose."

"What do you know about chess, runt?" Johnny ask the chibi currently in his lap. "Me know ya lose if ya make that move," Brooklyn stated, his eyes glittering strangely, "me know ya can win." He whispered something in Johnny's ear as Robert's eyebrow raised in interest as he looked at the pair. What could a three-year-old know about chess? He didn't like the smirk on Johnny's face or the giggles coming from Brooklyn afterwards. It was like the two knew something he did not.

On his first move, Johnny managed to get out of check but on his second, he managed to finish the game by putting Robert's king into checkmate. "Ya win!" Brooklyn shrieked as Robert's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Finally," Johnny remarked, hugging the toddler, "and I owe it all to you, runt." "Ya welcome," Brooklyn replied, happily as Hiro entered the room at that moment to see a very unusual scene. Robert was gaping at a chess board while Johnny was celebrating an obvious win with Brooklyn bouncing happily in his lap.

"I don't even want to know what happened here," Hiro laughed. "Hero, wook!" Brooklyn shouted, "Johnny won and me helped." Hiro smiled at the chibi since he had not been just a prodigy at beyblading but had many other talents as well and one had included chess. Robert was a champion but Hiro bet that teen-age Brooklyn could give even him a run for his money. He could tell that Robert's pride had been wounded so he decided it might be best if Brooklyn disappeared from his sight for a while.

"It's time for your next dose of medicine, tenshi," Hiro informed as the chibi groaned. "Don't want yucky stuff," Brooklyn whined as Hiro took him from Johnny, "rather stay with Johnny and Robert." "Sorry, Brookie," Hiro informed, "if you want to get better, you have to take your medicine. The longer you stay sick, the longer you have to take it." Brooklyn whined and started to cry but his fake tears had no effect on Hiro, who carried him to the kitchen after finding the bag they had brought and retrieved the right bottle of medicine.

The kitchen was busy with activity since Oliver was preparing a seven-course-dinner for all of them. Kevin was in the kitchen and been helping him mix ingrediants together but there was more food on the small Neko-jin than in the bowl itself. Oliver's apron was covered in flour along with his beret, making the two look like ghosts. "Bonjour," Oliver greeted with a smile, "it is nice to see you again, Hiroshi and Brooklyn." "I assume that you are happy to be back to normal," Hiro noted as the French teen nodded. "Oui," he replied with a smile, "I missed cooking, appreciating art and watching Robert beat Johnny at chess."

"Johnny just won a game against Robert," Hiro informed as he rooted through the refrigerator, looking for something that Brooklyn could drink. "Quoi!" Oliver stated, dropping the knife that he had been chopping carrots with. Fortunately it landed on the floor away from everyone. "Brooklyn helped him win," Hiro remarked, settling the chibi on the counter as he picked up a container of fruit juice after scanning the contents, "he is not just a prodigy at beyblading. He wins at any game that he plays except for one. He could be a grand master if he so desired in chess but he hates to compete. It took me weeks to convince him to compete in the Justice 5 match so it is useless to try and talk him into competing in anything else."

Oliver was gaping as he looked at the toddler, who was swinging his legs and oblivious to the conversation since he seemed to be singing softly. Hiro mixed the two liquids together and handed the sippy cup to Brooklyn, who frowned. He didn't want to take it since he knew it would make him sleepy and he wanted to play or be around others. He didn't want to sleep but mingle. "Me wanna pway," he protested, "me dwink that and me go ta sleep."

"I took care of that, tenshi," Hiro smirked, "I only gave you half of the normal dose so maybe it won't make you as drowsy." Since Hiro would not relent and was watching like a hawk, Brooklyn drunk the contents of the cup, making a face since the medicine tasted worse mixed together with fruit juice than it did with the orange juice earlier. "I think the others are outside playing," Oliver stated, getting over the shock of Johnny's win as he looked out the window into the backyard. "You can play if you want," Hiro stated, picking Brooklyn up and sitting him on the floor, "but you are not to go outside. You are to stay in the house."

"But Hero," Brooklyn protested, "fwiends outside." "You can't go outside, Brookie," Hiro stated, more firmly, "it will only make your cold worse. You want to play, you have to stay inside." Brooklyn huffed as his arms crossed, thinking about how unfair the situation was. "Hiro!" Grandpa yelled as Hiro darted out of the kitchen, leaving Brooklyn with Oliver and Kevin. "Ollie," he stated, tugging on the French teen's pants.

"Oui," he replied, looking down at the toddler. "Can me help?" he ask. Oliver looked at Kevin as the small Neko-jin nodded. "You can help Kevin decorate the cookies," Oliver suggested, finding another stool so Brooklyn could reach the counter like Kevin, "let's wash your hands first." He made certain that his hands were clean before tying on a small apron and settling him next to Kevin, who was suppose to be frosting the cookies but was eating the sweet and creamy treat instead.

"You decorate the stars," Kevin suggested as he handed the smaller chibi a bottle that was filled with a red edible glitter. The Neko-jin was trying to frost the star-shaped cookies while Brooklyn was suppose to add the decorations. It didn't work that way as Brooklyn sprinkled glitter all over the cookie and the counter. It got up in his nose causing him to sneeze but fortunately he had the sense to turn away from the food. "This harder than it looks," Brooklyn admitted, turning to Kevin. "That why me gots more on me than them," Kevin replied with a smile and his pointy teeth showing, "It not easy."

"Not bad," Brooklyn stated after he dipped his finger into the bowl and tasted the vanilla flavored frosting. "Well, everything is done except for dessert," Oliver remarked, thinking about a chocolate souffle for the adults while the chibis could have cookies, "how are the two of you doing?" Oliver's eyes went wide when he saw the mess the two were making. They had completely forgotten about their assigned jobs and were eating instead. He said a few curse words in French as the two chibis fought over the bowl of his famous frosting.

It slipped from their hands, went up into the air and landed on Brooklyn's head. The chibi didn't cry as he lifted the side to reveal his eyes; that were full of mischief. Kevin took the moment to grab the bowl showing that the frosting had gotten into Brooklyn's hair and it was now a sticky white and orange mess. "Hiro is going to kill me," Oliver murmured as he approached the two chibis, who were fighting over the bowl. "Mine!" Kevin shouted as he protected the piece of plastic like his life depended on it, "my Ollie made it so it mine!"

Oliver blushed from Kevin's comment but Brooklyn was not in a mood to be a pacifist today. He may have been feeling better but he still was irritable and it was showing. "Ollie said me could help," Brooklyn demanded, trying to grab the bowl from the Neko-jin, who hopped off his stool. Brooklyn followed as the two chased each other around the counter and Oliver's legs, giving the French teen a headache from their screams. It didn't stop there as the two chibis grabbed everything in reach and started to throw them at the other.

Eggs, flour, sugar, anything imaginable went flying toward the other as Oliver tried to stop the chaos but could not. He gave up and took cover by cowering under the sink. "What going on?" Mystel ask as he appeared in the doorway and got hit in the face with a handful of cake batter. The small Egyptian wiped it away from his eyes and had soon joined in their food fight. The three screaming chibis finally attracted the attention of one adult in particular as Hiro came to the doorway and his mouth dropped open at the scene before him.

Mystel had went missing and he had been ordered by Judy to find him. Well, he found the missing chibi and something more. There was various food splattered all over the once clean kitchen with Kevin, Brooklyn and Mystel coated in the sticky substance. Hiro didn't know what to say as they continued their food fight but fortunately his dad did. "STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" came the shout from behind him, nearly making Hiro jump out of his skin since his father had crept up on him by surprise.

The three chibis stopped in their tracks, each guilty since they were holding something to throw. Oliver took the bellow as a sign that help had come and came out from the cupboard he had been hiding in. Bruce stalked forward, looking more intimidating than Hiro ever could. "What is going on here?" he demanded, more calmly as the three chibis looked among themselves. "They started it," Mystel defended, pointing at Kevin and Brooklyn, "me a victim."

Hiro shook his head since Mystel had been around Rei too long and had picked up on some of his tattling. "Hello, daddy," Brooklyn greeted with a smile, thinking he could get out of trouble, "how you? Me feel bettah." "That is not going to work, Brook," Bruce snapped, making the chibi's face falter, "you knew exactly what you were doing and shall be punished accordingly." "Ollie," Kevin begged, "don't let the big meanie hurt me."

He grabbed Oliver's legs and started bawling. Brooklyn didn't have anyone to try that on since both his daddy and Hiro were mad. "What happened in here?" Judy ask as she appeared and looked around the kitchen with Gustaf in pursuit. "Hiro, take them upstairs and give them a bath," Bruce instructed, "while we start cleaning this mess up. I will think up an appropriate punishment for you later."

Brooklyn shook his head sadly as Hiro grabbed his and Mystel's hand. Kevin wouldn't leave Oliver so he offered to take care of the small Neko-jin. Hiro nearly pulled Brooklyn's arm out of the socket as he drug them toward one of the many bathrooms. The other chibis had come inside by this time and watched as the trio past, feeling sorry for the two from the way that Hiro looked. "I can't leave you alone for even a minute," Hiro fumed as he glared at Brooklyn, "what did I do to deserve this?"

"Me sowry," Brooklyn apologized as he hung his head low and Hiro couldn't stay mad at either of them since Mystel was sniffling as well, "but Kevin wouldn't share." "Fighting is not the answer, Brookie," Hiro reminded, "you can't force someone to share if they are unwilling. Then you brought Mystel into this with you antics. If you owe anyone an apology, it should be him." "Sorwy, Mystie," he repeated, looking at the blond. "It okay, Brookie," Mystel replied with a smile, "it was kind of fun; even though we gots into trouble."

"Me know," Brooklyn smiled as Hiro pushed them into an empty bathroom. When he turned his back to start the water in the tub, Hiro missed the evil grin, the two chibis shared. If Hiro thought they had made a mess in the kitchen with the food, that wasn't even going to compare what they were going to do to the bathroom. Both of the chibis nodded and looked innocent when Hiro turned back around. This just wasn't Hiro's day at all.

R & R

AS


	16. Bubble Trouble

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

Author's Note - Since you all seemed to wonder what happened from the previous chapter, I decided that a continuation was in order so here's part 2 that I opted to call Bubble Trouble.

**Thank you to kai's kitty, lalalalala2, FlamesOfFury, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, Firehorse200, Butterfly Ishida, destiny-fulfilled, animepie, Brooklyn'sGurl, MasterFranny, Mizz Gina & blackangelz23 for reviewing. Thank you for helping me reach over 100 reviews. I owe it all to you so thank you ever so much. Also, I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I am suffering a horrid case of writer's block that is the size of Khufu's Great Pyramid at Giza. Hopefully, it has passed.**

**Chapter 16 - Bubble Trouble**

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Hiro groaned, looking at the two dirty chibis as the water slowly filled the tub. He added a bit of strawberry scented bubble bath to the water along with several toys before he grabbed Brooklyn and started to pull off his dirty clothes. Mystel tried to remove his own but only succeeded in getting his shirt stuck in his hair and hopping madly around as he tried to get out of it. Hiro tested the water and deciding it was the right temperature, literally tossed Brooklyn into the tub. He then helped Mystel get undressed and dropped him in besides of Brooklyn, who giggled and splashed his hands sending a wave of water at Mystel.

Hiro happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time (or was it the right place at the right time?) and his face got soaked by the wave of water. He spit out the soapy water and cracked open an eye to glare evilly at Brooklyn, who looked innocent. He was trying to act like an angel but this particular angel on this day had a tail and horns. His innocent act wasn't fooling anyone as Hiro grabbed a towel to dry his face so he could get to work on bathing the two chibis. Just as he turned back around, Mystel jumped up and sent a wall of water at him that drenched not only his hair but his clothes as well.

Hiro stood there soaked and sputtering as he looked at the two chibis in the tub. He had thought Brooklyn, Tyson and Garland had been a handful before but Brooklyn and Mystel seemed worse together than the three had been. "You did that on purpose," he snapped as his brownish red eyes tried to narrow on the two and almost making him go cross-eyed. Brooklyn started to giggle uncontrollably as Mystel followed his lead as they fell back into the water. Their laughter caught the attention of Judy as she past by the door.

She stood there gaping before her face scrunched up funny and she darted down the hallway; her laughter echoing behind her. Hiro was furious as he slammed the door shut and turned back around to the two chibis, who had found the bath toys and were playing quietly for the moment. He was tempted to drown the two and claim it was an accident but knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't be able to get by with it. "Evil, demented, little chibis," Hiro muttered as his wet clothes clung uncomfortably to him. He was going to have to ask one of the other teens for a change of clothing until he could dry his own since he had not brought an extra pair with him. He turned around only for a brief moment to grab some shampoo and conditioner off the sink counter.

When he turned back around, he got splashed in the face again by Brooklyn, who laughed and continued hitting the water with his hands. "That is enough!" Hiro shrieked like a girl, standing up as water dripped from his clothes, "I can't deal with this!" He ran to the door, threw it open and yelled for any teen or adult within hearing range. No one answered since they all knew what he was doing and definitely didn't want to deal with two chibis in a bathtub. "The world is out to get me," he muttered, closing the door as laughter filled his ears.

Brooklyn and Mystel were playing with the toys again as water splashed over the side of the tub and onto the floor. Hiro decided that he didn't care what they did anymore since he wasn't going to clean the room up afterwards. He was wet and his clothes were rubbing him in the wrong way. "What the hell," he muttered, pulling off his clothes to join the two chibis in the very large tub. He was wet enough all ready and a bath wouldn't hurt. Maybe this way, he would be able to get more done with the pair.

He settled himself behind Brooklyn, who looked happy that he had decided to join them. This wasn't unusual since he had taken baths with Brooklyn before so the younger was use to him. Mystel looked uncertain however and kept his distance at the opposite end of the tub. "What wrong, Mystie?" Brooklyn ask as Hiro started to wash his hair as he played with a tug boat. He sighed with contentment as Hiro massaged his scalp with the shampoo. His fingers felt so good as Brooklyn sighed again and closed his eyes, leaning back into the comfort that Hiro offered.

"He wook different than us," Mystel remarked, pointing to Hiro, "his winkie bigger and he gots hair where we don't." Hiro nearly choked on his saliva from that remark as he coughed and tried to regain his ability to breathe. Brooklyn simply opened his eyes and looked at Hiro then turned his attention back to his friend. "That oway," Brooklyn replied with a smile, "Hero, adult. That why he wook different. When we his age, we wook wike that too."

"Are you sure?" Mystel ask with uncertainty as Brooklyn nodded with confidence. "Every part will grow," he explained as Hiro continued to cough to settle his breathing and hide his laughter. "Oway," Mystel replied, "if you say so." Hiro didn't have a problem getting Brooklyn clean but Mystel was still weary of coming anywhere near him. Besides the fact that his hair was longer than Brooklyn's and it was tangled together in knots from the food that had lodged itself in his long blond strands.

Brooklyn simply shifted to the side to give him enough room as Hiro tried to untangle Mystel's hair gently. "That hurt," Mystel cried as tears fell from his big chibi eyes. "I'm sorry, Mystel," Hiro apologized, "but your hair is longer than Brooklyn's and I have to get these knots out before I can wash your hair." Mystel started to bawl louder making some of the others downstairs wonder what Hiro was doing to him. Rei had jumped up from his seat next to Tala where he had been watching television to teach 'that big meanie' a lesson but Kai had pulled him back by his ponytail.

"I bet he's having problems with the little dude's hair," Grandpa remarked from where he was playing a game of chess with Robert. Unlike Johnny, grandpa was able to stand his ground and offered the German teen an actual challenge. "If he has food stuck in it," Mariah added from where she was sitting on the sofa with Emily and Mathilda, looking at fashion magazines, "it's going to take Hiro a while to get it untangled. I had a time with Rei's the morning, Kai and Tala started that food fight." "Mystie sad," Rei cried as Kai kept a firm grip on his hair and made him sit which was a first. The small dual-hair blader was the first to tame a kitty cat.

Meanwhile, Hiro had given up on the tangles and decided to wash Mystel's hair and then put a lot of conditioner in it to try and detangle itself. He couldn't bear anymore of the chibi's cries since he knew it probably hurt from the way he was pulling it. He lathered his hair in the same shampoo that he had used on Brooklyn and then after rinsing it, put nearly the entire bottle of conditioner on his head. After letting it sit for a few minutes, he then rinsed it, leaving Mystel to wash himself. Brooklyn was capable of washing himself so he figured that Mystel was as well.

The water was starting to get cold as the two chibis continued to play with the bath toys and were finally clean. He got out first and grabbed a towel from the cupboard, nearly slipping on the wet floor as several curses escaped his lips from the near fall. Brooklyn and Mystel had soaked the floor thoroughly with their play and the drain wasn't able to keep up with the flow of water. "Time to get out," he stated, securing the towel around his waist as Brooklyn climbed out of the tub and was wrapped in a big fluffy pink towel. Mystel followed right behind him as he wrapped his hair in a seperate towel from his body.

He had just walked to the door and was about to turn the knob when it opened to admit his father, who had an armful of clothing and the bag they had brought as a precaution. "Judy told me that you got soaked by their bath," he said as his eyes twinkled with amusement, "so I ask around for an outfit. The only other teens that are near your size were Robert and Rick. Rick offered a pair of baggy white pants and I got a t-shirt from Spencer since I didn't think you would want to wear that designer clothing of Robert's." "Thanks, dad," Hiro sighed with relief, one thing going right for him at least.

"I'll take care of Mystel if you wish to take Brooklyn," Bruce suggested as Hiro nodded gratefully and took the clothing he offered. He definitely wasn't picky since he didn't want to wear his wet clothes for the rest of the evening. He picked up Brooklyn and went into a spare bedroom to dress. He had grabbed a hair dryer from the bathroom cupboard to dry their hair as he heard Gustaf cursing through the wall. Well, he figured that was what he was doing since it was in German and it didn't sound at all nice. He had a right to be angry since he had to deal with a dirty kitchen and then a flooded bathroom.

He decided to dry Brooklyn first since he was battling a cold and staying wet would only make him even more sick. He quickly dried his hair and put on the white sailor outfit trimmed in blue. He only put on his socks as Brooklyn yawned, appearing to want a nap after a warm bath. Hiro took the moment of peace to dress himself and thought he looked ridiculous in the clothing he had been given. Rick's white pants were too baggy for his liking and Spencer's red shirt was too big. It was like dressing a mouse in an elephant's skin. He prefered his clothing much tighter.

He knew that he didn't have a choice as he sighed, left Brooklyn for a brief moment to take the towels back to the laundry basket in the bathroom where Gustaf was cleaning and was told that his clothes had been put in the wash. He should get them back before they left for home. Brooklyn was still asleep as he picked him up and went downstairs where everyone stared at his odd outfit. "Don't say a word," he glared as he dared them to say something derogatory about his clothing, "I know exactly how funny I look." "Hero," Tyson called, looking up at his big brother, "those clothes wook funny on you."

If one of the teens or adults had said it, Hiro would have probably punched them but since it was his little brother, he wouldn't lay a hand on him. "I know, Tyson," he replied, pushing Mariah aside to make room on the sofa so he could sit down, "my clothes were soaked by Brooklyn and Mystel." At that moment, Mystel bounced happily into the room with his dad and Judy. It appeared that she had been required to braid Mystel's hair. "You okay?" Rei ask as he jumped up and hugged his playmate tightly, "we heard ya crying."

"I fine, Rei-Rei," Mystel replied with a smile, "I gots food all in my hair and Hero couldn't get it out. He tried to be gentle though." The Egyptian chibi smiled at Hiro, who smirked as Brooklyn snuggled into his chest and sighed with contentment. Hiro noticed that Kai had glanced at them but had quickly turned away. He briefly wondered what his problem was but knew it had something to do with the chibi in his arms. Did he think Brooklyn was ignoring him on purpose and had it hurt his feelings?

Brooklyn murmured something incoherent and shifted against him in his sleep. "I am so sick of Spongebob," Michael remarked as he entered the room with a soda in hand and looked at the television, "Can we watch something else?" "It has to be something age appropriate," Judy reminded and before he could say another word added, "and before you can ask, no you can not put in one of your horror movies. That would definitely give them nightmares." "Does anyone have any good movies?" Michael ask the teens gathered in the room.

"I brought some to keep me occupied during the tournament," Enrique offered, "they are in a trunk in my room." Even though Enrique wasn't use to labor of any sort, he went upstairs and helped Michael carry the trunk down. When he opened it, some of them gasp with surprise. "You have more DVDs in that trunk," Hiro remarked with awe, "than I do in my entire collection." "What can I say?" Enrique stated, flashing a smile to Hillary, who had just entered the room, "I love movies."

"Anything of interest?" Rick inquired as he leaned over the trunk as well. With both Judy and Bruce reminding them of the children in the room, their selection was rather limited to what they could watch. The teens had wanted to watch Revenge of the Sith but Judy had objected, citing that both Kai and Brooklyn did not need to watch Anakin's Skywalker's descent into darkness. They had both been tainted by it before and did not need to be tempted again. In the end, they decided on a comedy and chose Chicken Run from the trunk.

"I love those chickens," Enrique remarked as some of them looked at him oddly for having the movie in his collection, "I know they are plotting something." He had tried to do the line with an English accent but failed miserably as Hillary hit him over the head with one of the pillows on the loveseat. "Hil," he protested, trying to protect his head as the brunette smirked at him. Most everyone settled either on chairs or the floor with their significant other as the movie started and they waited for dinner to be ready. Laughter was soon heard through the entire house from those watching the movie since everyone seemed to enjoy it.

Brooklyn, however, was ignorant of the world around him since he was asleep in Hiro's arms. He started to stir towards the end of the movie and it had just ended when Gustaf announced dinner was being served. Almost everyone was in a good mood from watching the film as they went to the dining room. Brooklyn was settled inbetween Hiro and Bruce, where he could not cause any trouble but the chibi was almost too sleepy to care. He was so drowsy that his face nearly landed in the plate of the first course if Hiro hadn't woke him suddenly.

He teared as he whined at Hiro but a fork was thrust into his hand as he picked over the food on his plate. He wasn't hungry as he whined again, catching the attention of Bruce since Hiro had told him to be quiet. "What is wrong, Brook?" he ask, forgetting about his anger at the chibi from before. "Not hungry, daddy," Brooklyn explained with a pout, "wanna sleep but Hero being mean." Bruce had to hide a laugh as Hiro overheard the remark and glared at the chibi.

"Just eat what you can," Bruce offered, ignoring his oldest son, "I'm not going to make you eat if you don't want too." Brooklyn sniffled and managed to get a small amount of food on the fork. He swallowed it and then looked back at Bruce. "Me done," he replied as Hiro was about to open his mouth in protest. "If that is all you want," Bruce stated with a smile, "then I am not going to force you to eat."

"Twanks," Brooklyn replied, slipping down from the chair and smirking at Hiro as he did so. Hiro would have said something if grandpa hadn't hit him to keep him quiet. Brooklyn smiled as he ran from the room and went back to the lounge. He crawled back onto the sofa and laid down but couldn't go back to sleep for some odd reason. "This not working," he murmured, turning over but still was too fidgety to return to the peaceful slumber that he had been in before.

He whined as he opened his eyes to find himself looking into a set of crimson. "Hey Kai," he greeted with a smile as he sat up, "what ya want?" "We need ta talk," he stated, "I got out of eating that yucky food ta talk ta you. Why didn't ya wanna play with me before?" "Me sick," Brooklyn explained, "and Hero give me this yucky tasting stuff that make me sleepy. Didn't feel wike it then? Wanna play now?"

He jumped down from the sofa to stand in front of the dual-hair. "When I wanted ta play," Kai continued, "you didn't. You rather be with Hero than play with me." "Feel bettah when ya with someone ya wike," Brooklyn stated, "Hero make me feel bettah when me don't feel good." Brooklyn smiled but Kai looked uncomfortable as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Brooklyn stopped smiling from Kai's unusual behavior. It was like he wanted to say something but he didn't know how too. "Kai sometwing wrong?" Brooklyn ask but what happened next surprised the younger into silence. Kai swiftly leaned forward and captured the younger chibi in a kiss directly on the lips. Brooklyn was so surprised by the gesture that he didn't know what to do. Before he knew it, the experience was over but he didn't react like he did before with Julia.

"I wike you," Kai stated with unease, "more than just friend. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" "Kai," Brooklyn whispered, totally stunned by what had just happened, "we friends." "Rei and Mystel boyfriends," Kai informed, "why can't we be wike them or some of the others?" "Me don't wike you wike that," Brooklyn whispered as they heard a gasp from the doorway to see Tala standing there. From the way the tears were falling from his icy blue eyes, the two knew he had saw everything.

"Kai," he stuttered, inbetween sniffles and cries, "I thought you wike me." "I do," Kai replied but looked uncertain, "but I wike Brookie too." "Well, ya can't have the both of us," Tala defended as his arms crossed, "make up your mind on who ya want." "Tala," Brooklyn spoke up, "me don't wike Kai wike that. You have him. Me wike someone else and he promised ta wait."

"Hero nevah wait," Kai snapped at the two red-heads, "and he too old for you. I treat ya weal good. I promise." With that, Tala fled the room in tears as the other two watched. Brooklyn wanted to follow Tala but Kai tightly grabbed his arm and would not permit him to leave. "Let go," Brooklyn whimpered as tears formed in his eyes, "Kai, it hurt."

Kai's eyes blazed with anger. "I want you ta be mine," he protested, "no one else deserve ta have you." "Kai," Brooklyn cried as he tried to break away but couldn't since his grip was too tight, "it hurt! Pwease let go!" "Kai," Judy called, appearing in the doorway suddenly, "what in the world is going on in here?" The dual-hair snapped out of his fit of rage and looked up at the woman but did let go of his prey.

Brooklyn stumbled forward crying; only to be picked up by Judy, who looked confused since she had no idea what was going on. "Where is Tala?" she ask, "he came to get you." Kai's eyes widened by the mention of his name as he looked around and didn't see a sign of the red-haired Russian. "Kuso," he cursed as he ran out of the room mumbling, "what have I done?" He disappeared down the hallway as Judy looked at the crying chibi in her arms.

"Brookie, what is the matter?" she ask, noticing the red mark on his arm from Kai's grip, "what happened?" "Kai," was the only word that she could understand as he cried into her shirt. His bawling attracted the attention of Hiro, who came to see what all of the noise was about. "Hero," Brooklyn cried as he reached out to him as Judy gladly handed the toddler over to his guardian, "wook what Kai did." Hiro saw the mark that suscipiously looked like a hand print as he looked at Judy in confusion.

"Can I ask what is going on?" Hiro ask as Brooklyn buried his face in his shirt and continued to mumble things that the two didn't understand. "I have no idea," Judy shrugged, "when I came into the room, Brooklyn was trying to get away from Kai but could not since he was holding onto his arm. When I ask about Tala, Kai cursed and ran from the room to look for him." "Brookie, what happened, tenshi?" Hiro ask, looking down at his boyfriend, "what did Kai do to you?" Hiro's heart nearly broke as Brooklyn looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks and small sobs escaped his mouth.

"He-" he started but then began to wail even louder as Hiro rubbed his back in comfort and tried to stop his crying. "Take all the time you need," Hiro reassured, "just tell us what happened." "Kai kiss me," Brooklyn continued as he sniffled and then wiped his runny nose on Hiro's shirt as the older cringed, "and he want ta be boyfwiends but me don't wike him wike that. Told him so and then Tala saw and was crying 'cause he got dumped by Kai. Then Dr. Judy come and Kai wan after Tala."

"We need to find them," both Hiro and Judy said at the same time as they exchanged a look and an identical sweatdrop. Hiro shifted Brooklyn onto his hip as the two returned to the dining room. All conversations stopped after they entered and Judy had explained the situation. She ask the chibis if they had any idea where Tala would disappear too if he was upset. Most of the other chibis just shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"Tala wike ta walk around outside," Mystel added after a few minutes of thought, "maybe he out there." "You are not suppose to go outside," Judy reminded with a stern expression, "without adult supervision. It is prohibited like the pool." "Mommy," Max added as he tugged on her shirt since she was standing behind his chair, "what does pro, pro, prowibit mean?" He mangled the word as Judy sweatdropped again remembering that all of them were not as bright as Brooklyn at their current ages. "It means you not suppose to go there," Rei informed with a grin, "or that what I thinks it means."

"When we listen ta adults," Tyson added with a smile as he then yelped after Bruce had popped him in the back of his head for his insolent remark. "Who will help us look for them?" Judy ask as most of the teens exchanged looks with one another but finally decided to help look for the two missing chibis since she was not going to give them any peace until the dynamic duo was found. Hiro set Brooklyn down and ordered him to stay with grandpa who was going to look after the group of them along with Oliver. They were outnumbered five to one but grandpa was waving his shinai and was guarding the door. He usually didn't have a problem keeping them under control since the chibis seemed to fear him and his bamboo sword.

Brooklyn whined as he walked to the window to look out to see Hiro and the others breaking up into small groups. "Me want ta help," he whimpered, "it mine fault." "I help," Mystel offered, quietly, "but we gots ta sneak away from grandpa fiwst." Mystel easily found a way to distract Oliver and grandpa by going to Tyson and taking away the chicken leg that he had been eating. It seemed that he cared more about his dinner than his missing companions. Tyson started to pitch a fit that took their attention away from the pair as they darted out into the hallway before either grandpa or Oliver had turned back around.

Fortunately no one saw them leave the house as they went out the door. Mystel took Brooklyn's hand as they ran toward a small patch of woods that was adjacent to the house. It was getting dark since the sun was going down as Brooklyn clung to Mystel, who looked about as scared as his younger companion from the shadows forming around them. "It too scawy," Brooklyn murmured as he hide his face in Mystel's shirt, "don't wike it out here." "Me neither," Mystel muttered as he led him deeper into the trees and bushes, "but we gots ta find the others." By this time, they couldn't even see the lights from the house.

"Me scawed," Brooklyn cried, afraid to open his eyes, "let go back before monsters get us." "We almost there," Mystel reassured, "you wike what you see soon." Mystel even started to shiver when an owl started to hoot near them. They then heard two angry and familiar voices as Brooklyn opened his eyes hoping to see his friends but they weren't there. He looked around cutely in confusion as Mystel tapped his shoulder and pointed at something in the trees.

"Wow," Brooklyn whispered as he saw the outline of something magificient. It was a treehouse that was so well hidden in the branches that he wouldn't have seen it if Mystel hadn't pointed it out to him. "Adults don't know," Mystel informed with a grin, "Me saw Tala and Kai come this way one day so me follow. That when I saw tweehouse for fiwst time. That where they hide after causing trouble."

Brooklyn followed Mystel to several wooden planks that were nailed into the trunk of the tree and climbed up the ladder. Brooklyn was uncertain since it was so high up but after a moment's thought, he too climbed up to the hidden fort. Brooklyn took a nervous swallow when he looked down as Mystel lifted the door. He went inside as he held out a hand to Brooklyn, who got over his fear and climbed in. Kai and Tala were arguing as the two intruders watched the phoenix try to comfort the wolf who was leaning against the wall and crying with his legs drawn to his chest.

"Tala, you oway?" Brooklyn ask, running to the wolf as Kai turned and glared at both Brooklyn and Mystel. "What you doing here?" he demanded, his voice near a shout, "go away Brookie. You make things worse." "You start this," Brooklyn shrieked and pointed a finger at Kai, "you know Tala wike you in way me don't. You hurt him fiwst." "I know," Kai admitted as he hung his head, "I make big mistake and I sorwy, Tala."

"Apologize ta him too," Tala informed as he wiped away his tears, "you hurt Brookie worse. Look at bruise you cause." "I sorwy, Brookie," Kai added, "I didn't mean ta get jealous of you and Hero. I wish I had someone ta love me wike that." "It oway," Brooklyn smiled, "It just bruise, it go away. Me glad that fwiends are oway."

Brooklyn hugged Tala and then turned to Kai, who he hugged as well. They were fortunate that the ginger-hair was so forgiving as Kai released him and then smiled. "You wook bettah when you smile," Brooklyn noticed with a giggle, "you should smile more, Kai." The smile disappeared on Kai's face as he looked at his smaller companion. "Don't have much ta smile about," Kai muttered, "Me hungry. Let's go back and get sometwing edible ta eat."

The four agreed as Kai went down the ladder first followed by Mystel. Brooklyn looked uncertain as he looked down and swallowed nervously. "Long way down," he muttered to Tala, "me scared ta climb down." "It oway, Brookie," Tala reassured, "I felt same way fiwst time; just don't wook down and focus on steps." Brooklyn nodded as his eyes glistened with unshed tears as he stepped down onto the first wooden board. He shivered but carefully made his way down until a bat flew out of a nearby tree and startled him by brushing against the back of his head.

Brooklyn screamed with surprise as his foot slipped and he accidentally let go of the ladder. Tala grabbed his hand before he fell but couldn't hold onto him that long since he was heavy and Brooklyn was frailing in his hold. "Brookie, stay calm!" Kai shouted from below as Brooklyn continued to sob and slip from Tala's grasp. Kai's shout alerted the adults and teens to their location as Tala started to lose his grip on Brooklyn's hand and tried to grab his shirt instead. Tala struggled with Brooklyn as he gritted his teeth together but couldn't hold onto him any longer.

His hand slipped and Tala watched in horror as Brooklyn fell. Kai and Mystel cried out but were pushed aside by a blond blurr as Spencer appeared and caught Brooklyn in his arms before he hit the ground. "I GOT HIM!" Spencer yelled as Bryan appeared closely behind him and sighed with relief, "I guess it is a good thing that I like to play rugby." He smiled as Bryan just sighed again and groaned. "Tala, Kai," Bryan growled as Spencer cradled Brooklyn close to his chest as he cried from the fright of the fall, "what in the hell were you doing out here?"

Tala had managed to make it down without any help or a mishap as he, Kai and Mystel stood before the lavendar-haired Russian with their heads hanging low. "Dunno," Kai replied after a few moments of silence as Judy, Bruce and Hiro appeared. "Brooklyn!" Hiro shouted, running to Spencer and taking him from his arms, "what happened?" "He fell out of that treehouse," Bryan informed as he pointed up as the three adults looked and a frown appeared on Judy's face, "Spence caught him before he hit the ground." "I didn't know there was a treehouse," Judy remarked, "It appears that this house has more secrets than I first thought. Now that I know about the treehouse, it is definitely off-limits to all of you. Do you realize that you could have seriously hurt yourself by climbing up that high?"

Two of the chibis shrugged as Mystel burst into tears and glomped onto Judy's legs saying that he was at fault since he had led Brooklyn to the treehouse in the first place. Judy couldn't stay mad at Mystel long as she picked him up to comfort. She didn't have to say anything to Kai and Tala since Bryan was talking to them in Russian. It seemed that he was trying to find out what had happened that had upset them so much. None of the chibis were talking however as they remained quiet. Mystel and Brooklyn couldn't stop crying but were not going to allow their friends to take all of the blame.

"No one make me climb," Brooklyn sniffled into Hiro's shirt, "me did it myself. Me at fault just as much as they are." "We know that you are," Bruce added, sternly as they walked back to the house, "now you have done two bad things that you need to be punished for." Brooklyn cringed and hide his face in Hiro's chest from his remark. Now, he had made his daddy even more angry. This wasn't good.

Judy was carrying Mystel while Bryan had a firm grip on both Kai and Tala's hands but they were too upset and hungry to try and escape. Mr. Dickenson hugged the two tightly when everyone was back in the house and lectured them about running around outside after dark. Neither Kai or Tala said a word as they were hugged again by the elderly chairman, who thought of the pair as his own grandchildren. Brooklyn was watching the scene with interest as he wrapped his arms around Hiro. He couldn't believe that Kai envied him for having someone like Hiro to take care of him when Mr. Dickenson seemed just as nice and loving.

If anyone was to be envied, Brooklyn would have chosen Kai. He was fearless, courageous and stood up for his friends and playmates. Brooklyn wished that he could be as brave as Kai was. He wished that he could stand up to a bully as easily as Kai did. Then maybe everyone wouldn't think that he was weak or a baby that needed protected all of the time. Hiro was speaking to Robert and didn't notice that Brooklyn's attention was elsewhere.

"You have more than me, Kai," he whispered, "you want what me got but me wish ta be more wike you. Me glad ta have Hero but you have Mr. D and he loves ya just as much. You are the one ta be envied." Brooklyn smiled since the incident with the treehouse seemed forgotten. No one got into any trouble for the ordeal and hopefully they would forget about his bad behavior. Brooklyn smiled as he closed his eyes and his grip on Hiro tightened. It was only a matter of time before he would witness an entirely different side to Kai that he hadn't seen before and he would wish that he hadn't.

R & R

Astera Snape


	17. What's New at the Zoo?

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to kai's kitty, FlamesOfFury, Moon Phases, Butterfly Ishida, Brooklyn's Gurl, lalalalala2, Demenior, MasterFranny, Kairi-Chan23, animepie, firehorse200, The LoneWolf-Tempest & AnimeQueen48 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 17 - What's New at the Zoo?**

"Ty-Ty," Brooklyn called as they were dressing themselves or at least trying too, "me can't do this." He gave up on the buttons of the shirt and pulled it off in frustration. "Find sometwing easier," Tyson suggested as he pulled a purple t-shirt over his head. It was backwards as he pulled another from the drawer and threw it at Brooklyn. Brooklyn caught it but after looking at it, he threw it on the floor and then started to jump up and down on it while shrieking all manner of curses.

"Brookie, what the matter?" Tyson ask as he pushed Brooklyn off the offending article of clothing and picked it up. Tyson understood immediately when he saw the picture on the front of it. "Oops, sorwy," Tyson apologized sheepishly as Brooklyn put his hands on his hips and tried to look intimidating while just wearing his pokemon underwear. "Me hates Barney!" Brooklyn reminded, trying to do a chibi Kai death glare but failed miserably, "and Teletubbies and Elmo and clowns and that Pooh bear, who is bad 'cause he takes poor bees honey and -" "Oway, oway," Tyson snapped after Brooklyn threatened to go on and on about everything he hated, "me gets it."

"What are the two of you doing?" came Hiro's voice from the hall as he opened the door and was glaring at the two, "why are you undressed?" "Trying ta dress ourselves," Brooklyn explained with a smile, "can't wait ta go ta zoo." He giggled as he jumped up and down as Tyson joined in the merriment. That was why the two were really excited since the adults had decided to take them to the zoo today. "It is only six-thirty in the morning," Hiro snapped as he glared at the pair, "It is too early for this. The bus won't arrive until at least ten."

Of course, the two chibis did not understand the concept of time or could they read the clock. Well, Brooklyn could read the numbers but did not understand how they worked exactly. They just looked at Hiro like he had grown a second head. "They are just excited, son," Bruce remarked as he appeared behind Hiro and was yawning, "you can't blame them. You use to act the same way when you were their age."

"Yeah, right," Hiro mumbled, going back to his room, "I was never their age. I'm going back to bed." "Don't make me bring out the home videos," Bruce threatened with a laugh as he went into Tyson's room to help the two dress since he knew that the pair wouldn't go back to bed. He had to change Tyson's shirt since it wouldn't match his overalls. Tyson was soon attired in a white shirt with red overalls. Brooklyn was dressed in a red shirt with blue overalls. "Now, let's go get some breakfast," Bruce suggested as Tyson shouted happily and ran from the room quickly while he carried Brooklyn to the kitchen.

Hiro didn't get up until nine-thirty as he rushed about to get ready which resulted in he having an accident. "Hiro, what happened?" Bruce ask as he appeared in the hall and looked at his oldest son, who was sprawled out on the floor. He had heard a loud crash and then Brooklyn and Tyson had burst into laughter. He had to investigate what occurred and what they had found so funny. "Hero fall," Tyson chuckled from the doorway as he pointed at his older brother, who was slowly getting off the floor. "He twip ovah Cosmo," Brooklyn explained with a giggle, "when he wunning."

"It's not funny," Hiro snapped as he rose to his feet and groaned from back pain, "I could have been seriously injuried by that damn dog! Why isn't it tied up outside!" Tyson's eyes watered from the sound of his voice as he ran off to find Cosmo and make sure that he was okay. Brooklyn cowered behind Bruce as the older man crossed his arms and glared at his oldest son. "Don't use that tone of voice with me," he stated, quite firmly that Hiro felt himself shrink in fear. His father's tone was serious and made him feel like he was five years old again.

"It was your fault," Bruce continued with a smirk as Hiro shivered, "You should have gotten up earlier so you didn't have to rush about the house recklessly to get ready. You are beginning to remind me of Tyson from your behavior." Hiro's mouth dropped open from that comparison since he didn't consider himself anything like his younger brother but before he could defend himself, his father turned back around. "A word of warning as well," Bruce warned with another smirk, "you are not too old to be punished by me either. So watch what you say and do in my presence."

Hiro heard a giggle as Brooklyn peered out from behind Bruce's legs from the threat. Bruce smiled once again as he patted Brooklyn on the head before he went back to the kitchen to finish his tea. Brooklyn giggled a little more but a glare from Hiro stopped his laughter and he ran back to the lounge to watch TV. He knew better than to bother Hiro when he was in a foul mood. Besides if he got too bad, he would go and tell daddy that Hiro was being mean again. Tattling always worked well and to his advantage.

A few minutes later, a BBA bus pulled up to the curb and blowed its horn. Grandpa Ryu was waiting on the porch to see them off. He wasn't going to the zoo since he had a class to teach. When Hiro came out the door after his father and the two chibis, Cosmo whined and darted under the porch. It was a good thing since Hiro glared evilly at the puppy.

"Have fun," Grandpa remarked as they walked to the gate as his attention turned to the puppy, who came out after Hiro had past, "I'm glad that I am not going with those dudes. I have a feeling that something whacked is going to happen." Cosmo seemed to agree with the elder as he barked in reply and appeared to nod his head. Grandpa laughed as he patted the puppy before he disappeared into the house. Cosmo then laid down on the porch and decided to go back to sleep since his master was going to be gone most of the day.

Tyson boarded the bus first and was greeted by a chorus of 'Good Mornings.' He jumped into the empty seat next to Max as Brooklyn followed. He looked around cutely as Tala waved to him from where he was sitting with Kai. Kai smiled but then blushed as he turned away to look out the window. It appeared that he was still a little embarrassed and uneasy by what had happened the day before.

"Have you found a seat yet?" Bruce ask as Brooklyn looked up at him and then smiled as he grabbed his hand. They settled in an empty seat near the front since Brooklyn wanted to sit with someone. His daddy would have to do since Hiro was in a foul mood and his other friends were busy with each other. Hiro was the last to board as he slowly climbed the steps as he yawned. He looked around and was glad to see that Brooklyn was sitting with his dad. He was hoping to catch a few winks during the bus ride but he was surprised by the couple sitting near the back laughing.

He sat down in the seat in front of them as the driver pulled away. "I see that you changed back this morning," he mused with a smile as he turned to face the couple. "Had to happen eventually," Kevin shrugged, "and I'm glad that I finally did. Now, I can spend quality time with my Ollie." Oliver laughed and blushed from Kevin's remarks as Hiro forgot about his nap and ask questions about what he remembered.

Like the others, his memories were a bit fuzzy of his time as a chibi but would meld together with the old ones like they had done with Enrique, Miguel and Oliver. He did remember the fight in the kitchen from the day before and ask if Brooklyn had gotten into trouble for it. "I think we all forgot about that," Hiro mused with a laugh, "and then he gets rewarded with a trip to the zoo today. That does not seem fair to me." "Or me," Miguel added from his seat across from them, "why should they be rewarded for misbehaving?"

"Where is everyone?" Hiro ask, finally noticing that only six of the teens were on the bus. "The others bailed on us," Mariah replied with a frown, "Hillary and Enrique went to the movies. Kenny and Emily were doing research back at the house on building an even more powerful beyblade with Dizzi's help." "Robert, Johnny, Michael and Lei went to the museum," Mathilda added with a smile, "they wanted a day to themselves and said taking these chibis to the museum would be a disaster. There is a new Egyptian exhibit opening that they wanted to check out."

"Rick disappeared," Mariah continued with a sneer, "with Bryan and Spencer. I think they were going blading, leaving the rest of us to come on this ill-fated trip." Hiro cracked a smile from Mariah's remark since he had a bad feeling about this excursion as well. With that thought on his mind, his eyes turned to Kai and Tala, then to Brooklyn, who was talking animately to his father and last but not least to Rei and Mystel. If something bad was going to happen, it would definitely involve one or all of them over the others.

The ride past rather quickly as they arrived at the zoo. Everyone got off the bus as the chibis got even more excited and hyper. Fortunately Bruce had sense and had a firm grip on Tyson and Brooklyn. Judy was holding both Max and Kai, who looked appalled that she was holding his wrist. That prevented Tala from taking off as they gathered together in a group. Fortunately the day was overcast and chilly making Hiro hope that the zoo wasn't too crowded. They didn't need to attract a lot of attention while they were out.

"Okay, there are ten children," Judy began, "and not including Daichi, nine of us to watch them. Everyone is going to be responsible for at least one of them so stop groaning. I won't listen to any complaints." "We'll take Rei and Mystel," Oliver offered as Kevin nodded with a smile since they knew the two wanted to stay together. "YAY!" both Rei and Mystel said together as they hugged each other tightly since they were not going to be separated.

"I'll take Julia," Mariah mumbled as Julia ran to her smiling. "I'll watch Garland," Mathilda offered since she would be with Mariah and the two chibis enjoyed each other's company. Raul grabbed Miguel's hand making his choice before the teen could even say a word. Miguel blushed from the contact that only Hiro saw. One of his eyebrows arched as he watched the interaction between the two. He grinned slightly since he believed that he had just won the bet.

"I'll look after Kai and Tala," Bruce stated as the two Russians shivered. They did not like Bruce that much since he was stern and able to control them. "Then Max and Tyson can go with Romero and myself," Judy finished, "is that satisfactory to everyone?" Hiro noticed that she didn't even mention Brooklyn, who had latched himself onto his leg. "I all ready knew who Brooklyn would go with," Judy smirked as she picked up on his thought, "there is no doubt that he would go with you."

After everything was settled, they walked to the entrance. Most of the chibis would have run off if the adults and teens hadn't been holding onto them. "We should have brought leashes," Hiro murmured as Brooklyn shifted from where he was sitting on his shoulders, "because we are never going to be able to keep up with all of them. Someone is going to get separated before this day is over." "I may have to agree with you," Bruce replied as Hiro's mouth dropped open since he was struggling with Kai and Tala, who were trying to get out of his grip, "either that or strollers."

"They can get out of strollers," Hiro mused as they purchased their tickets and went inside. It seemed that since Stanley had some business at the BBA and couldn't join them, he had offered to pay for their day out. "Me want that," they heard Tyson yell as he pointed to a vendor that was selling hats that had various animal ears on them. "No," Hiro heard his father say as Tyson whined, "You do not need a souvenir." "Me don't need," Brooklyn whispered in his ear, making the hair on Hiro's neck stand up from the closeness and pointed to his cream colored sweater that had fox ears on the hood, "me all weady gots ears."

"And you are just as shifty and devious as a little fox," Hiro murmured as Brooklyn squealled and almost made him deaf as he hugged his neck tightly. Fortunately the zoo wasn't that crowded as they walked around and looked at the various animals. The group stayed together for a while as they looked at the panda and polar bears but then began to go their own ways by the time they reached the large cats. "Luv kitties," Kai shouted, running to the railing that separated them from the cages, "me wike tigers over any other." He climbed onto the railing as Bruce pulled him off in protest since he could fall. "I prefer wolves," Tala grumbled as he leaned on the railing and looked at the animals, "can we see wolves now?"

He pulled on Bruce's jacket as he looked down at his two charges after trying to fold the map of the zoo. It would not comply with his wishes and refused to fold back the way he had received it. Hiro laughed as he struggled with the map as Brooklyn wanted down. Brooklyn simply walked to Bruce and took the offending piece of paper into his small hands. He laid it down on the concrete as he sat down and proceeded to fold it.

He had his tongue stuck out in concentration as Hiro laughed softly at the sight. A few moments later, he stood up, dusted off his clothes and handed the properly folded map to his father, who looked shocked. "Here ya go, daddy," he stated as Bruce took it from him, "need help, just ask." Bruce turned to Hiro, who was turning red from laughing so hard at his expression. Brooklyn joined Tala by the railing as they watched a tiger get up and stretch from where it had been laying.

"This is so boring," Hiro muttered as they stood there for a few minutes and watched the tiger walk around, "I could have been doing something more important." "Pwetty kitty," Brooklyn commented as they moved to the next exhibit which was lions, "kitty w/h stripes remind me of Rei Rei." "Me too," Tala exclaimed, walking beside of Brooklyn as Kai stayed away from them with his hands in his pockets, "those remind me of Lei." The two chibis chattered away as Kai stood beside of Bruce and watched the lions walk around for a bit. Brooklyn must have noticed his behavior as he giggled at Tala, then grabbed Kai by the hand and pulled him to them.

"Not acceptable," Brooklyn remarked, "walk with me and Tala." Kai sighed and agreed to the request. Who could say no to the younger? Definitely not Kai, who saw that Brooklyn did not hold grudges against anyone for anything apparently. After watching the lions for a while, Kai climbed back onto the railing. Bruce did not make another attempt to pull him off as he just stood behind him in case he slipped.

Hiro just stood off to the side. He found this outing boring but watching the chibis enjoy it was entertainment enough. Brooklyn would laugh and giggle as he looked at the animals. This place was heaven to him; even though the animals were in cages. Sometimes when he couldn't see, Hiro would lift him onto his shoulders but he was determined to walk with Kai and Tala, who were actually behaving themselves.

They had completely lost the others by this time as they wandered about visiting the elephants after the big cats. None of them cared for elephants as Bruce decided that a break was in order and bought ice cream for them for their good behavior. It had started to warm up a little as they settled on a bench to eat. "Wanna try?" Tala ask Brooklyn, who was about to take a lick of his ice cream. "No," Hiro snapped, pulling Brooklyn away quickly and almost made him drop his popsicle, "You are not to eat anything offered by another without clearing it through an adult first. Do you remember what happened the last time?"

Brooklyn shivered when he remembered the visit to the hospital and the shot. "Sorwy, Hero," he replied, "me forgot." "I sorwy too," Tala apologized as Hiro nodded since no harm was done. "Just remember," he stated, letting Brooklyn reclaim his seat as he looked at Tala and Kai, "we have to watch what he eats. Otherwise, the consequences could be very severe."

They finished their ice cream and began to walk around once again. When the clock struck two, they met the others for a late lunch. The adults were sitting at one table talking among themselves with the teens at another, leaving the chibis alone which wasn't a very good or bright idea on their part. "This boring," Kai groaned as he picked over his grilled cheese and tossed a pickle on the floor, hoping that someone would slip on it for entertainment, "Hero and Bruce won't let us look at anytwing fun. Wanna wook at reptiles wike snakes."

"Me wanna wook at monkeys," Brooklyn remarked, finishing his own grilled cheese, "Hero don't wike monkeys. Maybe we can wook at birdies 'stead." "We haven't gotten ta swee the kitties," Rei added with an exasperated sigh as Mystel nodded, "all Kevin and Ollie do is kiss and wook all starry eye at each other. Most of time, they forget we there." "Me wanna ride a pony," Julia complained as Garland agreed with her as they all vented their complaints to one another about the unfair adults and teens.

"Me wanna swee petting zoo," Tyson added as Max nodded eagerly sipping Brooklyn's orange soda. Brooklyn hadn't liked the fizzy drink and had gladly given it to the blond when he ask for it. "Miguel take me ta swee everytwing," Raul said with pride, "he said me best chibi out of all you." "We haven't gotten ta swee wolves yet," Tala remarked, ignoring Raul's comment and smile, "let's go look on our own. That way we can swee what we want."

"Adults nevah let us," Mystel reminded as Max started to bounce up and down as the extra soda made him more hyper than he normally was. "Who said anytwing about asking?" Kai remarked with a devious grin, "they not paying attention. We sneak away." "But we gets in twouble," Tyson protested, "me don't wants a spanking." "That only if we gets caught," Kai reasoned as Tyson thought it over for a brief moment and then agreed.

The ten little chibis got up from their table and walked to the door. They had just opened it and were about to sneak out when the sugar kicked Max into overdrive. He wasn't able to think or reason rationally when hyper as he yelled, "MOMMY, SEE YOU LATER!" That shout made every adult and teen turn toward the chibis as Bruce and Judy looked directly at Kai and Tala. There were frowns on their faces as the chibis panicked but since Kai was their designated leader he yelled only one word, "RUN!"

The chibis screamed and ran out the open door. Luck was on their side since they had just been given sugar that was beginning to kick in, making them faster than they were all ready. Kai grabbed Brooklyn's hand as he and Tala led him through the zoo as they evaded the adults. Their small forms gave them a clear advantage since they could easily dart through the crowd and people's legs unlike the adults. Brooklyn was heaving when the three darted behind a bush to catch their breath.

"We lost them," Tala exclaimed, peeking out of their hiding spot, "but we lost others too." "No matter," Kai shrugged as he sat down, "we find them later. You oway, Brookie." "Me oway," he replied then smiled, "what we do fiwst?" Unintentional and unplanned of course, their escape route had led them right to the reptile house.

Kai giggled, yes giggled, as he saw where they were and led the other two inside of the dark building. Tala did not like the spiders and snakes inside but Kai was intrigued by them as he ranted on about wishing he could put them in someone's bed. Brooklyn didn't mind the snakes but some of the spiders were scary looking. They weren't small like the one that Kai had put on Hillary's dress at the Halloween party. They were bigger than his hands as he hid behind Kai when one would press up against the glass from their movement.

With both Tala and Brooklyn pleading or rather begging, Kai finally finished looking and they went to the wolf exhibit by following the pictures on the signs since none of them could read Japanese. Tala loved the wolves as they watched them for a few minutes. Tala even howled like one of them but both he and Brooklyn gasp when Kai grabbed and pulled them toward a path with a chain across it. They simply ran under it as they took cover as Kai put his fingers over his lips to be quiet. The trio saw Hiro run by, looking around franticly in every direction.

"Can't go that way," Tala murmured after he had past so they stayed on the path that was for the employees. "Me wanna swee monkeys," Brooklyn fumed as they wandered about a bit but were completely lost after a few minutes. They did not come across anyone since the zoo personnel had been alerted to the disappearance of ten chibis and were helping their guardians look for them. Another mistake on the part of the adults since these by far were not normal chibis they were looking for. "Where are we?" Tala ask as they came to the back of an exhibit and followed the railing around.

"Don't know," Kai shrugged as he tried to figure out where they were. "Monkeys," Brooklyn giggled as he darted to the railing to see several gorillas in their habitant below them. There was a long steep ravine below the railing with a grotto of sorts. The gorillas were simply sitting in the grass eating a late lunch as Brooklyn squealled and climbed onto the metal bars. Tala and Kai made certain that they didn't see any of the adults before they joined Brooklyn.

As fate would have it and as Grandpa Ryu had decreed, something was bound to happen to Brooklyn. He jumped up while on the railing, lost his footing and slid through the bars before his two companions could react. Both Kai and Tala watched in horror as he slid down the steep embankment screaming and landed in the small grotto. "BROOKIE!" they both shouted as he laid still for a few moments but then started to stir. Unfortunately one of the gorillas had saw his descent and was moving toward him. "Find adult!" Tala and Kai screamed at one another as they ran around in circles and created quite a scene among the zoo patrons that finally had noticed that a small child had landed in an exhibit with wild animals.

"What happen?" Brooklyn ask as he sat up and cringed. He had tore his clothes and had skinned his knee from the hole in his overalls. He heard a grunt of sorts as he saw one of the gorillas looking at him. "Wow," he whispered as he forgot about the pain. He looked happy for a brief moment but then the gorilla pounded his fists on his chest thinking that Brooklyn was a threat. "HELP!" Brooklyn shrieked as he tried to climb up the embankment but failed.

When Hiro heard several screams and shouts from other zoo visitors that a child had fell into an exhibit, only one word dared to escape his lips. "BROOKLYN!" he screamed, running in the direction that the other people were heading. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him since the exhibit was on the other side of the zoo and all he could do was worry about his chibified boyfriend. The zoo employees had been alerted to the situation as a crowd headed to the gorilla exhibit to watch or film the scene with their cameras. Which was not a good thing since their guardians were trying to keep their current states a secret from other certain parties.

While everyone on the outside was going crazy, Brooklyn just sat where he was crying as the gorilla approached. The male gorilla was going to attack if a female had intervened at the last moment and saved Brooklyn. The male backed off from the threat of the female as she turned around and looked at the small creature behind her. She looked confused for a moment as Brooklyn whimpered and wiped his runny nose on his sweater. "Hi," he whispered with a slight smile, "me Brooklyn."

The female gorilla made a series of grunts and babbling as she approached him. The crowd of people up above were screaming while the zoo keepers were getting their tranquilizers when the most amazing thing happened. The female looked at Brooklyn one last time, sniffed him, made a type of cooing noise and then picked him up in her arms. "Ya stinks," Brooklyn remarked as she cradled him to her chest and went back to the others, "me gonna smell wike monkey." She sat down, keeping him in her arms as Brooklyn tried to get away but she refused to let go. It was fortunate that Brooklyn had attracted the attention of a female who thought he was one of her own.

She began to pick at his hair as he giggled from her touches making the witnesses and handlers look on in fascination. They had called the EMTs expecting the child to be mauled and severely injuried but there he was in the arms of one of the gorillas, who was treating him like her offspring. "This is incredible," a zoologist remarked as the other five gorillas were watching the pair interact, "I have never seen anything like this before." She watched the scene with fascination as the pounding of feet against the pavement alerted her to the arrival of two adults with a younger one behind them. "He's ours," the couple said together as they tried to catch their breath.

"Why the hell aren't you doing something!" Judy demanded, cutting both Bruce and Hiro off as her eyes turned to the scene before them. Her mouth dropped open from watching the interaction between a gorilla and a human. "He does have a way with animals, remember?" Hiro reminded with a smile as both Bruce and Judy glared at him. "This is not a time for jokes," Bruce growled, "but I do have to admit that this would be fascinating if it wasn't my son who is out there. Will you do something?"

The handlers had the bright idea of stunning the animals but when they opened the cage, it enraged them instead. The female gorilla protectively held Brooklyn in her arms as they saw him struggle to get away from her. "Me wike attention," Brooklyn stated, squirming as her grip tightened and she pressed him tightly to her chest, "but not this much. Pwease let go." The male silverback who had been ready to attack Brooklyn only moments before was now going to defend him.

He reared up on his back two legs as he beat his fists against his chest. His sharp teeth were visible as the handlers moved back. They were afraid that if they made the wrong move that the gorillas would in turn hurt Brooklyn. No one knew what to do as the crowd above the exhibit held their collective breath. It seemed like time was standing still for those watching.

"You can't call me monkey boy anymore," Daichi laughed as two teens watched the scene from above, "I think the squirt has earned that moniker now." "Daichi," Mariah snapped, sounding like Hillary as she tried to pull Kai away from the railing. Miguel had managed to take Tala away but Kai was refusing to leave. There were too many cameras around them and the Neko-jin knew that it was not safe for Kai to be near any of them. He needed to be shielded from the amateur photographers that were gathering.

"Me don't wanna go," he protested as Mariah cursed. She wished she had offered to grab Tala since Kai was proving to be quite stubborn. "We have too," Mariah insisted, "the adults will take care of the situation and get him back. I promise." "You pwomise?" Kai ask, looking up at her with his big chibi eyes that were wide and teary. "Yes, I promise," she insisted as he finally let go of the railing as she picked him up into her arms and darted through the crowd. She pushed his face into her neck but it didn't matter since one of the witnesses had gotten a picture of him.

Brooklyn was still struggling against the female that had him firmly in her grasp. He didn't want to see any of them hurt because of him. "Pwease stop," he called to the zookeepers, "me don't want ya ta hurt them." His pleas did not fall on deaf ears this time as both humans and primates seemed to listen to his words. "Me very flattered," he said, looking up to the gorilla, "but me gots a family, see." He pointed to Bruce, Judy and Hiro, who all looked worried.

"They wuv me," he continued as the gorilla seemed to understand him, "and me wuv them. Me wanna go back home pwease." His big chibi eyes were wide and watery as he sniffled. The gorilla looked between the humans and the chibi in her arms. She held Brooklyn tightly to her chest as she walked toward the gate that separated them. She stopped within a few feet as the zookeepers had their tranquilizer guns ready if the need arose.

She hugged Brooklyn tightly one last time before setting him down. Brooklyn smiled as he looked up at the gorilla, hugged her as she ruffled his hair playfully before he ran to his guardians. "Me oway," he exclaimed as Judy and Bruce grabbed him before Hiro could, "that fun." "I am so glad that you are safe!" Judy exclaimed as she hugged him so tight that he started to turn blue from lack of oxygen, "but you smell." "Me comes back ta visit," Brooklyn waved to the gorilla as Bruce took him from Judy.

Brooklyn wanted to go to Hiro but Bruce would not let him as he ask for a way to get out of the zoo without drawing anymore attention. They did not want to make a scene as management agreed and they were escorted out a back gate. The bus was waiting as they boarded and Brooklyn was glomped by Kai and Tala since they had seen the incident unlike the others. "We so worried," Tala stated as Kai refused to let go of him, "we thought monkey gonna eat ya." "Me fine," Brooklyn managed to say as he pried himself out of Kai's embrace, "she weally nice."

Brooklyn then turned around as he looked at Hiro, who was feeling hurt since he was being ignored. "Hero," Brooklyn called running to him as the bus lurched forward and he nearly fell flat on his face if Hiro hadn't caught him. "You okay, tenshi?" Hiro ask as he lifted his smaller boyfriend onto his lap. "Me fine," he replied as he hugged him tightly, "sorwy for wunning away. It stoopid and dangerous. Me weally sorwy."

"It's okay," Hiro reassured, returning the embrace, "I'm just glad that you were not hurt. You should know that I can't stay mad at you long." "Me sorwy for laughing earlier too," Brooklyn continued as he leaned his head on Hiro's chest as he ran his fingers through his soft hair, "Me sorwy for everytwing bad me did ovah last few days. Me been a very bad boy." "We all have bouts of insanity, tenshi," Hiro murmured as Brooklyn sighed and drifted off to sleep, "at least this time you didn't grow black wings."

Hiro smiled as he looked down at Brooklyn, who was clutching his jacket tightly in his sleep. He slept until they arrived at the house and ask if he could spend the night with his playmates. With reassurances that he would be closely watched, both Hiro and Bruce agreed to let he and Tyson spend the night. Tyson wanted to spend time with Max and they were looking forward to having an evening to themselves. "Now you promise to behave and do whatever Judy says?" Hiro ask as he knelt down in front of Brooklyn, "I am not going to let you stay otherwise."

"Me pwomise," Brooklyn agreed, hugging him one last time before Judy took him away for a bath to get rid of the gorilla smell, "Me behave. See you later." Hiro made certain that he did not have his fingers crossed as he hugged him one last time as his father lectured both Tyson and Brooklyn before they left. Most of the other teens were home so Hiro felt a little secure at leaving Brooklyn by himself this time. The bus then took them home.

"What a day!" Bruce and Hiro complained as they both collasped in the lounge. They were both exhausted and were looking forward to having a chibi-free evening. They were arguing about what to order for dinner when grandpa entered the room. "What happened to you?" Grandpa ask as he turned on the TV, "you look like you were stampeded by a bunch of wild animals. Where are the little dudes?"

"Staying over at the house for the night," they said together, "It was their idea and how could we refuse such a request." The three sighed since it was going to be nice to have the rest of the evening to themselves. Hiro was glad that he had left Brooklyn with Judy since he wasn't in the mood to deal with him this evening. Grandpa flipped the channels until it landed on the evening news which happened to be reporting an incident that had happened at the zoo earlier. Grandpa turned around and looked at his son and grandson with an odd smile.

"Let me guess," he began with a smile, "that is the reason why the two of you look totally beat. Was it Brooklyn?" Both men nodded as grandpa burst into laughter and was glad that the footage that the station had acquired did not show Brooklyn directly. The man had gotten a good picture of Kai, Mariah and Daichi though. "It could have been worse," Bruce remarked but little did the three men know was that somewhere nearby, two people, who they were trying to keep the secret from had watched the news as well. They had saw the story about the incident at the zoo but the older in particular was interested in Kai, who he recoginized instantly.

"Find them," he ordered his companion, who nodded as he left the room. "So the bit beasts have more power than I realized," he smirked as he kept the footage on a loop that kept showing the image of Kai clearly, "It seems that my grandson has fallen prey to their power. He will regret betraying me. I will show that grandson of mine true fear. If he feared me before, it will be nothing compared to what I will do to him now." Voltaire Hiwatari laughed evilly as Boris Balkov plotted their revenge.

R & R

AS


	18. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to Brooklyn'sGurl, Demenior, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, Corn- The OTHER White Meat, Kairi-Chan23, AnimeQueen48, kai's kitty, Kai's Gurl, lalalalala2, FlamesOfFury, firehorse200, dimonyo-anghel & HeiAnSou for reviewing.**

**Chapter Eighteen - Kidnapped! **

"Why do we have to ruin our fun, dad?" Hiro ask from the backseat of the car, "can't we just leave them here?" "You know that we can not," Bruce replied with a chuckle from the driver's seat as grandpa was riding shotgun, "Tyson and Brooklyn are our responsibility. Judy has her hands full with the others and doesn't need to care for our two another day and night." "Well, it was nice while it lasted," Hiro mused as they pulled into the driveway of the house. It was eleven in the morning as he yawned.

He wished that he could have slept a lot later after the events of the previous day but his father had woke him at nine that morning and had ordered him to get up or else. Knowing that his father might do something drastic like pour ice cold water on him if he didn't, Hiro had got out of bed. Their father had done that to Tyson on several occasions when he had been home. It was one of only a few ways to wake his younger brother since he was a very heavy sleeper as a teen. Hiro yawned again as they rung the doorbell and Gustaf answered.

Several shouts could be heard in the hallway as Garland, Julia and Max ran past with Tyson in pursuit. It appeared that the chibis were playing tag and Tyson was 'it'. "Hello, daddy," he called as he ran past in pursuit of the others. Bruce smiled as he watched Tyson play. "I wonder where our other misfit is," Hiro remarked as three more chibis appeared in the hallway.

"Hey daddy," Brooklyn greeted as he ran to them with Kai and Tala following, "and Hero and Grandpa." He threw himself at Hiro, who gladly lifted the happy chibi into his arms. "You sure are in a good mood," Hiro noted, "what have you done?" "Nothing," Brooklyn defended a little too quickly for their liking as Hiro's eyebrow arched in suscipion. None of them saw Miguel suddenly appear and grab both Tala and Kai in his arms

"I have you now," he stated as the two screamed and tried to get out of his grasp but his hold was too tight, "okay, where did you put it?" "Put what?" Kai glared as he crossed his arms in defiance, "what is it pwecisely?" "My blade," Miguel remarked, staying calm, "you took my beyblade which does not belong to you. I want Dark Gargolye back." Tala and Kai exchanged a look with one another and went mute.

"Brooklyn," Hiro growled, looking at the chibi in his arms, "are you in on this?" "Maybe," Brooklyn replied, gulping nervously and shifting uncomfortably in Hiro's arms, "but it their idea." "Way ta go, Brookie," Tala added as he rolled his eyes, "you tattle just wike Rei. They not suppose ta know." "Did you find them?" another voice ask as Raul appeared in the hallway, trying to catch his breath. He was back to his normal age and apparently had been chasing after the trio as well.

"Yeah, I caught Tala and Kai," Miguel replied with a smile, "and Brooklyn confessed their crime." "Torch Pegasus is gone too," Raul added with a sigh, "I left her on the bedside table after Dr. Judy gave her back to me." "Boys," Bruce stated, glaring at the two guilty chibis, "where are their beyblades?" Both Tala and Kai sighed with disgust as they both put a hand in their pockets and each pulled out a beyblade.

Kai had Dark Gargolye while Tala had Torch Pegasus. Miguel dropped the two and took his blade from Kai and inspected it to make certain that no damage was done as Raul did the same. "Why did you take their blades?" Bruce inquired as Tala answered for the both of them. "We want ta bwade," he stated in protest, "and Judy won't give us, Wolborg and Dwanzer back." "I certainly understand her reasoning, dawgs," Grandpa added, remembering what Tyson had done to the dojo wall, "this house wouldn't be standing if they are given those confounded things back."

"But that not fair," Kai protested, "even Grandfather and Boris let me keep Dwanzer. I want her back!" "Well, you are not getting her," Judy reminded, entering the hall with a crying Mystel in her arms and on their way to the bathroom since the chibi had skinned a knee after a fall on the patio, "if you behaved yourself, I would consider it but you would just use them to make even more trouble." "Not fair," Kai growled as he actually threatened to throw a tantrum, "I hates all you!" He fled the room in tears as the adults and other chibis watched in shock. Tala didn't make an attempt to run after his partner in crime and waited for Brooklyn. He knew how tempermental Kai could be.

Rick opened an eye as he watched Kai run past as he walked into the hall with headphones in his ears. Hiro set Brooklyn down since he considered the matter settled. Since Brooklyn had confessed, he didn't see any reason to punish them. Rick cracked a grin as he exchanged a look with the bluenette. "Here are your winnings," Rick stated as he thrust a wad of cash into Hiro's hand, who smirked as he started to count what he had won, "you won the bet over the identity of Miguel's boyfriend." "Were all of you were betting on us?" Miguel stammered with disbelief as everyone nodded and Raul blushed a dark shade of red from the attention.

"And he is the only one who guessed correctly," Rick added before walking off, "I thought you were seeing Garland or possibly your teammate, Claude." "Garland has a thing for Julia," Miguel sighed, "and Claude is seeing Aaron. I can't believe that you guessed either of them. I'm surprised that someone didn't make a bet that I was dating Brooklyn or Mystel." "We added them in as well," Rick informed with a smirk, "we didn't leave anyone out of the pool even though we knew Brooklyn definitely belonged to Hiro and Mystel was too infatuated with Rei."

Miguel's mouth dropped as he watched the American walk away; absorbed once again in his music. "Were we that secretive with our relationship?" Raul ask as everyone sweatdropped and nodded, "we didn't want to tell anyone since we were uncertain of everyone's reactions. Even Julia doesn't know; although Romero found out after he caught us making out in a janitor closet during the tournament." "We are actually more afraid of the fan girls than any of you," Miguel admitted with a blush, "can you imagine their reactions to the news that we are gay? It will be worse than what happened to Zeus and Dragoon when they posed as Brooklyn and Tyson."

"I can't blame you," Hiro added as he put the money in a pocket and was thinking about what he was going to buy with it, "they went crazy when I came out of the closet. Those fan girls can be worse than even Hillary and she pitched quite a fit when I told her that I wasn't interested." Before anyone could say another word, Hillary came down the stairs with Mariah and Emily. It seemed that she was getting along better with the other girls now. She glared briefly at Miguel and Raul before they past with a chorus of greetings. "She took that better than I thought," Hiro mused as he looked back at the two teens, "I figured she would be on a rampage."

"Enrique managed to keep her calm," Miguel stated with a smile, "of which I shall be eternally grateful. I thought she would understand like Mathilda. She didn't have a problem with me being gay but we think of each other as siblings so there were no hurt feelings between us. Besides, she likes to talk to me like I am her girlfriend." "I think it had more to do with what Enrique gave Hillary," Raul added with a smile, "a piece of jewerly that expensive can pacify anyone."

As the teens and adults discussed matters that he didn't quite understand, Brooklyn managed to slip away from them and Tala. He wanted to find Kai. He had been so upset that he couldn't have Dranzer and he wanted to try and calm him. Brooklyn understood Kai's sentiment toward wanting her back but he also understood the adults reasoning. He remembered quite clearly the damage that Tyson had done to the dojo with Dragoon. Hiro said hiding their blades was beneficial to everyone but somehow he found Zeus when he needed his friend .

"Ty-Ty," he called as he passed the small bluenette, "have you seen Kai?" "He went outside," Tyson replied as he ran past with Garland in pursuit of him. Brooklyn smiled and darted through the open patio door. He quickly looked around to see that Kai was nowhere in sight. "Where, where, where?" he mumbled to himself as he took off for the patch of woods that was on the property. Judy had told them to stay out of the woods especially the treehouse but when did Kai listen to her.

He thought he heard someone crying as he came across a small clearing beyond the treehouse where he had fell to find Kai sitting on a tree stump. "Brookie," he said, softly as he wiped the tears on the sleeve of his jacket, "what'cha want?" "Came ta find you," Brooklyn remarked with a giggle, "me know how feel ta be separated from fwiend. Hero hide Zeus and Dwagoon from Ty-Ty and me but Dwanzer not only fwiend. You have me and Tala and Rei Rei and all others. Wanna go pway?"

Brooklyn offered his hand to Kai, who sniffled but then smiled as he took it. "How touching," a voice drawled as the two chibis gasp. A tall man with purple hair emerged from the bushes with a sinister smile on his face. Brooklyn just looked at him with confusion but a gasp from Kai made him turn his head. Kai was shaking and his face had paled to a deathy shade of white.

"Kai," Brooklyn stated as the strange man towered over the both of them, "do ya know him?" "Boris," Kai whispered as his knees began to shake, "he know my grandfather." "So he fwiend?" Brooklyn smiled before he noticed how odd Kai was acting. "No," Kai whispered as Boris grabbed him by the collar and threw him into an oversized burlap sack he was carrying without a word. "Let Kai go!" Brooklyn ordered as he kicked Boris in the shin.

"You little brat," Boris snapped as Brooklyn darted out of his reach, "come to me now!" Brooklyn kept this up for a few minutes as he tried to get to Kai. Boris yelped in pain when Brooklyn stomped on one of his feet and did not notice that his viz goggles had dropped from his pocket. "I came only for Kai," Boris smirked, "but I can take you as well. You might be of some use; even though I would rather have that worthless Tala."

"LET GO!" Brooklyn shouted as Boris managed to get ahold of him and threw him into the burlap sack with Kai, "we not go with ya." "We'll see about that," Boris smirked as he threw the sack over his shoulder and was about to leave when another chibi came running into the clearing. "There ya are, Judy wooking for ya," Rei chirped but stopped smiling when he saw Boris, "who you?" "Not fwiend," Brooklyn yelled as the sack moved, "he gonna take me and Kai. HEWP!"

"Me gonna tell," Rei remarked with a glare while Boris sighed heavily. "How many of these brats am I going to have to take just to get Kai?" he muttered as he let the sack drop making Brooklyn cry out. Boris advanced on Rei, who took off at a run but tripped over a tree root and was captured. Boris grumbled as he opened the sack and threw in the small Neko-jin, who was protesting his treatment like Brooklyn. Kai was oddly quiet since he remembered how cruel Boris could be unlike his fellow chibis. "I don't get paid enough for this," Boris complained, lifting the sack over his shoulder and finally getting away from the house without having to kidnap another chibi.

About an hour after their abduction, the adults and teens were in a panic or at least several of them were. "We can't find them anywhere!" Michael exclaimed as they regrouped in the lounge, "it is like they vanished into thin air." "Chibis do not disappear like magick," Judy reminded with a sigh, "they have got to be on the grounds somewhere. Did anyone check the treehouse? I know that Brooklyn and Rei listen to me but Kai is notorious for doing what he pleases."

"We checked," Hiro groaned, "no one was there. Where could they be? Could they have wandered off and gotten lost?" "A fence surrounds the property," Judy replied, "and I don't think that Brooklyn or Rei would leave. In fact, I don't believe Kai would."

"Any suggestions?" Bruce ask as he sighed and grandpa leaned on his shinai. "What has happened?" Stanley ask as he ran into the room. They had called him at the BBA office and the chairman had come directly home when he heard that Kai was missing. "Brooklyn, Rei and Kai have mysteriously disappeared," Judy informed, "we've checked the house and grounds. We can't find them anywhere."

"This is bad," Stanley remarked, wiping his sweaty brow with a handkerchief, "where could they be? We don't need a repeat of what happened yesterday at the zoo. We can not contact the authorities since who could explain this situation. They would think we were insane and lock us away. Let's check the grounds again and hope that they have just gotten lost or are hiding from us."

"Kai not hide without me," Tala defended with a glare, "He gots mad 'cause ya won't give Dwanzer back. He not weave without me." "Same for Rei Rei," Mystel defended, trying to mimic Tala, "he not weave without me. We do everytwing together." "Whats about Brookie?" Tyson ask, "He not weave even if with Kai or Rei Rei; not with Hero here."

"It is a lot worse than you think," Bryan stated as he and Spencer returned from their own search, "we found foot prints in the woods. They were chibi size but we also found this." He held up a very familiar pair of goggles that made everyone gasp and several start to shake with both fear and fury. "Boris," Hiro whispered, loud enough that everyone heard. The teens and adults gasp as the chibis looked confused except for one in particular.

"Bowis," Tala gulped, "ya don't mean Director Bowis?" When no one answered him, Tala knew he was right. "Don't let him take me," Tala started to bawl at the top of his lungs, "Boris weally mean! He hurts ya! He took me from my mommy!"

He pulled away from Judy, who was going to comfort him and hung onto Bryan's pants so tight that the Russian couldn't pry his chibified captain off. Neither he or Spencer could blame Tala for his behavior since they had all been abused by Boris including Kai. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Tala," Spencer comforted as Tala stopped crying and looked up at the blond, "he has who he wants." "Poor Kai," Hiro whispered as he watched the blond lift Tala into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder, "but he has Brooklyn and Rei too! Tell me where Voltaire lives!"

He was determined to storm over to the Hiwatari estate and bring them back by himself if Bruce hadn't stopped him. "Hiro, calm down," Bruce insisted, grabbing the collar of his shirt, yanking him back and nearly choking him in the process, "getting upset is not going to solve our problem. You can't trespass onto another person's property especially if it is Hiwatari Voltaire. I am not in the mood to bail you out of jail. We've got to think this through calmly."

"Didn't you hear what Tala said?" Hiro fumed, "Boris is probably hurting them as we speak. I can't let anything happen to them especially Kai. He went through that hell one time all ready and we promised that he would never see his grandfather again." "I am aware of what I promised, Hiro," Stanley added with a sad sigh, "but letting our emotions get the better of us is not going to solve the problem. We have to act rationally." Hiro took a deep breath to calm himself and knew the chairman was right. He would have to trust Stanley's judgement for now and hoped that the trio would be all right until they were rescued.

A very long and bumpy car ride later, the three kidnapped chibis found themselves at a place that only one recoginized. Boris had threw them in the trunk and the trio was sporting various bruises. Boris was in a good mood since he had finished the task that Voltaire had ask of him. He was looking forward to making both Kai and Brooklyn pay for what they had done to him. Rei was just an added bonus since the Neko-jin had been a bane to his existance as well.

"Did you get him?" Voltaire ask as Boris dropped the sack in front of his desk. "Yes, sir," he replied as he untied it, grabbed the bottom and the three fell out. "Last time I counted, Boris," Voltaire stated, calmly, "I only had one grandson; not three." "They happened across my path when I grabbed Kai," he informed, "I couldn't leave without them." "I see," Voltaire smirked, "we might be able to use this to our advantage."

Brooklyn and Rei rubbed their eyes since they were sensitive to the light after being in that dark sack. Kai's crimson orbs adjusted quickly and he shrunk back in fear from the sight of the two men together. This was bad, very bad. Mr. Dickenson had promised that he would never have to see the old man again and here he was in his study. He should have known better than to trust any adults. They could not keep their promises.

"Who they?" Brooklyn ask Rei since Kai was unresponsive to them. He couldn't understand why Kai feared these two men so much. "Don't know," Rei shrugged as the old man behind the desk grinned and made him feel uneasy. "He wook a wittle familiar," Brooklyn whispered as he motioned to Boris who was standing behind them, "but me don't know where." "So grandson," Voltaire stated as he stood in front of the trembling form of Kai, "It is nice to have you back home where you belong. Are you happy to see me?"

Kai shuddered and whimpered as Voltaire got angry that he wouldn't answer him. "Look at me!" he snapped as his foot flew forward and kicked Kai in the stomach, "when I speak to you, boy!" Kai cried out and then clutched his stomach. It did make him stand up and face Voltaire though. "Yes, sir," he said, quietly as he looked him straight in the face, "I sorwy sir." "That is better," Voltaire mused but then slapped him across the face, "and that is for your insolence."

"WEAVE KAI LONE!" Brooklyn shouted, not liking this man, "you huwtin' him!" "Boris," Voltaire growled, "remind me again why you brought these two brats when I just wanted my grandson?" "It couldn't be helped, sir," he replied, calmly, "Brooklyn was with Kai when I took him. Rei threatened to tell on me but I thought it would be beneficial to bring Brooklyn as well. He is a very powerful blader and could be of use to us. I would love the opportunity to experiment on him like we did to Kai and the other Demolition Boyz."

Voltaire's gaze fell on the smallest chibi as Brooklyn shivered. He did not like the way this man was looking at him. "Who you?" Brooklyn ask, pointing at Voltaire, "me don't know ya." "I am Hiwatari Souichi," he introduced, "but I also go by the name of Voltaire. I am Kai's grandfather and his only living relative." "You Kai's grandpa," Brooklyn repeated as he nodded, "then why you big meanie?"

"It is to make Kai strong," Voltaire informed, kneeling down to their height, "If he wants to inherit everything that I have worked so hard to build, he must be strong and formidable. Being weak is a disgrace to the Hiwatari name." "Hitting not wight, grandpa," Brooklyn added with a frown, "it hurt." "Figures that a friend of his would think that way," Voltaire remarked with an eerie smile as he made a move to stand up but suddenly slapped Brooklyn across the face. The slap nearly made Rei jump on the man like a wild cat or kitten in this case if Boris hadn't grabbed his ponytail to prevent any harm coming to his employer.

Kai only whimpered in fear as his eyes closed tightly to shut out the scene and curled up into a ball. His grandfather was really mad now and it was only going to get worse. He wanted to tell Brooklyn and Rei to be quiet and take whatever punishment that his grandfather had in store for them. Defying him would only make it a lot worse than it was all ready. Brooklyn's eyes teared as he sniffled.

"Grandpa, you weally mean," he cried, "you not nice wike Mr. D or Grandpa Ryu." "I AM NOT YOUR GRANDFATHER!" Voltaire roared as Brooklyn whimpered in fear and stepped back, "I will never be your grandfather." "Grandpa meanie," Brooklyn whined and then burst into high pitched wails and tears, "me don't wike you. Me want Hero or daddy!" He started to wail at the top of his lungs as Rei joined in, crying for Mystie as Voltaire glared at Boris then turned his attention to his grandson.

"This is your fault!" he shouted at Kai, "you just had to choose these pathetic weaklings as friends. They are just as worthless as you. I guess I will have to beat the frailty out of you." He made a move to punish Kai but Brooklyn placed himself as a barrier in front of him and took the kick instead. Kai had braced himself for another blow but was surprised to see that Brooklyn was protecting him. His mouth made an attempt to say words but nothing would come out of his throat.

"Kai, fwiend," Brooklyn protested as Voltaire struck him again, "me not let ya hurt him." Voltaire hit Brooklyn a few more times as his wails got louder. He seemed to be enjoying the pain that he was inflicting on the younger as Kai's eyes filled with tears. He wished he had the courage to help Brooklyn stand up to his grandfather but he did not. His smaller companion was braver than he would ever be.

After a few minutes, Voltaire grew tired of their cries. "Get these brats out of my sight!" he snapped to Boris, who grabbed a struggling Rei under one arm while he approached Kai, "I will see you in the morning so be prepared to train." Kai whimpered from his grandfather's command as he looked at the crying and shivering form of Brooklyn. He wanted to go and comfort him but knew that he would be punished even more if his grandfather saw the close connection they shared. "I know you can walk, young Kai," Boris sneered as he nodded and obeyed without a single word of protest.

He wouldn't dare rebel in this house. A punishment here would be a lot worse than a spanking he had received from Judy or Mr. D. At least they softened their blows, his grandfather or Boris would make it hurt as much as possible. Boris picked up Brooklyn with his free arm as he cried when he was lifted off the floor. Kai kept his eyes cast down and in a submissive manner as he followed Boris to an empty bedroom in the west wing.

Boris threw both Brooklyn and Rei onto the bed before stalking back to the door. "For your insolence," he smirked, "you will not get any lunch or dinner. I hope you enjoy your evening and night reflecting on your behavior, boys." The door slammed shut behind him and locked. For a few moments, only silence reigned in the room as Brooklyn whined.

Kai fell to the floor and brought his knees to his chest as he began to rock and wish that he would wake from this nightmare. Rei seeing that Kai looked all right turned his attention to Brooklyn. He pulled the smaller chibi into his arms and was assessing his injuries. Brooklyn would whimper when touched as several purplish-black bruises were forming on his body from where he had been struck. "You oway, Brookie?" Rei ask, trying to calm him. "Me be fine," Brooklyn replied with a shrug as he leaned into the warmth that the kitten offered, "what about Kai?"

Rei's golden orbs turned to the dual hair on the floor, who seemed all right; even though he wasn't responding to anyone. "Kai," Rei called as he climbed off the bed and approached his shivering companion. Rei put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but Kai cried out and pulled away like he had just been burned. Rei frowned as he went back to Brooklyn, who was counting his boo boos. "Me wook worse than Mystie when he try ta fly," Brooklyn remarked, "those men big meanies. Me want daddy and Hero or Grandpa even."

"Me wouldn't mind seeing Hero either," Rei added, "me bet he would take care of those meanie men." "Yeah," Brooklyn exclaimed as he jumped up on the bed, "Hero would beat 'em up and use his bwade ta hurt them. Then grandpa would hit 'em with his sword. Ouchie!" He cried out in pain as he stopped bouncing on the bed and sat down with his legs hanging off the side. "Kai," he called, trying to snap him out of his shock but he was not responding to even his pleas, "Rei, what wrong with Kai?"

"He scawed," Rei informed, "wike you were with your parents." "Can't bwame him there," Brooklyn remarked with a shiver, "we gots ta snap him out of it and get out of here. Me wants ta go home." "Tried," Rei shrugged, "he pull away from me." "Let me try," Brooklyn stated, jumping down from the bed and approaching Kai, who was crying slightly and singing a lullaby that sounded like it was in Russian, "Kai."

He put his hand on his shoulder like Rei had done but Kai only cringed and backed away from him. "Kai, it me," Brooklyn pleaded, "it not those meanie men. Pwease wook at me." Kai raised his head as Brooklyn gasp to see tears streaming from his eyes. Brooklyn had never seen him look so vulnerable before. "It my fault," he whispered as more tears formed in his eyes, "everytwing my fault."

"What your fault?" Brooklyn ask as Kai sniffled and wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. "Ya get huwt," Kai whispered, "ya should not have come wooking for me. 'Cause ya did that, Boris and Grandfather gots you too. Your boo boos my fault." "Not your fault," Brooklyn defended, "they huwt me, not ya. 'Sides me would rather be here with ya than let ya go thwough this all awone."

"Why?" Kai ask as Rei stepped in place besides of Brooklyn. "'Cause we fwiends," Rei insisted, "fwiends do that for each other. We gets out of this together. 'Sides, Bryan taught me a twick when he had ta babysits us and me been wanting ta try it out. He said it might come in handy."

"What twick?" Brooklyn ask as Rei pulled a small pin from his hair, "can me see?" "This one," Rei smirked as he went to the locked door. He inserted the bobby pin into the lock and twisted it. After a few minutes, they heard a pop as Rei grinned and opened the door. "NO!" Kai protested as he jumped up from where he was feeling sorry for himself and closed the door before anyone had a chance of leaving the room, "No weave!"

"Why not?" Rei ask as his hands went to his hips. "They make it worse if you disobey," Kai insisted, "It bettah ta just listen and do what Director Boris and Grandfather say." "They kidnap us," Rei informed, "we don't wanna be here. We wanna go home. You don't bewong here either."

"Sides, how bad can they be?" Brooklyn remarked, joining Rei, "they all weady hit me and me hungry. Me don't intend going night night without eating. Can you operate phone and call others wike ya did Hero?" "Number was all weady on Mr. D's phone," Kai stated with a sigh, "all had ta do was press buttons. Don't remember the number."

"How they find us, Rei Rei?" Brooklyn ask as he started to cry and tugged on Rei's clothes, "me wanna go home." Rei sighed since it seemed like he was in charge since Brooklyn was crying and Kai was in a submissive mood. He was going to have to be the leader. "Me not let ya feel sorwy for yourself," Rei snapped at Kai, who looked surprised that the kitten was showing his fangs, "Ya can sit there and mope all ya want. Me gonna try ta find a way ta go home. Me not let them hurt you or Brookie anymore."

"Don't ya understand," Kai protested, "they mean. Boris and Grandfather have other punishments worse than hitting. Ya just making it worse if you disobey." "Me don't care," Rei hissed, looking like a vampire cat for a moment, "we gots ta get home somehow. You the best pwankster out of all of us. It time ta teach them a lesson. Otherwise, ya nevah escape them."

Rei had his hands on his hips as he glared at the dual hair, who looked at him. His eyes then turned to Brooklyn, who was clutching Rei's shirt tightly and sniffling. Brooklyn had protected him and he owed it to the smaller chibi to return the favor. If Brooklyn, who was usually passive was ready to fight back then so should he. He closed his eyes tightly for a few moments to make his decision as he heard Rei pick the lock again.

Rei opened the door once more as he pulled Brooklyn along with him. Before the two left the room, however, they both looked back to Kai. "Are ya coming, Kai?" Brooklyn ask with a sniffle. "Yeah, are ya coming?" Rei repeated as his golden orbs narrowed. Kai opened his eyes as his crimson orbs glinted with mischief. "Of course, I coming," he smirked as the two others grinned, "let make Grandfather and Boris regret taking us. It time ta teach them a lesson and make some mischief."

R & R

AS


	19. Makin' Mischief

**Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.**

**Thank you to kai's kitty, Demenior, AnimeQueen48, Brooklyn'sGurl, lalalalala2, animepie, Kai's Gurl, Moon Phases, Miako6, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, Butterfly Ishida, HeiAnSou, Rock Gecko, naioka1992, FlamesOfFury, AnimeKairi & firehorse200 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 19 - Makin' Mischief!**

While their guardians were trying to figure out an appropriate course of action to take, our three kidnapped chibis were making their own plans of getting home. They had crept out into the hall to find it empty. "Do ya know your way awound?" Rei ask, quietly as Kai nodded. The trio decided to find the kitchen first since they were hungry and had missed lunch. Kai took the lead while Rei had his back with Brooklyn sandwiched inbetween them. He was holding onto the back of Kai's shirt like his life depended on it.

They managed to find a staircase to the first floor and heard voices from a room somewhere on the right in the entrance hall as Kai led them left. It sounded as though Boris and Voltaire were discussing their options as Kai led them into an empty kitchen. There was a bunch of take out boxes on a counter as Kai climbed onto a stool and opened one to reveal a lukewarm pizza. "Me can'ts eats peanuts," Brooklyn remembered as Kai took a piece of the pie for each of them. "Pizza don't have peanuts," Kai informed as he and Rei ate but Brooklyn looked uncertain.

"What round thingies?" Brooklyn ask, picking one off and looking at it intently before he sniffed it as Kai got a carton of milk out of the fridge. "It puppywroni," Rei informed with his mouthful, "it very good." "It puppy!" Brooklyn nearly shrieked as he threw the pizza slice on the floor, "ya eating puppy doggie!" "It not puppy," Kai informed, slushing the younger since they didn't want Boris or his grandfather to know that they had escaped yet, "It pepperoni. It made from piggy."

"Piggie," Brooklyn teared as he refused the milk as well, "me don't eats animal." "Pick it off then," Kai suggested as he took a sip from the carton and ended up with a milk moustache, "ya gots ta eat sometwing." He handed another slice to Brooklyn, who reluctantly picked off the offending pieces of meat and took a bite. "Not bad," he remarked, "but still don't wike it." "Ya picky as Mystie," Rei added, "he don't eat animal either."

"What wrong with that?" Brooklyn snapped, his eyes glowing strangely, "what give us wight ta eat them? They do nothing ta us. Why should we kill 'em and eats them?" "Me don't want ta get into this now," Rei murmured as they heard footsteps. Kai motioned for them to be quiet as he put down what he was holding and went to investigate. He saw both Boris and his grandfather walk into the entrance hall and head toward the front door.

"You are to drive me to my appointment, Boris," Voltaire ordered, "since I gave the staff the weekend off." "Not a problem, sir," Boris replied, "my plans for the afternoon can be put off until this evening." "Are you certain the brats are locked up?" Voltaire ask as Kai giggled quietly. "Unless they can pick locks," Boris informed, "they can not get out. They are only toddlers and are not capable of such methods at the moment."

"Very well," Voltaire sighed, "then let us go. I think I need to pay a visit to my grandson on our return instead of letting him have a free evening." They went out the front door as it locked behind them. "That what you think," Kai smirked as he heard a car start and then pull out of the driveway, "this good." He ran back to the kitchen to find milk split all over the floor from where Rei had dropped the carton. He had no intention of cleaning it up.

"Grandfather and Bowis gone," Kai informed with a sinister smile, "grandpa had busy meeting he had ta go too. We can have weal fun now." "Oh goodie," Brookie shrieked as he jumped up and down, "What we do?" Rei smirked as Kai opened the refrigerator and pulled out several bottles. He grabbed the whipped cream, maple syrup and mustard while Brooklyn took the ketchup, soy sauce and mayo. Rei pulled a stool over to the sink and grabbed the dishwashing liquid.

Kai looked under the sink and found a bucket to put their finds in as they left the kitchen. Since no one was home, they had the entire house to do with as they pleased. The three chibis grinned evilly as they set off to cause as much trouble for their kidnappers as humanly possible. Rei and Brooklyn ran down the hall and bumped into shelves and tables. They knocked off the items that were on display as most of them shattered on the marble floor.

Kai followed behind them and grinned maniacly. This was turning out to be more fun than he had ever imagined. He knew exactly what he wanted to do first. "Follow me," he ordered, taking over for Rei, who didn't mind, "I know what ta do fiwst. This gonna be fun."

He led them into the room they remembered from before. Brooklyn shivered as did Kai but they shrugged it off as Rei climbed onto Voltaire's desk. "Can either of ya write?" Kai ask. "Oh me can, me can!" Brooklyn bounced happily up and down, "what you want?" Kai whispered something into his ear as Brooklyn's eyes went even wider and then he giggled. He took the mustard bottle and kneeled down before the white rug. He giggled with glee as he wrote what Kai had requested in big letters even though some of the words were misspelled or backwards

He looked happily at his handiwork as his attention turned to Rei, who was throwing and kicking all the papers off of Voltaire's antique desk. Kai had grabbed two bottles of ink and coated his hands with the substance making handprints on the cream colored furniture and everything within reach. "This fun," Rei exclaimed after the study had been vandalized, "let do sometwing ta stairs." Brooklyn finished the job by covering everything he could with maple syrup as he followed his two companions to the entrance hall. The three chibis put the entire contents of the bottles they had left on the stairs making them a slippery and dangerous hazard.

"We need sometwing more," Kai muttered, running back to the kitchen for more supplies. Rei followed as Brooklyn was left alone as a patio door caught his attention but it was what was outside that interested him more. It had rained last night and there was a big mud puddle in the backyard where the gardener was working on a new flower bed. Now, Brooklyn did not know that Voltaire had guard dogs on his property or did he care. He just wanted to track mud into the house as he managed to get the door open and run outside. It was fortunate that the old man hadn't set the burglar alarm when he left.

Brooklyn ran to the mud puddle and jumped in, splatting mud in every which direction. He made certain to get plenty on his shoes as his white clothes turned an earthy brown. He picked up gobs of it in his hands and was intent on returning to the house but a growl caught his attention. Three Rottweilers were standing between he and the door and were growling with their teeth showing. "Puppy doggies," Brooklyn shrieked with glee as he dropped the mud but the dogs looked confused at the chibi's reaction to them.

Meanwhile, Kai and Rei had returned from the kitchen with bottles of jellies and jams to add to the staircase when they noticed their trio had turned into a duo. "Where Brookie?" Rei ask as they looked around, "do ya twink he go outside?" "Hope not!" Kai replied as his eyes went wide and he dropped the jars he was holding, "Grandpa gots guard doggies outside and they weal mean." As they made it to the patio door, Brooklyn entered as the two sighed. "Where ya been?" Kai demanded with his hands on his hips.

"Went outside," Brooklyn explained with a smile, "big mud puddle ta pway in and twack thwough house." "Umm, Brookie," Rei whispered as he was looking at something behind him rather than the chibi. "What?" Brooklyn ask, innocently as Kai's eyes went as big as saucers as well. "Behind ya," Kai meeped as the three Rottweilers came inside the house. Their eyes were glued on Kai and Rei as they growled. "Wun," Kai screamed but Brooklyn stopped him by grabbing his shirt.

"No, Kai," he informed with a smile, "dey fwiends. Wanna help. This Ivan, Wasputin and Awexi." The dogs surrounded Brooklyn and nuzzled him gently as their leader bent down and crawled between his legs, effectively letting Brooklyn ride him as the chibi giggled and grabbed his collar like a bridle. Both Kai and Rei's mouths dropped open as they witnessed Brooklyn's interaction with the animals which seemed to love his attention. He didn't just have a way with bugs, birds and gorillas; he had a way with dogs as well.

"Rei," Kai called as he looked between Brooklyn and the Neko-jin, "Is there anytwing he can't befwiend?" "Me don't know," Rei replied with a shrug, "and at moment, don't cawe. Now there six instead of thwee." The dogs became buddies with Rei and Kai after the two raided the fridge again and fed them some chicken that they had found. Brooklyn rode Ivan through the hallway leaving dog tracks as Rasputin and Alexi followed behind them leaving mud on carpet and tile alike. They then decided to help their new master in their bout of mischief by peeing on everything they could and tearing up furniture.

After a while, the dogs grew tired and decided to take a nap while the chibis continued their reign of destruction. It was quite amazing what they were capable of doing in two hours. They had vandalized Voltaire's study, made the stairs a complete hazard, tracked mud throughout the house, broken very valuable objects and were now working on flooding the bathrooms. "Me wanna use soap," Rei pouted as he grabbed the bottle of dishwashing liquid from Kai since it was all they had left. They had used all the stuff they had found in the refrigerator on the stairs and Voltaire's study.

"Time to make pwetty bubbles," Rei remarked as Kai led him to the nearest bathroom. Rei poured the soap in the toliet. He flushed it as the toliet gurgled and the bubbles flowed onto the floor. While he was fooling with the toliet, Kai had stoppered the tub and turned the water on full force. "One down," Rei laughed, "many more ta go!"

They scrambled out of the bathroom as Kai led them to another one. Rei used the rest of his soap in the toliet as Brooklyn found several bottles of bubble bath under the sink. Rei flooded the toliet again while Kai did the same to the bathtub except that he added an entire bottle of bubble bath while Brooklyn took care of the sink. They continued their rampage through the house as the water overflowed in the bathrooms, ruining tile, floor and carpet in its wake. They were soaked to the bone but at least they were having fun making mischief.

By this time, two hours had past since their escape. As they were working on the bathrooms, a car pulled into the driveway as Voltaire and Boris returned from the elder's business meeting. Voltaire had just opened the door and walked into the entrance hall when he encountered a sight that made him gawk and freeze like a statue as Boris gasp. "What the hell?" Voltaire exclaimed as he looked around. Most of his family heirlooms were lying broken on the floor and there was mud tracked everywhere in chibi-sized footprints. "Were you robbed?" Boris ask as Voltaire growled and hit his forehead in frustration.

"Go check on my grandson," he ordered as Boris took off at a run. He made it halfway up the stairs before his feet literally went out from under him. With a loud scream that attracted the attention of our three mischievous chibis, he rolled down to the bottom and hit the floor with a loud thud. He was mainly unhurt as he sat up and rubbed his nose that appeared to be broken since he had fallen flat on his face. "Boris," Voltaire growled as he jumped back to his feet from the glare on his employer's face. "There is something slippery on the steps," Boris informed, "It appears to be a combination of items from the refrigerator."

"KAI!" Voltaire yelled, instinctively knowing that his grandson was responsible. "What ya want?" Brooklyn ask as he appeared on the balcony above them, "wook gwandpa and meanie Uncle Bowis back." "I AM NOT YOUR GRANDFATHER!" Voltaire thundered at the same time that Boris yelled, "I am not your Uncle Bowis! I mean Uncle Boris!" "Come down here this instant, you little brat!" Voltaire ordered as Brooklyn cocked his head cutely to the side with his chibi eyes looking thoughtful as though he was considering the request. "No," he replied, "me not come ta ya since ya mean."

"Why you little-" Voltaire began, running to the stairs but then remembered what had happened to Boris. At that moment, both Rei and Kai appeared beside of Brooklyn as Rei blew a raspberry at the two men while Kai smirked. "Kai," Voltaire snapped, trying to instill some fear in him, "come to me now, BOY!" "No no no," he taunted, blowing a raspberry at his grandfather and looking at the two with his eyes crossed, "if ya want me, come and get us! Na na na na na!"

That taunt pissed the men off as Boris decided to climb the stairs again but this time at a slower pace and gripping the hand rail tightly. When he was almost up the stairs, the trio took off screaming down a hallway. Voltaire watched them disappear from sight as he went to his study to get a drink to calm his nerves and wonder how they had escaped from a locked room. He didn't remember Kai being that resourceful at that particular age. He made a mental note to himself to never believe anything Boris said ever again.

He had a headache as he massaged his temples but after opening the door, his mouth dropped and he nearly walked out. "What the-" he began as he looked around the room; his favorite room to be exact that had been trashed by the trio that had been very busy since he had left. He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked around and nearly burst into tears. "BALKOV!" he screamed. His shout reverbrated through the entire house as the chibis cringed from where they were hiding from Boris.

All of the papers that had once sat on his desk were scattered all over the floor and covered with either ink or what looked like maple syrup. There were small handprints from the ink on his cream colored sofa, chairs and even a Ming vase that had somehow remained unbroken. "Yes," Boris replied, entering the room, "what do you need? I'm busy searching for those brats." Voltaire was shaking with fury as Boris looked around with wide eyes and then sweatdropped.

Smoke was threatening to come out of the older Hiwatari ears from the destruction of his beloved study. His important papers were ruined along with the furniture and carpet. Even he didn't like what they had wrote on the rug. 'Gwandpa & Bowis stink!' was spelled out on the carpet in what appeared to be mustard. Before Boris could ask which of the chibis could write, Voltaire interrupted his pondering.

"FIND THOSE BRATS NOW!" Voltaire raged as the vein over his eye threatened to explode, "I WANT THEM TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!" "I'll try, sir," Boris replied, "but they are not ordinary toddlers. This is your grandson and his friends-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR EXCUSES!" Voltaire shouted as he sent spit in Boris' face, "FIND AND PUNISH THEM FOR THIS ATROCIOUS ACT!" "Yes, sir," Boris replied, leaving the room and wishing the old man would suffer a heart attack from his ranting.

"Gwandpa sound weally, weally mad," Brooklyn whispered from their current hiding place in a closet on the first floor, "he must not wike pwetty art we did for him." Both Kai and Rei giggled from Brooklyn's remark as the chibis went quiet when they heard footsteps in the hallway. Kai quietly opened the door a crack to see Boris run past. He disappeared down another hallway as they heard Voltaire cursing in a mixture of Japanese and Russian in his study. The three chibis cautiously came out of the closet.

"If Grandpa didn't wike his pwetty woom," Brooklyn mused, "how he weact ta what else we do?" "No stick awound ta find out," Kai stated, "Gots more trouble ta cause. Me wanna go home." "Me two," Brooklyn agreed. "Me twree," Rei added as they smiled at one another and took off down the hallway opposite of Boris.

As Voltaire was mourning the loss of his room, water began to drip from the ceiling and on his head. That brought him out of his ruined study as he ran up the back stairs to see what other destruction the chibis had done to his house. He found Boris in one of the bathrooms completely soaked from where he had tried to stop the water from the toliet and bathtub. "YOU INCOMPENENT FOOL!" Voltaire yelled as he hit his accomplice with a towel that he had grabbed from the flooded floor, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I ONLY WANTED KAI! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED OTHERWISE!"

Our misfits heard Voltaire shouting through the halls. Fortunately Voltaire regained his senses as he sent Boris to shut off the water. That would stop the house from totally flooding but Kai, Rei and Brooklyn were far from stopping. In fact, they were just getting started since they were a bit hyper from a bag of strawberry licorice and a box of pocky that they had found in Voltaire's desk. They had ate the entire bag of the candy and biscuit sticks and the sugar was beginning to kick them into overdrive.

More items were broken but so far they had managed to outrun and outsmart the two men which Rei had deemed as 'oldies'. "This easy," Brooklyn squealled as Boris was behind them. Little did our misfits realize that Voltaire had grown tired of this game and they were trying to corner them. They rounded a corner only to find Voltaire standing there with a whip in hand and a weird gleam in his eyes. The chibis backed against a door as they were surrounded. All three of them gulped as the two men got closer.

"We have you now," Voltaire growled as he glared at the trio, "you are going to pay for what you have done to my house. I don't know who is going to suffer more; Kai or Brooklyn?" "We in twouble," Kai whimpered as Brooklyn pressed against the doorway but heard something that he liked on the other side. He smiled evilly as he looked at the two men before shoving Rei and Kai out of the way. He managed to turn the knob of the door behind them as it opened slowly.

What came out into the hallway at first pleased Voltaire and Boris. After all, they knew the words of command to control them but the three Rottweilers, who had been napping until now had a different idea. Voltaire and his servants had not been very nice to them unlike Brooklyn and they were loyal to only one master now. Unfortunately for Voltaire and Boris, it was neither of them. "Hello boys," Voltaire greeted, thinking that the dogs were going to help him but instead they growled at both he and Boris.

Their teeth were bared and they stood still on their haunches. The three dogs stood protectively in front of the three chibis as Voltaire started to shout the command words that was suppose to control them. The dogs didn't answer to any of the words anymore. Brooklyn had freed them from their slavery and now they were protecting their new master. The little ginger-haired chibi was now in control and that did not bode well for the two men.

Boris was the first to realize who their loyalty belonged too. "Oh f-" he started to curse and darted behind Voltaire for protection. Voltaire paled to a deathly shade of white as he realized that his guard dogs were not going to obey him. "Who the man now?" Brooklyn taunted as his eyes glinted strangely. That taunt made Voltaire raise the whip and was going to strike him with it but that was the final mistake he would make for the day at least.

"Sic 'em!" Brooklyn ordered as he pointed to their kidnappers. The three dogs lunged at Voltaire, who dropped his weapon as he and Boris ran screaming down the hallway. "Way ta go, Brookie!" Kai congratulated as they high-fived each other. The three chibis laughed as they listened to the dogs chasing the two men around the house. "Me actually fowgot about them," Rei admitted with a smile, "thought they in different room."

"Lucky for us they not," Kai added as they decided to watch the show instead of causing more trouble. Boris and Voltaire could not run as fast as the three chibis and when they ran by the chibis in the entrance hall you could tell. Their clothing now sported rips and tears from where the dogs had grabbed them with their teeth. They had tried to barricade themselves in Voltaire's study but the dogs had managed to get the door open and continue the pursuit. The two men gave up as they ran outside hoping to trap them in their kennel.

The dogs had a better idea as they herded the two men toward the garden. Brooklyn, Kai and Rei were rolling around on the floor laughing as they watched the scene from the patio. Voltaire and Boris had climbed up a large oak tree in the garden as the dogs circled the tree and was jumping at them. They were effectively trapped. Ivan had managed to grab the tails of Boris' coat and was hanging in mid-air as Boris yelped. Ivan fell to the ground after the cloth ripped but was okay as he continued to bark as he circled the tree with his two brothers.

"Wish had camera," Kai remarked after regaining some of his composure, "this funny!" "Me know," Rei squealled with laughter as he was turning red, "me usually don't wike doggies but me luv them." "Do ya twink Hero let me keep them?" Brooklyn ask inbetween fits of his own, "they good pwotectors." "Doubt it," Kai added as he started to laugh again as Voltaire was pleading for his life, "Grandpa Ryu won't let ya keep them. If he won't, then neither will Hero."

The chibis watched the show for another hour or so but it got boring after a while. They were about to go back into the house and continue their mischief when Voltaire called Kai to him. "Grandson, please," he pleaded from his perch in the oak tree, "I beg of you to call off the dogs. I surrendar." "Why?" Kai questioned with a raised eyebrow, "what you give us if we do?" "I will do anything you ask," Voltaire begged, "Just please call them off."

"What ya twink?" he ask Rei and Brooklyn, who looked at the man who seemed to have finally cracked under the stress, "can we twust them?" Brooklyn looked intently at Voltaire and obviously saw something that Kai and Rei did not. "Me twink so," Brooklyn informed, "Let hear gwandpa out." The trio walked toward the tree as the dogs stopped circling and ran to them. They stopped growling and were acting playful but Voltaire or Boris did not make an attempt to get out of the tree.

"What concessions ya give?" Kai inquired, sounding quite grown up as his arms crossed over his chest, "If ya give us what we want, we let ya go." "What do you want then?" Voltaire ask as Boris was about to protest but his employer silenced him with a glare, "I will give you anything within my power." "Voltaire," Boris protested, "They are just infants. We are adults and do not give in to the likes of them." "My house is ruined," Voltaire snapped, "and I am tired of playing their games. I want my normal chibi-free life back."

"We wanna go home," Rei demanded, "take all of us back home." "That is a guarantee," Voltaire stated with a frown, "I will definitely grant that request." "And ya gots ta be nicer ta puppies," Brooklyn added, "or me sic them on ya again." "Done deal," Voltaire agreed, "I will take the three of you back to your guardians and I will make certain that the dogs are taken better care of by my servants. Is there anything else? I am waiting."

"Don't twink so," Kai shrugged, "Brookie call them off." Brooklyn easily made the Rottweilers back away from the tree and let the two men climb down. Voltaire kissed the grass when he was on solid ground again but Boris made a mistake by lunging for Kai. It only took half a second for the dogs to have him back in the tree again. Boris yelled because Ivan had bit him on the rear before he had climbed back up and tore his pants leaving everyone to see that he was wearing white boxers with red hearts on them. The dogs did not make an attempt to go after Voltaire since he was a man of his word and had not tried to attack any of the chibis.

"Leave him up there for a while," he mused as he herded the three back toward the house, "and let him think over his actions for a while. I'm not in a hurry." "Voltaire!" Boris called as the four of them walked away and left him in the tree. Voltaire did not make any attempt at hurting the three for the damage they had done to his house since he was too exhausted. The trio had broke him and now could reap the rewards of their valiant efforts.

He took them to the kitchen and gave them a snack. While the three were eating, he called his butler to return from his weekend off. Since the man was quite reliable and had served the Hiwatari family for several decades he agreed without hesitation but Voltaire thought it best if he took the three misfits home before his return. He didn't know how he was going to explain why the house was in such a mess and at the moment didn't care. The chibis ate slowly which resulted in Boris sitting in the tree for another hour.

By that time, he was pleading to be let down and promised that he would behave himself in their presence. Besides, Voltaire needed him to drive the car so they could take the trio home. Before piling into the back of the car, Brooklyn said a tearful good-bye to Ivan, Alexi and Rasputin, who all whined when he was forced into the backseat. He was practically hanging out the window waving bye-bye to them as the car pulled around the driveway. Kai and Rei spent the drive home annoying the heck out of Boris, who was considering breaking the plea deal he had made with them.

Before they knew it, they were back at the house. The three chibis were going to jump out of the still moving car and run to the door if Voltaire hadn't stopped them. "Act liked a civilized person," he instructed, herding the three chibis to the door with Boris behind him and ringing the doorbell. Gustaf answered the door and looked at the two men in surprise. "Mr. Dickenson, you have a guest," he called as the chairman of the BBA came to the door and his mouth dropped open when he saw Voltaire and Boris standing there with Kai, Rei and Brooklyn.

"Greetings, Stanley," Voltaire said calmly. "Voltaire," he replied as he looked at the disheveled and exhausted men. "We are returning something that belongs to you," he stated as he gritted his teeth together and pushed the three chibis forward but then broke down, "Please take them back! I can't deal with them! I don't want them anymore!"

Voltaire then fell to his knees and started to sob as he began to recite everything the three had done to him and his house. The elderly chairman almost started to laugh from their antics but couldn't hide the growing smile on his face. If he had known that only three chibis could torture the two men, he would have sent them over to his house sooner. "Stanley, who is it?" Judy called as Kai, Rei and Brooklyn darted forward and to the others. "HERO!" Brooklyn shouted, glomping onto the older's legs, "Me missed you!"

Hiro lifted the happy chibi into his arms and hugged him tightly as Kai was glomped by Tala then even Bryan and Spencer, who had been worried about his welfare. Mystel latched onto Rei and wouldn't let the Neko-jin go until Mariah pried him off so she could hug Rei. The adults composed themselves when they saw Voltaire and Boris and their disheveled states on the doorsteps. The teens weren't as mature and started to laugh at them. Even Hiro couldn't help but chuckle into Brooklyn's hair as his father gave him a stern look to act more mature.

After a few minutes of apologies, Boris and Voltaire left, promising that they would never bother Kai or any of the others again. It seemed that they had learned their lesson about chibis after all. "What did you do, Kai?" Mr. Dickenson ask after the two men had gone. "What didn't we do?" Kai smirked with an evil grin as he started to recite their afternoon at the Hiwatari estate. By the time he had finished a rendition of their exploits, most of the teens were rolling around on the floor laughing at Voltaire and Boris' expense.

The adults couldn't help but join in on the laughter. "Serves them right," Bryan remarked as he burst into more laughter which scared some of the others. It probably would be a frightening sight to see the usually serious Russians laughing like normal teens. "I think they got more than they deserved," Robert added, looking serious one moment but then burst into laughter as well, "but better them than us." "I can't believe you did all of that," Hiro stated to the chibi in his arms, "what possessed you?"

"Gwandpa Voltie and Uncle Bowis big meanies," he pouted, "but gwandpa okay after puppy doggies chase him. He pwomised ta be nicer ta them." "Grandpa Voltie and Uncle Bowis," several of the adults and teens said together at the titles bestowed upon them by Brooklyn. It just made some of them fall into even more fits of laughter. "You are a riot, little dude," Grandpa Ryu chuckled as he ruffled Brooklyn's hair affectionantly, "and I am so proud of my man, Kai. He conquered his fear."

Grandpa high-fived Kai, who all of the other chibis were now looking at in awe. "He cool," Tyson exclaimed as he laughed, "Me wanna be wike Kai." "Me too!" most of the others shouted as he was glomped by Julia, Garland, Tyson, Max and Tala. The five of them unbalanced Kai as they fell to the floor in a big heap. Mystel was hanging onto Rei and not letting him out of his grasp. "My kitty," he kept repeating over and over again.

It made some of the girls go aww from how protective the little Egyptian was acting but Rei was trying to pry him off because he wanted to brag about his exploits to the other chibis. He didn't like it that Kai was taking most of the credit. Brooklyn didn't care what Kai or Rei did. He was happy to be home and in Hiro's arms, who hadn't let go of him since he had picked him up. He ignored Rei and Kai when ask to join them as he yawned and laid his head on Hiro's shoulder.

"Me fine," he whispered as the drowsiness overcame him, "don't wanna move. Feel safe." He fell asleep as Hiro smiled and kissed him on the head. "I think you deserve a nap, tenshi," he whispered, "you certainly earned it." He needed a bath but Hiro decided to wait until he woke up. Besides, the chibi had a very busy day and tomorrow he would have to reward him for it.

R & R

Astera Snape


	20. Once a Thief, Always a Thief

Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to DJ Wolf, kai's kitty, Demenior, naioka1992, HeiAnSou, Butterfly Ishida, AnimeQueen48, AnimeKairi, Brooklyn'sGurl, lalalalala2, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, MasterFranny, FlamesOfFury, firehorse200, animepie & Reina Hiwatari for reviewing.**

**Chapter 20 - Once A Thief, Always A Thief **

"And where have you been?" Bruce ask as Hiro entered the lounge, carrying several bags and a small box, "you were gone for over two hours." "I told you that I had some shopping to do," Hiro informed, looking at his purchases, "and that I didn't want to take Brooklyn. It is easier to shop on my own." "Did you buy it?" his father ask as Hiro nodded, "I hope that dad will approve." "Well, I can't take it back," Hiro remarked, looking at a small box that was moving on its own, "where is Brooklyn anyhow? I expected to be attacked immediately upon my return."

"Taking a nap," Bruce informed as Hiro sighed, "Brooklyn cried himself to sleep after you left. I believe he was upset that you wouldn't let him spend some time with you." "I was not pushing him around in a stroller again," Hiro noted with a smirk, "besides, he'll forgive me eventually." Hiro pushed the box aside as he pulled out his other purchases. Bruce picked up two CDs out of curiosity and an eyebrow rose from the names of the bands.

"Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper?" he questioned as Hiro took them back suddenly. "I like them okay," Hiro defended, "I was a big fan of Sakuma Ryuichi in high school. My attraction to him is what made me realize that I was gay. I think Bad Luck is pretty good too." "Sakuma," Bruce whispered, "is he that eccentric singer that carries around a pink bunny called Kumagoro?" "Yes, why?" Hiro replied, looking at his father and was surprised that he could remember something like that after all these years.

"No reason in particular," Bruce grinned, making Hiro uneasy, "now, I understand why you got so upset in Egypt when your pink bunny disappeared from our tent. You pitched a fit and bawled for days over that stuffed toy until I called dad and had him send you a new one." Hiro blushed redder than a tomato from that memory since he couldn't believe that he acted that way about a stuffed animal. Having crushes on idols made you behave in the oddest of ways but he did appreciate the way his father had handled the situation. He had accepted his sexuality and had just bought another stuffed rabbit without making a big scene out of it.

Bruce laughed as he looked at Hiro's face. "Don't worry about it, son," he stated, slapping him on the back and nearly sending him to the floor, "I haven't told anyone about that." Bruce laughed again as Hiro shrugged and the older picked up a bag from a bookstore. The purchase of this book made his eyebrow raise even more than the CDs. "I didn't think that you read romance novels, Hiro," Bruce teased with a smirk, waving the book in front of Hiro's face, "especially something written by Eiri Yuki."

"I don't," Hiro informed as he blushed an even deeper shade of red and grabbed the book from his father, "for your 411, Brooklyn does. He absolutely adores his novels. I just bought the thing in case he turns back. He would throw a major tantrum if he turns back to sixteen and doesn't have the latest Eiri Yuki novel to read. When they come out, he is usually first in line at the bookstore to buy it."

Bruce smiled and laughed at that remark but Hiro just huffed. He didn't like to be compared to the novelist. He would rather for his boyfriend to think that he was the sexiest man in all of Japan. Grandpa entered the room at that moment, put down the tray he was carrying and looked at his son and grandson. "A new Eiri Yuki novel," he yelped, grabbing the book from Hiro, "can I read it, homeboy?"

Both of them sweatdropped as they stared at grandpa, who was practically drooling over the book. "I'm not even going there," Hiro muttered as the pitter patter of small feet alerted the three men that the two chibis were now awake. "Hero!" was the yell as something small glomped him around the legs, "me miss you!" "And I missed you," Hiro added as he picked up the somewhat drowsy chibi, "and I bought you something." He put Brooklyn down as he pointed to the box on the table.

"Is that for me?" Brooklyn ask, pointing to same box that Hiro had. "Yes, it is," Hiro replied with a big smile as Tyson watched with envy, "I thought you deserved a gift after what you went through yesterday with Voltaire and Boris." "Weally," Brooklyn whispered as his eyes got even bigger and wider from Hiro's praise, "but we cause twouble." "Yes, you did," Bruce added with a smile from where he was now sitting and drinking tea with Tyson in his lap, "but you did it to the right people. I can't think of anyone who deserved what you did more than Boris or Voltaire."

Brooklyn squealled, clapped his hands and jumped up and down from the praise. He couldn't believe that you could get rewarded for being bad and yet he was. "What did ya gets me?" he ask, lunging for the box that Hiro pulled out of his reach at the last minute. "Be careful," Hiro warned as he held it above him, "this is not a toy but a living breathing creature. I caved in and bought you a pet."

"Not puppy," Brooklyn pouted, seeing how small the box was, "wanted puppy." "No, it is not a dog," Hiro informed, "but I think it is something that you will like even better." Tyson pouted and was about to protest but Bruce quieted him as Hiro set the box in front of Brooklyn, who cautiously opened it. He was wondering what Hiro had got him as he lifted the flaps and gasp with surprise. The chibi couldn't believe what was lying curled up in a ball in a corner as he cautiously reached a hand toward it.

The small creature woke up and its beady eyes fixed on its new master but more specifically his hand. It sniffed Brooklyn's hand as he giggled and pulled back before it could bite. It didn't make such an attempt and knowing that Brooklyn was a friend, let him pick him up. "He bootiful," Brooklyn remarked, cradling the creature to his chest as he stroked its head lovingly. Grandpa choked on his tea and dropped the book he was reading when he saw what he was holding.

"Couldn't you afford something better than a rat?" he ask, glaring at his eldest grandson. "It is not a rat, grandpa," Hiro sighed, "it is a ferret." "Me want one," Tyson protested as he tried to get away from Bruce. "You have Cosmo, Tyson," Bruce reminded as he pointed to the puppy, who had backed away from Brooklyn and the ferret, "you are not getting another pet." "Me wike him, Hero," Brooklyn exclaimed with a bright smile as the ferret climbed onto his shoulder and wrapped itself around his neck, "twank you."

He toddled forward and kissed Hiro directly on the lips. The older blushed from the display as Brooklyn laughed from where his new friend was playing with his hair. "What are you going to name him?" Hiro ask as grandpa continued to mumble about rodents infesting his dojo. Brooklyn turned his head so he was looking directly at the ferret. "Me know," he squealled again, "Me gots a name. His name Yuki."

"Yuki," Hiro repeated as Brooklyn nodded. Hiro's eyes narrowed and wondered where he had got the name from. Did he have to be reminded of that novelist even when his boyfriend was three years old? It was bad enough that he ranted on and on at sixteen about how gorgeous the man was. Hiro was tempted to take him to a Bad Luck concert and let Shindou Shuichi deal with him for daydreaming about his boyfriend but he couldn't do that. He loved the brat before him too much.

"I hope you bought a cage, Hiro," Bruce reminded as the younger pointed to the hallway where a large box sat, "I don't think any of us want it running loose in the dojo." "I thought it was kind of cute," Hiro explained, "and the clerk said it would make a great pet. Besides, taking care of it should be easy. At least, a ferret lives in a cage." Bruce had a bad feeling about the ferret but it seemed innocent enough at the moment.

It was still on Brooklyn's shoulders as Tyson petted it. Cosmo seemed afraid of it as he whined with his tail between his legs, making Bruce wonder if the puppy was privy to something they were not. He was staying away from Brooklyn, Tyson and now Yuki. "Hero," Brooklyn called, running to him, "daddy! Me wants ta show Kai new fwiend."

The adults exchanged a look since they had no intention of going to visit the others. "Maybe they could come here," Bruce suggested as he looked at grandpa, "what do you think, dad?" "It's down with me, dude," Grandpa shrugged from where he was absorbed in the book once again, "as long as they don't vandalize my dojo or destroy it like they did Voltaire's house." "Agreed," Bruce and Hiro said together as the older went to call Judy to make the arrangements. Brooklyn and Tyson cheered since they would have someone fun to play with soon.

Half an hour later, a bus pulled up and off jumped, five little chibis, who ran into the courtyard to greet Tyson and Brooklyn. "REI!" Brooklyn shouted, "Wook what Hero bought me!" He was showing them his new pet that was still on his shoulders but looked around for Kai. "Where Kai?" he ask as the dual-hair walked into the courtyard holding a pet of his own in his arms. "Wook what Mr. D bought me!" he shouted, happily as they exchanged a look, "why you gots a rat?"

"He not wat," Brooklyn defended as something that matched Kai's new pet came out of Rei's sweater, "what ya gots?" "Mr. D gots us kitties," Rei said, happily, "this Dwiger." "And this Mai," Kai introduced. Driger and Mai turned out to be a set of Siamese kittens. "They cute," Brooklyn remarked with a giggle, "this Yuki. He ferret."

"Yuki cute," Tala added with a smile, "can I hold him?" Brooklyn was about to hand the ferret to Tala when Mystel jumped suddenly inbetween them. "Bwookie!" Mystel shrieked as Judy appeared with several of the teens, "me twinks ya bettah wun." "Why?" Brooklyn ask, innocently as a teen-age girl appeared at the gate. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, "Dr. Judy, Mathilda, you were so right! He is so-o-o cute!"

Before Brooklyn had a chance to escape, he was grabbed by the female half of F-Dynasty. It seemed that Julia had been the one to turn back this morning and she was squealling about how adorable Brooklyn was. Her shrieks made Brooklyn's ears hurt as Yuki couldn't stand the noise and jumped to the ground eyeing her angrily. It didn't help that he had nearly been squashed by the Spanish teen either. Driger and Mai, both thought Yuki was a large rat. They exchanged a look with each other and decided they were going to eat well today.

"Dwiger!" Rei protested as his new kitten scratched him as he got away and started to chase the ferret. "Mai!" Kai yelled as his new kitten followed her brother. "Yuki!" Brooklyn shouted as he watched his brand new pet run off with two kittens right behind him. Cosmo then joined the chase as he got away from Tyson. "PUT DOWN!" Brooklyn demanded as his eyes teared and he wiggled in Julia's arms, "YUKI!" Julia dropped him when he threatened to bite her but Brooklyn landed on his feet and took off after the four pets.

Rei and Tyson joined him excluding Kai, who had a nasty scratch on his arm from where Mai had clawed him and that Judy was treating. They followed the animals under the porch and watched their pets go single file through a small opening under the house. Rei and Brooklyn looked at the dark hole and each other before deciding that they did not want to go under there. Tyson, however, dove head first after Cosmo without thinking. The result was, well, I am certain you know, Tyson got stuck.

He was wiggling and trying to get loose as Rei and Brooklyn crawled away from him. "Uh oh," Brooklyn and Rei said together as they sweatdropped over Tyson's predicament. "DADDY!" Tyson wailed as he started to cry, making Brooklyn and Rei scramble out from under the porch. "What is the matter?" Bruce inquired as he looked between Brooklyn and Rei. "Daddy, Ty-Ty stuck," Brooklyn informed, pointing to where Tyson was as Bruce's eyes widened and both he and grandpa practically dove under the porch to get the chibified blader out.

"Hero, me wost Yuki," he cried, running to the older and tugged violently on Hiro's pants but then glared at Julia, "IT YOUR FAULT!" His dark glare made Julia uneasy and she backed away from him. He looked on the verge of going King of Darkness on them all as he bawled. "I'll help you look, tenshi," Hiro comforted, lifting him into his arms as they heard grandpa and Bruce trying to get Tyson out. Tyson was bawling, Brooklyn was crying and Rei was on the verge of tears since he had lost Driger. Kai was the only one not affected in such a manner.

"We help wook," Mystel offered, hugging Rei tightly, "It oway, Rei Rei." "Twanks, Mystie," Rei sniffled, leaning into the embrace, "me miss Dwiger." "This what we do," Kai stated, taking charge of the situation and looking quite adorable while he was at it. "Pair up," Kai ordered, "Tala with me. Mystie with Rei Rei. Maxie with Garland and Brookie with Hero."

"What about Ty-Ty?" Max ask. "May be while for they get him out," Kai replied, darkly as Judy joined the two men under the porch to help with Tyson, who was lodged quite firmly, "that what he get for eating too much pocky. Now, let go and find out fwiends." "Yes, sir," the chibis replied together with a mock salute that made Hiro laugh as they split up. They spent about fifteen minutes walking around the house, looking in the plants and calling Cosmo since he was the most likely to respond to his name.

"We gots Cosmo!" Max and Garland yelled as the two chibis ran to Hiro. Garland had Cosmo by the collar as Hiro attached a lease so he wouldn't get away again. "Any sign of Yuki, Driger or Mai?" he ask as the two chibis shook their heads sadly. Hiro heard a whine as he looked at Brooklyn, who was starting to sniffle. He burst into tears again as Garland led Cosmo away. Now they only had a ferret and two kittens to find.

"Dwiger and Mai eats Yuki," Brooklyn wailed at the top of his lungs forcing Hiro to comfort him yet again. He lifted Brooklyn back into his arms and rubbed his back tenderly as the chibi cried into his neck. "I don't think that Driger or Mai could eat Yuki," Hiro soothed, "since they are kittens and Yuki is full grown." They spent several more minutes of fruitless searching before returning to the garden. The other adults had finally managed to free Tyson while the teens were inside talking or playing video games.

Tyson was dirty and crying as Bruce took him inside to clean up. Hiro had to give Kai's observation skills credit. Tyson seemed to have gained a little weight since his chibification and he did believe that his little brother had been eating too many sweets. "We no find," Rei informed, sadly as he and Mystel appeared with Kai and Tala behind them. Garland handed Cosmo's lease to Judy while Max went to offer comfort to Tyson. Brooklyn let out a mournful wail as Hiro sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, tenshi," he comforted, "I am certain that Yuki, Driger and Mai will return to us. It is just a matter of time." He herded the other chibis into the house to get a snack. "No luck?" Grandpa ask, looking too cheerful. "No," Hiro replied as Brooklyn wailed again, making the smile disappear from grandpa's face.

"Brookie, what's wrong?" Julia ask, forgetting about the dark glare he had given her before, "it is not right to see tears on such an angelic face." "Dwiger or Mai eats Yuki," Brooklyn continued to wail, making Rei sniffle since his kitty was missing, "me all weady losts new fwiend Hero boughts me." Brooklyn sounded so pathetic that all of the teens turned to look at him which only consisted of Julia, Mathilda, Miguel and Raul. "Can we pway?" Kai ask from where he and Tala were standing next to Miguel and Raul, who were playing Sonic Riders on Tyson's GameCube. "Sure," the two teens replied since they had forgiven the pair for taking their beyblades.

"Brookie, they come back," Kai remarked as he sat down in Miguel's lap, "just give them time." Tala followed suit and sat down in Raul's. "It more comfortable than floor," he explained as the two boys blushed. Mathilda and Julia went aww from the display embarrassing Miguel and Raul even more if possible. Rei, Mystel and Garland were crawling around the room looking under furniture for the three missing pets. Hiro was about to hand Brooklyn to Mathilda so he could get the chibis some snacks but Judy beat him to it as she entered the room with a tray.

Mystel grabbed a bag of carrots opting for something healthy while Rei took a cookie. The other chibis took the sugary sweets except for Hiro, who grabbed carrots for Brooklyn. "Not hungwy," Brooklyn protested, pushing his hand away, "too worried 'bout Yuki." "Yuki this, Yuki that," Hiro murmured quietly and huffed, "only a toddler and he is still obsessed with that author." Hiro decided to change the subject since there was no use dwelling on it. Besides, there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

"Are you glad to be back to normal, Julia?" he ask, turning his attention to her. "Yes," she replied as she looked up from the book that she had been reading, "my memories are still a bit out of sorts but it is a relief to be back to my normal age. I'll be glad when Garland changes back. I have a few issues to settle with him." Before Hiro could ask what the issues were, Tyson and Max came running into the room as they both grabbed sweets from the tray on the table.

The pair joined Garland and Mystel to play a board game while Tyson chatted on and on about his horrible experience under the porch. Rei was sitting off to the side looking rather dejected and sad. He was missing Driger about as much as Brooklyn missed Yuki. "Did you spend your winnings?" Julia ask with a smile as his attention turned back to her, "I heard that you were the only one to correctly guess the identity of Raul's boyfriend." Hiro's mouth dropped open as she grinned.

"I knew that he was gay," she admitted with a smirk, "Raul could never top anyone; not even a girl." "Julia," Raul managed to choke out as he sprayed the soda he was drinking and blushed a deep shade of red. "Well, it's true," Julia added, "I don't know why you insisted on keeping your relationship a secret from me. I wouldn't have objected to it. I just didn't know who you were seeing; although I had my suscipions."

The two siblings started to argue as Tala decided it might be safer if he moved away from Raul. Even Miguel scooted away from his boyfriend with Kai still perched in his lap since there was no way that he was getting involved in a dispute between siblings. He loved Raul but he wasn't brave enough to stand up to Julia. Hiro had to hide a smile as he watched the twins fight. It reminded him of the way, he and Tyson often behaved towards each other.

"DWIGER!" Rei shrieked as the kitten appeared and jumped into his arms, "you came back! Me so glad!" That scream stopped the arguing between the twins but not Brooklyn's crying. "KAI LOOK!" Tala shouted as another ball of fur ran into the room, "Mai back!" Tala grabbed the kitten and gave it to his boyfriend, who hugged her before stroking her fur gently. Both kittens were purring contently from the attention but it did not console Brooklyn. "Dwiger and Mai come back but not Yuki!" he wailed, "Yuki hates me!"

"It oway, Brookie," Rei tried to comfort, "If Dwiger come back so will Yuki. See Dwiger not fat so he didn't eats him." He held the squirming kitten up to prove his point as Tala looked at Mai. "Mai not fat either," he added as Brooklyn's tears stopped. He sniffled one last time before nodding his head. "Me hope," Brooklyn whined as he wiped his eyes and nose on the sleeve of Hiro's shirt, "me wants him back."

"Brooklyn, I am not a kleenex," Hiro snapped as he glared at the damp spot now on his arm, "you don't wipe your nose on other people's clothes. It is rude." "Sorwy, Hero," Brooklyn apologized but that was not going to remove the spot. Hiro dumped Brooklyn onto the floor as he went to change. Tala was going to comfort Brooklyn but the chibi was more upset that Hiro was mad than losing his pet. He ran after Hiro to apologize.

While all of this was going on, the teens and chibis failed to notice the small creature situated under a table and watching the scene with interest. He saw his owner crying but did not return to him. Yuki was in the mood to explore and now that the horrid cats and dog had been caught, he could do that without being noticed. The ferret scurried away unnoticed by all; intent on making the small humans pay for the ordeal he had suffered from. He did not appreciate having to run for his life.

It all started about fifteen minutes later. Since grandpa was busy drinking tea and reading the Eiri Yuki novel again, Bruce had volunteered to go to the store to buy groceries for dinner. He looked on the table where he swore he had left his keys after Hiro had given them back. They were not on the table or on the floor. The keys had mysteriously vanished.

"Hiro," he called, looking into the lounge where Hiro was sitting and reading a magazine with his favorite singer on the cover. Hearing his name, he looked up. Kai and Tala had went outside to play with the toy car. They had forced him to join them to try and take his mind off of his missing pet. "Yeah, dad," he replied, "is something wrong?"

"Have you seen my car keys?" Bruce inquired as Hiro shook his head no. "I gave them back to you," Hiro stated, "I haven't seen them since." "Well, I can't find them," Bruce sighed, exasperated, "do you think one of the chibis took them?" "Never know unless you ask," Hiro mused as he rose to join his father, "but why would they take them? You would figure that they have learned their lesson about taking other people's belongings by now."

They went outside to find Kai driving the Hummer with Tala in the passenger seat and somehow they had squeezed Brooklyn into the car between them. Rei, Mystel and Garland were patiently waiting their turn for the car while Tyson and Max were rolling on the ground with Cosmo. "Tyson," Bruce called, singling him out first and cringing since he was dirty again. "Yeah, daddy," he replied, cheerfully as he ran to his father, "What you want?" "Have you seen my car keys?" Bruce inquired, "or did you take them to play with?"

"No touch your stuff," Tyson protested, "haven't seen them." "Me either," Max piped in. Bruce was about to ask Rei, Mystel and Garland, who had been standing nearby and they shook their heads no, having overheard the question. "Well, that leaves only the dynamic trio," Hiro mused as Bruce stepped in front of the car. Kai stopped suddenly and glared at the man but it had no effect on Bruce, who was immune.

"Brooklyn," Bruce pointed out, "Have you seen my car keys?" "Me no gots," Brooklyn replied in his seat with Mai in his lap, "didn't take them." "Neither did we," Tala and Kai said together. "Either they are telling the truth," Judy mused, "or someone is lying." "We not lie!" Tala huffed, "we don't have them."

"I believe them," Hiro stated, looking at Tala intently for a moment. "At weast someone believe us," Kai added with a sigh, "now move and let us pway." He started the car again and simply drove around Bruce. "If they didn't take them," Bruce stated, "then where did they go?" "You may have just misplaced them," Judy suggested with a shrug, "the store isn't that far so we can walk. Besides it is too nice of a day to waste inside of a car."

They had to give up the search and left, leaving a mystery that would soon be solved. They weren't in as good of mood upon their return. It had started to rain shortly after they left, making everyone take refuge inside and they had gotten a bit soaked. Bruce, who was usually always in a good mood could be heard cursing when he entered the house. He simply put the bags on the kitchen counter and went to change.

He returned to the lounge, drying his hair with a towel. It was still too early to start dinner. The chibis were watching television along along with the four teens. The two kittens were in their owners laps with Cosmo lying beside of Tyson. The puppy had decided to leave them alone after Mai had scratched him on the nose. It seemed that everyone was behaving themselves.

"Here you go, dad," Hiro remarked, shoving a mug of hot tea in his hand. Bruce smiled as he took a sip as Hiro went back to his spot where Brooklyn climbed into his lap. The mug of tea helped put Bruce in a better mood as the missing car keys were forgotten and he sat down next to Judy. All was fine for a few minutes as everyone's attention was focused on each other or the television. No one noticed the ferret scamper across the floor and into the room.

"Do you smell something?" Raul ask as he sniffed the air. "It wasn't me," Miguel snapped as he glared at his boyfriend thinking that Raul thought he was responsible for the odd smell. There was a strange scent lingering about the room that none of them could directly identify. "Tyson, did you get in grandpa's cologne again?" Bruce questioned as he turned to the small bluenette. "No daddy," Tyson defended with a huff, "me did not. That stuff stinky."

He pinched his nose shut and made such an expression that Bruce told him to stop before his face froze like that. "Smells like someone did," Judy added as grandpa looked up from his book and huffed, "what is that musky odor?" "Hero," Brooklyn whined, tugging on his shirt sleeve, "Is daddy wright? Will face fweeze wike that?" "It is just a figure of speech, tenshi," Hiro informed with a smile, "I have never seen it happen."

"My necklace is missing," Mathilda wailed as she was looking on the floor, throwing stuff aside since it had belonged to her grandmother, "I took it off since it got tangled in my clothes and now its missing." Bruce turned to look at the chibis, who were watching Animal Planet. "Don't have," they said in unison and Hiro knew Brooklyn wasn't responsible since he had been sitting with him. "They haven't moved," Hiro reminded as Bruce's eyes narrowed on them. Julia helped Mathilda look for the missing necklace but a thorough search of the room provided no clue to where it had went.

However, after Mathilda's necklace went missing, other items proceeded to vanish. Bruce's wallet, grandpa's watch, Judy's engagement ring that she kept for sentimental purposes and Hiro's cellphone then mysteriously disappeared. The three adults had then had enough. "That tears it," Bruce snapped, losing his temper, "I'm going to find out who is behind this."

Hiro was the only one who believed that the chibis were innocent but even he was beginning to have his doubts. The adults made the chibis lay down for a nap before dinner as they searched for the missing items which resulted in something happening that was even worse. When they woke up, grandpa's missing watch fell out of Kai's clothes. That wasn't the worse of it as his father's wallet was found in Brooklyn's blankets with his cell phone in Tala's. Judy's ring was found on Max while the missing car keys were found with Tyson and Mathilda's necklace was found on Mystel.

"But I didn't take it!" Kai protested, "I innocent!" "What about all of this?" Judy inquired motioning to the missing items. "Kai innocent!" Brooklyn defended, making Judy back away, "we didn't do it! Hero, tell them!" Hiro sweatdropped as he was singled out. Bruce and Judy glared at him along with grandpa; obviously trying to intimadate him into agreeing with them or else.

Hiro wanted to take up for the chibis but he didn't think that anything he said would change their minds. "Brookie, did you take any of these things?" he ask, calmly as he kneeled before him. "NO!" Brooklyn replied, waving his arms madly, "we take nothing. Why don't ya believe us?" "The evidence is kind of against all of you," Hiro added as his brow knitted together as he studied their reactions.

With the way they were behaving, he knew that they were not responsible for the thefts. "Come with us," Judy ordered as she pointed to the door, "this act will not go unpunished." "Mommy, we didn't do it," Max cried as he clung to her clothes, "why don't ya bewieve us?" She pulled Max up by the collar, his pleas falling on deaf ears as Tyson was doing the same with their father. All of the chibis including Tala and Kai then burst into tears citing this was worse than what he had suffered at Voltaire's hands.

Since the adults were reluctant to spank any of them, the chibis soon found themselves facing the wall in separate corners. The adults had referred to this punishment as a 'timeout.' "Not fair!" Brooklyn whined, "first me lose Yuki, now me in twouble for sometwing we didn't do!" "Brooklyn, no talking!" Bruce shouted, "you are being punished." Brooklyn glared at the door as Kai, Tala and Garland shifted in their own respective corners. "Stoo-pid adults," Brooklyn murmured, darkly, "we tell twuth and still punished."

"Brookie, be quiet," Garland hissed, "we all weady in enough twouble. Don't make it worse." "But we didn't do anytwing," Brooklyn protested, "why don't they believe us?" "Brooklyn!" was the shout as Bruce appeared in the doorway looking quite angry, "what did I say just about talking?" "Not too," the chibi replied with his head down, "but daddy-"

"No ifs, ands or buts," Bruce warned, "you are being punished for taking items that did not belong to you. The more you protest, the longer your punishment will be." "But he didn't do anytwing," Kai defended, "or did we. We innocent." "Then how did grandpa's watch get in your clothes?" Bruce inquired with his arms crossed, "it didn't just appear there by magick."

"I don't know," Kai shrugged, "I learned lesson about taking others stuff. I don't want ta lose my kitty." "Learned lesson too," Tala added, "didn't take your twings. Why don't ya believe us?" Bruce looked at the three again and thought perhaps they were wrong and had overlooked something. He had never seen the chibis look so sincere and considered giving them the benefit of the doubt.

As his father went to check on the chibis, Hiro was thinking about the situation as well. He came to only one viable conclusion and it dealt with a certain missing pet. He believed the chibis were being framed and the only way to clear them of the crimes was to catch the culprit. That was going to be a task itself since the ferret had not been seen his escape. "Cosmo, I need your help," he stated, looking at his brother's puppy, "there is a ferret that we need to find."

Cosmo barked and wagged his tail as Hiro chuckled. Fortunately, he had a plan. He had grabbed grandpa's old fishing net from storage and used a single hoop earring as a lure. It was an extra one that Brooklyn carried in case he lost the one he wore in his ear. It was gold and shiny. He remembered the clerk at the pet store saying something about ferrets were obsessed with bright and shiny objects.

He and Cosmo took refuge behind a potted plant in the lounge that was large enough to hide them from view. Hiro watched and waited for what seemed like hours. "Come on," he whispered since the conversation in the other part of the house was getting rather heated. He believed that Kai had just insulted his father with a flurry of Russian. He had too since he could hear Tala laughing hysterically.

When he thought he was going to have to go and save Kai from his father, Cosmo's ears perked up and he growled softly. Right in the middle of the room was Yuki, who had the earring in his paws and was studying it intently. "I HAVE YOU!" Hiro shouted, jumping from his hiding place. Yuki squeaked and grabbed the earring in his teeth as he took off running. Cosmo had a vendetta against the ferret since it had gotten his master into trouble and he wasn't going to let him get away. The two of them chased after Yuki as the other adults and teens ran to the room to see what was going on.

Cosmo cornered the ferret while Hiro swung the net and he was caught. "I have your thief," he stated, proudly as Bruce stood there and looked at the ferret with the gold earring in his mouth, "he is the one who took our things. Ferrets have an obsession for shiny objects." As they were looking at the ferret who was trying to chew through the net to escape, the chibis came running into the room as well.

"YUKI!" Brooklyn shouted, happily as he got his pet out of the net, "me miss you. Where ya been?" He gently hugged the ferret that butted playfully against his chin. "Now I understand why that clerk was so happy when I bought the ferret," Hiro mused as he started to laugh from the silliness of the situation, "he was glad to get rid of it." "Well, he is going to get it back," Grandpa fumed, "that thing is not staying in my dojo if it steals."

"Ya can't take Yuki back," Brooklyn pleaded with wide eyes that were tearing, "he didn't mean ta take everyone's stuff. He just wike shiny twings." "That ferret got you into trouble and you still want to keep it?" Bruce questioned as Brooklyn nodded pitifully, "you have a bigger heart than I ever will." "Pwease," Brooklyn begged on his knees, "Yuki pwomise ta behave bettah from now on. Me watch over him so can he stay?"

With the way, he was looking, Bruce had to relent and nod his head yes. "YAY!" Brooklyn shouted as he jumped up and down that Yuki did not appreciate, "you gets ta stay. Oops sorwy." "Can we have our kitties back?" Kai ask Judy since she had locked the pair up during their nap so they wouldn't get away again. When Kai and Rei had returned with Mai and Driger, the adults looked at one another as Hiro smirked. They hated themselves for what they were about to do.

"We apologize for not believing you," Bruce began as he took a deep breath, "and we are sorry that we punished you for something that you did not do." "Darn stwaight," Tala glared with his hands on his hips, "ya owe us and we don't fowget." "Yeah," Tyson added with a glare of his own, "daddy, ya owe us big time." "And mommy too," Max added with a smirk. "Along with gwandpa," Brooklyn noted as the chibis grinned maliciously and the adults sighed.

"I think we're in trouble, dudes," Grandpa remarked, sweatdropping as Judy and Bruce nodded. Hiro just grinned since he wasn't on the chibis' hit list for revenge. "I'm glad I believed them," Hiro smirked as Tala finally got to hold Yuki along with the others. "So am I," Miguel, Raul, Julia and Mathilda said together as Miguel added with a grin, "they're doomed." "Darn right," Hiro muttered, laughing to himself at what the chibis probably had planned and glad that he wasn't a part of it.

(A/N - laughs I hope that you all enjoyed the references to Gravitation. I LOVE that anime & thought it was kind of fun to add in. Also if Yuki seems smarter than your average ferret, well, I based his behavior on my cat who does something similar. My cat, Harley Quinn, does not take shiny objects but anything small that she finds of interest. Small items have mysteriously vanished around the house & have magickally reappeared under my bed. When she came upstairs with one of the dog's toys in her mouth, we had found the culprit.)

R & R

Astera Snape


	21. Troublesome Toddlers

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to Miako6, FlamesOfFury, animepie, naioka1992, HeiAnSou, Demenior, kai's kitty, lalalalala2, AnimeKairi, Butterfly Ishida, MasterFranny, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, . . .BlooD MasCarA. . . , shonafan & mercury 90 for reviewing. **

**I can't believe that I have hit 200 reviews for this story! (glomps all & throws plushie of your choice) Thank you all so much for your reviews & support since I could have never accomplished this without your help. I really appreciate it! Also, I apologize for taking so long inbetween chapters. I didn't have an idea for this chapter until about a week ago. My muses can work rather slow.**

**Chapter 21 - Troublesome Toddlers**

"Hero, we wanna go out and have fun," Brooklyn whined as he pulled on Hiro's shirt, "daddy and gwandpa owe us after we told twuth." Hiro looked up from the paper he was reading to look at his father and grandfather. "You do owe them," he reminded with a smirk, "I was the one who believed them after all." "Stanley and Judy are coming with the others before lunch," Bruce stated, looking up from his own part of the paper, "we will decide where to take you then." "Yay!" both Tyson and Brooklyn cheered since Tyson had been hanging on their father's clothes in a desperate attempt to persuade him along with Brooklyn.

"Now why don't you go and play until they arrive?" Bruce suggested with a smile as the pair ran from the room. "Me gonna tell Yuki," Brooklyn yelled happily as the three men smiled at the pair. "Don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to their changing back to normal," Bruce remarked with a sigh, "but I am going to miss this." "Me too," grandpa admitted as he nodded in agreement, "having the little dudes around the house has made me feel a whole lot younger." Only Hiro remained silent since he didn't share their sentiments. He would be glad when his boyfriend turned back to his normal age permenantly.

The BBA bus pulled up to the curb before lunch and off jumped five chibis, three adults and several teen-agers. "Brookie!" both Kai and Tala shouted, greeting the younger, who ran to them with Yuki perched on his shoulder. Max had glomped Tyson while Rei and Mystel greeted everyone calmly. They were walking side-by-side and holding hands like they had seen the teens do. They had called it going steady and they had liked the idea so much that they wanted to imitate them.

Hiro looked at the group and counted. There was one chibi missing and he had just figured out who when he heard a loud argument coming from the direction of the bus. Julia stormed through the gate, looking more angry than he had ever seen the Spanish girl. She huffed as she stalked past, ignoring both Mathilda and Mariah, who called out to her. She went into the house without even a glance to anyone else as the door slammed behind her.

A few moments later, Garland appeared with a red spot marring his cheek that suscipiously looked like a handprint. His silver-purple irises were full of anger as he looked around for Julia but then ran into the house. "Not again," Raul groaned as he peeked out from behind Miguel, who he had taken cover behind when Julia had stormed past, "they have been at this all morning." Hiro figured that it had something to do with Garland turning back to his normal age but before he could ask, a loud scream echoed from the house along with the sound of something breaking. It appeared that Julia had quite the temper.

"Hero, what wrong withs Julia and Gawland?" Brooklyn ask, tugging on Hiro's pants as Cosmo whimpered and dove under a bush from the loud voices, "she sound weally mad." He shivered from the anger in their voices as Tala pulled him away from Hiro and tried to comfort him with a hug. When he did that, Yuki jumped onto Tala's shoulders and started playing with his hair. "You are the one who started this!" Julia screamed as something else broke. Grandpa, Bruce and Judy ran inside to try to keep her from destroying anything of value as Hiro turned to the others. "I didn't know what I was doing," Garland snapped in defense, "I was a chibi and therefore not responsible for my actions."

"Excuse my language," Hiro remarked as more shouting was heard, "but what the hell is going on?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the others. "Garland snuck into Julia's room last night," Mathilda explained with a sigh, "and climbed into her bed after he had placed a small bouquet of wild flowers for her on the nightstand. Well, I guess you can imagine Julia's reaction when she woke up with a normal-sized Garland draped on top of her." "Some of us are still a bit deaf from the scream," Miguel sweatdropped as more shouting came from the house. Hiro was about to ask who had screamed when Brooklyn interrupted.

"Hero, make it stop pwease!" Brooklyn pleaded, pulling away from Tala and glomping Hiro around the legs, "me don't wike ta hear fwiends fight." He started to cry pitifully as Hiro sighed and exchanged a look with Romero. "I am not going in there," his blond-haired counterpart stated with a shake of his head, "Julia has a temper that rivals that of Mt. Vesuvius. I don't want to be anywhere near her when she is about to erupt." "They fight good," Kai commented, coming from a window where he had been watching, "Garland very bwave ta confwont her. She almost worse than gwandfather."

Kai shivered from that memory as Tala wrapped his arms around him. "It oway, Kai," he reassured, softly, "I protects you." "I am beginning to believe that as well," Mr. Dickenson stated as he sweatdropped from the antics going on inside. "Got any plans for the day?" Hiro ask with interest as he picked up Brooklyn to comfort and looked toward Mr. Dickenson, "I think we owe them a day of fun for being wrongfully punished yesterday." "I had thought about taking them to the museum," Stanley stated as swear words were now coming from the house. No one was certain who was cursing though as the chibis began to play with one another after they grew tired of listening to the fight.

"They have several exhibits that might interest the children," Stanley continued as they moved away so they could talk, "and it is educational of course." Hiro nodded in agreement and the thought that this could be a bad idea never crossed his mind. "What mooseeum?" Brooklyn ask as he forgot about the argument, "pwace where moo moos live?" "Museum," Hiro corrected as he smiled at Brooklyn, who looked confused, "It is a place where they have really neat items on display. Most of them are artifacts that are way older than you." "Wike Daddy find on job?" Brooklyn ask as Hiro nodded, "that sound good."

He wiggled as Hiro complied and put him down. "Kai, Tala," he called, running to the pair, "we gets ta go out today." "Weally," Kai replied with a smile, "where?" "Ta place called a mooseeum," Brooklyn added, "Hero say they gots interesting things ta wook at." "Who cares?" Rei remarked with a smile, "at weast we gets ta go somewhere."

"I wanna go ta Chuck E. Cheese," Max whined as he and Tyson joined them, "wants pizza and fun games; not mooseeum." "Me too," Tyson agreed, "but me guess this place okay if Hero say so. At weast my daddy lets us go. When we go?" "Soon, me twink," Brooklyn replied as he looked back at Hiro and Mr. Dickenson.

"Hiro, Stanley!" Judy yelled from the house as something else broke, "we need you NOW!" Hiro took off at a sprint as Mr. Dickenson followed at a slower pace. No one noticed during the commotion that followed that Romero had slipped away. He decided that he was going shopping and avoid Julia for the rest of the day. It took grandpa, Judy, Bruce along with Hiro and Mr. Dickenson to calm Julia. Hiro's method worked the best as he tackled her from behind when she had been about to throw a vase at Garland, who caught it as she went down. He got tired of the other adults trying to pacify her through words and figured action would work better.

Julia was standing with her back turned to Garland and with her arms crossed against her chest. Garland was behaving in a similar manner as the two ignored the other like two little kids. "I will not tolerate this anymore, you dig," Grandpa snapped as he glared at the two teens, "to the dojo now!" He pointed to the door as Julia and Garland glared at one another before they walked out of the room. He followed and made the pair sit on the wood floor as he cleared his throat and began one of his famous and very long lectures.

The other four adults sweatdropped and quietly crept away. There was no way they were going to sit there for four hours and listen to him rant about proper behavior and etiquette. Both Hiro and Bruce had dealt with those lectures enough during their younger years and besides they had not done anything to deserve one. "Let's go," Judy stated as they walked out to the garden and rounded up the chibis and remaining teens after they had put a certain ferret in his cage and tied the dog to the porch. She had them on the bus before you could even say the word 'beyblade'.

Brooklyn surprised them all by throwing a tantrum over Yuki. "He wike mooseeum," Brooklyn cried as Bruce picked him up and threw him on the bus, "me wants Yuki ta come!" "Ferrets are not allowed in the museum," Bruce said as he sat down in a seat, "you can tell him all about it when you get back." Brooklyn pouted and sat down hard on the seat. "Don't even look at me," Hiro stated as his eyes turned to him, "I agree completely with dad."

"Grandpa giving them lecture," Tyson ask as he stood on the bus seat which was totally unsafe to face his father, "that weally bad." The little bluenette shivered as Bruce made him sit down and listen to Judy's lecture about how to behave in a museum. They would not tolerate any of their mischief or antics in such a place and were expected to behave. The looks the group gave her were not reassuring since they looked at her as though she had grown a second head. If they hadn't listened before, why would they now?

"Wow," Brooklyn remarked as they disembarked from the bus and stood in front of the museum, "it big." All of the chibis gathered around him and their sentiments were about the same. If the building was that magnificent on the outside, then it had to be great on the inside. "There will be no wandering off," Judy reminded as each of them paired up with another and held hands, "so don't even think about it." She glared at the group but they largely ignored her. They were looking forward to seeing the inside of the building.

"This it," Kai protested after they had entered and were looking at a bunch of old stuff, "this way I gets ta spend my day. Gwandfather gots stuff wike this in the attic." He pouted cutely as Judy popped him on the back of the head for his insolence. "Ouch," he remarked, glaring at the woman but she ignored it. After arranging to have a guide show them around, their tour started with the dinosaur exhibit. All chibis like dinosaurs right? Well, not all the ones in this particular group.

Brooklyn, who had been walking besides of Hiro, grabbed his hand even tighter when they looked at the fossils. The smaller fossils did not scare him that much but the larger ones with big teeth did. "Hero," he whined, glomping onto his leg and closing his eyes tightly, "what those?" "Dinosaur fossils," Hiro explained with a smile, "all that remains of a once great and mighty race." "They scawy," he whimpered, "specially those."

He pointed to a large skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "It has been extinct for millions of years, tenshi," Hiro comforted, "it can not hurt you now." "But it scawy," Brooklyn murmured, hiding his face in his pants and wasn't going to allow Hiro to move. "That remind me of Dwanzer," Tala remarked, pointing to a skeleton of a Pteradon. "No it don't," Kai protested with his arms crossed, "Dwanzer bootiful. That twing is not."

"Me wike that one," Tyson exclaimed from where he was sitting on his father's shoulders as he pointed to Triceratops. Hiro sighed since he couldn't move with Brooklyn gripping his leg tightly. He picked him up again and carried him through the exhibit. He didn't look at anything else in that room but did move when they walked into the next room. "Now this is what I like," Hiro remarked with a smile at the Ancient Egyptian artifacts on display.

"Pwetty," Brooklyn remarked, calming down as he was placed back on the floor and walked with his friends. He didn't understand everything their guide said but Mystel gasp as he pointed to one of the oddly shaped coffins. "Kitty," he whimpered. "Yes, that is a mummified cat," their guide stated with a smile, "the Ancient Egyptians worshipped cats. They considered it a crime worthy of death to kill a cat."

The little blader gulped nervously and shaked to shake. His eyes darted to Rei, who was looking at the sarcophagus with interest. He was smiling with his pointy teeth showing. "They worship kitties," he remarked with a catlike grin and laugh, "hear that Mystie. You gots ta worship me." All of those gathered could not help but chuckle at the small neko-jin's remark. Mystel was the only one who did not find the remark funny.

"They mummify kitties," Mystel whimpered louder as he backed away from the sarcophagus, "don't let them take Rei Rei away from me." Mystel burst into tears as Bruce tried to explain that mummification wasn't performed like that anymore. He wouldn't listen as he threw himself at Rei and clung to him as the neko-jin started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Mystel was gripping him so tightly around the neck that it was preventing him from breathing properly. Brooklyn looked at the mummified remains of the cat and then Rei and compared the two.

"Mystie, don't be silly," he added with a smile of his own, "those kitties lot smaller than Rei Rei." That only made the small Egyptian cry even louder as Judy tried to pry Mystel off Rei. She finally succeeded in separating the pair as Rei gasp for breath. Mystel was too freaked out to calm down however. He was running around the room in circles and crying loudly.

Their museum guide sweatdropped as did the adults. When Mystel saw a statue of Bastet, he freaked out even worse. He screamed and ran from the room with most of the chibis following him except Rei, who was still recovering from his death grip. The adults and teens called for them to stop but they followed their hysterical friend, wanting to offer comfort. Mystel could run a lot faster than them as they stopped at a corridor with two interconnecting hallways.

They couldn't tell which hallway Mystel had ran down but could still hear echoes of his cries. "This not good," Tala remarked, looking down both hallways, "what we do?" "Ty-Ty, Maxie, go that way," Kai instructed, taking charge of the situation, "we go this way." Both Tala and Kai grabbed one of Brooklyn's hands and pulled him along the corridor that went left. They ran for a while but didn't see the small blond anywhere. They hadn't even seen another adult or teen-ager.

"We lost good," Tala remarked to Kai as they entered another cavernous room that was full of strange men in funny looking clothes and hats with horns. (A/N - Vikings) "This weally sucks," Kai stated as he kicked one of the pedastals that an object was displayed on but fortunately it did not fall, "why we come here? Nothing fun ta do." "I agree," Tala added, "what about ya, Brookie?" Brooklyn of course had to agree with his friends.

Hiro had told him that they were going someplace fun after what had happened yesterday with his ferret but this place was boring. The adults and teens might have liked these exhibits as they called them but to a group of chibis, it was boring to look at things that one could not touch. Kai sighed as he sat down on the marble floor. This museum was so big that they had not seen any of the others since they had gotten separated after running after a hysterical Mystel. Tala sat down beside of Kai and sighed heavily as Brooklyn stood up on his tiptoes and tried to look at a wooden shield. It was hopeless without Hiro's height and explanation as he sighed and joined his friends on the floor.

It was very quiet; like that of a tomb as they sat there for a few moments when Tala's eyes lit up mischievously. He jumped from his seat with a grin on his face that would remind some of a devil. "I gots an idea," he exclaimed with a big smile, "Kai, let's stweak." "That fun," Kai agreed as he too jumped up with excitement but Brooklyn looked at the pair with big, confused chibi eyes. "What stweak?" he ask as he watched them take off their clothes.

"Ya take off your clothes and wun around nakie," Tala exclaimed as he threw his shirt and it landed on top of a Viking's helmet. "Hero say nakie bad," Brooklyn stated as his two friends rid themselves of their clothing, "he say ya not ta do it." "It fun," Kai reasoned as they reached for Brooklyn after they had stripped. "No," Brooklyn protested, not wanting to get in trouble as they grabbed his sweater, "It too cold." "Not in here," Kai grinned, "it feel good."

Brooklyn figured that if Kai and Tala said it was fun, then it would be okay. Besides, he was bored to tears anyway. He giggled as he pulled off his sweater but had trouble with his shirt. With Tala and Kai's help, he soon was naked and sure enough the museum was warm. He wasn't even shivering. "Hide clothes," both Tala and Kai said together as they grinned evilly and hid their clothing under a boat after ducking under the red ropes they were not suppose to cross.

Brooklyn smiled since he felt oddly free for some reason. Why did the adults make you wear clothing anyway? Wasn't it natural to be naked ? "Let's go," Kai stated, grabbing Brooklyn's hand as they started to run. They ran for a while through the museum; only encountering other patrons who either gasped with shock or laughed. Well, most of the females thought the trio was adorable but others thought their behavior was inappropriate.

Their screams brought the attention of their guardians as Hiro rounded a corner. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor from the scene that greeted him as the trio saw him. "Hero, we stweak," Brooklyn giggled as Tala grabbed his hand and pulled him along with he and Kai, "having fun." "By the gods," Hiro muttered, getting over his shock and running after the troublesome trio, "what have I done to deserve this?" Unfortunately, they took a tumble that hurt worse without clothing than with and Brooklyn got separated from Kai and Tala, who took off without him.

Hiro pounced on him in a flash as Brooklyn sat on his now very red bottom. "Brooklyn, where are your clothes?" Hiro demanded, taking off his jacket as he heard footsteps. Both Judy and Bruce rounded the corner and were breathing heavily from their sprint. "One of the guards saw three chibis streaking on a security camera," Judy stated as she gasp for breath, "I don't know if they are ours or not." "Of course they are ours," Hiro snapped, showing Brooklyn, who was now wrapped in his jacket and still crying from his boo boo, "they are streaking the museum."

The walkie talkie Judy held came to life as a security guard said something and she took off running. Bruce just looked at what he considered his two sons and laughed. "Dad, I don't find this the least bit amusing," Hiro snapped as Brooklyn stopped crying from the tone of his voice. "Hiro, they are toddlers," Bruce informed, "It is only natural for them to strip and run around naked. Children do it all the time."

"Well not this one," Hiro snarled at Brooklyn, who flinched from his glare, "I never did anything like this when I was their age." "Oh really," Bruce remarked, looking highly amused, "once upon a time, there was a little bluenette whose name was Hiroshi and he did the same exact thing. He took off all of his clothes at a faculty dinner that was being held in the dean's honor and was yelling, 'Look at me, I nakie!' over and over again as he ran about the hall. He drew all the attention away from the dean's speech to himself. You can ask grandpa about it if you like. He was there and remembers it very well."

Hiro blushed a deep shade of red from that memory of his childhood but he didn't remember it. He had been way too young when he had did that. "Brooklyn, where are your clothes?" Hiro ask as his father continued to laugh from both the situation and memory. "Don't know," he shrugged, "In a woom somewhere." "What kind of room?" Hiro inquired as he ignored his father, "there are a lot of rooms in this museum."

"Had funny dwessed people," he remembered as Hiro sighed loudly from the vague description, "wearing hats that had funny sticks on them." He put his hands up on each side of his head like he was mimicking a cow but Hiro figured he meant the Viking exhibit. "I'll help search for Kai and Tala," Bruce remarked, regaining his composure, "you find their clothes." Hiro nodded and took off at a brisk pace to the exhibition hall. With Brooklyn's help, he found their clothes stuffed under the hull of the Viking ship.

The curator of the museum happened to run by at that moment and thought he was stealing something from the exhibit. When Hiro held up a shirt with SpongeBob plastered across the front, he had to apologize. The sponge definitely had not been around over a thousand years ago; although it seemed like it. Hiro carried both the clothes and Brooklyn back to the staffroom where the others had gathered until they had found all of the missing chibis. "Why am I not surprised that it was our chibis who were streaking," Raul remarked from where he was sitting on a sofa with Miguel, who was comforting Mystel in his lap. The small blond was still quite upset after seeing the mummified cats in the Egyptian exhibit.

Tyson, Rei and Max were sitting on the floor, drinking juice. "You find Brookie," Tyson exclaimed with a smile, "where Kai and Tala?" "Still out there somewhere," Hiro remarked, darkly as he took a seat in a chair, "I wonder if we could just leave them here as part of an exhibit." The two teens chuckled from that remark as he divided the clothing. "No want," Brooklyn protested as he removed his coat and tried to dress him again, "me wike being nakie."

"Well, it is not acceptable," Hiro snapped, "you have to wear clothing or else." "Why?" Brooklyn ask, looking up at him. "Because you can't go outside without clothes," Hiro replied as he attempted to pull a shirt over his head, "you would get cold." "Cause why?" Brooklyn ask as Hiro growled. "Because you can't is why," he tried to reason, "it is not acceptable and let's just leave it at that."

Brooklyn was about to ask why again when Hiro clamped a hand over his mouth. He now understood why parents got frustrated so easily with small children. They could be annoying at times with all of their questions about every single thing. He heard laughter to see that both Raul and Miguel were chuckling at him. A glare shut the both of them up as Brooklyn became more compliant and finally allowed him to dress him.

"I didn't know that he had a birthmark," Raul added as Hiro's glare became even more deadly as he tugged the shirt over Brooklyn's head. "Raul," Miguel chided with his own glare, "stop being such a hentai." "I'm not," Raul defended, "I didn't know that he had a birthmark there." "Well, I guess I would be asking questions if you had seen Brooklyn naked before," Miguel added as his eyebrow arched, "is there something you are not telling me?" "I am not interested in him, okay," Raul snapped, showing that he had a bit of Julia's temper, "I admit that Brooklyn is hot and I know that you agree with that observation but I have eyes only for you."

Hiro didn't take the remark to heart since he heard the same thing from a lot of people about his boyfriend and ignored the kiss that followed between the two. He had even heard Tyson say things like that so if he could tolerate his little brother's slight crush, then he definitely could deal with Raul. He had just pulled on Brooklyn's shoes when his father and Judy entered the room with Kai and Tala. Judy had pulled off her sweater to put over Kai while his dad's jacket was covering Tala.

They were not as nice as he was since they shoved their clothes into their hands and made them dress themselves. Bruce was amused by the entire situation but the look on Judy's face meant bodily harm if you agreed with the chibis' behavior. "I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life," Judy groaned as she shook her head, "even Max has never done anything like this before in public. He may be hyper but why do you have to be so mischievous?" The two Russians shrugged and did not offer an answer. What did she expect from two five-year-olds?

They were not able to offer a long and reasonable explanation for their behavior. Besides even though they were a bad influence on Brooklyn, the pair had grown on Hiro, who had disliked them when this affair had started. "Mommy, me hungry," Max whined, tugging on her skirt, "can we gets sometwing ta eat?" He used his wide blue eyes as a weapon against Judy who had to give in. "GOODIE!" he shouted, jumping up, "we gets ta go ta Chuck E. Cheese!"

"I didn't say that we were going there," Judy tried to reply but all of the chibis were hyper and excited by the news. She would break hearts especially that of her son if she didn't give in now. Each of the adults and teens grabbed a hand of a chibi or two and met the others at the entrance. Miguel was carrying Mystel, who had his face hidden in his jacket while Raul had Rei, who seemed a little confused by his boyfriend's behavior. Hiro of course was carrying Brooklyn while Bruce was pulling along Tyson and Kai, who resented being treated like his rival. Judy had Tala, who was also resentful from the treatment while Max was skipping along happily beside of her.

The curator was very happy to see them leave and forbade them from returning until the chibis had grown up. Hiro smirked since that wouldn't take as long as the man thought. They boarded the bus again and went to a destination where the chibis could have fun without any repercussions. The chibis took off in all directions after they were given a handful of coins each. Mathilda, Mariah, Raul and Miguel followed their lead as they went to play video games.

"Now this fun!" Kai exclaimed as the seven chibis took over the play equipment. Well, that didn't take much effort since there was hardly anyone in the building except for them. Brooklyn giggled as he slid down a slide. Mystel was right behind him as they ended up in a ball pit that made the both of them laugh. Brooklyn was glad to see a smile on his friend's face again since he had gotten over their trip to the museum.

The adults sat at a table and ordered pizza as they watched the chibis play. "Do we have to tell the others about our day?" Judy groaned as her head hit the table, "I don't want to hear them say, 'I told you so' over and over again because of what happened. Rick and Michael will rub it in our faces along with Robert and Johnny." "I do remember Robert saying that taking them to a museum was a very bad idea," Mr. Dickenson added, "he did say that we would regret it." "I found the entire trip rather amusing," Bruce admitted with a smile but got a glare from Judy, "they are only children. What do you expect from them?"

"We should know better after everything they have pulled on us so far," Judy remarked as her frown disappeared after watching Max run by in pursuit of Tyson, "but one look into Max's baby blue eyes and all is forgiven." "Well anything is better than having to listen to grandpa's lecture," Hiro stated as everyone nodded in agreement, "I would hate to be Julia and Garland right now. I had to endure one of those after the BEGA affair. Grandpa sat me down and lectured me for four straight hours about loyalty to one's family before he let me go. I could barely stand up afterwards." Everyone laughed including Hiro over that memory as the chibis heard them and looked toward the adults.

"What you twink they talking about?" Tala ask as Kai's eyes narrowed on them. "Probably us," he replied with a smirk, "but if what we did so bad, then why they bring us here?" "Cause Hero and daddy pwomise we have fun after yesterday," Brooklyn replied with a smile as he glomped Kai around the chest, "Hero always keep his pwomise." "Hmph," Kai stated as his arms crossed and he didn't even try to pry the smaller chibi off him.

He actually turned his head and smiled at him. Brooklyn just giggled and hugged the dual-hair even tighter. "He so cute," Tala squealled, glomping Brooklyn, who was now in the middle, "how about a threesome, Kai? We steal him from Hero and make him both of our boyfwiend." Kai's mouth dropped open from that proposition as Brooklyn blinked in confusion. What Tala had meant sunk in after a moment.

"Me not yours," he finally replied as he released Kai and glared cutely at Tala, "wike me said. Me don't wike you in that way. Just wanna be fwiends." "Well, me can dream wight?" Tala remarked with a wolfish grin and a wink. "Tala!" Brooklyn snapped, pushing the little Russian backwards and sent him plummenting down a slide where he landed in the ball pit with a cry. Nothing was hurt but his pride.

"He deserve that," Kai remarked as he started to laugh along with Brooklyn, "I satisfied being fwiends. Besides, I don't wike to share." "Me either," Brooklyn replied, looking thoughtful, "'sides, Hero weally big. He pwobably beat up Tala good." "That twue," Kai managed to get out between chuckles of laughter. A certain red-head watched the pair from the ball pit and pouted cutely as he plotted his revenge.

The next thing both Kai and Brooklyn knew was that they were being hit with the foam balls with pin point accuracy. It seemed that Tala had other talents besides of blading. His throws could rival some of Michael's. Pretty soon a war broke out in the ball pit between the seven chibis or rather six since Mystel had proclaimed neutrality and wanted no part in their war. It took intense negiotations on the adults' parts to come to a truce so they could eat but all was forgiven between Kai, Tala and Brooklyn. They couldn't stay mad at each other for long.

R & R

Astera Snape


	22. Driving Lesson

**Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it.**

**Thank you to JoeyWheelersOnlySanFangirl, Demenior, kai's kitty, Butterfly Ishida, . . .BlooD MasCara. . . , The-LoneWolf-Tempest, AnimeQueen48, animepie, AnimeKairi, FlamesOfFury, firehorse200, Kiska Ookami Hiwatari & NinjaFreak for reviewing.**

This chapter is dedicated to HeiAnSou for inspiring me with this idea. Thank you so much for allowing me to use it & for those of you who are not familiar with her stories, check them out. They are definitely worth the read especially my favorite 'And the trouble with chibis'. Thank you again for the idea.

**Chapter 22 - Driving Lesson**

"Me bored," Tyson whined as he laid on his stomach on the porch. His legs were swinging franticly up and down behind him as Brooklyn laid beside of him. Cosmo was curled up beside of Tyson while Yuki was perched on Brooklyn's stomach. The rain had at least stopped pouring and was now gently falling. One of the reasons why they had not gone anywhere today. The adults had said the weather was too messy.

"Me too," Brooklyn sighed as he petted Yuki and gave him a cookie that he had stuffed in his pocket for later. Yuki ate it rapidly and then disappeared into the house. He still had the bad habit of taking things but now he brought the items to Brooklyn since he was his master. "Wanna watch cawtoons?" Brooklyn ask as Tyson shook his head no, "how about a game then?" "Not interested," Tyson replied with a bored air, "me wanna pway outside with car." "Me too," Brooklyn agreed but the rain kept coming down and prevented them from doing just that.

The temperature was mild as they sat and watched the rain fall out of sheer boredom. "Are you two still sulking?" Bruce ask from the doorway as both chibis nodded, "there is plenty to do inside." "We wike outside bettah, daddy," Brooklyn informed, glumly as Bruce chuckled, "wish Kai, Tala and others were coming ovah." "You will have to make due playing with each other," Bruce reminded as he ruffled his hair affectionantly, "you will see them tomorrow." He left them on the porch as he went back inside.

Tyson excused himself from Brooklyn when the need to potty arose. He ran off to the bathroom, leaving Brooklyn to watch the rain fall alone. After a few minutes, he saw Tyson run past calling Bruce and screaming about a sea monster. It seemed that the toliet had stopped up again. Bruce then ran past with a plunger in hand as Tyson returned to the porch. "Stoopid potty," Tyson grumbled as he sat back down in his spot, "It twied ta drown me."

Brooklyn giggled and wondered where Hiro was since he hadn't seen him since breakfast. He had said something about taking a nap. He was complaining about losing sleep and had wanted a day where he could just stay in bed. Well, he had gotten his wish since it was raining but the two chibis were not happy. They sat in silence and moped for a while longer before they both decided to go inside and play since wishing for the rain to stop was not working. At that moment, Yuki returned with his first stolen item.

He placed a key ring in Brooklyn's lap. "Why ya take daddy's keys again,Yuki?" Brooklyn ask, looking at the ferret, "daddy might need them." Tyson looked at the silver keys as an idea struck and he grinned. Brooklyn rose and was going to give them back when the small bluenette stopped him. "No, wait!" Tyson called, jumping up from his position, "give 'em ta me."

He took the keys from Brooklyn's hand and looked at them with a smile. "Why ya want them?" Brooklyn ask, innocently, "they for big car that bewong ta daddy." "We can dwive," Tyson informed, "we gots experience from dwiving our own." He pointed to the toy Hummer that was sitting under the porch with them. "Ya gots ta be kidding," Brooklyn laughed, "that different than weal car."

"No, it not," Tyson defended with a pout, "me watch daddy dwive. It gots the same pedals and wheel. Besides, we can't dwive ours 'cause of rain. Wanna try?" He dangled the keys in front of Brooklyn's face mischievously as the small chibi thought it over. He had gotten better at driving the Hummer and besides what could it hurt?

"Oway," he replied with a giggle, "let twy." They snuck inside and grabbed their shoes. Bruce and Grandpa were on the other side of the house in the bathroom trying to stop the toliet from flooding. They made a mistake trusting that Tyson and Brooklyn were behaving themselves. They didn't think the duo would try something so reckless on their own.

Yuki was perched on Brooklyn's shoulders as Cosmo followed Tyson. They managed to get to the driveway without being caught as they looked at the car. The rain trickled down on their heads as Tyson shoved a key in the door which wasn't necessary since the car was not locked. He had a time getting it out since it had been the wrong key he had shoved in. Between he and Brooklyn, they managed to pull it out and open the car door.

Cosmo jumped inside first, followed by Brooklyn and then Tyson. Yuki climbed off of his master's shoulders and sat down on the dash as Tyson and Brooklyn looked at the controls. "What we do?" Brooklyn ask with a shrug of his shoulders. "Start car first," Tyson informed as he shoved every key on the ring into the ignition. The last one he tried finally fit as he turned it and the motor came to life.

"Pedals makes it go," he stated, "one of us steer while the other pushes pedals." Tyson stood up in the seat as Brooklyn climbed into the floorboard. "Which one do what?" Brooklyn ask as Tyson had to stand up in the seat to see over the dash. "Just try them," he stated as the one pedal did nothing but the other made the car rev. "It that one that make it go," Tyson called but Brooklyn pushed it again and nothing happened.

"Daddy, pull stick," Brooklyn called pointing to the gear stick on the floor that shifted the transmission, "that make it go." Tyson nodded and pulled the stick one gear back into reverse. The car lurched backwards making Cosmo howl in the backseat and Yuki dive under the front seat in a panic. "STOP!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs as Brooklyn let off the gas. The car came to a stop in the middle of the road and left skid marks in their wake. It was a good thing that it was raining and there were not any other cars on the street; otherwise, there would have been quite an accident.

The car stopped suddenly as the two chibis regained their breath and Tyson was clutching his chest like he was having a heart attack. "Not wike that," he snapped to Brooklyn, "push down just a wittle." "This not fun," Brooklyn complained as Tyson pulled the gear shift into drive. He wasn't that smart to know what the letters meant. He just didn't want to go backwards again.

"Can't swee," he complained as he pushed and pulled every button and knob on the steering column and dash. The horn blared, the music on the radio went up, the lights went on and off along with the emergency lights, the air conditioner started blowing cold air out of the vents and finally the windshield wipers came on. They were going quite fast but that didn't matter since Tyson could now see. "That bettah," he stated, "now Brookie, push down a wittle." Brooklyn did as he was told and pushed down a tad on the pedal. The car moved forward slowly but it was moving and it was only going to get worse before it got better.

Hiro had been having a very nice dream that involved himself, Brooklyn at his normal age, handcuffs and whipped cream when he was startled out of sleep by a car horn. He shot up in bed, confused as hell. "What the-" he stated, cursing as he tried to wake up fully. Since his window was close to the driveway, he looked out and saw the car was missing. "I guess dad or grandpa went to the store," he mused with a yawn as he laid back down but a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach would not abate. He was forced to get up and get some tea to settle it.

He yawned and stretched as he pulled on a t-shirt over his pajama bottoms and made his way to the kitchen. He walked into the room and muttered greetings to those gathered as he reached for a mug. His brain finally started to work as he turned around to see his father and grandpa sitting at the table and talking while one was researching material on the computer with the radio on in the background. He dropped the mug in surprise as it shattered on the counter. "Why are the both of you here?" he ask with surprise as he blinked.

"What do you mean, Hiro?" Bruce ask as he looked up from his monitor and sipped his tea. "I thought one of you went out," Hiro remarked, looking out the window that also faced the driveway. "Well, we are sitting here, little dude," grandpa remarked, "so how can either of us be gone?" Hiro looked out the window again to make certain that his eyes were not deceiving him but the car was not where it was suppose to be. "Where is the car then?" Hiro ask, "it is not in the driveway."

"Of course it is," Bruce stated with a sigh as he rose to please his eldest son. He gasp when he saw the vehicle was missing, "where did it go?" Grandpa jumped up from his chair as well as they crowded around the window. That funny feeling was still in Hiro's stomach as he realized who was missing. "Where are Brooklyn and Tyson?" he ask, quietly as Bruce and grandpa looked at each other before the younger darted to the porch.

Several colorful curses could be heard as Bruce reappeared. "They are not out there," he stated, starting to panic, "you do not think that they would attempt to drive the car?" He looked at his son and father, who exchanged a look with each other before the three men bolted out the door in a panic. They saw the skid marks in the driveway and came to only one conclusion. "Kuso!" Hiro cursed, running out into the street in his pajamas and bare feet while fearing the worse.

Meanwhile, Tyson and Brooklyn had made it to the end of the street without incident. When Tyson attempted to turn the car left, he went too wide and hit a mailbox and recycle bin. Brooklyn who was sick of being in the floor decided it was time to change positions. "Me wanna dwive now," he begged, standing up as his foot hit the gas pedal and the car sped up considerably. "No, me wanna dwive," Tyson protested as Brooklyn grabbed the steering wheel and they fought over it as the car swerved, "it mine idea."

"Not fun in fwoor," Brooklyn snapped, "ya push pedal for while and see if ya wike it." "Me wanna dwive," Tyson fought back as the car fortunately slowed down to a crawl as Brooklyn lifted his foot, "ya get your turn soon. Mine idea!" "WOOK OUT!" Brooklyn screamed as a tree suddenly appeared in front of them. They both screamed as the car bumped the tree and then they went silent.

Hiro ran faster than both grandpa and Bruce as he made it to the end of the street and looked in both directions. "Where, where, where?" he ask, jumping up and down in a panic and saw the mailbox and recycle bin. He ran left ignoring that his feet were hurting from the pavement and finally saw the car sitting in a neighbor's front yard. "Oh kuso!" Hiro screamed, seeing that the front was now in a tree. He ran to the car and threw open the door with such force that he nearly ripped it from the frame. He didn't notice that the car had barely bumped the tree or that there was minimum damage to the vehicle itself.

Tyson and Brooklyn were sitting in the front seat holding one another tightly and crying hysterically. The impact hadn't even been hard enough to deploy the air bags. "Thank the gods," Hiro murmured as he looked the pair over since they seemed unharmed; only scared. At least he could be thankful for something. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" he screamed, snapping the pair out of their hysterical fits of crying.

"HERO!" Brooklyn cried out and jumped into his arms, "It awful! Ty-Ty bad at dwiving. Made me go potty in pants!" Hiro found himself with an armful of a wet Brooklyn as the little chibi cried into his neck. He was reluctant to wrap his arms around him since he was wet but Hiro bet that Tyson had not come out of the accident unscathed. Hiro was upset but couldn't find it in his heart to yell at the pair anymore from the way they were crying. They had definitely learned their lesson about trying to drive.

Bruce and grandpa arrived at that moment which was a good thing since the owner of the tree and front yard stepped out onto her porch. "Hello, Mizoguchi-san," Grandpa greeted the elderly woman politely and hoping to minimize the damage done from his grandson, "I can explain everything." The woman's attention turned to grandpa, who was happy, since he had a crush on the woman. "Tyson, Brooklyn," Bruce called as he ran to the car and Tyson jumped into his arms, bawling loudly, "are you all right?" "It awful, daddy," Tyson bawled, "Brookie wouldn't let me steer."

"Me didn't wike pedals," Brooklyn sniffled, "me wanted ta dwive but Ty-Ty wouldn't wet me. Thought it would be fun but it not. All his idea! Me gonna give keys back!" The two chibis put the blame on each other as they pointed fingers and called each other names as they cried.

Bruce put Tyson down as he looked in the car to survey the damage. Cosmo whined as he jumped out with Yuki perched on his back. That scene would have been cute if the situation had not been so serious. Both the dog and ferret did not look at all happy with either Tyson or Brooklyn. Bruce got in the car and turned the ignition as the car came back to life. He backed the car up as Tyson was firmly attached to Hiro's leg bawling. "The car is fine," Bruce stated with a sigh of relief, "I'll drive it home after dad gets everything settled."

"Everything is fine, dudes," Grandpa said with a smile as he approached and waved at the older woman, "we just got to replace what was damaged like the fence and her flowers but otherwise everything is A-okay." "What did you have to do to satisfy her?" Hiro ask since the woman was known to be a pain around the neighborhood. "She couldn't resist my charms, little dude," Grandpa stated with a grin, "and I got a date tonight." "The sacrifices we make," Bruce joked as they were going to get in the car but Tyson and Brooklyn both refused, making Hiro have to walk back with them on foot and the pets as well. When Tyson tried to pet Cosmo, the puppy growled and actually bared his teeth at his master.

When they got back to the house, they were surprised to see Cosmo disappear for the rest of the day while Yuki gladly went back in his cage. He somehow even managed to pull the door shut behind him to keep the humans out. Grandpa made both of the chibis some hot chocolate to try and calm them but Brooklyn refused to leave Hiro's arms and they both were still crying. "There is a dent on the front bumper," Bruce stated, entering the kitchen and pouring himself a mug of coffee. He needed something stronger than tea after this experience and was tempted to raid grandpa's liquor cabinet.

"And a bit of the paint is missing," he continued after a sip, "but otherwise everything seems fine. Tyson, what possessed you and Brooklyn to try something so dangerous and reckless?" "Don't know," the little bluenette cried, getting into Bruce's lap when he sat down and hugged the man tightly, "ya made dwiving wook easy and fun." They both had been so severely traumatized by the event that the three men had doubts if they would ever get in their toy car again. Bruce stroked Tyson's hair as he tried to calm his youngest son as his eyes turned to Hiro, who was trying the same tactic with Brooklyn.

Brooklyn's crying had dulled considerably as he hiccuped slightly with his head on Hiro's chest and a thumb in his mouth. "I'm going to give him a bath," Hiro remarked after a while, "and see if it helps calm him. He needs one as do I after this adventure. You know, I would rather have them streaking the neighborhood than do something like this." "Don't give them anymore ideas," Grandpa warned with a glare, "I don't know if my heart can take another shock like that."

"Me either," Hiro mumbled as he left the kitchen with his charge. He heard the phone ring as they were bathing and Bruce popped his head in his room as he was dressing Brooklyn. "We have been invited to dinner at the house," Bruce informed, "Oliver is in one of his creative moods and is cooking dinner with Kevin's help. Hopefully, a food fight will not ensue in the kitchen this time." His attempt at humor did not amuse Hiro, who frowned at his father.

"Stanley will send the bus since I doubt we will be able to get these two into the car," Bruce added with a weak smile, "you had to understand that I had to try." Hiro's dark expression made Bruce leave and turn his attention to Tyson. "You do not deserve to be rewarded for such bad behavior," Hiro mused as he finally got Brooklyn dressed but the chibi was clinging to him like he was his second skin, "and it appears that you are going to be even more clingy than usual. I am so looking forward to the spending the rest of the afternoon and evening with you." His dark sarcasm made Brooklyn's bottom lip tremble as the tears started to fall from his lashes again.

He started to wail so loud that both grandpa and Bruce thought Hiro was killing him and had to check on the two. "Brookie, I'm sorry," he apologized, lifting him into his arms, "I love you, tenshi but sometimes you do some of the stupidest things. You had me worried to death. I thought you had killed yourself. And where would I be without you? All alone is what."

Brooklyn was too upset to speak any coherent words but Hiro's softer voice did get his crying down to a whimper. He knew that he had done something really bad and he had no idea of how to make it up to him. Would his Hiro ever be able to forgive him for being a really bad boy? "Me sorwy," he cried into Hiro's neck, "didn't mean ta cause twouble. Don't want to weave ya awone."

About an hour later, their transportation arrived and pulled up to the curb. "Time to go," Bruce remarked as he entered the lounge where the three of them were sitting and watching television. Brooklyn was curled up in Hiro's lap as Tyson was using one of his legs as a pillow. They had no problems putting on their shoes and sweaters until the two chibis saw the bus. "Daddy, no," Tyson pleaded as he grabbed on to Bruce's legs, "don't make me."

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes at Tyson's behavior before he lifted his son and carried him on the bus. He cried the entire time as it was Hiro's turn. Hiro's eyes narrowed on Brooklyn, who was shivering as he looked at the vehicle. He had a bad feeling that Brooklyn was going to be just as difficult or more so than Tyson and prepared himself for the headache that was about to develop. He grabbed Brooklyn's hand and pulled him toward the bus.

"Hero, don't wanna," Brooklyn cried as Hiro tried desperately to pull the chibi on the bus, "me don't wike riding now." Since Bruce had a similar experience with Tyson, it proved that what they had feared earlier was true. The duo would probably never drive their car again. "Brooklyn if you do not get on the bus," Hiro warned, "then you will not see Kai or Tala. Don't you want to see your friends?"

Brooklyn stopped crying and sniffled as he thought it over. If he wanted to see his friends, he would have to get on the bus. "Can they come here?" he ask, pitifully as you could hear Tyson crying from inside the bus. "No, they can not," Hiro replied with a frown, "get on the bus." "NO!" Brooklyn protested as Hiro heard his father laughing softly. Even the driver had a big grin on his face from the chibi's actions.

Hiro gave up being nice and picked Brooklyn up, who started to scream like bloody murder. He then practically threw him through the door and jumped on quickly to prevent him from scampering down the steps. Fortunately the driver closed the door as the bus lurched forwards making both Tyson and Brooklyn cry even louder. Both Bruce and Hiro massaged their temples and the ride seemed longer than usual because of Tyson and Brooklyn's behavior. When they arrived at the house, both men literally jumped from the bus when it was still moving to escape the noise.

"Gwound," Tyson greeted after jumping down from the steps and kissed the pavement, "nevah thought me see you again." That scene brought a smile to both Bruce and Hiro's face but when Brooklyn was going to follow Tyson's lead, Hiro grabbed him in his arms. He didn't want his nice white clothes to get dirty. "Dad, do we tell them?" Hiro ask as they walked to the door and rang the bell. "Stanley all ready knows about their joy ride so I guess we might as well," Bruce replied as they heard footsteps, "everyone is going to notice their odd behavior." Both of them got quite a surprise by who answered the door.

"LOOK WHO IS BACK TO NORMAL!" Max yelled in a sing song voice as the door flew open. Both Hiro and Bruce sweatdropped as they walked inside as Max giggled hysterically, looking more insane than Brooklyn had during his fit of madness and glomped the two of them before he took off running. "What was that all about?" Bruce ask with confusion as Daichi appeared. "Have you seen Max?" he huffed, looking quite mad. "He went that way," Bruce offered, motioning to his left, "he seemed a bit hyper."

"He got into my stash of candy," the small red-head wailed, "and ate all of my sweet tarts and chocolate. Wait until I get my hands on him." He took off in pursuit of the hyper master of Draciel. Hiro and Bruce exchanged a look and thought perhaps that dealing with Brooklyn and Tyson was better than this mad house. Judy arrived at that moment and was breathing heavily. "I do not know what is worse," she mused with a laugh, "a hyper four year old or a hyper fifteen year old but his sugar rush should be wearing off at any time."

When they didn't laugh, Judy looked at them oddly and from the expressions on their faces knew something had happened. "Do I even want to know what happened to you?" she ask with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the four of them. "Where do we even start?" Hiro murmured, darkly, "you would not believe what these two did earlier." "I have a feeling there is an interesting story behind this display," Romero smirked as he surveyed them, "and I want to hear it. Hiro, is that a grey hair?"

Hiro's eyes widened as he practically threw Brooklyn into his father's arms. "Where?" he began to panic as he pulled his hair down and was looking franticly, "Brooklyn, you gave me a grey hair and I'm too young to have grey hair." He freaked out even worse as he ran to the nearest bathroom to look in a mirror. Everyone in the hall sweatdropped from his odd behavior. "I wouldn't be surprised if I had more than one," Bruce added with a sigh, "not after what my sons did."

"We say we sorwy," Tyson pleaded, tugging on his pants violently, "didn't mean ta cause twouble." He started to bawl again as Bruce sighed since it turned into a duet with Brooklyn. "What ya do!" Kai demanded, appearing suddenly with Tala and had his hands on his hips, "who make Brookie cry?" He glared at the adults, who shrugged since they had no idea what was going on except for Bruce. "Go play with the others," Bruce soothed, setting Brooklyn down as Tala embraced him in a hug that had no effect. Tala looked put off a moment later when he did calm down after Kai held him for a few minutes.

"Brookie, ya okay?" Kai ask with concern as his crimson orbs looked into a pair of sea foam green, "what wrong?" "Sometwing bad happen," Brooklyn whimpered as he buried his face in Kai's shirt, "me upset daddy and Hero and gwandpa." He cried softly, soaking Kai's shirt as the dual hair stroked his hair. He hated to see the younger upset and he was determined to find out what had happened to the smaller chibi. "Did Ty do sometwing ta ya?" he inquired as Brooklyn nodded and Kai gave Tyson a chibi death glare.

"What he do?" Tala demanded with his own chibi death glare, "me teach him lesson." It was a good thing that Max reappeared looking calm with Rei and Mystel in tow. Otherwise, Tyson would have probably received a beating from the two little Russians, who were quite protective of Brooklyn. "What happen?" Rei ask, looking at the three of them, "why Brookie crying?" "Don't know," Kai shrugged, tighting his grip on Brooklyn, "no one say."

Max felt pity for his chibified friend but cringed from the glares Tyson was receiving from Tala and Kai. He had an overwelming urge to protect the chibified world champion in case Kai and Tala tried something against him. "Ty, are you all right?" he ask as Tyson mumbled a few incoherent words and glomped Max around the legs. Max looked at his mother, who shrugged in confusion and then turned to Bruce, who sighed. Hiro had not returned from the bathroom, leaving him to explain what had happened. "I'm guessing that Stanley did not tell you," he began, selecting his words carefully.

"Does this have something to do when he called ?" Judy inquired, "he was laughing so hard when he got off the phone that we couldn't understand a word of what he said. He then went to the office to sort out some matters. What could they do to make Hiro freak out?" They went into the lounge where several of the other teens were watching a movie and curled up on the furniture. Miguel and Raul were entwined with one another on a loveseat while Julia, Mathilda and Garland were sharing the couch. That was an odd sight since the two girls were curled up with each other leaving Garland sitting solemnly by himself at one end and glaring at the pair.

Bryan, Spencer, Robert and Daichi soon joined them as they all found a seat and Bruce began to tell them what had happened earlier that afternoon. The chibis were sitting in front of the television but they were more interested in the story that Bruce was telling than what was on the screen. Hiro finally returned from the bathroom by the time Bruce had got to the part where they had noticed that Tyson and Brooklyn were missing. After a few more minutes, their misfortunate driving adventure had been told to the others. The room was oddly quiet until all of the teens and adults burst into raucous laughter.

"They did what?" Judy shrieked with laughter, "I can't believe it!" "They drove the car," Bruce repeated as the blonde woman started to howl with laughter. "And I thought Kai and Tala were trouble," she managed to get out inbetween fits of laughter, "no wonder Stanley had to send the bus and why he was laughing so hard." "They refuse to get in a car now," Bruce added, looking at them darkly, "you know, it wasn't funny. We thought they had killed themselves."

"I can't believe that you ran out of the house in your pajamas," Garland remarked inbetween chuckles; even he could not help but laugh at his coach's expense and it lightened his mood. "That was very uncouth and undignified for someone your age," Robert added as he tried to hide the smile and laughter that was coming from him. Hiro blushed as he looked in a handheld mirror that he had borrowed from Mathilda. He was still looking for grey hairs since the other had been a false alarm from the lighting. The chibis were now sitting in a circle and talking animately about their joyride.

"You dwive weal car," Kai gasp as he looked at the pair, "that incredible. Brookie, ya my hero!" "No, me not," Brooklyn cried, indignantly, "It awful. Ty-Ty dwove us inta twee." "No, me didn't," Tyson protested, "ya the one steering." "Ya were," Brooklyn accused, pointing a finger at his adopted brother as they stood up to confront the other. Hiro decided to intervene before the matter turned into a chibi wrestling match.

"If I am not mistaken," Hiro added, silencing them, "you were both fighting over the steering wheel when you went into the tree so technically it was both of your faults." That remark silenced the pair as they sat down again but away from one another. Tala and Kai pulled Brooklyn to them for comfort while glaring at Tyson. Rei and Mystel didn't know who to pity since they did not want to take sides in the matter. They agreed that they were both at fault.

"Tyson, do you have any sense?" Max ask, looking serious for once as Tyson crawled into his lap, blew a raspberry at Brooklyn before he hugged the blond tightly. Tyson shivered as Max returned the embrace and was smiling. In truth, he was laughing hysterically on the inside but did not want his chibified friend to think it was funny. That would just encourage even more reckless behavior and he didn't want to be responsible for anything he did especially if he got hurt. Brooklyn for some reason pouted and looked extremely jealous.

He pulled away from Tala and Kai, who were quietly whispering about cars and driving and went to Hiro. "Hero," he whined, "me need hug." He held out his arms as the waterworks started once again and made him look even more pitiful. Hiro put the mirror down and sighed as he looked at the small chibi. "You are not going to be satisfied until you give me at least one premature grey hair," he snapped, pulling the chibi into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Don't mean too," Brooklyn remarked, sounding sincere, "me not twink." "That might work," they overheard Tala say as Kai grinned and added, "that be wool. We twy it then." "KAI! TALA!" Judy shouted as the pair stopped conspiring and looked at the woman, "don't even think about driving a vehicle because I can guarantee that if the car doesn't kill you, I WILL!" The two chibis exchanged a look with the other, paled and shuddered violently from her threat as the adults and teens burst into laughter from the expressions on their faces. Everyone knew that Judy would not be as nice as Bruce if the duo tried something that reckless and dangerous. Tyson and Brooklyn might could get by with it but Kai and Tala definitely would not.

AS

R& R


	23. Howling at the Moon

Disclaimer - If you recoginize it, then I do not own it.

**Thank you to Demenior, HeiAnSou, WhiteIcePhoenix, Kai's kitty, Prisca-Angel, Miako6, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, . . .BlooD MasCarA. . ., Butterfly Ishida, AnimeKairi, FlamesOfFury, CRAZY GIRL, lalalalala2, Nezrin & Kiska Ookami Hiwatari for reviewing.**

**Chapter 23 - Howling at the Moon**

"Hiro, we have a problem," was Mr. Dickenson's exact words right after he answered the phone. Hiro did not like the sound of chairman's voice and knew that it was serious from his tone. "Do I even want to know?" Hiro ask, cautiously, "what is the problem?" He heard a sigh from the other end as Hiro knew that one of his worst fears was about to be confirmed. "It deals with the kids," Stanley continued as he began to explain what happened, "You see it started this morning."

"Can't wait ta swee fwiends," Brooklyn remarked, jumping up and down as Bruce tried to put on his sweater but his hyperness was preventing that. He was getting frustrated but sighed with relief as Hiro entered the room and hoped that he could calm Brooklyn. "Hiro, what is wrong?" Bruce ask as the two chibis went quiet, "did you lose that pink rabbit again?" They knew something was wrong from the somber look on Hiro's face. Hiro did not want to discuss this especially in front of Brooklyn. "Dad, I need to talk to you in private," he stated, "and this has nothing to do with Kumagoro."

"Hero, what wrong?" Brooklyn ask, glomping his legs and looking up at him, "did me do sometwing bad? Me still sorwy about car." "It has nothing to do with you, tenshi," Hiro lied as he picked Brooklyn up for a hug, "we just have an adult problem is all." Brooklyn blinked and looked at Hiro intently. He must have believed him as the chibi smiled once again and hugged Hiro tightly around the neck.

He then kissed him on the cheek and put his small hands on either side of his mouth to make his lips turn up in a smile. "Smile pwease," he said, cutely and with a giggle, "ya don't wook wight frowning. It gives ya wrinkles or so lady on TV say." Hiro didn't even want to know where he had seen a wrinkle commercial as he set his boyfriend back down on the floor. He just smiled as Brooklyn ran back to Tyson and tackled him playfully.

The two chibis fell to the floor with a thud but nothing was hurt since they were both laughing as they wrestled. Tyson easily got the better of Brooklyn since he was bigger. Bruce took the opportunity to sneak away and talk with Hiro. "Dad, we have a problem," Hiro whispered as they entered the next room, "that was Stanley on the phone. He gave me some news that I have been dreading."

"What ya twink they talking about?" Tyson whispered as he and Brooklyn watched Bruce and Hiro talk quietly to one another. "It gots sometwing ta do with us," Brooklyn stated as he looked serious, "me know it does but Hero don't wanna talk about it." "Me wonder what it is," Tyson added, "but why don't daddy tell us?" "Maybe it sometwing bad," Brooklyn noted as he looked thoughtful, "me guess we find out. Wish they twust us more."

"Me too," Tyson agreed as they ran back to the lounge since Bruce and Hiro had saw them eavesdropping. "Hiro, we should tell them," Bruce stated with an exasperated sigh, "hiding it is only going to make it worse." "I don't want to hurt him, dad," Hiro explained with a sad sigh, "I hate to see Brooklyn unhappy and how do I break this news without upsetting him? Do you want to wipe that smile off of his angelic little face?" Bruce shook his head no. He didn't want to upset Brooklyn either but he was going to find out the truth once they arrived at the house.

"Cosmo won't come," Tyson whined since the puppy had growled at him and ran under the porch. "Neither will Yuki," Brooklyn added, "he won't come out of cage." "Probably still mad about your driving lesson yesterday, homeboys," Grandpa remarked with a laugh, "they will get over it. Just give them some room, ya dig." Both chibis nodded glumly but still pitched a fit when they went to the car.

Bruce didn't think the bus was necessary since there was only five of them and didn't want to waste the BBA's resources and funds. "I will be sitting right beside of you, tenshi," Hiro reassured, "and dad drives nothing like the two of you. You can't avoid a car forever." Brooklyn was firmly attached to his leg and whimpering. His father could sympathize since he was having similar problems with Tyson on the other side.

After a great deal of coaxing and a few promises, they finally got Tyson and Brooklyn into their respective carseats with Hiro settled comfortably in the middle. Hiro sighed since the pair demanded the right to hold his hand during the ride that fortunately would not have to be repeated since they had plans to stay at the house except for grandpa. Hiro had to stifle a laugh along with Bruce, who was looking in the rearview mirror at Tyson. He had his eyes tightly shut and appeared to be whispering some type of prayer. Brooklyn just whimpered as he looked out the window.

"We're here," Bruce chimed as they arrived at the house. Tyson opened his eyes as he unbuckled his booster seat and jumped from the vehicle when grandpa opened the door. Brooklyn's harness got stuck and it took both Hiro and Bruce to unfasten it while Tyson had all ready run into the house. Finally, the harness was unbuckled as Brooklyn jumped out of the car and waited for Hiro. He grabbed his hand and then giggled as he pulled the older to the house.

"Tyson is in the lounge with Max," Judy replied in the foyer as she held a cup of coffee, "he nearly knocked him to the floor with his glomp. Have you told him?" Hiro shook his head no as Brooklyn looked confused. "Kuso," she cursed, "I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" "Hero, what-" Brooklyn was about to ask before he was pulled to the lounge where Mystel was waiting and diverted their attention away from Judy. Raul and Miguel were curled up on a couch watching television with Bryan sprawled out on a love seat while Spencer and Michael were playing a game of chess.

"Ty-Ty's daddy," Mystel called, tugging on Bruce's pants upon entering the room, "Me need your hewp. Rei-Rei wants me ta worship him 'cause he part kitty but me don't know how to draw symbols wike at moo-see-um. Miguel call them herogwphics." Bruce laughed since he knew Mystel was asking about the hieroglyphics they had seen at the museum. He didn't seem to be freaked out by his heritage now.

"Miguel say ya spend a lot of time digging in sand," he pleaded with his big blue eyes wide and teary, "can ya show me pwease?" "Of course I will show you," Bruce replied with a smile as Mystel cheered and jumped up and down, "you came to just the right person." Mystel grabbed his hand and led Bruce to a low table were there was an abundance of paper, crayons, paint and markers. Rei was sitting on a pillow with Driger curled up in his lap. Bruce sat down next to Mystel and showed him how to spell Rei's name in hieroglyphs.

Hiro and Brooklyn stood in the doorway until the older pulled the younger in. Brooklyn's eyes scanned the room looking for either Kai or Tala but nothing was said about them. Instead the conversation between the teens turned to Mystel. "Miguel, why did you have to read that Egyptian book to him?" Michael ask as they watched Mystel carry on and on about Egyptian history with Bruce, "I think you have unleashed a little blond monster." "I thought it would help him get over his fear of mummification," Miguel replied as they sweatdropped from the blond's antics, "and I couldn't say no to that cute little face of his when he ask."

Miguel blushed from his remark but Raul jerked his head to glare at him. "Raul, I am not thinking about him like that," Miguel defended, "I think he is a cute little chibi and it doesn't go beyond that." A quick kiss made Raul forget about the comment as Hiro sat down in a chair with Brooklyn on his lap, who was looking concerned by the MIA status of his two closest friends. "I had the same experience with Rei," Bryan added, "I had to teach him how to pick a lock after he saw me force open the liquer cabinet. I found that I could not say no to him. What makes them so irresistable?"

"If you figure out the answer," Hiro remarked, "then please tell me." They all laughed while Brooklyn looked at the door. Hiro felt him tense and knew it was time to tell him the truth that he had avoided until this moment. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. The other teens easily figured out what he was going to say. Raul, Miguel and Michael looked uncomfortable but oddly enough both Bryan and Spencer looked concerned.

"Brooklyn, there is something you need to know," Hiro began as he turned him around so they were facing, "you see-" At that exact moment, Kai entered the room with Mai following as he ran to Brooklyn, who forgot about Hiro as he jumped happily from his lap. "Gwad to see ya," Kai exclaimed with a smile, "finally I gots someone ta pway with. Today no fun at all. Tala in bad mood 'cause of what Mai did ta Wolborg." "Where Tala?" Brooklyn ask as he looked at the door and expected to see the red head.

Tala walked into the room but it wasn't the Tala that Brooklyn wanted. He was wearing his normal white outfit trimmed in orange and blue. He had a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Kai," he admonished, looking at the small dual hair, "You do not run away from someone when they are talking to you." Since Kai's back was to the now normal-sized Russian, Tala didn't see him roll his eyes or make a funny face from the scolding. He did see Brooklyn giggle as he smiled brightly and ran to his normal-sized friend.

"Tala, ya grew," he exclaimed as he glomped him around the legs. Tala cringed from the contact and kicked Brooklyn away. Brooklyn looked confused as to why his friend didn't want a hug anymore. "Tala," Brooklyn ask as Tala sat down in a vacant chair and glared, "what wrong? Do me gots cooties or sometwing?"

"Leave him alone," Kai remarked, pulling Brooklyn back, "Tala big grump now. He don't wike ta play anymore." "Why not?" Brooklyn ask as he turned back to the older red-head, "Tala, did me do sometwing wrong?" Tala just glared and did not answer. Brooklyn's bottom lip started to tremble as he looked about to burst into tears. He didn't understand what was going on or why.

"Tala, why don't ya wike me anymore?" Brooklyn whined, his chibi eyes big and teary as he sniffled. The little chibi did not understand why the Russian disliked him all of a sudden. They had been such good friends before but now that his friend was bigger, his attitude had changed. Tala's eyebrows narrowed as Brooklyn looked up at him with his hands on his knees to support him as he leaned forward. "Tala, ya meanie," Kai shrieked, pointing a finger at his boyfriend, "Brookie our fwiend. I thought ya wike him after everytwing we do together."

"Kai," Tala growled to the small dual hair as he heard a noise. He turned around to see Michael and Spencer laughing at the situation he was in. All he could think was 'what the hell.' Why were they laughing at him especially Spencer? He had hardly ever cracked a smile much less laugh.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" he snapped as he turned around in his seat to confront his teammate and rival. "Don't be mean to him, Tala," Spencer added as he cleared his throat, "you were hugging him just yesterday." Tala frowned even more as he shut his eyes to try and clear his mind. Ever since he had woke up this morning, his brain could be described as fuzzy at best. It was like he had two different sets of memories of his childhood and according to the others, the newer memories would merge with his old ones.

He really couldn't complain since his childhood had been terrible before and from what he could remember from now, it had been quite pleasant and fun. He wouldn't tell another soul that however. His eyes opened with an icy glare that frightened even Kai, who jumped back in fear. "Tala, ya meanie," Brooklyn wailed as he cried very loudly and attracted the attention of everyone in the room, "me don't wike ya anymore either."

He pushed Tala away as he ran off crying. Kai gave Tala a dark glare as he took off after him leaving Mai to seek comfort with Rei. Tala was glad the cry baby had left but what was this pain in his chest? It had started after seeing Brooklyn break down into tears and run from the room. It was like his heart was breaking but he didn't have one or did he?

"Tala, that was uncalled for," Bryan snapped as his icy blue eyes turned to his teammate to find the lilac hair glaring at him, "Brooklyn didn't deserve the cold shoulder. He is only a chibi and is not able to understand why you dislike him all of a sudden. Kai and Brooklyn were right; you are a big meanie." Tala found that he could not reply to Bryan's remark since his throat constricted and he could not speak or swallow. Why did he feel guilty all of a sudden?

Hiro had jumped up from his seat with a glare on his face from Tala's handling of the situation but a look from his father made him sit down. Bruce's expression told him to stay put and let Tala deal with this on his own. Besides, Kai could offer Brooklyn more comfort than he could at the moment. He had known that Tala had changed back and had been reluctant to tell him. Confronting him at the moment was not a good idea on his part.

He stayed in his seat and watched the Russian's reaction closely. Hiro at first thought that Tala wasn't going to do anything about Brooklyn and Kai. He seemed glued to his seat but he could tell that he was having a mental conflict with himself from the look in his eyes. It was just a matter of time until he figured out the emotions that were confusing him. He had to hide a grin when he saw that Tala had figured it out.

Tala's eyes widened in realization as he understood what he had just done. "What have I done?" he whispered, jumping up from his chair, "I can't believe that I was so mean to them." He ran to the door and pushed everyone aside that was in his way. He looked out in the hallway but did not see Brooklyn or Kai. "Kai!" he called, hoping that the dual hair would forgive him more easily, "where are you?"

There was no answer to his call as he ran down the hall, scaring everyone who saw him with his odd behavior. They had gotten use to Bryan and Spencer's more open and relaxed attitudes but Tala was just scary at the moment. "Tala, what is wrong?" Judy ask as she appeared with her hands on her hips, "why are you acting so strange? Don't tell me that Max got into the sugar again." "I'm looking for Kai or Brooklyn," he admitted, "did either of them run past?" "I haven't seen the little dudes since I got here, homeboy," Grandpa replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Judy ask with her own glare, "what did you do?" If Tala was considered scary, then Judy was nothing less than terrifying. Even Tala withered under her glare before he composed himself and pushed away from the two adults. He had to find Brooklyn and Kai. He didn't even want to think what Judy would do to him if something happened to Brooklyn or Hiro for that matter.

Tala's heart raced as he ran down the halls, looking into rooms for the two missing chibis. He didn't knock which pissed off many of the bladers. Neither Kai or Brooklyn could be found but he did see some of the others in questionable positions. Julia threw a boot at him since he had interrupted some private time between she and Mathilda in their room. It seemed that he had found out firsthand that Mathilda was the source of the trouble between she and Garland.

Emily, Mariah and Hillary were discussing girl matters that he didn't care about and they were about to kill Daichi, who was teasing them. Kenny was as usual typing away on his laptop in the library. Enrique, Johnny, Robert, Rick, Lei, Garland and Romero were in another room playing poker and discussing relationships or their lack of one. He was glad that he wasn't as pathetic as some of them. If he had time, he would given them advice about dealing with their crushes.

It was best to be straightforward instead of hiding one's feelings toward another. Besides if you were rejected by the object of your crush, you would eventually get over it and find another. That is how he had dealt with Kai. He had simply told him straight to his face that he wanted to be more than friends and had been relieved to know that Kai returned the feeling. He didn't even like to think what would have happened if he had been rejected.

He found Oliver and Kevin in the kitchen as he pushed open the door. The short Neko-jin was covered in what appeared to be white frosting and Oliver had him pinned on the counter. He was licking it off his face. "I'm not going to even ask," Tala muttered as he walked out as suddenly as he had entered, "and I doubt I'm going to eat anything that comes out of that room ever again." He sighed as he stood out in the hallway.

"Where did they go?" Tala fumed as he stood with his hands on his hips and glaring like a female, "If I was Brooklyn or Kai, where would I go?" He thought for a moment as an idea struck. He remembered back to the incident that had brought the three of them together. "I hope I'm wrong," he muttered as he ran off down the hall at a sprint, "and they are not where I believe them to be. Please let me be wrong."

As Tala raced to the backyard, Brooklyn could be found sitting on the diving board of the swimming pool and looking thoughtfully at the water. The memories of nearly drowning made him shiver but it was that cruel joke that started their friendship. He sniffled as he wiped his runny nose on the sleeve of his sweater. He heard footsteps as he turned around to see Kai standing there. It seemed that the gate and lock had not been of any use against the two resourceful and clever chibis.

"Ya oway, Brookie?" Kai ask as he sat down on the board next to Brooklyn. He too shivered after looking at the deep water beneath them. Both of their legs were swinging dangerously over the water as they studied their reflections. "Why don't Tala wike me?" Brooklyn whispered but Kai caught every word, "did me do sometwing ta him?" "Ya did nothing wrong," Kai reassured, putting an arm around Brooklyn's shoulder and drawing him close, "Tala been wike that all morning. He even yell at me when I hug him after Mai got hold of his bwade."

"Me thought we fwiends," Brooklyn sniffled as the tears continued to fall from his red eyes, "fwiends forevah." "Just give him time," Kai suggested with a slight smile, "he warm up ta ya again in no time." Brooklyn smiled weakly at Kai as the two hugged but did not move. At that moment, Tala came running out of the house and his eyes widened when he saw the gate open and the two chibis sitting on the diving board. He remembered Kai's phobia of water and the fact that Brooklyn could not swim.

"Kai!" he called as the two chibis looked up to see the Russian run around the pool, "Brooklyn! Don't move!" Tala didn't see the float that was lying in his path. He ungracefully tripped over it as he frailed his arms madly for a moment. Since he had been so close to the pool, the water broke his fall. There was a loud SPLASH! as he fell backwards into the water.

"TALA!" both Kai and Brooklyn shouted as they stood up on the board but carefully made their way down without either of them falling into the water. They ran around to where Tala had fell in. Unlike Kai, Tala did not fear the water and could swim quite well. He was treading water as the two chibis stood near the edge and looked at him with worry and wonder. Kai burst into laughter first as he pointed at his boyfriend.

Brooklyn soon joined him and made Tala wonder what was so funny. "You wook wike a girlie," Kai howled as he held his stomach. Tala glared at Kai as he swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the pool. Since his hair had gotten wet, it was straight and hanging in his face. "Ya wook wike Gawland," Brooklyn remarked, looking thoughtful as he stopped laughing. Kai was still laughing unlike Brooklyn and was currently lying on the patio and clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Well my hair doesn't stay like that," Tala snapped, gesturing about his hair style and making Brooklyn back away a few steps, "when it gets wet." Brooklyn was nervously fingering the hem of his sweater as his eyes looked at anything but Tala. The teen could not help but feel even more guilty when he looked at the little chibi and chose to ignore Kai, who was making a fool of himself. Brooklyn had not done anything wrong for him to be treated so badly. Kai on the other hand had let his kitten play with his Wolborg blade. His new attack ring now had scratches on it from her claws.

"Brooklyn, listen," he began, unsure of how to deal with him since he had never been in a situation like this before, "I didn't mean to treat you so horribly. I have to admit that I am a bit confused about everything that is going on and I am not use to having friends. No one has ever wanted to be my friend before and it is hard for me to trust anyone except my teammates." "Me wanna be your fwiend," Brooklyn said, softly as he looked directly in Tala's eyes since he was kneeling before him, "me still wike ya. Don't matter that you big."

Brooklyn smiled as the corners of Tala's mouth turned up against his will. There was something infectious about this chibi since he could put others in a good mood. "Fwiends?" Brooklyn ask as he walked forward. "Friends," Tala repeated and nodded as he found himself with an armful of Brooklyn, who hugged him tightly. His embrace was so warm and loving that it made Tala forget that he was wet.

"Me happy ta be your fwiend," Brooklyn murmured in his ear as Tala stood up and lifted Brooklyn with him. Brooklyn had his face buried in the crook of his neck with his arms laying loosely on his shoulders. Tala looked at Kai, who was still laughing at his hair and frowned. "Now, I wish you were my boyfriend instead of him," he stated, thumbing a finger at Kai, "at least you act more mature than he does." He sighed as he walked over to Kai and pulled him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. That made the dual-hair stop laughing.

"Tala, ow!" Kai snapped as he glared at the bigger Russian, "that not nice." "Then don't laugh at me," Tala added with a smirk, "I was not born solely for your amusement. Have you seen what your hair looks like when you wake up? It is even more uncontrollable than my own. I am tempted to throw you in the pool but I do not want to be charged with child abuse."

Kai pouted with his arms crossed against his chest and his bottom lip stuck out. "That is not going to work on me," he stated as he grabbed his shirt and pulled him along, "If it doesn't work at your normal age, then why would it work now?" Kai mumbled something in Russian that Brooklyn didn't understand but Tala did as he popped Kai in the back of the head and made him eye Tala even more evilly. "What happened to you?" Bryan ask as he appeared at the patio door with a glass in hand but was holding back his laughter at the sight of his wet captain.

"I fell in the pool," Tala snapped, "because some idiot left their toy out and I tripped over it." "Then went big SPLASH! in water," Brooklyn finished with a smile and holding out his arms to show effect. "Don't laugh," Kai pouted, "Tala don't wike it if ya laugh at him. He hurt ya." Bryan hid his laughter but was relieved that Tala appeared to be on good terms with Brooklyn again. It seemed that he couldn't stay away from the little chibi for long.

No one dared laugh at Tala as he stepped into the lounge and shoved Kai in, who was pouting cutely. Everyone noticed that he was more gentle with Brooklyn as he set him down. Brooklyn giggled and glomped him around the legs before he patted his head and went to change his wet clothes. "Hero," Brooklyn called, running to his protector and caretaker, "Tala fwiend. We made up."

"I am glad, tenshi," he smiled as he got a hug before he ran back to Kai. He grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him toward the low table where Mystel and Rei were drawing. Bruce was still sitting with the small Neko-jin and Egyptian as Brooklyn plopped down in his lap and used him as a cushion. Kai sat down next to them and looked sullen but took the paper and crayons that Brooklyn pushed to him. Brooklyn took the black crayon and started to scribble on the paper.

His scribbles soon turned into a rather good drawing as a picture began to take shape. It appeared that he was drawing himself and Tala along with Kai. "Look at my picture of Rei-Rei," Mystel exclaimed, holding up a picture of Rei dressed as an Egyptian pharoah, "Rei-Rei, king of cat people." Everyone that was near could not help but laugh at that comparsion since it was quite cute especially the way that Mystel said it. "Me wanna draw," Tyson yelled as he entered the room with Max, "me draw picture of Maxie."

When Tyson took the blue crayon away from Brooklyn, who had been using it to color Tala's outfit, he got one of the nastiest glares anyone had ever seen from Kai. Bruce had to grab Kai since he was going to dump a bottle of red paint over Tyson's head to teach him a lesson. "Kai," Tala admonished to make the small dual hair behave and stop struggling in Bruce's grip, "it is not nice to pour paint on someone's head." "But he took Brookie's cwayon," Kai defended as Tala shook his head firmly no, "and didn't ask." "Even if he deserved it," Tala explained, "you still can't do it. Do you understand?"

Kai pouted with his lower lip out but handed the jar to Bruce, who took it and placed it out of his reach. Kai sighed and knowing that he wasn't going to get by with anything, went back to his picture. "Tala, wook," Brooklyn called, jumping out of Bruce's lap and ran to him, "drew picture for ya." He thrust the paper into Tala's hand and the stolid Russian couldn't help but smile. Brooklyn had drew the three of them with their arms wrapped around the other.

"Do ya wike?" Brooklyn ask as Tala nodded, "me drew it specially for ya. Had a hard time with hair though." "I love it," he remarked as he sat down, "I will cherish this piece of art forever." Brooklyn squealled with glee and glomped Tala, who returned the hug. Everyone seemed surprised by his sudden change in attitude toward Brooklyn except Bryan and Hiro.

"What?" he ask with a frown when he noticed they were all staring at him, "you don't think that I am capable of giving a kid a hug. My bit beast may be a wolf, who has power over ice but I am not that cold, people." His glare made them turn away except for Bruce, who smiled before he stood up. "Daddy, my seat," Brooklyn protested as Bruce stretched. "Brookie, I can't sit like that for long," he laughed as something popped in his back, "you will have to find something or someone else to sit on."

He winked as Brooklyn pouted and turned to look at his friends. He first looked at Tala, who sighed and then nodded as the chibi giggled and jumped into his lap. Tala couldn't help but wrap a protective arm around him and give him some extra affection. After a whimper, Kai soon joined Brooklyn since he could not refuse him as well. It was quite funny to see Tala, captain of the Blitzkrieg Boyz with two little chibis sitting comfortably in his lap. It made him look almost normal.

They were fine for a little while or until Kai's kitten came back to him. Mai got tired of Rei and wanted in Kai's lap. That is when Tala felt something warm in his pocket and a noise that he couldn't quite place. Kai protested when he was pushed off his lap. Brooklyn sensing something was wrong stood on his own as Tala reached in his pant pocket.

He pulled out his beyblade to find that the bit chip was glowing and soft growling was coming from it. Mai tensed as her back arched and she began to hiss. Driger followed suit as Rei cried from getting scratched. The next thing Tala knew was the light got brighter and there was a loud howl. The white light blinded everyone and when he could see again, he was surprised to see his bit beast standing beside of him.

Wolborg had decided to come out of his bit but unlike Zeus or Dragoon, he prefered his bit beast form. He was bigger than a normal sized wolf with a pure white coat and diamond-like scales that covered his back and legs. His yellow eyes narrowed on Kai's kitten as he howled so loudly that it nearly shattered the glass. "Tala, what did you do?" Spencer ask as he peered around the loveseat that he had taken cover behind. "I didn't do anything," he defended, "he came out on his own."

"All of our bit beasts can come out of their bits when they desire and if they had the power," Hiro added as he looked over the chair he had been sitting in, "Zeus told us about it that day when he confronted Brooklyn's parents." "Spencer, don't let Seaborg come out unless you are near the pool or beach," Michael kidded with a laugh, "we don't need to be squashed by a giant whale." "Hiya Wolborg," Brooklyn greeted as everyone held their collective breath as the smallest of them approached the dangerous looking wolf. "Brooklyn," Hiro called as the chibi went up to the wolf and held out his hand. Everyone sighed when the wolf nuzzled against him affectionantly and then licked him on the face that made him laugh.

The wolf then turned back to Kai since his kitten was taking refuge behind him. "You," the bit beast growled as he raised up on his haunches, "you are the one who scratched up my blade." Mai hissed and spit at the wolf as he slowly walked toward her. The kitten sensing danger then growled and ran with Wolborg right on her tail. "Mai!" Kai cried, running to the door, "don't hurt her pwease!"

The dual-hair followed as Tala figured that he had better stop his bit beast before he had kitty for dinner. Kai would never forgive him if something happened to his kitten and he would definitely take it out on him upon his return to his normal age. He knew his beast had been upset when the kitten had scratched up his blade during her play. He hadn't thought it would be enough to make Wolborg come out however. "I'll find them," he reassured, pushing Brooklyn to Hiro since he didn't want to be responsible for him at the moment.

He had enough to worry about with Kai. Besides, Brooklyn had so much wolf drool on the side of his face that even part of his hair was wet and stuck to his head. Hiro sighed since a trip to the bathroom was in order but Brooklyn did not want to leave Tala. He almost threw a tantrum much to the Russian's amusement but he had to worry about his boyfriend and bit beast. "I'll be back," he reassured before he disappeared out the door.

"Wolborg not hurt Mai," Rei remarked, looking sad as Driger came out from his hiding space under the couch, "will he?" "Rei-Rei don't worry," Brooklyn reassured, "Wolborg not hurt Mai. Just sware her. She got scratches on his pwetty bwade." Rei nodded weakly and picked up Driger, who he held protectively to his chest and was glad that he didn't let his kitty play with anyone's beyblade.

Hiro took Brooklyn to the bathroom to remove the wolf drool. He returned to the lounge but everyone got concerned when Tala and Kai did not return. "Where do you think they are?" Miguel ask as they waited but there was no sign of either blader or chibi. "I think we had better find out," Hiro replied as he rose and grabbed Brooklyn, who wanted to find his friends. Miguel, Raul, Spencer, Bryan and Michael decided to help look since they were interested in what had happened to the pair as well.

It didn't take them long to find where Kai and Tala had went. The situation was interesting to say the least. Wolborg was under an oak tree that both Kai and Mai were perched in. Kai was shouting at the wolf in Russian as Tala was on the ground nearby laughing his head off. "Kai!" Brooklyn shouted as he darted forward and ready to defend his friend but was grabbed by Tala to prevent any aid.

"Leave him," Tala managed to get out as he sat up, "he deserves it." "What did he do?" Bryan ask as he saw scorch marks on the grass, "did he use his beyblade?" "The little dummy went and got Dranzer," Tala explained, "Judy gave her to me after I turned back thinking that Kai might prefer I hold her for safekeeping instead of anyone else. Well after he left the room, he found his blade that I had hidden. Wolborg had Mai trapped in the tree all ready so Kai decided to call out Dranzer to defend his kitten."

Tala took a moment to regain his breath as the others waited for the rest of the explanation. "Dranzer came out," he continued as Brooklyn whimpered and was hanging onto his leg, "and used one of her attacks; although she is still a bit weak. Wolborg got singed before he explained to her what the kitten did to his blade and the phoenix agreed with his action. Seems she has a bit of a vanity issue as well and wouldn't want a cat to vandalize her blade either. She went back into her bit and left Kai to deal with Wolborg on his own. He got angry and called Wolborg a few names that he shouldn't have so that is how he ended up in the tree with Mai."

Bryan and Spencer were the first ones to start laughing followed by Hiro, Miguel and Raul, who found the situation quite hilarious. Bryan disappeared for a few minutes to return with a digital camera to record this event. It was too good to pass up. Brooklyn calmed when he realized that Wolborg was not going to hurt his friend; only to recover his injuried pride. He too started to laugh at the little dual hair in the tree, who was glaring daggers at all of them.

"Tala!" Kai shouted from his perch, "call you dumb mutt off!" Tala stopped laughing and looked at Kai thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Tala!" Kai called but Tala's brow furrowed since he didn't believe that Kai had learned his lesson yet. "You got yourself into this," Tala stated cooly and with a wicked grin, "so you get yourself out of it. And for your information, Wolborg is a wolf; not a mutt." He simply walked away and left Kai in the tree.

"Are you just going to leave him?" Hiro ask as Tala merely shrugged. "Consider it payback for the time he trapped me in a tree at the Abbey as a prank," Tala replied, "at least it is not snowing or twenty below. He will survive it and if you try to help him, you will inter my wrath. You have been warned." The five of them shuddered as Tala walked away with Brooklyn trailing behind him.

"I would take that threat seriously," Bryan added as he even paled, "Tala had a reputation at the Abbey for being quite malicious with his revenge. One time Ian played a prank on him in the showers by taking his clothes and the next day, the twerp found himself strung up the flagpole in thirty degree weather wearing absolutely nothing." The rest of them gulped and walked back to the house, ignoring Kai's cries. They decided to tell Judy about Kai but even she was reluctant to get involved. Well, let's just say that Kai spent the rest of the night in the tree with a certain Russian smirking from a window as he listened to Wolborg howl at the full moon.

R & R

Astera Snape


	24. Kitten to Cat

**Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it especially anything Beyblade or Zelda related. **

**Thank you to Kai's kitty, AnimeKairi, Butterfly Ishida, The-LoneWolf-Tempest, animepie, Miako6, . . .BlooD MasCarA. . . , FlamesOfFury, Liger Zero Nightmare, Azure Thunder Has Awoken, famous4it, Demon TK & Vania Zinovieva for reviewing.**

**A/N - I'M FINALLY BACK! And hopefully w/h ideas to finally finish this fic. I apologize for the long delay of this chapter. I finally finished the video games that have kept me busy over the past few months so now I have time to write again & I want really want to finish my stories. **

**Chapter 24 - Kitten to Cat**

Hiro yawned heavily as he sat at the dining room table. He was drowsy, nearly nodded off in his cereal and it was all Brooklyn's fault. He had not slept well since Brooklyn had kept him awake for most of the night. The little chibi had been so worried about Kai that he had forced him to stay up and watch the little dual hair. It had been okay for him to fall asleep in his lap as they sat by the window but Brooklyn had yelled shrilly at him if he woke up and found him asleep. Fortunately, his father had been watching and smacked him lightly on the back of the head to wake him before he could drown in his milk.

"Thanks, dad," he replied, sleepily as Brooklyn giggled from where he was sitting.

Hiro glared evilly at the chibi and added, "this is all your fault, you know."

Tala smirked from where he was sipping his coffee as Kai yawned about as loudly as Hiro. Tala had finally felt sorry for his little boyfriend at dawn and had called Wolborg off. Instead of the bit beast returning to his bit chip, the wolf had decided to get a little exercise and explore the woods behind the house. He had yet to return and Tala reminded Kai of that every other minute to instill even more fear of the white wolf. Kai's kitten, Mai, had yet to come out from under the bed she had taken refuge under when they had been allowed back inside.

"I hate you," Kai muttered as he glared at Tala and looked tempted to throw his oatmeal in the older's face.

"You say that about every other minute at your normal age," Tala replied with a shrug, "and you always come back to me because of my charm. Don't you dare throw that bowl at me. You know you will regret it worse than sitting in a tree all night."

Kai scowled at the threat but started to eat even though he was sleepy. It was only nine in the morning and only a few of them were up. That included only two of the chibis which were Brooklyn and Kai, who had barely slept since he had been stuck in a tree all night. Judy had insisted that Kai eat breakfast before forcing Tala to put him to bed. Bryan appeared at that moment with the morning paper that he threw to Robert that ironically hit him in the face but handed something to Tala. He pointedly ignored the dark glare that came from the German captain.

"Chief told me to give you this," he stated, dropping something into his captain's hand before he took a seat at the table.

"Yes," Tala grinned, "he did it."

Hiro saw Tala's blade and it seemed that Kenny had replaced the damaged attack ring with a new improved one. He didn't understand why Tala or Wolborg would be upset over a few mere scratches since the blades received more damage in a battle than from a little kitten. In many a battle, blades were completely destroyed so why did a few scratches matter so much?

"It was the principle behind the matter," Tala remarked as his icy blue orbs looked into Hiro's and answered the question that he had mentally been asking, "how would you like to be a wolf and have your blade mauled by a cat? It is the typical feline and canine rivalry."

Hiro didn't want to know how Tala knew what he was thinking as Brooklyn jumped from his seat after finishing his breakfast and ran to Tala. Tala didn't even hesitate to pick him up and place him in his lap.

"Kenny fix Wolfie's blade," Brooklyn squealled, "he fix anytwing."

"Wolfie," Tala repeated as his eyes twinkled with amusement, "I just can't believe some of the cute things that come out of his mouth."

He hugged Brooklyn tightly as the chibi giggled and returned the gesture with even more enthusiasm. They were eating quietly for a few minutes until a shriek could be heard from upstairs.

"HEWP!" came the cry as Mystel ran into the dining room, looking panicked, "sometwing wrong with Rei-Rei!"

"What?!" several of the adults and teens roared as they jumped from their seats.

"Mystel, what is wrong with Rei?!" Bryan demanded as he jumped up and confronted the Egyptian first.

This action raised some eyebrows because the other bladers couldn't help but wonder why he of all people was so concerned about Rei. Before he could get an answer out of the small blond, everyone heard a loud yawn as a person entered the room.

"Can anyone tell me why I was wearing pajamas with Sagwa the Siamese Cat on them?" he ask, "and why Mystel was sleeping on top of me?"

"See he big," Mystel cried as he burst into tears, "my Rei-Rei gone. He grew up."

Mystel started to cry very loudly as Rei looked both confused and concerned.

"Mystel, it is okay," he reassured, "I didn't mean to snap at you. I still want to be your friend."

Rei wasn't prepared for his reaction as Mystel jumped into his arms and grabbed him tightly around the neck. He bawled into the crook of his neck as Rei stood there baffled. Hiro watched the interaction with interest since this was the first time he had seen one of the bladers after they had turned back.

"Me wanna be more than fwiends," Mystel sniffled, "see, my kitten change inta cat. He don't want me as his boyfwiend anymore."

"How long was I this size?" Rei ask, ignoring the last bit as Mystel quieted down a little.

"For far too long," Judy stated with a sigh, "how do you feel?"

"I have a bit of a headache," he replied as he winced, "and my mind is a bit jumbled and foggy."

"Mystel, shut up!" Kai snapped as he rubbed his temples like he had a headache, "not in the mood ta listen ta your crying. I didn't act wike that when Tala grew."

Rei turned quickly and couldn't help but frown at Kai. He was going to say something in Mystel's defense but didn't have the opportunity since Brooklyn defended his teammate.

"Kai that not nice," Brooklyn scolded as he pointed a finger in his face, "Mystie upset and ya not hewping. Say sorwy now."

Brooklyn's arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the dual-hair, who was refusing to say those two simple words. Kai was forced to change his mind since Tala was mimicking Brooklyn and neither was going to relent until he did so.

"I sorwy, Mystel," Kai apologized, "didn't mean it."

"It oway," Mystel sniffed, "me sorwy me freak out."

"Is everyone all right now?" Judy ask as the chibis and teens nodded, "would you like some breakfast, Rei?"

"Some of that coffee would be nice," Rei yawned, "along with some toast."

Rei tried to sit down next to Bryan but to Hiro's utter amusement, Mystel would not let go of his neck. He refused to let Rei put him in his own chair and the Neko-jin was blushing like mad from the affection.

"No," Mystel whined as Hiro nearly choked on his coffee since the scene was all too familiar, "me wanna sit with ya."

Bruce pounded him on the back as he finally swallowed the mouthful of coffee that he had been trying to drink.

"Thanks again, dad," he replied as he took a deep breath, "I needed that."

"Yes, I know," Bruce remarked with a smile and then added quietly, "does that scene remind you of someone in particular?"

Hiro nodded as Bruce laughed softly since they both thought of Brooklyn from Mystel's behavior. It appeared that Rei was going to have a little blond hanging on him for the entire day. He was going to know exactly what he had went through the past few weeks with Brooklyn. Tala didn't have that problem since Kai was not clingy like Brooklyn or Mystel.

"Mystel," Rei groaned as Hiro snorted into his coffee mug.

He had to excuse himself from the table since he couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Hero," Brooklyn whined as he left Tala and returned to him, "me gots ta go potty. Take me pwease."

Hiro sighed as he looked at his small boyfriend and heard a snort to see that Rei was now smirking at him.

"I've had to deal with this a lot longer than you," he remarked, lifting Brooklyn in his arms, "you are only going to get a small taste of what I have suffered through the past few weeks."

He left the room as several of the others laughed. After taking care of their necessary hygenic needs, Hiro dressed both he and Brooklyn. They returned to the dining room but walked right back out since the others had abandoned it and for good reason. Tyson had finally woke up and he was having a cereal eating contest with Max and the sight was not at all pretty. Bits of cereal were flying out of their mouths and they sprayed everything around them in milk as they gulped down their sugary treats.

"Yuckie," Brooklyn remarked, saying exactly what Hiro thought, "Ty-Ty and Maxie don't have manners."

"That is very true," Hiro added, taking his hand and leading him to the lounge.

Tala was sitting on the loveseat with Kai curled up in his lap and fast asleep. It was quite an unusual sight that Hiro blinked to make certain that his eyes were not deceiving him.

"He refuses to sleep in his bed," Tala informed as he changed the channel on the television, "this is his way of punishing me for making him stay in the tree all night."

Hiro sat down next to him with Brooklyn snug in the middle. Tala sighed as he flipped through the channels with the remote.

"I can't believe it," he muttered, darkly, "over two hundred freaking channels and there is still nothing to watch."

"Me wanna pway," Brooklyn pouted, cutely, "there no one to pway with, Hero."

"Go find Mystel," Hiro suggested as Brooklyn fidgeted in his seat, "and see if you can pry him off of Rei."

Kai was too tired to play and seemed satisfied with Tala so Brooklyn was left to find amusement on his own.

"Bowring," Brooklyn muttered as he rolled his eyes after listening to Tala and Hiro talk about training techniques for a few minutes while Kai continued to sleep soundly, "hate twaining. Don't need it."

He slowly slid off the sofa with neither Hiro or Tala noticing and made his way to the hall. The hallway was quiet and empty as Brooklyn cheered up slightly and started to skip. He started to hum a tune from a video game that he had watched the teens play the evening before. He had wanted to play it as well but Hiro had took the controller away before he had the chance. He has said something about the game being too hard for him to play at his age but that only made Brooklyn want to play it even more.

The green-clad hero of the game interested him and he wanted to be the hero and save the kingdom. But the game system and the game were in the lounge where Tala and Hiro were at the moment. He would never be able to sneak a chance to play it while they were in there or at least Hiro. He would have to find something else to occupy his time for the moment.

He was going to go upstairs to find attention when he heard a scream. At that moment, a certain blond Egyptian came scampering down the hall and staircase as fast as his little legs could carry him. Since he was too busy looking behind him, he didn't see Brooklyn as they collided and fell down the last few steps. Both of them landed on their bottoms as Brooklyn grimaced and looked about to burst into tears. He didn't have the chance too however.

"MYSTEL!" was the shout they heard as the blond jumped to his feet and forgot about the fall.

He looked around franticly as he spotted Brooklyn. He grabbed the younger by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"We gotta run," he squealled as he pulled the smaller boy behind him. Brooklyn didn't protest his action as he heard the sound of footsteps from the upstairs hallway and another shout from what sounded like Rei.

"Why we wun?" he ask as Mystel shoved him into a closet and closed the door behind them. They got behind the clothes trying to conceal themselves as much as possible from the rampaging Neko-jin.

"Ssshhh," Mystel whispered, clamping a hand over Brooklyn's mouth, "he hear us if we not quiet."

Brooklyn's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out why Mystel was running from Rei. They had been bestest friends before and now he was running from him. What had happened to cause such a drastic change in their feelings toward each other?

"MYSTEL!" was the scream as Brooklyn gulped and started to shake.

Rei sounded really mad as his eyes turned to Mystel, who was trembling more than he was. He let out a whimper as his teeth bit his lower lip, bringing a drop of blood as he shut his eyes tightly.

"MYSTEL, Where are you?!" was the shout or rather demand as Brooklyn swallowed nervously.

Mystel had pissed Rei off as the two chibis stayed quiet and they heard angry footsteps stomp past their hiding place. Finally, the hall was quiet and they could not hear a sound. Mystel sighed with relief as his legs collapsed beneath him as he slid along the wall to the floor. Brooklyn followed his lead and sat down next to him.

"What did ya do ta Rei-Rei?" he inquired, "how you make him so mad?"

Mystel bit his lip nervously again before he smiled slightly.

"Well," he began as he laughed nervously, "Ya know how Rei-Rei wook like a kitty?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn agreed as he tilted his head cutely, "Rei-Rei do wook wike a kitty."

"Ya swee," Mystel continued as he pulled at his clothes nervously, "Rei-Rei look so much wike a kitty that me thought he needed to look more wike a kitty. Me gave him some whiskers and ears when he lay down ta ease his hurtin' head. He not too happy with my additions."

"That not too bad," Brooklyn remarked as an afterthought, "me done worse ta Hero."

"Well, that not problem," Mystel continued with a nervous laugh, "me didn't know the marker would not come off and smear. Then the kitty ears got all tangled in his pwetty hair so he have reason ta be mad."

"Oh," Brooklyn said, simply and nodded, "that not good."

"No, it not," Mystel replied with a sigh, "me in big twouble."

The two chibis sat in silence for a while as they stared at the door, fearing that Rei would find their hiding place and burst through the doors to punish Mystel. It did not happen as they waited and Brooklyn got bored with this one-sided game of Hide N' Seek. Brooklyn sighed with frustration as he stood up and untangled himself from the clothes.

"No," Mystel squeaked, "Rei-Rei find us. Stay quiet."

"Me tired of waiting," Brooklyn fumed as his hands went to his hips in an adorable fashion, "me think ya need ta apologize ta Rei-Rei. It bettah than this and me do nothing wrong."

"Say sorwy," Mystel repeated as Brookyn nodded but the Egyptian gulped, "Rei-Rei kill me."

"Rei-Rei not kill anyone," Brooklyn replied with a smile, "He too nice and he understand. Bettah than hiding all day."

Brooklyn rolled his eyes to prove his point about the stuffy closet as Mystel looked uncertain.

"Easy for ya ta say," Mystel whined, "ya don't have ta face Rei-Rei."

"Me had ta face Hero," Brooklyn added, "and he scary. Just get it ovah with. It bettah than waiting."

"Okay," Mystel replied in defeat, "but if me get hurt, me blame ya."

He frowned at Brooklyn before opening the closet door and running out. Brooklyn soon followed as he sighed. He was bored again and hoped that Rei didn't kill Mystel. He needed someone to play with but when the blond did not return, he was forced to go back to Hiro. Hiro, Tala and Kai were not in the lounge when he returned to the room.

He looked around excitedly to see that no adults were present as he dove toward the video game systems on the shelves. He giggled with glee as his fingers ghosted over the systems, hoping that he remembered how to turn them on especially the small white one.

"What'cha doing?" Tyson ask from the doorway, startling Brooklyn so badly that he dropped one of the controllers, "we not allowed to pway those. They for grown-ups."

"Me don't care," Brooklyn said, hotly, "me wanna pway and they not around. Me need ta Wii."

"If ya need ta potty, then go," Tyson suggested, "daddy get mad if ya don't."

"Not wee," Brooklyn repeated with a frown as he spelled out the three letters, "W-i-i. This its name. Me want ta pway the Wii."

"What stwange name for game system," Tyson pondered, looking thoughtful for about a second and then started to giggle, "but who care? Let's pway!"

Tyson took a moment to look in the hall and since there were no teens or adults around, he smiled widely and plopped down besides of Brooklyn. They looked at the console for a few moments and pressed the buttons as a disc was ejected after the power was turned on. Brooklyn grabbed the game disc, looked at the label and then tossed it aside; not caring where it landed. It was not the game that he wanted to play as he looked at the covers of the cases, throwing the ones aside that he did not want as he found the right case and smiled widely.

"Here it is," he squealled with glee as he jumped up, "this the one me want ta pway. It called Legend of Zelda."

"Who Zelda?" Tyson ask as Brooklyn popped out the game disc and put it into the console after figuring out the television had to be on as well, "and why does an icky girl gots a game named after her?"

"Don't know, don't care," Brooklyn chirped as the disc booted up and after pressing several buttons on the strange remote, the title screen appeared on the television.

He giggled loudly as he pressed more buttons and pretty soon had managed to get a game to start by using another person's save file.

"See that Link," Brooklyn squealled as he pointed to the green-clad figure on the screen, "he the hero."

Brooklyn mashed buttons on the controller and moved the control stick making Link walk. He did another combination of buttons, making something unexpected happened. The green-clad hero transformed into a wolf with a small imp sitting on his back. This change made both of the boys shriek and fall backwards with surprise as Brooklyn dropped the controller that fell to the floor with a thud since he did not have the band tightened around his wrist to prevent it. The owner of the Nintendo would probably have to buy a new controller for the system after these two got through with it.

"What happen?" Tyson ask, sitting up and pointing at the figure on the screen, "he human but now he doggie."

"Don't know," Brooklyn shrugged, picking up the controller after getting over his bout of surprise, "he almost wook wike Tala's wolfie now. That cool."

"Go there!" Tyson ordered, pointing to a bridge in the distance, "that wook important."

Brooklyn had the cutest expression on his face with his tongue sticking out of his mouth and being held by his lips in concentration. He managed to get Wolf Link to the structure that turned out to be Hyrule Castle Town and it was the middle of the afternoon. The citizens screamed and fled in terror as Brooklyn ran Link down the streets. Both of the boys were giggling hysterically from the citizens actions.

"That funny," Tyson squealled as his fell backwards from his giggles, "me love this game."

Together the pair managed to navigate the streets and get to the castle. A small cutscene followed as the little imp grew and broke the crystal that had encased the castle.

"Ugly," Tyson remarked when they had control of Link again, "that the weirdest thing me ever sawed."

"Have ta agree," Brooklyn remarked with a nod of the head but his attention turned back to the screen.

Pretty soon the pair was stuck since they could not find a key and Brooklyn got bored. It was odd that none of the adults had come to find them and the pair really didn't care. They were having too much fun.

"Me wanna pway now," Tyson demanded, jerking the controller from Brooklyn as they exchanged the discs.

They put in the sports games that they had seen the teens play and seemed to like the best. The difference being that Tyson and Brooklyn were younger and easily more excitable than their older counterparts. It didn't take very long for one of the two controllers to go flying through the air like a projectile weapon and break a rather expensive vase sitting on a table.

"Oops," Tyson remarked as he went to retrieve the controller as Brooklyn stopped playing to wait for him, "that mine fault."

"Whatever," Brooklyn replied with a roll of the eyes.

He didn't care that the vase had been broken. It wasn't his and besides they would be blamed for it anyway. The truth to be told, he particularly didn't like that piece of pottery. It was in bad taste to him and clashed horribly with the paint on the walls. The vase was not the first or last victim.

Brooklyn's controller soon went sailing across the room and hit a laptop sitting at a table, cracking the screen like an egg shell. When they knocked the coffee table over with their wild movements, Judy finally came into the room to see what was causing all of the noise. Her hands went to her hips as she saw the mess and the pair playing video games that were forbidden without supervision.

"What do you think you are doing?" she ask as Tyson and Brooklyn paused in the middle of their tennis game. Her voice low and deadly as the two chibis shivered in fright.

"My laptop," Kenny cried as he entered the lounge and saw that the screen was cracked, "my precious. What did they do to you?"

Judy, Tyson and Brooklyn all sweatdropped from Kenny's odd proclamation. Hiro returned at that moment to find Judy glowering at him.

"What did I do?" he ask as his eyes turned to Brooklyn, who was standing in front of the TV with a familiar controller in hand, "what have you done?"

"It slip," Brooklyn tried to smile as he held up the controller, "me sorwy but me want ta pway and you not let me."

"All you had to do was ask me," Hiro reminded, "I would have let you play a game if you had ask."

"What did you do to my controllers?" Bryan shouted as he entered the room with Rei and Mystel in tow, "and my games?"

He yanked the controllers from both Tyson and Brooklyn's hands. It seemed that the Wii belonged to him while the PS3 sitting only inches away undisturbed was Spencer's. Who knew that the two stolid and cold Russians loved video games.

"They erased my save files!" Bryan yelled even more as he was checking out his system for damage, "It took me forever to get to Ganondorf in Twilight Princess!"

"Better an erased memory card than marker on your face or cat ears tangled in your hair," Rei mumbled as Mystel giggled, "I know that you can get that far again."

"It wasn't difficult," Bryan cried, "it was just frustrating and time consuming. Those temples took forever to get through and I don't look forward to having to go through some of them again."

"Well at least they didn't touch my PS3," Spencer remarked with a smile.

"Sony okay," Brooklyn remarked with a crinkle of his nose, "but me prefer Nintendo. They bettah. They gots Link and he the coolest!"

Both Brooklyn and Tyson laughed as they grabbed their toy lightsabers that had been stuffed under the couch where they had been left sometime before. It seemed that Brooklyn had proclaimed himself to be Link while Tyson had to be Ganondorf.

"Me wants ta pway," Mystel cried, joining the mock fight as he grabbed the poker from the fireplace, "who can me be?"

Brooklyn looked thoughtful for a moment as they paused their fight but then smiled.

"Ya can be Pwincess Zelda," Brooklyn laughed, "since ya gots long hair like her. That way, me gots someone ta rescue from the evil meanie."

"Me not a girl," Mystel shrieked, indignantly with his hands on his hips, "I not play the girlie. She always gets kidnapped and have ta be rescued. Me wanna hewp."

The three chibis continued to argue for a few minutes as Bryan rubbed his temples in annoyance. He simply got another game case, popped in a smaller disc and plugged in a different controller before turning the Wii back on.

"Come here, small fry," he called to Brooklyn, who quickly left Tyson and Mystel, "if you want to play Zelda, I will let you but only with the GameCube version and one of its controllers."

"Ya the gweatest, Bryan," Brooklyn shrieked, settling into his lap as he started a new game.

"That not fair," both Tyson and Mystel protested, running to Bryan and forgetting about the previous argument.

Spencer merely chuckled before he joined them on the floor to watch. Judy left after seeing the chibis were in good hands while Hiro just watched them play for a few more minutes before deciding to go back to his nap that had been interrupted before. He was about to leave but had a question for Rei that would not let him sleep until he knew the answer.

"Rei," he stated as the Neko-jin turned to him, "I have a question that requires an answer. Is there something going on between you and Bryan?"

Rei spit out the mouthful of coffee he had been drinking as he pulled Hiro out into the hall and was grateful that neither Bryan or Mystel had overheard the question.

"There was," he admitted, looking back into the room to find Bryan laughing with Brooklyn, who was having trouble figuring out how to control Link, "he wrote me after our first tournament and apologized for hurting me. We kept in contact and became pen pals. When we met during the tag team tournament, we had mutual feelings for the other and saw one another in secret. We tried to keep it going afterwards but then Mr. Dickenson put together this tournament and Mystel became a bit of a problem. I've known for sometime that he had feelings for me but I still harbor feelings for Bryan."

"You know this is only going to get more complicated as time passes," Hiro sighed, dreading the day when Mystel turned back to normal, "I think you need to make a decision as to who you want to be with. You will have to chose between Bryan and Mystel eventually and I do not envy your choice."

Hiro patted him on the shoulder before he went back upstairs to go back to sleep since Brooklyn was in good hands at the moment. Rei stood in the hallway and looked into the room where both of his love interests were sitting. He sighed sadly as he looked between the two and thought over Hiro's words.

"I don't know who I will chose," Rei whispered, "and that is what scares me."

AS

R & R


	25. Kai's Special Day

**Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then sadly I do not own it.**

Summary - Today is Kai's special day. It's his birthday, will he survive it?

**Thank you to Tai Ishtar, Butterfly Ishida, lallyzippo, Kai's kitty, The Goddess Azure Thunder, Corn - The OTHER White Meat, shrouded-obsession, Miako6, Demon TK, famous4it, cmquietone, Angel-Gina, Nezrin, AnimeKairi, . . .Blood MasCarA. . ., AnimeKairi, FlamesOfFury, animpie, mattitudeandrkofollower, Mad Scientist Minx, Kimkizna, gliitch, Tadase-chan, angela, Shadow, Ma.anda, fluffys-sidekick & StZen for reviewing.**

I apologize for taking so long to update this fic but I lost interest in my stories & recently decided to get back to them. Well, that is only part of the problem since I got a Wii last Christmas & I've been obsessing over two swordsmen from Brawl. Hopefully, it won't take me another year & a half to update this fic again.

The chapter is dedicated to Demon TK but you all need to give a bigger thank you to Rae TB, who kindly agreed to be my Beta. If not for her, I doubt this chapter would have been posted. Thank you ever so much! You're a godsend, Rae!

**Chapter 25 - Kai's Special Day**

Today was supposed to be his day. It was his special day but it didn't feel like it to the dual-haired chibi who was sitting on top of a slide with his legs swinging over the side, arms crossed over his chest. He knew Tala would not approve of his sulking but he wasn't the only one. Mystel was in one of the tunnels crying because Rei had not come to the park with them.

Tyson on the other hand was having fun playing with his father and trying to teach Cosmo how to catch a frisbee. Even Brooklyn had deserted him in favor of Hiro. He was contently sitting in Hiro's lap as they swung on one of the swings. He could hear his laughter from where he sat and it only made him feel more sad and lonely.

"It suppose ta be my day," Kai mumbled with a sad sigh, "and nobody wants ta play with me. Even Tala broke his pwomise."

Kai's thoughts turned to Tala, who had stayed home while they had been forced to visit the park. He was certain that the red-head remembered that today was his birthday. He knew that he had told him once but he had not mentioned a word about it since. Kai sighed heavily again but decided to make the best of it. After all, he had an uncanny feeling that no one had remembered his birthday before so why did it matter now?

He slid down the slide and landed on the soft ground as he looked at his options. Did he want to play with Tyson, Brooklyn or Mystel? He did not like that his choices were so limited and wished that Tala was still his age. He had been fun to play and conspire with. Tyson was rolling around on the grass with Cosmo as his father laughed at the display. He wasn't too crazy about the puppy - he preferred his kitten.

Brooklyn was still swinging with Hiro and yelling_:_"higher!" Kai sighed and decided to find Mystel. Maybe misery loved company he thought as he climbed into the yellow tunnel to find the Egyptian still sniffling and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his white shirt. Kai plopped down beside him and drew his knees to his chest as the blond looked up briefly.

"What ya want?" he asked, quietly, "me not in the mood ta pway."

"Me either," Kai admitted, "Tala forgot what today is."

"It Saturday," Mystel replied with a slight smile_,_ proud that he knew what day of the week it was.

"Well, yeah," Kai added, quietly, "but today my birthday too."

"It your birfhday," Mystel stated as his eyes went wide and he cheered up slightly, "Happy Birfhday, Kai!"

"No, it not," Kai snapped back, his eyes glowing with anger, "everyone forgots. Even Tala don't remember."

"Oh," Mystel sniffled, burying his face in his knees, "that sad if everyone forgots. Why don't ya tell 'em?"

"I don't really care," Kai shrugged, "it not that important."

"It important," Mystel protested as the argument stopped his crying, "birfhdays are suppose ta be your special day when ya get all the attention."

Mystel got frustrated from Kai's indifference about the matter but didn't get the chance to argue his opinion further due to the arrival of a certain elder.

"What has got your knickers in a twist, my man?" Grandpa asked as he squatted at the tunnel's entrance and looked in since he could not climb into the equipment, "your long faces are sending out some major bad vibes. So what is wrong, little dudes?"

Kai went mute and crossed his arms in defiance as he gave the elder a pointed glare. Mystel ignored Kai's mood and jumped at the chance to tell someone why he was so miserable.

"Rei-Rei didn't come ta pway with me," he explained with an adorable pout and whine, "that why me so sad but Kai gots a bettah reason ta be upset. Today is his birfhday and everyone forgots."

"Mystel," Kai growled as he glared intently at the younger that Mystel actually shivered, "I said I don't care."

Kai tackled Mystel as they fell and started to playfully wrestle. Kai wasn't going to hurt the blonde, he only wanted to scare him for tattling. Since the two of them were preoccupied with each other, they didn't see the grin that spread across grandpa's face.

"I sorwy," Mystel squealed as Kai tickled him, "I sorwy for tattling, Kai."

"That better," Kai stated as he crawled off of Mystel, who quickly ran away to join Tyson.

Grandpa masked his grin since he did not want to spoil the surprise the others had planned for Kai. If the poor chibi thought that his best friend had forgotten, he was sorely mistaken. The elder couldn't wait to go home but they had to wait until Judy called.

"Don't be bummed, little dude," Grandpa comforted, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder after he had climbed out of the tunnel, "everyone forgets things at times. I'm sure that Tala did not forget that today is your birthday."

"I don't care," Kai huffed with anger as he slapped away Grandpa's hand and stalked off.

Grandpa was not offended by the gesture, knowing how much pain the dual haired boy had suffered over the years and the fact that he would never admit his feelings of hurt or neglect. It was the way that he had been raised. The elderly man cursed Voltaire under his breath for making Kai's life so hard_. _It seemed that they would never get him to open up completely. Kai went to a nearby tree and easily climbed into its branches. He leaned back and sulked as the others continued to play except for one.

Brooklyn had seen the exchange from Hiroshi's lap and had looked about to jump from the swing to comfort his friend. Hiroshi then whispered something in his ear_. _Brooklyn's head turned back to Kai but he stayed in place. He bit down on his lip and seemed torn over what to do. Obviously Hiroshi thought that Kai needed some time alone. His attitude would change when they got home or so everyone hoped.

Mystel had got over his sulking and was playing with Tyson and Cosmo while Bruce joined Grandpa, who was now sitting on a bench.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he motioned to Kai and Mystel.

"Mystel was upset that Rei didn't come to the park," Grandpa informed in a serious tone that was unusual for him, "but my man Kai told Mystel that everyone forgot his birthday including Tala. That is why the little dude is bummed."

"Well_,_ there is an easy solution to his problem," Bruce stated with a smile, "he is going to be quite surprised when we return to the house. Mystel's problem is not as easy to solve_,_ however."

"I think it will work itself out when he returns to his normal age," Grandpa remarked with a grin as he set his chin on his shinai, "but it is going to be the motherload of confrontations between the three."

Both men laughed at the thought but a vibration and familiar jingle coming from Bruce's pocket interrupted the moment. He pulled out a small cell phone and smiled when he looked at the number. When Grandpa mouthed the word 'Judy' he nodded as Bruce answered the phone. It seemed that they had finished their party preparations and now it was time to return to their temporary home.

"Time to go!" Bruce called as Tyson and Mystel answered his call and started running to him. Hiro got off the swing and settled Brooklyn on his hip. Kai on the other hand remained where he was, forcing Bruce to fetch him personally.

"Kai, it is time to leave," Bruce stated, standing under the tree, "it is time we met the others for dinner."

"Don't wanna," Kai pouted as he stuck his bottom lip out at the thought of Tala and his forgotten promise, "I staying here."

Bruce sighed with frustration - Kai was going to be a bit of a problem. He needed to get him out of the tree but he couldn't reveal the secret yet. Everyone wanted the party to be a surprise. Bruce quickly thought over his options. He could climb the tree and bring Kai down by force or he could make Hiro do it. However, he didn't want to upset the birthday boy anymore than he already was.

He felt sorry for Kai at the moment but Brooklyn wormed his way out of Hiro's grip and ran to the oak tree. Maybe he could get the temperamental chibi out of the tree without a problem.

"Kai, come down pwease," Brooklyn begged as he pouted cutely, "let go home. Other fwiends are waiting for us and dey gots a sur-"

Hiro clamped a hand over Brooklyn's mouth since he had almost told Kai about the party they were trying to keep secret. Bruce looked at his oldest son and raised an eyebrow. Hiro just smiled nervously and shrugged in return. It was stupid of him to tell Brooklyn about the party. He could never keep a secret at his age and that was the reason why they had not told Tyson or Mystel. It was best to keep it from all of them.

With his father glaring at him, Hiro could almost kick himself for telling Brooklyn about the birthday party but he had his reasons. Kai was looking at them with suspicion instead of his usual glare. Hiro knew that he suspected something due to his sudden actions toward Brooklyn.

"Whatevah," Kai shrugged as he jumped down from the branch and landed on his feet, "Let's go."

Kai started stalking toward the bus as the others followed. Hiro took the opportunity to glare at Brooklyn.

"Don't say a word, Brook," he stated as the chibi nodded and he removed his hand slowly, "It is suppose to be a surprise."

"Sorwy, Hero," Brooklyn apologized as they walked to the bus, "didn't mean too. Me forgots."

Kai sulked during the ride home. When Brooklyn jumped into the seat beside of him to offer his company, he gave the younger such a glare that Brooklyn scurried back to the safety that Hiro provided.

"If ya don't chill," Grandpa advised, looking at Kai, "your face might freeze like that, little dude."

Kai just frowned even more as he picked at a loose thread on his pants. He couldn't help the mood that he was in at the moment. He was sad and upset and the only way that he knew to deal with it was to be angry. He hadn't meant to glare or snap at the others. They were only trying to make him feel better but he did not like pity. Being pitied made him feel weak and he did not like that feeling.

After about the twentieth rendition of the 'Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round' by Tyson and Mystel, they finally arrived at the house. Kai was the first to jump down the steps of the bus. Their off key singing had given him a slight headache, making his mood worsen. All he wanted to do was eat dinner and go to bed since he was in no mood to play or even pull a practical joke. He was walking to the front door when Brooklyn scampered in front of him as the adults walked past with Tyson and Mystel in tow.

"Kai, wanna play?" Brooklyn asked as he giggled, "might have time for game before dinner."

"Not in the mood," Kai replied with a scowl, "Just wanna eat and go ta bed."

"Come on," Brooklyn protested, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house, "I wanna play Bryan's Wii and the game no fun without someone else playing with you. I'll even let you be Marth."

Kai knew that he was talking about Super Smash Bros. Brawl but he was not in the mood to play the game. Brooklyn was too insistent however and he pulled him into the den that appeared unusually dark. It was fortunate Kai wasn't afraid of the dark because Brooklyn pushed him in. The lights then came on as everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" then "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAI!"

Kai looked at the group gathered before himin shock. Hanging above them was a huge banner that had "Happy Birthday Kai!" in big red letters. Everyone was wearing a party hat including Tala, Bryan and Spencer who were at the front of the group with Judy. There was a stack of presents near the couch in a variety of colorful wrapping papers. Kai found he could only stand there with his mouth gaping open and look stunned. Brooklyn squealed with happiness as he launched himself at Hiro.

"Swee," he shrieked as he glomped Hiro's legs, "me did it. Told ya me could. Didn't let it slip."

"Is he okay?" Kevin asked as he walked forward and waved a hand in front of Kai that made him blink, "he's not responding to anything."

Judy walked forward and kneeled in front of Kai.

"Kai, are you all right?" she asked as he blinked again and looked around the room.

"Is this for me?" he inquired in almost a whisper as she nodded with a big smile, "why?"

"Why?" she repeated, looking surprised by the question, "why not? It is your birthday and it is a day to celebrate. The surprise party was Tala's idea."

Tala then knelt to Kai's level, making Judy move aside.

"You didn't forget," Kai remarked in a small voice as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

"I could never forget your birthday, my little phoenix," Tala stated with a wolfish grin as he wiped away the tears, "you are way too important to me."

"Really?" Kai questioned as Tala nodded. Tala wasn't prepared when Kai jumped into his arms and started crying on his shoulder.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?" Tala asked as he stood up with his chibified boyfriend in his arms, "I know that he would not want all of you to witness this."

The rest of the bladers nodded as they left with the adults. Brooklyn lingered for a moment, looking between Kai and the departing Hiro.

"Don't worry, Brook," Tala reassured with a rare smile, "I'll take care of him."

Brooklyn nodded then giggled as he ran from the room, leaving the pair alone. Kai sobbed quietly for a few minutes before pulling away from Tala and wiping his eyes with his fists.

"Are you ready to join everyone for dinner?" Tala inquired as Kai nodded, "you are lucky because Oliver cooked a meal especially for you. He thought you deserved it for your birthday."

Tala was about to leave the room with Kai when the small boy tugged desperately on the collar of his shirt. Tala turned to look at the chibi in his arms and was surprised when a set of small lips pressed against his own. It was an innocent kiss and he stared at Kai, who grinned with mischief since he had made the older blush and feel very uncomfortable by the gesture.

"That is my twank you," Kai explained with a grin, "for remembering my birfhday. I never forget this."

That remark made Tala cringe a bit since he was considering what normal Kai would say about the birthday party later. He just hoped that he didn't kill him when he returned to his normal age. Kai squirmed out of Tala's arms, landed on his feet and ran to the dining room where the others were waiting.

--

"It's Kai choice," Judy remarked as some of the teens groaned, "It is his birthday so what do you want to do first?"

Kai smiled as he looked over his options. Since they had just eaten a wonderful dinner that had been prepared by Oliver, he decided that he wanted to open his presents next. He didn't want to eat his cake yet since he was full from Oliver's delicious dinner and he hated playing party games.

"Open presents," he said, simply with a smile that made him look like a carefree and innocent child, "I wanna open my presents but need to thank Oliver for dinner first. It was great. Twank you Ollie."

Oliver blushed from the compliment and the following hug but Kevin looked upset.

"No one calls him Ollie except me," Kevin protested with a whine but changed his mind when Oliver ruffled Kai's hair as a sign of affection. He couldn't bear to say anything else since the display was quite cute and Oliver seemed to enjoy the attention Kai was giving him.

"Very well," Judy replied as Kai then dove headfirst into the stack of gifts. Everyone was surprised by the action as the adults grinned and the teens looked baffled. It was a monumental moment in history to see THE Kai Hiwatari grinning from ear-to-ear and acting like a normal child.

"Are we sure that is the real Kai?" Garland asked Bryan, who was standing beside him taping the event so he could blackmail Kai at a later date, "maybe he was replaced by a clone since I've never seen him behave in such a manner."

Bryan looked at him as though he had grown a second head. That made Garland decide to keep his opinions about Kai to himself or at least tell someone other than one of Kai's teammates.

"Open my pwesent fiwst," Brooklyn demanded as he held up a flat present in wrapping paper that he had obviously made, "pwease Kai."

"Sure," Kei replied with a smile as he took the offered gift, making Brooklyn squeal with happiness. He tore off the brightly colored paper to find a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture that Brooklyn had drawn for the occasion since the background was decorated with balloons and confetti. It contained not only Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn but their bit beasts as well. At the bottom, the words "Friends Forever" were written.

"Hero help with words," Brooklyn explained with a grin as Kai smiled and replied, "I love it. I hang it in my room."

"See Hero he did wike it," Brooklyn squealed as he glomped Hiro's legs, "me glad."

"So am I, tenshi," Hiro remarked as Kai grabbed a bigger, much heavier present. He ripped off the card and looked a bit confused since he could not read it.

"This gift is from Robert," Judy informed with a smile as she took the card and read it aloud. Kai turned to look at the European team captain oddly but a slight smile from Robert made Kai eagerly rip into the paper. When he finally got to the gift inside the box of mostly tissue paper, he found a large leather bound book. He ran a small hand over the cover that had the imprint of a phoenix. Tala seemed more surprised by the gift than his receiver though.

"Where did you find it?" Tala asked, looking at the purple-haired teen, "Kai has been searching for a copy of this book for ages. He even lost an auction on eBay for one."

"I have my sources," Robert smirked, "besides, I deduced that he would like it since his bit beast is a phoenix. The book consists mainly of stories about the legendary firebird. There are only a few copies in existence and I happened to own one of them."

Tala understood that this book had come from his private collection and nodded as Kai held the book gently as though it were made of glass and would break. His eyes looked a bit glassy from unshed tears since this gift meant a lot to him. He gently laid the book down on the table.

"Twank you, Robert," he said with a bow before the German teen, "I don't know what else ta say. I love it."

"I know that it is in good hands then," Robert replied with a smile as he kneeled in front of Kai, "enjoy it."

Robert wasn't prepared for what happened next as Kai jumped and grabbed him around the neck in a hug. Robert tried to stand with Kai hanging from his neck but found that he could not unless he returned the gesture. Gustaf dropped the tray of tea that he was holding when he saw Robert hugging the small phoenix. Lei was smiling broadly from his side as Enrique took picture after picture of the two together. Johnny was laughing so hard that Michael had to hit him on the back to stop him from choking.

After a few minutes, Kai let go of the German teen as Robert regained his composure but not his dignity. He was not accustomed to showing such emotion in front of others. The smile would not leave his lips as he straightened the shirt that Kai had crumpled but regained his ability to glare when Enrique mocked him. If Lei hadn't grabbed and calmed Robert, Enrique might have suffered a bloody or broken nose from the glare on Robert's face.

The book was probably the most thoughtful gift that Kai received but he got plenty of other presents as well. Kenny was predictable and gave him a new upgraded beyblade for Dranzer. Emily was as predictable as her boyfriend and had given him a new launcher that she had designed. It would give his blade more power and spin from launch. Some of the older bladers were looking forward to Kai returning to normal as they eyed the launcher. If Kai had been formidable before, could they imagine what he would be like later?

Max and Judy went in together and gave him a personalized and homemade scrapbook. It mostly contained pictures of their second childhood together including the picture of the five of them curled up around each other on the bed. Tala was grinning at first since he couldn't wait to see older Kai's reaction to some of the pictures especially the ones with Brooklyn. His glee faded when he saw the embarrassing pictures of himself but a very formidable threat from Judy made him decide not to burn it. If he was that embarrassed, he couldn't wait to see Kai's reaction. At least he had someone to tease about it.

He received some cds from Rick and a small wooden statue of Dranzer with her wings spread from Kevin with Oliver looking proudly on since he had watched him carve it. Johnny presented Kai with a complete set of the Harry Potter series signed by the author herself. His gift started a loud and heated exchange with Daichi who had given Kai four copies of the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series that the shorter red head claimed was better than Harry Potter. The adults were forced to silence the two bickering red heads that were causing a debate between the other teens as well. Hiro remained quiet since he agreed with Daichi. Brooklyn had persuaded him to read the books and like his boyfriend he preferred Percy's adventures over the other.

Grandpa gave him a certificate for free kendo lessons while Tala had bought him a new crimson Nintendo DS with the latest Zelda game. His former handheld had been broken before their chibification and he knew that his boyfriend would miss it once he turned back. Bryan gave him a few more DS games while Spencer's gifts were grabbed by Judy before Kai could even look at the cases. It seemed that Kai liked horror movies and Spencer had bought him several: Ju-on, Ringu, the Resident Evil trilogy and the Saw set. She was going to put them up until he returned to his normal age to make certain that the chibis did not watch them accidentally. Brooklyn would never sleep again if he laid eyes on them.

Miguel and Raul had gone together for their gift. They had discovered during their time spent together as chibis that Kai liked to draw and paint. It seemed he had a variety of interests that none of the bladers had known about except his Russian teammates. The pair had bought him a box full of art supplies that included paints, brushes, sketch pads, charcoal and various pencils.

Many of the others however opted to buy gift certificates. They knew that his time as a chibi was short and didn't want to buy presents that would be useless after he returned to his normal age. By the time, everything was unwrapped, there was a mass of wrapping paper on the floor that Cosmo was tearing into smaller pieces along with the help of Mai and Driger, who were playing with the colorful ribbons. The adults and teens ignored the display since the vacuum cleaner would be able to pick up the small pieces of paper.

Kai went from each of the bladers to give a proper thank you for his presents. He might have been raised by a hateful old man but at least he did possess manners.

"How about some party games?" Max shouted with excitement as those close to him fearfully backed away. They could tell he had gotten into the punch and sugary treats already due to his jittery movements. "I have several," he added with a smile, "how about pin the tail on the donkey?"

"NOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Kenny as everyone turned to the computer nerd, who was holding his rear with his hands. That made several of the bladers look at him oddly.

"Kenny has a phobia of party games," Hillary explained with a sigh, "and you can't blame him. Tyson once used him as the donkey in 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'."

That made several of the bladers cringe and shout "No!" to the question as well.

"Me agree with them," Kai replied as he plopped down on the rug and opened his new DS, "not interested. Don't want a tail."

Max looked like he was going to burst into tears and argue but since it was Kai's party, his word was law. Judy made her son back away from the small Russian who was eagerly looking at the Zelda case and humming the main theme from the game.

--

"Time to blow out the candles on the cake, Kai," Judy stated as he looked at the huge cake that sat on the table. She set a chair for him to stand on so he could reach the edible masterpiece. When Tala tried to help him into the chair, Kai brushed away the offered hand.

"I can do it," he protested as he climbed into the chair using his own power. He stood up in front of a cake that had white icing with "Happy Birthday Kai!" in big red letters along with gold flowers around the border.

"That pwetty," Brooklyn added as he climbed into the chair beside of him, "make wish and blow out candles. Me wanna piece."

Kai closed his eyes for a moment as if in thought. He then grinned as he looked at everyone and leaned forward. He managed to blow out one candle on the cake before Brooklyn in his excitement slipped in his chair. He went sideways and bumped into Kai, who lost his footing and was sent head first into the sugary treat. Fortunately Spencer had helped blow out the rest of the candles before he landed face first in the cake.

"Oopsie," Brooklyn remarked as Kai raised his head and wiped the icing from his eyes. He turned to glare at Brooklyn, who was being held by Hiro. Everyone else burst into laughter as several flashes from cameras followed.

"I have to have a picture of this," Bryan added in-between his howls of laughter as Rei joined in from his side, "this is going to be the wallpaper on my laptop."

"Sorwy, Kai," Brooklyn apologized as Kai growled but then grinned. Instead of getting angrier, he grabbed a fistful of cake and smeared it in Brooklyn's face.

"Watch it," Hiro cried as he dropped Brooklyn since he did not want to be involved in the upcoming food fight, "I didn't do anything."

"Kai," Brooklyn squealed as he spat out the sweet substance and glared at his friend, "dat not nice and dat not the way me wanted it."

He too grabbed a handful of the cake making a mess of it and smashing it into Kai's hair. Kai growled as he grabbed more and threw it at the younger boy who squealed, snatchedmore and threw it back.

"I wanna piece," Mystel protested with a whine but then regretted his choice of words. A handful of the birthday cake was thrown in his face by a grinning Brooklyn. He wiped the frosting out of his eyes and then threw a handful at Tyson, who was laughing at his misfortune.

Most of the teens and adults had abandoned the dining room by then to watch the food fight from a safe distance. Gustaf brought an identical cake from the kitchen for them to enjoy in the den. Oliver had had the foresight to make two since he had figured that something of this nature would happen.

"I told you that it would be wise to make two cakes instead of one," Oliver reminded everyone over the squeals and screams of the four chibis in the nearby room, "normally I would be upset that one of my beautiful creations is being treated in such a disrespectful manner but if it makes Kai smile and laugh then who am I to complain?"

"The room will be a mess," Hillary sighed but then smiled, "but seeing Kai smile and hearing him laugh is worth the effort of cleaning it up. After all, you are only a chibi once."

"Not true in our cases," Tala added with a smirk, "some of us were given a second chance and I for one am glad especially in Kai's case. Now, everyone raise your glass because I have a toast to make. May we all remember our time together and keep the relationships we formed. To our bit beasts. I think we owe them one."

A clinking of glasses followed from the toast as the teens sipped fruit juice, absorbing Tala's words thoughtfully. The more astute among them couldn't help but note that more sincere words had never been spoken by the redheaded teen.

R & R

AA


End file.
